Decisions of Destiny
by Veespa
Summary: Sequel of the AU, My Life Without You, A Long Return to You. They have spent years after overcoming their problems, Della and Perry are about to celebrate 25 years of marriage, but sometimes fate brings us surprises that they will have to learn to face.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this new story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **This is a sequel to my previous stories, this is an alternative universe where Perry and Della are married, so sometimes I have taken certain licenses but always leaving the essence of the main characters. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter One**

 _ **"The destiny is wise, know who to get in your way, whether it's to stay in your life or simply to leave you a great lesson."**_

Perry was still lying in bed, giving a brief thanks to the beautiful woman who laid sleeping in his arms. He thought back to the day she walked into his office, to interview for the position of confidential secretary. He not only had hired her, but had fallen in love as well. It was hard to believe that she had become more mature and beautiful, over the years. He found it hard to believe they were getting ready to celebrate their 25th anniversary, which was a life time of happiness, with the occasional bump in the road. He remembered the largest bump, that nearly cost him everything, a moment of selfishness. It made them stronger as a couple, forgiveness from Della and getting back to their unconditional love.

Now Perry and Della were alone at home, as their children had moved away. Tom had become a wandering soul, even though he never forgot to call his mother every Sunday evening. Perry smiled, remembering that his princess Lizzie and Andrea, both young women had chosen to follow Perry's footsteps into the law profession.

Paul had mocked Perry that he was going to have another Drake on his staff, that he would have to pay well. But the girls had made it known in what had been the first of several conversations, neither wanted to use the Mason/Drake names. Particularly Lizzie, she wanted to be able to make her own name in the legal profession, perhaps taking her mother's maiden name. She had inherited her mother's independence as well as her dazzling smile, but had her father's blue eyes, and black hair.

Perry smiled remembering the number of boyfriends he had to deal with over the years and had used his courtroom look more than once, to keep them away from his daughter. Della somehow managed to keep Perry from chasing all of them off. She had to remind him, that Lizzie was pretty good at choosing her friends, even those that were male.

Perry was suddenly brought out of his memories, buy a sweet voice, "a penny for your thoughts, Mr. Mason." Said Della giving him a passionate kiss good morning.

"Good morning to you, my beautiful lady," said Perry, returning the kiss. "I was just admiring my beautiful wife, who sleeps next to me every night. I was remembering and thanking whoever for the day having you in my life for the last 30 years, 25 as my wife."

"Mr. Mason, thank you for loving me so much and learning from our mistakes to move forward."

"You have spoken with my princess" asked Perry, while he continued kissing his wife sweetly.

"First your princess is an independent woman who does not like to be told like that anymore," replied Della, "I do not know how you did not spoil her as you used to as a child until now I remember the hard battles I fought with you and Tom so that not you made so much." Says Della shakes her head.

"What happens is that **MY PRINCESS** ," said Perry looking at Della and accentuating the words my princess, "is just as stubborn and independent as her mother who always wants to be enough without asking for help, even if she needs it."

"Do not say it, Mr. Mason, because your daughter has the same character of you when she faces a challenge, she does not remove her finger from the line until she has a solution, so she does what she wants to do with you," Della smiles raising an eyebrow.

At that moment Della remembered the battle between Perry and their daughter, when Lizzie announced she didn't want to work with them. She had announced that upon passing the bar, she and Andrea would be opening their own office far away from Los Angeles. Lizzie wanted to make a name for herself, without the help of her father. Della had seen the sadness in Perry's eyes, when Lizzie announced she would be using her maternal name Street.

Della had many strong arguments with Perry, trying to make him understand that Lizzie, needed and wanted to try to make a difference within the legal profession by herself. Perry knew she was right up to a point, raising his voice, "definitely worthy daughter of her capricious and independent mother never wanting to accept help from anyone, thinking that thinking that everything can do it alone."

Della could only smile at her husband, he was just going to have to deal with their daughter's requests, even though neither understood it all. Lizzie didn't want to accept any money from them to start the practice. She wanted them to be proud of her and Andrea, for what the practice was to be, a good reliable trusting law firm. Perry didn't want them to struggle like he had to get the practice started, regardless of the type of law or where they had chosen to practice. He wanted them to be able to enjoy their careers and lives early on while building their reputations.

Della stared at Perry, "your children and I have enjoyed the best you have given us, your love, your protection, our way of life. For all of that I will always be eternally grateful." Said Della, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After not visiting home for several months, Lizzie and Andrea finally arrive, finding Margaret waiting on the front steps for them. Margaret was always happy to see her girls, she missed them not being around, not being able to take care of both of them on a daily basis. She realized long ago, that Lizzie and Andrea, where like her and Della, always together.

"Mom, how are you," Andrea said smiling, running into her mother's arms and hugging her tightly.

"Well, that's one hug." Margaret said looking at Lizzie. "Don't I get one from you."

"Of course, Aunt Margaret, how are you?" Asks Lizzie, as she moves to hug her. "How are my parents, suspect working as hard as ever with Uncle Paul?"

"Come on inside and you can tell me all how your trip was." Replies Margaret. Opening the door, she lets the girls go in first.

"I'm sorry, but if you don't mind, I am tired and think I'll go home and rest." Says Lizzie, attempting to smile.

"That's okay, my girl, we'll see you later, go home and get some rest. Your Mom, shouldn't be to long, she went to the office to get some work done and pick up a pair of earrings. I know she was planning on being home early." Says Margaret.

"Alright. I'll see both of you later." Lizzie, kissed Margaret's cheek, touching Andrea's arm, she turns and heads for home.

"Andrea, do you want to tell me, what is wrong with Lizzie, she seems sad." Comments Margaret.

"Oh really Mom, can't you leave it alone?" Says Andrea, realizing her mother wouldn't accept that answer." Alright, she is sad, she is finished with Johnny."

"Johnny, that resident pediatrician," Andrea nods. "He finished their relationship?" Asked Margaret surprised.

"No, just the opposite. Lizzie was the one who ended it with him," Andrea replied. "Please Mom, don't ask anymore. Its up to Lizzie to tell you her problems. Because it is hers alone and I think only she can explain it properly. Come one let's get inside."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Mason home, Lizzie stood in the middle of the living room, realizing how much she had missed its shelter and tranquility. She sat on the recliner, laying on her side, thinking about what had happened the night before.

 _"You know love, how I like to be like that with you holding you, having you beside me." John said as he kissed Lizzie's black curls._

 _"I also like to be with you, Johnny, I feel good being by your side," Lizzie replies._

 _"You know as soon as I've finished my residency, I'm planning to open a clinic, for those in need, particularly children. Having grown up in a poor neighborhood, medical assistance wasn't always readily available or affordable." He sighs, "My dad has always been healthy, but mother died from lack of access to affordable health care. That is why I chose pediatrics, figuring getting the kids in for treatment, I can find help for the parents."_

 _"I know you've talked about the lack of medical help growing up. You realize that its going to be difficult to get started.' Replies Lizzie._

 _"There is one more part to this. I've known since I meet you, that your special and that I have loved you, since the first time I saw you." Getting up he moved to where Lizzie was sitting, kneeling in front of her, he takes a black box from his pocket, opening it, "Miss Mary Mae Elizabeth Street Mason, would you do the honor of marrying me?" John was excited and nervous, now that the question had been asked._

 _Lizzie's eyes began to fill with tears, knowing she had to tell the man in front of her no, she couldn't marry him. If only she knew how to tell him, that she had feelings for her best friends' brother. Lizzie knew as a teenager, she loved PJ, who barely paid her any attention, as she was a brat and his sister's best friend. She knew as long as she still had feelings for someone else, she couldn't accept John's proposal or make him understand why._

 _Johnny please, don't do this to me. I thought you understood, as we talked about us being only friends and you said that would be fine." She hiccups as she starts to cry._

 _"Lizzie, please, I love you and I know that one day you could love me as more than just a friend." Pausing, he gets up, sitting next to her. "Please, think about it while your at home for your parents' anniversary. We can talk when you get back or not I'll give you all the time you need." Says John._

 _"Lizzie, I love you and I know that my love will one day know how to win your heart, please let's try it," pause, look I know that tomorrow you go home for your parents' anniversary, we do talk again when you come back," says John._

 _"I'm sorry to have hurt you Johnny, I think you need to leave, as there is nothing left to talk about. It all ends right here." Lizzie sighs, looking sadly at him. "I do hope you find someone, who can love you as you deserve to be loved. Good bye," She kisses his cheek._

 _Looking sadly at her, "I want you to know, I will never find someone else. I will always love you, I will never forget you Lizzie Mason." Turning to leave, stopping as he opens the door, he turns back to her. "I hope you're going to be happy." Leaving, the door closes._

Lizzie's thoughts are interrupted, "Lizzie, my girl your home." Della leans over to kiss her cheek. "What is wrong, tears already?"

"Hello, Mom, there's nothing wrong, I'm just tired, dull headache, think it may just be a cold." Lizzie attempts to smile.

Della could see that dimple smile of her daughter, same as her father'. The smile that wasn't right, when something was wrong. But she had learned not to push, that Lizzie would eventually tell her what was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After greeting Della with a hug and a kiss, Lizzie went up to her room to lay down for a rest. She still couldn't get rid of the image of Johnny's face with such a sad look. She was feeling very bad about her behavior towards such a good man. But she knew it would be worse to have accepted his proposal without being able to love him with the same way he was showing her.

Lizzie didn't understand just how PJ had gotten into her heart, why she couldn't let it go, for what Johnny had given her she wished she could displace her feelings towards PJ, but knew for the moment it wasn't possible.

She thought back to the times as a teenager, during family holidays that the Drakes and Masons had spent together. Tom had noticed how his sister had looked at PJ on more than one occasion. Tom had tried to warn her, that sometimes you couldn't help the feelings you had towards a person, but it didn't mean that person would ever return the same feelings. Tom had reminded his sister, that PJ was a good person, who felt love for someone else. She would always be the annoying best brat friend of his sister's, from his childhood. She would need to accept PJ as a brother and friend. Lizzie never could imagine just how right Tom would be with his words, that fate would move her like a pawn in a game of chess, she didn't know, but would soon discover it all soon.

Lizzie though of those words and remembered her first boyfriend, Enzo Luca. She had learned a hard lesson that sometimes the cure could be more painful than the illness. It reminded her that it had taught her the horrible facts of love a memory she wanted to forget.

There was a knock on the door, "Lizzie, may I come in?" came her mother's voice.

"Yes, Mom, please come in." Says Lizzie.

Della comes in carrying a tray. "Honey, I hope you feel better soon. I brought you some tea and aspirin." Handing the items to her daughter. "I'm glad your home, you don't know how much I have missed you and your brother. I don't like having you both so far away, but I'm glad you're here, even if its only for a week."

"Sure, Mom. I've missed you a lot as well. I'm glad to be home and can't wait for Tom to arrive, I'm in need of several hugs from him." She smiles, "besides do you think either of us would miss the chance to help celebrate our parents 25 years of marriage and Tom when he gets home you do not know how much I want to hug him."

"I don't know if he is going to come. He called me saying there was an urgent problem at work and it maybe impossible for him to arrive in time for the party." Della sighs. "But the one did confirm that he would be coming from London is PJ." Looking out of the corner of her eye, she notices her daughter's sudden discomfort.

Granted being a very intuitive woman, Della knew her children well and the fact Lizzie was keeping something from her hurt her the most. Della had known for a long time about Lizzie's feelings for PJ, and was thankful that Perry had never noticed. Maybe Perry would have liked it, because it would have been great for the Drake/Mason families coming together because of their children. But like his father PJ had a weakness for pretty girls, eventually pretty women.

What matter to Della was Lizzie's happiness and if that had been PJ, as a mother, she would have tried to help her daughter. She felt that loving PJ, would cause Lizzie suffering and unhappiness. She could only pray that Lizzie would find the kind of love that would make her happy, as she had with Perry. Perhaps Johnny could be the one to make her happy, even if she wasn't in love with him.

"Lizzie, honey, I had hoped that perhaps Johnny would have come to the party. I for one, would have liked to have him here and get to know him better. Granted your Dad would have as well, even though he would deny it, as no one will ever be good enough for his Princess. I do think deep down he really likes Johnny." Says Della smiling, noting the slight smile on Lizzie's face, which suddenly turns to anger.

"Mom, how many times do I have to say that I am not a helpless woman and can take care of myself. Ultimately, I am the one to choose the person, I want to see, date and perhaps marry. It will not be up to Dad, to make that choice for me." Lizzie sighs, "Johnny will not be coming."

"I just thought he would have come with you, since you've been dating for over a year. I guess I was assuming he would accompany you." Replies Della.

"No Mom, he won't be here, simply because we are finished, done, its over." Says Lizzie. "And before you ask, I ended it last night, because he wants more from our relationship, than I am wiling or ready to accept." Pausing, taking a deep breath, "he proposed marriage to me. But I just couldn't accept. He's a good man, I do care for him, love him, but I know I'm not in love with him."

Della stepped to her daughter, giving her a hug. "Its alright, my girl. Just don't give up on your friendship with him. I know your heart is closed to loving someone at the moment and you don't want to explain it to anyone."

Lizzie was a bit surprised when she stepped back from her mother, Della could see the bewilderment in the eyes that certainly belonged to Perry.

"Mom," Lizzie started to ask. Della raised her hand, then sat on the bed. Lizzie sat next to her mother.

"I'm your mother, I see things. I know you let your heart go, to someone perhaps you shouldn't have and it hasn't healed yet. I want you to be happy and know it will take a bit more time." Della smile, "Call Johnny, just to cheek and to say hello. Perhaps extend an invitation to him."

"I can call him, but I'm not sure the invitation would be a good idea. It may give him the wrong idea." Smiles Lizzie. "But thank you, for being my Mom." She leans in to kiss Della's cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry had arrived home early, eager to see his Princess, carrying two bouquets, he entered the house, seeing Della reading on the couch in the living room. Della sensed his presence as always, looking up at him, she gave him one of his favorite smiles. Perry walked to where she was sitting, he leaned over to kiss her and giving her one of the bouquets of flowers.

"For the most beautiful woman in this world and that I have the pleasure of having her by my side," Perry smiles, leaning to kiss her.

"Mr. Mason, you are always so gallant and thoughtful to me," says Della smiling mischievously at her husband.

Perry extended his hand to her, pulling her up, they hug, as he kisses her curls. 'You don't need to thank me, my lady." He smiles. "Now if you would do me the pleasure of telling me, where my princess is."

At that moment, Lizzie came down the stairs, Perry smiled and did notice the lack of bounce in her step, but did not remark. He took several steps to his daughter, giving her a hug and a kiss. Stepping back, he hands her a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, Dad, they're beautiful. I'm so glad to see you and be at home." Lizzie smiles.

Perry did notice a shadow of sadness in his daughters' eyes. "Do you want to try that again. Somehow even to your old father, you maybe happy to be home, but something is wrong." Replies Perry.

"Dad, I'm fine, happy to be home. I'm just a bit tired, long couple of weeks." She leans to kiss him on the cheek. "I've also got a bit of a headache."

"Do me a favor, see that you take care of it. I don't want you suffering the way your mother does." Perry smiles at Della.

"Just for that I think we'll have fish for supper. Perhaps salmon." Smiles Della, "serve you both for that comment."

"Yuck, salmon," says Lizzie. "Really."

Della just smiles, walking past the two of them. "Now that you two have said hello. Dinner is nearly ready. I just need someone to get the vegetable packets and the bread off the grill."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **"There is nothing more painful,** **to look at something that hurts you** **and have to smile."**

The next morning Lizzie had gotten up early to help her mother with the anniversary party preparations. Granted Della had made arrangements to have the house in Carmel opened and cleaned prior to their arrival. Della had wanted the party there, because the best memories of her life with Perry were there. Lizzie leaned in the doorframe of the kitchen watching her mother pour coffee, while her dad was making fat toast. She hoped to find the kind of love their shared, conversations without words in her own relationship.

Perry turned around enough to reach for his coffee cup, seeing his daughter standing in the doorway. "My princess, you finally woke up," Says Perry, she walked over to him kissing him on the cheek. Perry realized just how much like her mother she was beautiful and intelligent. But he knew she would always be his little helpless girl, he saw for the first time in the neonatal crib. He promised himself and her mother that he would always take care of her.

"Good morning Dad," she smiles, turning her attention to Della. "Good morning mom." Kissing her cheek as well, taking the coffee cup from her. "Thank you." Della just smiled, reached for another cup, for herself.

Perry placed breakfast on the table, calling his two women to sit down. "Well my Princess, what plans do you have now.? You sure you wouldn't like to go to the office and see again how it all works." Perry had asked Lizzie several times over the years to convince her and Andrea to come work for him. Della just looked at Perry shaking her head slightly, knowing Lizzie wasn't going to change her mind. Their daughter was determined with her partner in crime to make it on her own and nothing would change that.

"Sorry Dad, but I'm going with Andrea and Aunt Margaret to check on the flower arrangements for the party this morning. As for this afternoon, I'm going with Mom to the dressmakers for our dresses." She smiles at him. "I don't think I'll have time to go into the office with you, as I'm only home for a few days, to help get ready for this party. Andrea and I have too get back to Boston, as we have a lot of work waiting for us." Lizzie replies, hoping she hadn't disappointed him to much.

"A lot of work or a lot of someone?" asked Perry, he couldn't resist asking, even a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Dad, only work awaits me in Boston," she replies with a bit of annoyance in her voice. "Seeing as Mom hasn't told you, I have ended my relationship with Johnny. So, for the moment the only men in my life are you and my brother." She sighs, reaching across the table she squeezes his hand. "I will be alright Dad, I promise."

Della watched the exchange of looks between father and daughter. She could only hope that deep down this would be true, but knew there would be some bumpy rough times ahead for their daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Lizzie said goodbye to her parents and went over to the Drake house. Crossing the lawns, she saw PJ's car was parked in the driveway. Taking a deep breath and saying a quick prayer, she hoped that she could continue to hide her feelings from him and keep up the always hostile appearance.

Lizzie was just about to ring the Drake doorbell, when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello Brat, suspect you're here looking for your partner in crime. How are you?" Asks PJ grinning at her.

"Hey PJ, yes I'm looking for your sister." Says Lizzie, not smiling at him.

"Still don't get how such an annoying young girl, because such a beautiful woman, which you inherited from Aunt Della, thank God." Says PJ with his usual sarcasm.

"You certainly inherited your father's recklessness, and flirting ability, but certainly no class or education from Aunt Margaret." Said Lizzie, returning PJ's jab.

They reached to hug each other, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. It as instantly she wished she hadn't done that. She never should have kissed him. She had fallen in love with PJ as a teenager, but the love would never be reciprocated.

At that moment PJ released the hug and looked at her. "That sour look, you did inherit from Perry Mason, no doubt about that." PJ says smiling.

Lizzie slaps PJ's arm annoyed, "Same subtlety of Uncle Paul."

At that moment Andrea opens the door stepping out on to the step. "I see you two are having your usual number of rounds. Sorry Lizzie, I tried to wear him down, but he did inherit the ability to politely fight from our parents." Laughs Andrea.

"As much as you two tortured me, when you were younger, it's a miracle I didn't need a psychologist. You don't know how many times, I wished I had been an only child" PJ answered sarcastically.

"I remember Tom saying he had been glad not to have had brothers growing up, because if was enough with you always sticking to him like chewing gum on his shoe." Lizzie gave one of her mother's innocent smiles to PJ.

"That subtle smile of Aunt Della's won't work on me. Least not from you." Says PJ, he steps around the two of them going into the house, he closes the door.

"Got him," both girls smile, they open the door going inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Margaret was getting ready to leave for the florist, Lizzie and Andrea went upstairs to talk. "Lizzie, you know how my mom is, she asked why you seemed so sad and out of energy." She sighs, "I had to tell her, that you ended it with Johnny. If I hadn't she would have kept on asking.

"It's okay, Andrea, don't worry. Our mothers are on the same page. I told mine yesterday and Dad this morning." She attempted to smile.

"It's a wonder your house is still standing. Thought Uncle Perry kind of liked Johnny." Replies Andrea, leaning to hug her friend. "I understand why you felt the need to reject Johnny for now. We both know my brother will never see you the way you want."

"I know that and know one knows better than you how I have struggled with these feelings. I even dated Enzo to try to forget PJ, then Johnny. Neither one deserved that. I have to get over PJ, before I can become seriously involved with someone else. Accepting Johnny's proposal, wouldn't have helped the situation, neither would telling him why." Lizzie starts to cry, wiping her eyes quickly. "Hey I thought you were going to tell me about Ken. Is he coming from Denver for the party?"

"Yes, I spoke with him yesterday, he's a basket case at the moment. Really excited, nervous and a bit anxious about meeting your dad. He can't get over the fact that my godfather, my best friends' father is the famous attorney Perry Mason." Both girls laugh. "I'm just worried about my father being as overprotective as yours is. Hearing the stories of how he flirted with women in his youth. Conquests, I think is what our Moms called it."

"It's a relative thing, the interrogation won't be quite as bad coming from your Dad." Says Lizzie. "I wouldn't worry about it to much, as long as one of our Moms are around, there will be some sort of control."

"I hope so. I'm just hoping this celebration will keep them busy with friends." Replies Andrea.

"Speaking of friends, when is Gala due to arrive?" Asks Lizzie.

"Don't worry, Miss Gala Crawley isn't coming to the party. I heard PJ telling Mom this morning, when she asked. Apparently, she has better things to do in London, than waste time at an anniversary party." Replies Andrea.

"Problems in paradise?" Asks Lizzie, trying not to sound pleased, hoping there was problems between PJ and Gala.

"Sorry, my friend, they are doing just fine. Gala just doesn't like being anywhere that she isn't the center of attention, especially around here." Andrea sighs. "You know as well as I do, he's madly in love with her and ahs been since they were teenagers. You know that's why he moved to London, granted the job opportunity helped." Pausing, "Lizzie, you might as well hear this from me, PJ is considering proposing to Gala, before the holidays."

"Damn him." Says Lizzie as she starts to cry. "I wish I didn't care what he did, where he did it or with who."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Three**

 **"You can not fight against fate, what has to be, will be."**

Della and Perry had closed the office, for over a ten-day period, so everyone could make plans of when they chose to arrive and depart from the festivities at Carmel. They wanted everyone to feel a part of the celebrations and have time to recover prior to returning to the office.

To Perry, Della looked even more radiant and beautiful for this renewal ceremony than the original ceremony, if that was possible. They had chosen to have the ceremony on the beach deck, as it was high tide and the party, to be between the house and the steps leading to the beach.

Della looked beautiful in her off white princess cut, off the shoulders dress, wearing the pearls Perry had given her on their first anniversary of their relationship. She wore her hair pulled back with small orchids attached to combs.

Perry wore a white shirt/jacket and Nantucket red linen pants, despite the years and his graying hair, he was still that handsome man Della had fallen in love with.

They told all their guests to be dressed in summer bright summer colors. They had made a request of their best friends and family members to wear white. The only sadness Della felt was that Tom had not been able to make the party. Perry noticing her touch of sadness, kept his arm around her, as they circled among their friends, leaving her only to dance with his princess.

Andrea was happy that Ken arrived the day before the party and as predicted her father proceeded to ask questions. Margaret had been close enough to stop the questions more than once, giving Paul a scolding for his behavior. She finally held onto his hand, to insure they were going in the same direction for a while.

Andrea finally got up the nerve and escorted Ken over to meet Perry. "Uncle Perry, I would like you to meet a lawyer friend of mine, he's a great admirer of yours."

Perry hugs Andrea, kissing her cheek, "Of course my girl."

"Ken Malansky, this is my godfather Perry Mason," Andrea said a smile, seeing Ken's excitement as he greeted Perry.

"Mr. Mason, it's a pleasure to meet you," said Ken, beginning to stutter with emotion. They shook hands, as Della and Lizzie returned to joining Perry.

At that moment Della and Lizzie approached where they were, "Hi Ken, this is my mom, Della Street Mason," says Lizzie.

"Nice to meet Mr. Malansky, it's a pleasure to meet you," Della said with one of her best smiles. "I'm glad you were able to come to the party. I hope you're having fun."

"Please just call me Ken, Mrs. Mason. I am having a good time, thank you for inviting me."

Perry put his arm around his wife, excusing them, "You all will have to excuse us, but I promised my wife to dance the rest of the night with her." They head off to the section of the yard, where a dance floor had been laid out.

The champagne came and went, all the toasted for the happiness of Perry and Della were done. Lizzie was happy for her parents, but sad for herself, wondering if she would ever find such happiness. Suddenly Lizzie was feeling a bit dizzy, figuring the champagne, not eating properly and the lack of sleep, because of getting ready for this party. She decided to go inside for a while and knowing the attic/loft of the guest house would be the perfect place for the quiet she seeked. There she could still see some of the outdoor activities. For a while she was alone, absorbed in her thoughts, at least until an unwanted voice interrupted her solace.

"Hey Brat, what are you doing up here, instead of being out there enjoying your parents party." Asked PJ, as he climbed up to join her, sitting on the edge, legs hanging down.

"Its been a long couple of days, you know that. Thought you would be out there, enjoying being solo. Especially since I saw at least two of Hamilton Burger's daughters trying to keep you to themselves." Says Lizzie laughing.

"Well I have had to run away from them, to enjoy my favorite hiding place. I brought up a bottle of champagne last time I came up, thought I would have to share it alone." He reaches for a bottle off one of the shelves. "Only problem is I didn't bring any glasses." He took the foil off, then popped the cork out. "I am willing to share it with a one-time annoying brat, who is in my hiding area." Says PJ

"First off this is my parents guest house, you've just occupied this area on occasion over the years." Lizzie raises her eyebrows at him briefly. "I have every right to be here, it is you who is bothering me. But since we're both hiding, I'll share that bottle with you."

"Look brat, I don't want to go ten rounds of teasing with you now," answered PJ sitting next to Lizzie, "What do you think if we make a truce and better provide for the happiness of your parents. Lizzie just nods yes. PJ hands her the bottle, which she takes a sip from.

After drinking, making fun of each other as they talked, they decided it was time to return to the party. PJ got up offering his hand to Lizzie. She took it standing up, then started to swaying, pushing PJ back on the Bloor bed behind them. Falling onto the bed, PJ had grabbed Lizzie, pulling her on top of him. PJ looked at Lizzie as if he were seeing her for the first time, noticing just what beautifully blue eyes she had. For a brief moment she wasn't a brat friend of his sister. The beauty and the alcohol made him kiss her, much to Lizzie's surprise. Lizzie responded to the kiss with a passion that PJ never imagined.

The alcohol they had consumed seemed to have taken over the rest of their senses. They just let themselves get carried away with what they were feeling at the moment. A short time later, sitting upright, they both realized what had happened. PJ, started to apologize but Lizzie stopped him.

"PJ, please don't say anything. We both know this was a mistake, that it should never have happened. I am your sister's best friend, one of two who annoyed you, when we were children. I don't expect anything to come out of this, as alcohol had something to do with it." Pausing, "We need to get back to the party before anyone misses us. Tomorrow I go back to my life in Boston and you'll return to your life in London, with Gala. There is no need to ever mention this again." Lizzie smiles at him, like her mother, kissing him on the cheek. "Go on, I'll be right behind you, in a minute or two"

"You going to be alright getting down?" Asks PJ, she nods yes. PJ leaves the loft, Lizzie still sitting on the bed. She watches him go out closing the door, she begins to cry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, having calmed down, Lizzie climbed down from the loft and returned to the party, hoping no one had missed her. As she strolled back she was still thinking about what had just happened. She and PJ had just had sex, due to alcohol consumption, certainly not from dreams of desire. She had always imagined the perfect time, place and person. PJ never saw her as a woman, just an annoying partner in crime to his sister. But it was now a it was a reality and she wasn't sure how to deal with all the emotions that were stirring inside of her. Lizzie couldn't get rid of the look of guilt, the regret in PJ's eyes as he had climbed down from the loft. She didn't want to hear an apology or have any discussion with him about the situation. It really wasn't a situation, but she knew she would need to talk to someone about it. Patricia McNeal, maybe a call to her, after she returned to Boston.

"Hey little one," came a voice beside her, causing her to jump. "Didn't mean to scare you, but your way off somewhere."

Lizzie smiled, realizing it was her brother, she turned around seeing his smiling face, as he came up beside her. She reached out to hug him.

"You made it, you really made." Wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yea, I made it. But you're not crying because you miss me so much." Smiled Tom.

"I'm tired, one of mom's famous headaches has been haunting me." She hugs him again. "Don't tell Mom or Dad, but I've had more than my share of champagne and little food."

"You of all people ought to know about proper eating. Can't have forgotten that much." Says Tom, stepping out of her hug, placing his arm around her waist. "Let's go find Mom and Dad, they don't know I made it."

As the approach the backyard, Lizzie points to where their parents are standing. Della sees then together, not properly excusing herself, she rushes over to her children.

With her arms extended, "Tom, my child, you got home anyway." Della hugs, Tom kissing him on the cheek. Tom returns the hug.

"I couldn't miss this one." Smiling he sees Perry joining them. They shake hands. "Dad, how are you?"

"Much better now that both of our children are home. Have very much trouble?" Perry asks.

"You knew he was trying to get here?" Asks Della, raising her eyebrows at Perry who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Had to call in a couple of favors, owe one or two to Kevin and Caroline for the ride to get here." Smiles Tom. "I had to explain that I couldn't miss my parents 25th wedding anniversary."

"Tom, I'm going to borrow your sister for a couple of minutes before you go hiding in some corner to catch up with each other." Says Perry. "Who don't you see if you remember how to properly dance with your mother."

Tom extends his hand to Della, "Mrs. Mason, now that I have Mr. Mason's permission, would you please do the honor and dance with me, properly." Smiling at Perry.

"Of course, it will give me great pleasure, young man." Della leans to kiss Perry's cheek, then taking Tom's arm they walk towards the dance floor.

"Now that they have left us alone, princess, would you the hornor of dancing with your Dad?" Perry asks. Lizzie smiles, taking Perry's arm they follow Tom and Della to the dance floor.

The party finally started winding down, everyone seemed happy to have been invited to the celebration by the sea. Lizzie managed to avoid PJ for the duration, no one seemed to have missed the fact they were gone at the same time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning everyone had gotten up late for breakfast. Lizzie hadn't slept well, as the previous afternoon events in the loft, kept going through her mind. She knew the problem would have to be hers alone, she could only hope that she would be able to reach Patricia McNeal and have her recommended someone in Boston for her to talk too. Lizzie knew PJ certainly wouldn't tell anyone about what happened and she wasn't ready to talk to Andrea about it. Lizzie decided to try to forget it and concentrate on the rest of the visit with her family.

Upon arrival in the kitchen she found out that PJ had received an urgent call and had already departed for London. Grabbing a cup of tea, she joined her family out on the porch, to see what the meal plan was going to be. Perry had made toast and scrambled eggs to get everyone started, bringing her a plate. They decided lunch would consist of the party leftovers that the caterers had not taken, along with making fresh salads. It was then that Perry announced he and Della would be staying for another week in Carmel to spend some quiet time, enjoying each other's company.

Tom had planned to stay until Monday morning with his parents, but since it was only one night, he decided to return to LA. He figured he could spend the night with Bob and do some catching up. He knew he had to return to work, as he owed a couple of favors to friends, that needed to be worked out.

That evening the Mason/Drake parents said goodbye to their daughters, who were returning to Boston. Hoping that they and Tom would return again soon. Ken would be accompanying the girls on their return trip as well. That was something Paul was having trouble accepting, but Margaret had control of the situation, as always.

Lizzie, sat sideways, watching out the rear window as the Carmel house disappear into the distance. It had been a fun week, except for the one incident, that had changed a lot for her. She wished she could leave that memory of something that should never have happened somewhere else.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Four**

 **"Forgiveness erases what time did not erase."**

Finally, everyone had left Carmel, the cleaning crew had come through and less than two hours later were gone, leaving the Masons a fairly clean house. Marco had promised to return upon their departure and make sure the place was completely ready for their next visit.

Della and Perry were left alone to celebrate their 25 years of happiness together. Perry would always be thankful to fate for bringing her into his life. Also, grateful she had tolerated him for being stubborn, bullheaded and even more than one occasion an idiot. They remembered the worst of times in their marriage, particularly the events surrounding his teaching in Washington. An indiscretion that nearly cost him their marriage and the loss of their son. Della had made him stop asking after about the third time, how she could have been so acceptant of the punishment or lack of that Laura Parrish had received. Della's reply had always been the same one, Laura was basically a mentally sick woman, who needed help, long before Perry's involvement. He just happened to have been the trigger that set her off. Laura had received long term help, was still ongoing as far as they knew. Laura had a baby girl, with whom she had been raising with Max and they had moved from the Washington area. They had discontinued the restraining order, without the Parrish's being notified, but the charges regarding Tom were still on the LA police books. Judge Brooker had since retired, but insured that his replacement would be made aware of the restraining order and the pending charges should an event arise.

Della recalled the conversations she had with Dr. Collins, regarding Laura and Perry's temptation. Being drunk was not an excuse, but it made her wonder if he did want someone younger, prettier, smarter with the law degree. Elizabeth had made her realize, she knew more about the law then most lawyers knew, or where to find the information she didn't know. Laura had taken the tranquilly, the security, the love she thought they had from the marriage.

They had talked about the female clients that had come through the office doors, Perry becoming their knight in shining armor. Della recalled other conversations she'd had with Elizabeth Collins, regarding her being uncomfortable around Perry's female clients, particular those who wanted more than just him representing them in whatever legal situation they had gotten themselves into. Elizabeth had made her realize, she had to accept to a certain point the female client's attraction to Perry, the need to thank him personally or even to become involved with him. It was Della who had to lay down some ground rules, in order for them as a couple publicly and privately to survive.

It was the start of something tragic that would eventually trigger happiness of being together. At Della's request, Perry took on another murder case, to find the real killer. Margaret knowing the trio was bound to get involved forgetting everything else, she took the girls to visit Mae in Bolero Beach.

The case involved a married doctor involved in an extramarital affair with a nurse working at the same hospital. His wife had been accused of the murder, due to jealousy. With a bit of work Perry and Paul had found the killer to have been doctor's mistress, the nurse. Apparently, Dr. Mendez, found out his wife was pregnant, that he was still very much in love with her and had ended the affair. Very unhappy with the news, the nurse in a fit of jealousy shot killing Dr. Mendez.

Perry and Paul had accommodated Lt Tragg, and the police to arrest the nurse. They had an arrest warrant, and with no answer at the door, finding it, unlocked they entered calling out. The nurse appeared in the livingroom, pointing a gun at the officers. Perry being closer attempted to snatch the gun from her hand. In the struggle with the nurse, Perry was shot in the shoulder. Perry was taken to Rampart General, where Paul called Della to tell her of the accident. She barely remembered parking and entering the emergency room, where she found Paul pacing the waiting area.

Seeing his bloody shirt, she could only imagine the worse. "Paul, please tell me where Perry is?" She asks, reaching out for his arm. "Why is it always him that gets shot, when he goes with you to arrest someone?"

"Calm down Beautiful, Perry is just fine. He was shot when he tried to take the gun away from the nurse. Happily, it only entered and exited his shoulder, no damage, just some stitches," Paul attempts to smile at her.

"Happy, happy Paul. That he was shot in the shoulder. Why couldn't you have been the hero this time? Least Margaret is 45 minutes away depending on traffic, time to calm down a bit." Replies Della.

'Point taken. Look Dr. Brackett was just out here, said you needed to sign off on the paperwork, insurance forms and we'll be able to take him home." Smiles Paul.

Finally, the doctor let Della in to see Perry, without Paul. She approached him with a bit of caution, as he was still sitting on the treatment bed. Sliding her arms around his waist, the kiss they shared was one of love and passion.

"My beautiful lady, had I known that kiss was waiting in the wings for me to be shot, I would have done it a long time ago." Perry smiles, placing another kiss on her forehead.

"Perry Mason, you EVER get shot again, especially if Paul Drake comes out unharmed. I will make sure they leave it in you." She steps back from him.

"And if we both get shot?" Perry smiles at her, one arm still wrapped around her waist.

"You'll keep it in you, until it medically clear it can no longer wait to be removed." Pausing, "do I make myself perfectly clear, Mr. Mason."

Finally arriving home, Della helped him change out of the clothes he had been wearing. Perry didn't seem to care, about his injured shoulder, just the need to have Della in his arms and inside her. He wanted to show her, just how much he loved, needed and wanted her. Della having the same want and need as Perry, they found a way to make love several times that night. From that night forward, there was never any shadows or signs of betrayal between them.

Now they had happily celebrated 25 years of marriage, enjoying their love and children, they were ready to start their next adventure life had in store for them. Both had hoped things would be a bit calmer, but somehow fate would decided just how the wind would move the cards around.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Five**

 **"Fight for your dreams or others will impose theirs."**

Accompanied by Ken, Andrea and lizzie arrived back at their home in Boston. It had not passed Andrea, that something was seriously wrong with Lizzie, she had been so quiet, since leaving the party in Carmel, the night in LA and the flight home. Lizzie wasn't as happy at the end o spending the week with her parents as she had been when they arrived. She had been so enthusiastic and happy about the anniversary celebration.

"Hey Lizzie, when are you going to tell me what is wrong with you?" Asks Andrea as she sits on the couch. "Don't tell me there is nothing wrong, or nothing happened to you."

Lizzie looked at Andrea with a bit of annoyance as she sat on the couch as well. "I don't know what your talking about, nothing has happened to me. I've just got one of my mother's headaches, that just won't quite." Says Lizzie.

"Headache, yes, but I believe the name for that headache is called Paul Drake Jr., namely my brother. I figure something must have happened that he suddenly had to return to London the day after the party. I know he had plans to spend a week visiting with friends in LA." Replies Andrea.

"Andrea, I have no idea what happened to PJ or why he left early. Perhaps Gala had some disaster that she needed him to help her with." Said Lizzie, "but I'm telling you my head hurts. I really understand how my mother suffered. Just believe me."

"Alright my friend, I will leave you alone. But if you have an issue with PJ, he maybe my brother, but you've always been my partner in crime. I just hate seeing you suffer." Andrea attempts to smile. "I know you probably didn't eat well this past week, which you of all people should know better. Headaches and lack of food were a bad combination for your mother."

They hug each other, stepping away, "thank you. You've always been my partner in crime, my sister. Trust me, if PJ was an issue you would be one of the first to know" Lizzie gave one of her dazzling smiles, only hoping Andrea didn't realize that there was really anything wrong.

"Well on to more pleasant things, before I forget. We have a party invitation for tomorrow. Ken has been invited to a party of a family friend and he's been given permission to bring two guests. Namely you and me.' She smiles, "it seems his parents are owners of a prestigious law firm in Denver, Colorado and the family friends also have their own firm. Apparently, they seem interested in hiring him, even though he's not really interested in corporate law, but the money is good.

"Andrea, why don't you just go with Ken and have fun? You really don't need a third wheel and I don't think I would be very good company."

"Wrong answer. If we're going into a partnership we might as well make contacts the same way. Plus, I think it's Ken's way of thanking you for including him in your parent's celebration. Not to mention he was thrilled to meet your dad and couldn't stop talking about it. He went on forever about meeting the famous Perry Mason and his wife Della Street Mason." She smiles.

"That's fine, but Andrea you have to warn Ken never to mention my name and my father's in the same breath, same conversation. You know the reason for using mom's last name is to get started in this profession without the help of being Perry Mason's daughter."

"Lizzie give me some credit, I maybe blonde, but I do pay mind and remember. Ken already knows not to make that mistake." Says Andrea, "now with everything said and done you, Miss Elizabeth Street and I will accompanying Mr. Malansky to his uppity party." Both girls laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next evening the girls accompanied Ken to the family related party. He was more than pleased to be escorting two beautiful women. Upon arrival Ken took them in search of one of the hosts his friend, whom they found just inside the large foyer.

"Hey Brendan," says Ken, they shake hands. "thank you for inviting us." Introducing everyone.

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you, Glad you could join us Ken has told me a lot about the two of you. Smile Brendan, "I would like you two to meet my wife, but I think you may know her as she is from LA."

Brendan steps away for a moment, returning with his wife.

"Hello Lorraine, its good to see you again," says Ken, kissing her check.

"Lizzie, Andrea this is my wife Lorraine Painswick Robertson," smile Brendan. Lorraine's face shows a bit of surprise at the two young women standing in front of her, one of which she knows very well.

Before Lorraine has a chance to say anything, Lizzie extends her hand, "Nice to meet you Mrs. Robertson, I'm Elizabeth Street and this is Andrea Steiner, Ken's friend."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet both of you. Brendan thought we might have known each other." Said Lorraine, fallowing Lizzie's lead. "You do vaguely remind me of someone, just don't remember who."

At that moment, Brendan apologized, but wanted to introduce Ken to some colleges leaving the girls and Lorraine together.

"Thank you for having a lapse in memory, I do appreciate it. I may still have an issue or two with you and my brother splitting up, but that is behind us. Right now, I'm trying to get started in the legal profession on my own, without it being attached to the Mason name." Says Lizzie.

"That's fine with me. I do understand your reasons and promise not to mention it. You've always been special to me, even as a young girl, when Tom and I were together. We are still friendly, but it just wasn't meant to be anything more than what it is now." Smiles Lorraine. "We can leave the past where it is and pull it out every once in awhile to wipe the dust off."

The three of them laugh, "Thank you Lorraine, maybe someday we can tell Brendan." Lizzie smiles.

"I think not, there are some secrets we just need to keep among friends." Says Lorraine.

Ken and Brendan returned to the group with a very English locking, elegant, sophisticated older woman with blue eyes and dark hair similar to Lizzie's, that even despite her age, was still very beautiful.

"Mother I want to introduce you to Miss Elizabeth Street and Miss Andrea Steiner, Andrea Lizzie, she is my mother Mrs. Laura Kilgallen Robertson." Brendan said.

"Street a very unusual last name," Laura asked looking at Lizzie.

"I don´t think so, ma'am, it's a very common name." Replies Lizzie, flashing one of her mother's smiles.

It was at that moment Laura thought she recognized the smile from a distant memory. No, this young woman be Perry's daughter. If she were and like her mother, she would have taken ever advantage of the Mason name. It was illogical to use the Street name, maybe this young woman was right, it was just a common name.

"Miss Street, my son has told me that you have recently graduated law school. Our firm is always looking for young people who are interested in corporate law. "Says Laura.

"At the moment the only things Andrea and I are sure of is that we will be going into practice together. We do know that we want to find a way to help those who need legal help, that may not always be able to afford it." Replies Lizzie.

"Don't be ridiculous. My son tells me both of you are graduating with honors, very skilled in the mock courtroom and intuitive. Why waste such talent and time on the needy, those who couldn't afford to pay you? You have to have higher greater aspirations in this life to succeed." Smiles Laura.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Mrs. Robertson, but you and I see the law in entirely different ways. I am not looking to make money right now, I am concerned about helping those who can't afford legal help, but do need the help. It is what I want to do." Lizzie flashes her smile again.

"You may think that is what you want, to be a crusader, a dreamer. I can only hope you find out soon enough, that you're not making the necessary money it takes to live here in the Boston area, or any area for that matter. When reality sets in, there will be a place for you in Denver, but not for very long." Laura returns an evil smile. "Like I said, we like to hire young people. Now if you will excuse me, I do have other guests to attend to. It was nice meeting both of you." Laura turns and walks away from the group.

Laura continued to walk away from the young people, but not being able to stop thinking about the young woman, with that terrible last name.

When Laura left the group of young people, she can´t stop thinking because that girl had called so much attention to her, besides of the terrible last name she had, but she told herself that it would only be a coincidence because this young woman was different, she had nothing to do with the insignificant Miss Street I knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the girls arrived home, the phone was ringing. Dropping her pocketbook and herself in the nearest chair, Lizzie picked up the phone. "Street."

"Hi, little one, I suspect that Dad still frowns hearing you answer the phone that way. Can't get use to you using Mom's last name." Tom smiled to himself.

"TOM, I'm so glad to hear from you." Lizzie laughs.

"Sorry, to be calling you so late, hope I didn't wake you up. I just got back from LA myself, and wanted to check on you and Andrea's trip back to Boston." Tom sighs. "Besides I wanted to check on you. You were awfully quite on the trip back from Carmel and the night in LA. I just wondered what was happening with you and if you needed to talk. I'm still your brother and you can trust me."

"Tom, like I've already told Andrea, I've been working on a series of Mom headaches, that just won't go away." Replies Lizzie.

"No wonder you took the name Street, your acting more and more like Mom." Tom laughs. "But your as stubborn as Dad. As long as that is all it is for the moment, I will leave it alone." Pausing, "so where were the two of you this evening? I tried calling earlier?"

"Ken invited Andrea and I to meet a law school friend, a Brendan Robertson, along with his family. They are all here from Denver, not sure why." Pausing, "There was one person there that surprised both Andrea and myself, Brendan's wife."

"I already know, it was Lorraine." He hears Lizzie taking a deep breath. "I got an invitation to the wedding last year. I did mention it to Mom."

"You mentioned it to Mom. Why would you do that?" Asks Lizzie.

"Because Mom kept in contact with her over the years, care packages and cards while we were in college and at least a birthday card every year. You know how Mom is." Says Tom. "Lizzie, we will always be friends, not close but still friends."

"You always seemed to love her and never wanted to let her go." Says Lizzie.

"Well, I did. Look little one, there is something else about the Robertson family you need to be aware of. I made mention to Grandma Mae that Lorraine was getting married to Brendan. It was then she told me a story that involved his mother and Dad." Says Tom.

"No, I don't want to hear it, especially if it anything like the other Laura," Replies an angry Lizzie.

"It was nothing like the incident with Laura Parrish. Her name at the time was Laura Kilgallen, she and Dad were involved over a period of about four years. She wanted to get married and have Dad join the same corporate law office she was joining. At the time, Dad was just starting out in the Brent Building, smaller office, had gone through several secretaries, not finding one that was only working long enough to either marry him or find someone to marry." Tom smiles hearing Lizzie laugh. "Dad put an ad in the paper for a confidential secretary, in walked Mom."

"Oh, please it couldn't have been that simple. I've heard the story and it still sounds like a fairy tale."

"Laura Robertson figured if she walked out on Dad, took the job in Denver, it would be just a matter of time, before he followed her. She met Mom about six months after she had started, reorganized the office, the staff and Dad's life. Laura considered her just an upstart, bound and determined to marry Dad. When according to Laura, Dad wouldn't marry her, she got pregnant with you, forcing him to do the honorable thing." Pausing, "From the sounds of it Laura Robertson didn't recognize you or the name. Had it been Mason, she would have."

"One thing about Lorraine, she seemed to be very cooperative, when we introduced ourselves with our mother's maiden names, she didn't really react and agreed to not say anything." Replies Lizzie.

"Look little one, do me a favor, stay away from that woman. From what I've gathered over the years from Aunt Margaret and Grandma Mae, she's not to be trusted. Suspect she could make things bad for you, if she were to find out whose daughter you actually are." Says Tom. "Look, I suspect this Laura, doesn't want Dad to be happy, as long as she can't have him, no one else should either."

"Its alright Tom, I will be careful. I'll tell Andrea this story, you know it will make life easier and that she shouldn't mention it to Aunt Margaret. But what about Grandma Mae?" Lizzie asks.

"I'll call Grandma and tell her you've met Laura Robertson. She already knows about the marriage. Her favorite newspaper section for laughs is still any and every society page, truth or dare, believe it or not."

"Least she's consistent with her newspaper reading. We'll be careful. Goodnight Tom." Says Lizzie, hearing his good night, she hung up the phone.

Fate was dealing out some rough cards to the family again. There was no direction and the outcome was certainly not of their own making entirely. Lizzie realized she and Andrea were going to have to pay more attention to their surroundings for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Six**

 **"Pride will make you feel stronger, but it will never make you feel happier."**

The following morning, after the party, Laura Robertson, had breakfast, as she went through the society pages, regarding last nights party. She couldn't get the young Elizabeth Street out of her mind, there was something so familiar about her and the horrible last name. It was those blue eyes, she remembered from where, the same deep blue eyes of Perry Mason. Elizabeth could have such an easy legal career as a Mason, but using that insignificant last name of her mother. Perry had turned out to be such an idiot to marry that secretary, if it weren't for the eyes, the hint of the dimples when she smiled, Laura just shook her head.

Laura, began to read to the recent piece in the LA times society page and frowned. Twenty-five years, twenty-five years and he was still married to that secretary of his. Laura had always known she had been trying to trap herself a successful husband and that she did. Perry had hired Della Street even before he had completed his interview, never checked her references or allowed anyone else to question her. Della Street had gotten herself pregnant and Perry doing the honorable thing, married her. It certainly couldn't have been for love. She knew he would always love her and no one else, not matter what happened in the past. For the second time in less than ten minutes she questioned Perry being the father, but the image of Elizabeth Street, eyes and dimples were still engraved in her mind.

Over the years Laura had kept up with Perry through the LA society pages when it came to gossip, plus several other sources. Sometimes they had ended up at the same events throughout southern CA. After Perry separated from her. He was never alone at any of the functions, always with the same person, Della Street. Laura knew some of the formals and other outfits she had worn to these events with Perry, weren't cheap. Laura had found someone who obtained access to Della's bank accounts. She certainly wasn't paying for those outfits herself, nor was she paying for the jewelry she wore. Perry had been seen at several jewelry stores around LA, buying expensive earrings, bracelets, necklaces. She knew the recent strand of black pearls came from somewhere in the south pacific.

Then Laura began to remember, how she and Perry had been dating on and off for nearly four years. He had finally opened his own office in the Brent Building, downtown LA. He was determined to do criminal law, protector and defender of the innocent. He was will to take on all sorts of clients, even those who had no means of paying him any sort of fee. Laura tried to make him understand he had to accept only clients who could pay his high fees, that she was willing to set for him.

Laura had interviewed and chosen the first three secretaries, none had lasted more than six/eight months, once they realized Perry wasn't the type to become involve with them. She finally contacted a temporary agency, who supplied him with typists, receptionists and different secretaries on a regular basis. It was then he had put an ad in the paper himself, he couldn't deal with the constant change, he needed one secretary who could run the outer office and keep up with the work he needed her to 's when Miss Street made her ready to place her claws on Perry Mason achieving what others could not.

Laura had tried to convince him to join her in corporate law, it was steady work, clients who could afford the fees and willing to pay the same. They could be seen together within the proper social circles, making contacts and eventually he could become a judge and then into state government, perhaps the state governor.

Laura had met Della Street about six months after Perry had hired her. Laura was extremely surprised at the new office layout, it was larger. The receptionist area, contained a desk, with switchboard, several chairs, end tables and lamps, the next office was that of Perry's secretary, rather larger for someone so insignificant. Couch, end tables, lamps, large desk, typewriter, several large file cabinets with locks. Laura was more impressed with the changes in Perry's office, large desk, several chairs in front of it, small conference table near the balcony doors and a couch. She did notice two small file cabinets near the hallway door, but what annoyed her the most was the rolling chair, next to Perry's at his desk. It was obvious that is where SHE sat, just had to wonder when. Laura had just strolled by the receptionist stating that Perry was expecting her. Having stepped into Perry's office, she was surprised to find him not there, but she heard a door open, turning slightly she saw Della Street, carrying mail, files and two cups of coffee.

"May I help you?" asks Della, as she stopped behind Perry's desk. Putting down the files, mail and coffee, she looks at Laura. "how did you get in here?"

"Nice to meet you, it must be Della Street, I'm Laura Kilgallen girlfriend of Perry, we've talked several times on the phone." Laura replies. Since that moment Laura realized that she was an upstart and would have to make Perry get rid of her.

The outer office door opens, Perry steps in closing it, as he steps to his desk he sees Laura.

"What the are you doing here Laura?" He asks.

"Oh, Perry, you know we had an appointment this morning." Laura moves over to him, attempting to kiss his cheek and give him a hug. Perry places his hands on her arms, "sit down Laura," then sits down.

"Morning Della," accepting the coffee she had placed in front of him. "You could leave us alone? Please." Della nods. Then she leaves of the office.

"Well, Laura, I thought I had seen the last of you yesterday, that you didn't want to see me any more. I still haven't decided to leave my practice here, to accompany you to Denver." Says Perry.

"Perry, honey, you must understand the best thing for you, for us would be to come to Denver, accept the partnership being offered by the Robertson firm. You can exploit your legal skills and still be one of the most famous lawyers in the country. You could even apply your legal skills to being a judge at various levels, a senator." Smiles Laura.

"Laura," Perry raises his voice, "My answer hasn't changed from yesterday or any other day recently. I have no intentions of moving from LA, or change my chosen interest in the legal profession, its still criminal law. So, since there is nothing else for either of us to say to the other, it would be better if you just quietly leave." Perry finishes angrily.

Laura gets up smiling at him. "Until yesterday, I did not realize why you didn't want to leave LA, but now that I've seen your newest secretary, I realize many things."

"Laura, I do not know what you're talking about."

"Of course, you know Perry, I'm not naive. I'll give you some more time with that innocent Miss Street. I know you will get bored with her and see how little you have in common with her. You will come back to me, but maybe it will be to late for us." Laura smiles at him as she partially turns to leave, "Perry, my flight leaves for Denver, early this afternoon, so if you don't come with me, it will be awhile, before we can see each other together

Laura had never thought Miss Street being very professional taking Perry to her be, becoming pregnant to trap her into what had to be a loveless marriage. The girl was their only biologic child, they had adopted an older Hispanic child. Yet he stayed with her and they now celebrated their 25th anniversary, He never had realized what kind of person he had gotten involved with, that he had made money and fame, but still lived in the same dull neighborhood. They could easily afford to be living anywhere in LA county, and he could have been a judge already. Yet no sign of becoming one or any interest in becoming the state's governor or senator.

Laura finished reading the short article with the picture, that was taken in Carmel. The picture contained Perry, Della and their two adult children. The girl was no doubt the one she met last evening, who certainly looked like both her parents. Laura smiled, wondering just how hard she would have to try to get the daughter to chose corporate law in Denver, over the need to help the underprivileged or whatever the proper term was to describe those who couldn't afford to pay any lawyer, especially considering the school she had gone would be no doubt that this would bother the demure and sweet Mrs. Mason and she would enjoy it very much. Laura laughs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **"Because everything good begins with a little fear."**

After returning to Boston, Lizzie had stayed awake many nights thinking about what had happened in Carmel. She kept coming back to the same conclusion that she needed to give up alcohol, at least for a while. It was having too much champagne that was the trigger to giving herself to PJ. Lizzie knew she should have stopped the situation, before it really started, right from the kiss. But she didn't, nor had she wanted to, she realized that she wasn't that drunk, when she surrendered to the passion. She knew what had happened in the guest house loft, wasn't an act of violence, certainly not the act of love, but an act of passion and need. It was just an act of drunken passion, with someone she considered part of her extended family, her best friends' brother.

Lizzie had known for years PJ was in love with his high school sweetheart, probably always would be as he was planning to propose to her at some point. If PJ were to tell Gala, that was up to him, to put cracks into his own relationship, she certainly wasn't going to tell anyone what happened. It was an incident that would always be a painful memory.

Johnny had called several times since she had returned from Carmel. Finally, she talked to him, explaining she was busy trying to prepare for the bar exam and working. He explained he was just checking on a friend and wanted to get together for dinner before summer was over. Lizzie laughed and promised they could do that. Johnny promised to call at least once more during the summer to check on her and Andrea.

Andrea and Lizzie both had joined legal aid when they got through school. It was a way for them to gain experience, a paycheck and have time to study for the bar exam. Lizzie was feeling more and more tired since returning from being at home, it wasn't just the headaches, which seemed to have disappeared, when she ate regularly and properly.

Then one morning she got out of bed, standing up she felt rather dizzy, causing her to sit back down on the bed. She attributed it to the stress and not eating properly the last two or three days. But what was bothering her this particular morning was the smells of Andrea cooking breakfast. It was all she could do to get up and get into the bathroom to empty her stomach of the previous dinner into the toilet.

Andrea entered into the bedroom to check to see if Lizzie had gone back to sleep, instead she heard the noise in the bathroom. Entering, she leans against the doorframe, looking at her friend.

"Hey, what is going on? Besides the obvious, you feel better." Asks Andrea, stepping further into the bathroom. She reaches over to touch Lizzie's forehead briefly. Lizzie threw up a bit more, then reaching for the counter she straightens up.

"Move please," Andrea steps put of the way, as Lizzie rinses her mouth out. "I must had eaten a combination of things last night, that didn't agree with me. I'll be fine, some ginger ale for now and I'll pick up something before we get to work."

"I'll make us both breakfast sandwiches. Get dressed and you can call Dr. Philips later." Andrea steps out of the bathroom. "Into the shower or we'll be later."

"Don't you dare," came Lizzie's voice. A few minutes later dressed and in the front hallway ready to leave.

"Are you going to call Dr. Philips?" asks Andrea, handing her a paper bag.

"Andrea, I'm fine. Don't you even think of calling Johnny. Took me long enough the other night to convince him, we would have dinner when our exam has been taken, results in and summer nearly over." Smiles, "look I want him to go away, I just can't get him to go away. Figure the longer I put off having dinner, the better the chances of him finding someone else will happen sooner."

'Alright, I won't call Johnny, but if you don't call Dr. Phillips in the next couple of days I will. For my bit of sanity, please."

"Fine, I will make the appointment. Let's get to work and see what the schedule looks like." They leave for work. Lizzie had already checked the calendar she needed to check and would need to see Dr. Phillips. When she was younger, her monthly hadn't be regular to begin with, but by the time she started high school, it had become a monthly annoyance.

Briefly brushing her hand across her stomach as to appear to straighten her blouse, she thought of the impossible. She couldn't be PREGNANT. Alright she told herself, it does only take one time and they certainly had not taken any precautions to prevent this from happening. But the possibility, the mistake, may now be a possibility. No one, but no one, would ever know the truth. This may have been a joint venture, but certainly not to be shared. She didn't want to ruin PJ's future, regardless of it being with Gala or someone else. The flash of her father passed through her mind, telling him would have to be done in one of two places. Very public so he wouldn't yell or very open empty place so he could and no one would hear him. She just had to keep to herself who the child's father was. Knowing both families were healthy, with the exception of the headaches, but that she got from her mother.

First things first, she had to get a positive confirmation, before letting her mind worry about what would happen in several months. She would have time to consider her alternatives, which she already knew the answer to. It was a matter of who to tell and when.

They came home early for work, it had been a quiet day and Lizzie had a made her appointment with Dr. Philips. Lizzie had gone to lay down, while Andrea figured out what to do about dinner. She entered the bedroom, placing a cup a tea on the night stand, seeing Lizzie had fallen asleep. Andrea, reached to move Lizzie's calendar, noticing the markings and realizing it had been over two months since Lizzie's last period.

"Andrea, what are you doing with that?" Lizzie asks, sitting up.'

"Lizzie, I'm sorry, I was just moving it to put down the tea." Replied Andrea.

Lizzie grabs the calendar from her hand, tearing it up. "You maybe my best friend, my roommate, but that doesn't give you the right to touch my very private items." Said Lizzie angrily.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry, like I said I only picked it up to put the cup down. I was going to put it back in your drawer." Andrea was nearly in tears. "But I couldn't help but notice that its been more than two months. You've been regular for years now."

"It's still none of your business." Replied Lizzie.

"Tell me the truth Lizzie, is there a possibility that you're pregnant? One thing is for certain, I wouldn't know who the father could be. You certainly have never confined such an event to me." Attempting to smile. "Always thought we would tell each other that one, regardless of when it happened."

Lizzie showed signs of becoming nervous and got up to pace. "Look Andrea, this is nonsense. Something has happened, it was a mistake and NO you don't know who the other person was."

"I wouldn't have asked. I just figured if we were to talk about it we would." Replies Andrea. "If you decided to tell me about the experience or that you maybe pregnant I wish you would at least tell me that."

Lizzie smiles, "that event I will share with you. One of us will have to be level headed about the whole situation.

"Well since you haven't been the first one up for near on two weeks, this morning I hear you emptying your stomach, answer the obvious question. Is there a chance that you're pregnant?" Pauses Andrea. "Lizzie answer the question please."

Lizzie not being able to take anymore lays back on her bed crying. "Andrea, I don't know for sure. Everything seems to indicate that I am. It's more than the headaches and not eating properly. I know all of what that much entails." Sitting back up, she wipes her eyes, taking the box of Kleenex Andrea offers her.

"Oh, Lizzie, how could this have happened?" She laughs, "don't answer that. I just don't get how you didn't use any type of protection. We have so much more available than our mothers ever had. You need to talk to Johnny about this, he loves you and would certainly do the honorable thing. I'm surprised at him."

"No, don't go there Andrea. If I am pregnant, Johnny is not the father. We've never had sex, never made love, nothing. Please leave him out of this for now." Lizzie starts to cry again.

"Wait a minute," Andrea sits on the bed beside her. "Two plus months ago would have been right around your parent's anniversary. You disappeared for a while, as did my brother." Pausing, the realization set in. "NO, Lizzie, you and PJ didn't get stupid somewhere during the party at Carmel. Not THAT IDIOT BROTHER OF MINE." She shouts.

"Andrea, calm down. Leave the conception time frame alone. I don't even know if I'm pregnant for sure. It could just be the effects of my headaches and considering my mother's medical history."

"Just tell me the truth, is that louse of a brother of mine the father of your child. Did PJ take off to go back into hiding with Gala in London? I want him to take responsibility for getting you into this condition."

"Leave your brother PJ out of this. I don't care what you think or seem to think you know. I'm not going to name PJ being responsible for my condition.

You don't want two people you care about to be miserable together for something you only think your sure of." Says Lizzie angrily.

"Alright fine, if that is how you want it. Should you ever decided to tell me the whole story," she pauses.

"You know the whole story, now it's just a matter of finding out if the suspicious are correct." Says Lizzie.

"Alright, we'll do this together." Replies Andrea. "One more thing just crossed my mind. Our parents, your father is going to start a major earthquake, just by his shouting alone."

"I have to get confirmation first, then worry about my parent's reaction, let alone ours." She smiles, "before you continue on with your ramblings. If I am pregnant, I will have this child and I will raise it alone."

"We do have one more issue to get through. Your Dad's birthday is in two weeks. We may or may not have the final results to the bar exam. I'm sure at least your mother will notice you've put on weight." Replies Andrea.

"Blame it on studying, working, trying to fend off the headaches with the wrong type of food." Replies Lizzie. "Don't worry, summer nearly here, farmers markets, fresh fruit, vegetables and we're living in the Boston area. Fresh fish."

Andrea grumbles, "We've done this twice since that winter into spring with your mother. Think I would be used to it by now. Guess we'll just have to go back to taking care of ourselves now that we're out of college, law school and starting to have to work. No more grabbing whatever and running."

Standing up the girl's hug, "Come on the tea is cold. We might as well figure out how to get rid of what we have in the fridge now and start working on a list of proper foods."

"Maybe we can go towards Gloucester and find some fish off one of the boats."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **"There is no perfect life. There are perfect moments."**

Lizzie finally had her doctor's appointment, lab work done and it was confirmed that she was pregnant. Realizing she was now ten weeks pregnant, and realized it was now time to seriously consider what she was going to do, besides have this child. Andrea had stopped asking questions about who the baby's father maybe, deciding Lizzie would tell her eventually She needed to accept the fact that if it were PJ, getting him to do the honorable thing and marry her best friend, they would not be happy together. PJ considered Lizzie an extension of their family, although not blood related she was still the annoying brat, the girl who was bothering him along with his sister, when they were children, the best friend of his sister. Besides, PJ had a life away from LA and their families these days. His life was wrapped up in London with Gala.

Lizzie was checking to insure everything was ready for her afternoon flight to LA for her father's birthday. She knew she had to calm down, because she wasn't sure how she would deal with her parents without giving her situation away. Rubbing her hand across her belly, glad there was no real sign of her pregnancy except for some extra weight. Smiling, "I don't think my child is quiet the birthday present either of your grandparents, particularly your grandfather is ready to hear about. It will certainly be a Christmas present they will need to accept." Pausing, "You're the best gift I've yet to receive and I promise protect you, giving you the best possible life, even if it means lying to your grandparents." She reached up to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Lizzie was grateful for two things, the brief morning sickness was under control and that work was preventing Andrea from traveling home with her. Getting this visit over with, would help in her preparing herself to tell her parents. She knew she could only prolong the inevitable for so long.

Lizzie had rented a car from LAX, so she would have her own transportation while at home. Leaving her bags in the car, going into the house she found her mother and aunt waiting for her.

"Hi Mom," Lizzie smiles, hugging, kissing her mother's check, then turns her attention briefly to Margaret. 'Hello Aunt Margaret." Hugging her, kissing both her checks. "Second one is from Andrea."

"I'm so glad your finally home." Smiles Della, reaching for a second hug.

"I'm glad your home as well, just wished you had managed to bring your shadow with you." Smiles Margaret.

"I know, but Andrea tried, but work got piled up with a case she needed to provide research for. I had to promise to insure you and Uncle Paul knows she misses both of you and will try to get home for a couple of days, when this case is over with."

'And before you get your own offices set up and you get as busy as Perry." They all laugh.

"For the moment what we have in mind, won't be quite as intent as Dad's practice is, nor do we intend for it to get out of control, without proper office help." Lizzie smiles, reaching to take her mother's hand.

"Come on let's go sit on the back deck and talk for a few minutes before your father gets home. I know he wanted to have an early dinner, because of the trip and the time change." Smiles Della.

'Look you two go ahead. I need to get home and get started on tomorrow lunch. If I don't properly wrap up and hide some of the ingredients I will be without certain items, because Paul will try to snack claiming to still be a growing boy or it looked like it needed sampling." Smiling she stops at the open door. "I'll send him over to bring your bags inside. My five minutes of peace." Stepping out on the step she closes the door.

They stopped in the kitchen to get the glasses and pitcher of tea, before going outside. Lizzie, stops taking a deep breath, taking in the smells of the kitchen, the house that always gave her peace and security, which she needed more than ever right now. Once outside they both sit on the lounge chairs, placing the glasses and pitcher between them. Lizzie sighs, letting out a breath her mother hears.

"Come on my girl, let's just talk for a while. You do seem a bit pale, are those headaches of mine getting to you?" Della leans forward. "Do you want some of your Dad's cookies?"

"Now you know perfectly well Dad's cookies don't cure headaches, cure a lot of other things, but not headaches." Lizzie smiles over at her mother. "Don't worry too much, I'm back to eating healthier and more regular. Andrea and I have decided we can't just eat anywhere, anytime, anymore. We're no longer in college with crazy study hours and classes." She leans towards her mother, "don't tell my Mom, but I'm starting to like salmon."

Della looks at her daughter in amazement, "Excuse me Miss, but just who are you and what have you done with my daughter. The one who I never thought would ever admit to liking salmon, and would eat just about any vegetable, cooked her way."

They heard the front door slam shut, and a courtroom voice bellowing, "I thought one Mary Mae Elizabeth Mason was supposed to be home to greet her father for his birthday." Getting no response, Perry continued through the living room, she had to be somewhere, there was an extra car in the driveway. Walking into the kitchen, he caught the faint giggles of the women in his life, on the deck. He grabbed himself a glass, then leans in the door frame to the deck. He couldn't believe that the young girl with dark curls, beautiful eyes and a wonderful smile of her mother, was his princess. She had grown up so fast, into a beautiful young woman. There were times like this he wished he could turn back time, that he could find a way to have that young girl back, who thought he was the most important man in her life, her hero.

Lizzie, sees him standing in the door way, jumping up from the chair, she rushes over to him. "Dad, you came in so quietly, we didn't hear you." She wraps her arms around his waist, laughing the same laugh as her mother was.

"This hug from my princess, makes not finding you waiting at the door." Perry replies.

"So that is what it takes to get the prestigious lawyer Perry Mason, his princess at home." Says Della laughing. Wrapping his arm around Lizzie's waist they go back onto the deck. Perry leans over to kiss Della.

"That and my beautiful wife as well. I do know what is important and you two always are.' Says Perry, letting go of Lizzie, who returns to her chair, he pulls one facing theirs to sit on. "Now what do you two think if this gentleman were to invite the two most beautiful women in his life to dinner?"

"I have wanted something spicy for weeks now. Maybe Mexican." Lizzie responds.

"Spicy? You want spicy, Mexican at that?" Asks Della. "Since when, we used to avoid any really spicy food, because you never really liked it."

"I don't know. Andrea and I spent some time over the last six years, visiting neighborhoods, trying out local food and I found that I do like spicy, some spices better than others, or what its mixed with." Smiles Lizzie.

"Perry, I think those New England winters got to our daughter. She admitted to even starting to like salmon." Della rises her eyebrows at Perry.

"Alright Della, she looks like our daughter, laughs like her, but someone has changed her taste buds." Perry smiles. "If she wants spicy, let's go get some spicy before she changes her mind." Getting up he extends his hands to the two women sitting across from him.

Nearly three hours later, the Mason family arrived home, Lizzie decided to go straight upstairs for a quick shower and to bed. Between the traveling and her pregnancy, she was exhausted, which was evident to her parents.

"Dad, thanks for dinner, but I think I'm going up, take a quick shower and go to bed. Its been a long day, long couple of weeks, studying for the bar exam, is catching up." Kissing both her parents on their checks.

"Its alright Princess, get some rest and I'll work on what to do about breakfast in the morning. Perhaps I'll have your favorite waiting for you in the kitchen."

"Thanks Dad, and maybe I can go with you into the office for a while. I need a reminder of how an efficient office is run and perhaps I can find some duplicate law books to take back to Boston with me." She flashes a smile at him.

"Maybe I'll get the chance to have you change your mind and turn it into a family business." Perry smiles slightly. "I know what you've told me, Lizzie, but I can always hope."

"Dad, please we've been over this more than once. I don't want to give you any false hope, by going in with you or taking some of your books. I want to become a lawyer on my own merits, to prove I can practice law on my own, not because I'm Perry Mason's daughter. Yes, I'm proud of that fact, but, I have a job, in time I will open my own practice and my life is in Boston." Wiping tears from her eyes. "Dad, please, let it go for both of our sakes. I came to celebrate your birthday, but if for my own health and sanity, I will return to Boston before the celebration happens." She wraps her arms around him, hugging him. "Please let me do this, please understand."

"I'm afraid I do understand better than you think I do. But I have to try." Perry hugs her back, letting her go. Lizzie heads for the stairs. "Night princess."

"Night Dad, night Mom." She replies disappearing up the stairs.

"Penny for your thoughts, my lady." Says Perry.

"I was so tempted to remind her to do her reading." Touching Perry's arm as she steps away. "I'm going to make some tea and take her up a cup. Do you want some?"

Perry gently takes her hand into his, "Sure I'll take a large cup. Think my little girl will do her three pages without being reminded."

Lizzie partially closed the door to her room, sitting on her bed. She was grateful her parents hadn't seemed to notice anything. She touched her stomach, "My child, today you met your grandparents, even though they don't know that you exist yet. I can only hope to keep it that way for a while longer. It would be the best for all of us." She sighed sadly. "Its your grandfather's imposing courtroom voice you won't soon forget, nor will I when he finds out about you. The sweet calming voice will be that of your grandma Della. I know she will be disappointed you will be arriving with only one parent, but she will be sad to have missed this part of preparing for your arrival. I can assure you, she will love you from the first conversation. You also met your Grandmother Margaret and soon your Grandfather Paul, but I can only hope they will never find out about your father. They will never know that you're their grandchild. But there will be no doubt when all is said and done, things are calmed down, you will have grandparents who will love you very much.

A light knock at the door brings Lizzie out of her thoughts. "Yes?"

Della pushes the door open a bit more, "May I come in my girl? I brought you some tea."

"Yes, please Mom." Della steps in, Lizzie ask, "why didn't you just call me, I would have come back down stairs."

"That's alright, your Dad will be fine alone for a couple of minutes. Thought I heard you talking." She inquires.

"I must have been talking to myself, debating as to weather or not to call Andrea. It is a bit late there. Just wanted her to know I got home safely and she was missed."

"You two, have always been together, rarely separated for long." Smiles Della.

"Apparently we're a lot like you and Aunt Margaret. Grandma Mae, use to tell some stories about the two of you after you moved out here." Says Lizzie.

"Well speaking of friends, last time you were here, you mentioned that you and Johnny were through. I was just wondering if you two had talked and at least trying to remain friends." Della inquires.

"Mom, I told you that I wasn't going to accept his marriage proposal. I don't love him that way and for the time being I don't plan to have much contact with him. I think it would be best for both of us. Perhaps we can remain friends, but for now its best for me that we don't see each other." Replied Lizzie. "I don't want to give him false hopes that we could be anything more than just friends."

"Is there someone else that you've never mentioned? Someone you were seeing at the same time as Johnny." Della asks.

"Mom, give it a rest please. I'm finally finished with school, the bar exam has been taken and now it's time to get a legal office open. I don't have time to think about anything else." Replies Lizzie.

"Alright, my girl, I didn't mean to upset you. Drink your tea and get some rest, those dark circles are sure sign that your exhausted." Della kissed her daughter's check, walking to the door and hand on the knob. "You realize I have to go deal with your father now. He's going to want to know exactly what is wrong with you."

"Tell him, I will take him on in the morning. I need to get some sleep first." They both laugh, Della pulls the door shut. She knew Lizzie was wrapped up in her own world at the moment and wouldn't be saying anything about what was wrong, until she was ready. That particular stubborn streak, the need to think things through she came by naturally from her father. Della had always disliked that, but learned from Perry that neither would talk until they were ready. Della headed back to the kitchen to join Perry to finish their tea together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Nine**

Lizzie was practically awake, when she felt someone sitting on her bed and the voice echoing into her head. "Hey little sleepyhead, when are you planning to completely wake up?

Slowly opening her eyes, she could realize she wasn't dreaming, Tom was sitting on her bed. Sitting up quickly she hugged him, kissing his check. "Tom you made it home. For a second I thought I was dreaming. When did you arrive?" She asks.

"I just arrived and can only be here overnight, long enough to celebrate Dad's birthday. I have to go back to Washington tomorrow evening." Tom replies, hugging his sister. "Mom was right, you must be tired, if you're not down stairs supervising Dad making fat toast. And you know we can't start eating until his Princess is there, to at least greet him for his birthday."

"What time is it?" Lizzie asks, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, her mother would think it odd she wasn't up yet.

"You must be lacking in sleep, its nearly 8:30 and yes you do have time for a shower." Tom gets up, pulling Lizzie upright.

"Its been a rough couple of weeks, we've both been working, finally got the bar exam taken and trying to find a place to open our own office." Replies lizzie. "It was good sleeping in my own bed, my own room. Go tell Mom and Dad I'll be down in ten minutes." She kisses his check, grabbing her robe she heads off towards the bathroom. Once in the shower, she puts a hand on her stomach, "My baby, that was your Uncle Tom, he's going to love and spoil you more than he ever did me. Your protector."

When Lizzie entered the kitchen, everything was ready nearly ready for breakfast. Lizzie went over to the counter giving him a big hug and kiss, "Happy Birthday Dad."

"Thank your princess, now it is a happy birthday, as I just received the best birthday presents, hugs and kisses from you." Smiles Perry, kissing her sweetly on the forehead.

"Really, that is the best present Mr. Mason, hugs and kisses from your princess." Says Della, raising her eyebrows, pretending to take offense. "Need I remind you, of last night, when you wanted me to give you, your birthday present then."

"MOM!" came the voices of Tom and Lizzie together.

"Hold it you two," Perry smiles, at his wife. "My beautiful lady, your present is always private and beautiful between us."

"Dad," says Lizzie, looking at Tom. "Tom, I think the best gift we can start giving these two is not to come home again for their anniversary or either of their birthdays. That way we don't have to listen to their private presents to each other."

"GIRL" came Perry and Della's voices in unison, causing everyone to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The family sat down to breakfast, without further ado. They agreed that Lizzie would go to the office with her father, Tom would stay with Della to help her and Margaret get ready for the party, while Paul had already left to pick up Mae.

At the office Perry tried one last time to convince Lizzie that it would be ideal for her and Andrea to join him in LA. If they still wanted to go out on their own, they could still gain experience and a paycheck. Lizzie told her father, no for what she hoped would be for the last time. Perry realized the stubbornness and knew he would have to accept defeat for the duration. He could always hope, something would happen and they would change their minds. Lizzie went through the library finding several duplicated books that she could use and with Gertie's help were packed up to be shipped to Boston.

Once Lizzie parked the car at home, she saw grandmother Mae, was waiting on the door step for her. Perry walked passed Mae, kissing her on the check, then going into the house.

"Hello, my little girl is finally home again." Says Mae, embracing and kissing her granddaughter.

"Grandma Mae, I'm so glad to see you." Says Lizzie embracing her grandmother, kissing her check.

"Come on, I've got a drink and snack setup on the far corner of the pool for us. Then you can tell me how you are, as well as Andrea. Margaret told me she could not come home." Mae links her arm with Lizzie, as they walk around the house to the back yard. They sit in the lawn chairs, Lizzie grabs several carrots.

"Yes Grandma, she wanted to be her too, but there was a case she's assisting with in Boston. Tons of research, part of being a law clerk." She smiles. "She reminded me a thousand times, to tell you and everyone else she misses all of you. This ones for you." She leans over kissing Mae's check.

"I understand you weren't eating well, which would explain the look of being pale and tired. But there is something else going on with you. Something is happening." Says Mae, observing her granddaughter a bit more. "Your Mom says you've been fighting her headaches. Think you of all people would know better than most about eating properly."

"Grandma, the last couple of months with final exams at school, mock court, the bar exam and working, neither of us at well. We realize we can no longer eat anyhow, anywhere, anytime. I'll be fine soon." She smiles, "You will appreciate this, we've started haunting Farmer's and Fish Markets. I'm learning to like salmon and spicy food."

Mae not satisfied with her granddaughter's response decided to leave it alone for the duration. But there was something going on, something was different with Lizzie, she was her mother's daughter. Maybe it was as simple as the final semester of school, going from student to practicing her profession. Until Mae was sure of exactly what was going on, she would worry about Lizzie.

That evening at the Mason house, the family gathered with Margaret and Paul joining them. It was a quiet dinner, plenty of food, including each person's favorite vegetable. Lizzie picked at her food, barely eating, unlike the night before, she couldn't get enough of the spicy food.

"Alright young lady, for someone who is trying to get back on to the right path to eating properly, why aren't you eating." Asks Perry.

"Dad, I got so filled up last night and then you made fat toast for breakfast. Grandma had a large supply of veggies when we got back from the office. I just got carried away." She smiles. "I'm sure there is dry ice somewhere in this house, pack it up for Tom, he'll inhale it before nightfall tomorrow." The group laughs, knowing she was right.

Della was a bit concerned about her daughter's eating habits over the past 24 hours, but this was a celebration. Della had mentioned to Perry that the girls were changing their eating habits, having found both farmer and fish markets. Now to convince herself that it would take time, she remembered how long it had taken to correct her eating habits all those years ago. The toast was made and it was Paul who noticed she hadn't drank to it.

"Hey, since when did my goddaughter not want to toast to her father's happiness?" Asks Paul.

"Never, I'm just trying to correct my eating and drinking habits that have gotten bad, over the last few months at school. Plus, too much spice last night, too much sugar this morning." Lizzie smiles, "you understand Dad?"

"I do princess." Perry smiles, he's quick thought back to the past. He hoped it was only due to the events of a hectic schedule at school and the aftermath, that drinking wouldn't become an issue for her.

The table was cleared, dishwasher loaded and started, the group returned to the dinning room table, where Della and Margaret placed a square birthday cake.

Lizzie stopped at the china cabinet, she picked up a package, stepping to her Dad's side, "Happy Birthday Dad," says Lizzie, kissing his check, laying the package beside his plate. She returned to her seat, smiling.

Perry picked up the square package, opening it finding a smaller wooden square box inside. "Just how many do I have to open, before I find the final two cents you've been trying to give me all day."

"I'll never give you my final two cents, you'll only wish I would.' Lizzie smiles. "But then again, finish opening the package.'

Perry looked at his daughter, with her mother's smile, then returned his attention to the wooden box. Opening it up, he reaches for the chain, gathering it around his fingers he brings out an antique pocket watch, which he opens. The inscription was so simple, 'Always my knight in shining armor, your princess always, mmem." Perry sat speechless, as Della reached over to turn his hand to her. Perry slide the watch into Della's hand as he got up to go hug his daughter tightly.

After all the gifts opened, emotions spilling over and more toasts to the happiness of the birthday boy, Paul and Margaret, went to their own home. Tom, Lizzie and Mae finished cleaning off the dining room table and straightened up the kitchen, leaving Perry and Della enjoying their cup of tea in the living room.

"Happy, honey," asks Della as she sheltered herself into Perry's arms.

"How could I not be happy, our children are here, only favorite aunt, pair of good friends and an ever-beautiful wife, all here. What more could I ask for, except perhaps a couple of grandchildren over the next few years? What do you think about that Grandma Della?" Asks Perry, kissing her forehead. He didn't realize how soon they would be grandparents. "Keep hoping Tom will settle down, long enough to find someone to at least be able to deal with his wondering ways."

"Well, you didn't hear this from me, but he has found someone that is interested in his wandering ways." Smiles Della. "Apparently had the military pay for her college and hasn't left it yet. Like Nicole was, she is currently assigned to the old guard and loves to travel, when she has a chance."

"Where did you get that bit of information?" Asks Perry.

"Never mind, where I get my information, the sources haven't changed, just not the suppliers." Replies Della. "But I would take bets on the first grandchild's mother will be a princess lawyer, not a military professional."

They both laugh hard, not realizing how close Della really was to the truth.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Ten**

 **"Envy is only reason for hatred."**

Three months has passed since Lizzie returned to Boston, after spending time celebrating Perry's birthday. She felt more at ease, grateful that her parents hadn't noticed anything in her over all appearance. What little they had noticed she blamed on a mix of things, final exams, bar exam and new job. Although she still feared the moment of telling her parents of her pregnancy. Lizzie still suspected that Mae knew what was really happening, but had let it go.

Lizzie was now five months pregnant, could see the small budge in her abdomen, expanding as each day passed. She had changed her wardrobe slightly, wearing loose tops and dresses. There would be a time, when she could no longer hide this pregnancy from anyone.

Lizzie remembered the first time she had felt the baby move. It was ever so slight move, but a wonderful experience. The only thing that had tarnished the first and several other slight movements, was not being able to share the information with her parents. She knew how disappointed her mother will be, for not being able to share the experience with her. At least Andrea was with her as always, to help insure a safe quiet pregnancy and someone to talk to. Ken had also been taken into the confidence of the pregnancy and not talking to anyone about it. He was continuing his commute between Boston and Denver, to see Andrea and to help them as much as possible. He had become the official provider of Lizzie's cravings, they never did understand how he managed to find just what she needed.

Lizzie still spoke to her parents by phone at least once a week and felt bad for lying to them about everything being alright. She had been tempted more than once to call Tom and tell him what was going on. She was getting to the point she needed to have some support that she trusted. Tom could be in Boston in about three hours, given time to find a flight and get on it. She had thought about calling him and taking the train down to see him overnight. What scared Lizzie the most, was her father finding out. If Tom knew he would take some of their father's fury from her at first, because he knew. Tom had always been her protector, but this time was something entirely different and Perry's reaction would ultimately be her's to withstand alone. The gossip and speculation would soon start where she and Andrea were both law clerking, as the pregnancy began to show more. Having changed her name, would protect her father's reputation and good name.

She and Johnny had gone to lunch several times her return from her father's birthday. They had managed to become comfortable together as friends, that she had accepted his late summer dinner invitation. It was then he confirmed he had gotten a chance to spend four months in South America on a social work campaign. She had heard from him once with contact information and promise of more when he got settled.

Lizzie was annoyed with herself, as that she couldn't just tell her parents she was pregnant, but she would be raising the baby alone. There would be no father in the immediate future and this was her choice. Lizzie knew her parents would question Andrea for information. Which as long as she didn't mention she suspected her brother PJ was the father, things would be fine. Even if Andrea did, Lizzie could just deny the fact and that her best friend was wrong. Lizzie would admit that the conception happened between two consenting adults, alcohol had been involved and not love. She was very determined not to reveal any more information, even if it meant lying to her parents again.

It was hurting Lizzie most was her father's reaction, as she had always been his princess, the apple of his eye and he had promised to protect her. She knew she would have to convince him, this was consensual, nothing else. He couldn't protect her from her own mistakes and he hadn't failed her, as she had failed him, which she knew would break his heart.

Laura Robertson had bothered Lizzie over the summer month. Something about that woman, as if she knew Lizzie or thought she did. But she got some answers at lunch one day, when out of nowhere Lorraine had called her. Seems Lorraine just wanted to put any uneasiness that may have occurred from the party. Lizzie learned for Tom that Laura and her father, had been involved prior to her mother starting to work for him. That Laura had tried to get Perry to move to Denver to do corporate law. That Laura had visions of grandeur of being married to Perry, having an elite social life, perhaps a judgeship, governor or senator. Lizzie as well learned that Laura had been very jealous of her mother becoming very important in the working of Perry's law office. That the only reason Perry had married Della was because she had gotten pregnant.

Lizzie knew when they met, Laura was suspicious of her use of the Street name and that she reminded her of someone. Loraine had promised never to tell that she knew her for LA, as it was a very large town and there was an age gap as well. Judging by their conversation, Laura Robertson was still very jealous and envious of Della. Lizzie had learned that Laura had married Glenn Robertson, for two reasons, to make Perry jealous and to obtain a position within the firm she would join.

Laura Robertson was about to figure out who Lizzie Street's parents were and meddle in their lives, where she didn't belong.

Lizzie, Andrea and Ken had planned the trip to the Mall to obtain some of the necessary items for her baby's room. Never had any of them thought that a cheerful fun trip would trigger the secret of her pregnancy would come to light. All because of a revengeful woman who never forgave Della Street for allowing Perry Mason to get her pregnant or to fall so in love they would never divorce. Laura was going to cause her parents to suffer for her own satisfaction and revenge.

The sighting of the three friends at the mall had started a series of inquires on the part of Laura Robertson. She recognized the young man as the friend of her son's a Ken Malansky, the young woman he was holding hands with turned out to be Andrea Steiner and Lizzie Street. Laura confirmed that Andrea was Paul and Margaret Drakes daughter, which made sense. The mothers were friends and Drake had long since provided investigation services to Perry and besides they were great friends for a long time.

Well, well, well, the infamous lawyer's daughter was visibly pregnant and by all inquires not married. Laura figured Lizzie had changed her name, so not to blemish her father's career, certainly would have used it to make her way as a lawyer though. Laura realized the brat must have gotten pregnant by accident, certainly not the precious girl her father thought her to be. Laura could only imagine that Lizzie's parents didn't know, that she was probably having the child and giving it up for adoption. Laura knew she would have to make more inquires, as to who Lizzie's doctor was, if there was a father mentioned and if adoption was a possibility. Certainly, the girl wouldn't be raising the child alone, even though the group was making major purchases in the baby store. Laura wondered if adoption was an option, she could adopt the child, has the money, the help and could give the child all it could ever need or want.

Laura smiled, she was going to get the satisfaction of at least inquiring of the Masons about the arrival of their grandchild. The enjoyment of being able to embarrass Della Mason about her pregnant unwed daughter. The satisfaction of knowing that the apple didn't fall far from the tree. Like Mother, Like Daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Returning from court, Perry had gone to Paul's office in search of case information, Della went to her office to sort through the mail and messages. The intercom on her desk sounded, reaching to press the button, "Yes Gertie."

"Della, I have a call for you, a Mrs. Laura Robertson," replies Gertie.

Thinking, just what the hell does that woman want, she answers. "Gertie, give me a minute than put it through to Mr. Mason's private line."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Gertie. Della went into Perry's office, sitting at his desk as the door closes, his private line rings. Picking up the phone, "Della Mason."

"You still sound so proud to be able to say the surname Mason. Saw you managed to stay married to him for twenty-five years," came the sound of a smug voice over the phone line.

"Mrs. Robertson, to what do I owe the honor of this call, just what is it you want, besides the need to insult me. I would have thought you had better things to do." Replies Della.

"Well even after all the years of marriage to Perry, all the society events that you've been to, you still haven't obtained any class. Your still an insignificant secretary that I met all those years ago." Laura replies.

"Laura, I don't have time to listen to any more of your insults, just tell me what you want or I'll hang up right now." Says Della, getting angrier.

"Still no class, but I will tell you why I'm calling. I just wanted to be one of the first to congratulate you and Perry, I can imagine you both must be extremely happy with the upcoming event." Replies Laura.

"Laura, you've missed our anniversary by several months. I doubt that bit of news made any society pager here in LA, never mind one in Denver. Would have thought you had better things to read then any society pages, unless you were in them." Replies Della.

Laura laughs, "This I'm sure hasn't made any society pages yet, but quite sure it will. I just wanted to be one of the first to congratulate Perry, regarding the expected arrival of his newest family member.

"Would have thought even with your access to gossip, investigations and thought you would know the truth when you heard something. Not that its any of your business, but just so you know the truth.

We are not adding to our family any time soon." Replies Della, wondering why Laura was calling to torment her. It had been a number of years since Laura had contacted Perry and she had long since forgotten the reason why.

"Oh, I must have really misunderstood what I've heard." Laura smiles to herself. "I've made a terrible mistake, I recently met a Miss Elizabeth Street, she reminded me of someone and it wasn't until recently I thought of you."

"Laura, would you get to the point please." Said Della, not wanting to confirm Lizzie was using her maiden name in the legal profession.

"Recently we were attending a party in Boston, where my son had invited a friend a Ken Malansky, who brought two friends with him. Didn't give it much thought until I saw your family picture in the paper the next day. The girl I met certainly looked like your daughter."

"Just so you can keep your facts straight, our daughter has chosen to use my maiden name in her legal profession. Elizabeth Street." Replies Della.

"Well, I'm almost sure then it couldn't have been the same girl I saw in a mall recently. This girl was visibly pregnant, probably about five months along. I'm sure if she were your daughter, you would know if she was pregnant." Says Laura, with a hint of a laugh in her voice. "I doubt your daughter would do the same thing you did, get pregnant just to marry."

Perry had come into his office, through the office door. He had quietly closed the door, listening to Della on the phone. Whoever was on the other end of the phone, was clearly making his wife upset.

"Laura, keep your sightings to yourself. You have no idea what your talking about and least of all to be spreading news that if it were true would still be none of your business." Replies Della, glancing at the door, seeing Perry stepping towards the desk.

Realizing how upset Della was, he reached to take the phone from her, "JUST WHO THE HELL IS THIS?" echoes his courtroom voice.

"Perry, darling, there is not need to shout or use that tone on me." Replies Laura. "It Laura, I was just calling to congratulate you and Della, but apparently I have apparently made a mistake."

"Laura, I can't image after all this time, why you would even be calling me or my wife." Replies Perry.

"Perry, darling, I called to congratulate you and your wife on the upcoming birth of your first grandchild. But apparently, I have made a mistake when met an Elizabeth Street, recently at a party. She reminded me so much of you and your so called wife. I guess I should have known she couldn't be your daughter, she would have used the Mason name to help her in her legal career." Laughs Laura.

"But this one I can't be wrong about; my son married a former girlfriend of that Hispanic adopted son of yours."

"LAURA," Perry shouts, lowering his voice, "I'm not going to take your harassment of my wife or family for your own sick pleasure."

"But Perry, this young woman, looks so much like you. I was so sure she was your daughter when I saw her in the mall several days ago, very pregnant and in making several purchases in a baby store." Pausing, "I am sorry to have upset you, I didn't mean to upset you. Do tell Della, I'm sorry. Goodbye Perry, goodbye," She hangs up the phone and laughs briefly. So, the great man, didn't know about his precious daughter being pregnant. No wonder she changed her name and was still living in the Boston area. Probably hoping to have the child and give it up for adoption.

Perry hung up the phone, going around the desk, taking a trembling Della into his arms, pulling her against him. "Della please calm down. You know Laura could be very wrong and she's just trying to upset you. For what reason I have no idea why. The temptation to start the paperwork for slander against our daughter is very tempting."

"Perry, if Lizzie were pregnant, why would she be keeping something like that from us?" Della asks. "Well aside from the obvious reaction from you."

'Della, we recently had this conversation about our children and the possibility of having grandchildren." Replies Perry.

Della steps out of Perry's arms, sitting herself on the edge of his desk.

"You're not going to like this, Perry, but what if she is pregnant and scared to tell us."

"Lizzie is a sensible young lady, she would tell us. Granted I would prefer that she be married, prior to having children. Least a significant other in her life." Says Perry. taking several deep breaths.

"Perry, I need to talk to our daughter, I need to have a face to face conversation with her." Replies Della. "Before you decided to start any paperwork against Laura. I need to go to Boston.

"Alright, we will go to Boston. We'll check on our daughter and make sure she is alright. I won't be happy either." Smiles Perry. "She was fine last week when she called."

While Della wanted to believe that everything would be alright with Lizzie. Why was Laura contacting them, what did she want? She was up to something and Della only wished she knew what was going on in her evil mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Eleven**

 **" **There are** words that hurt more than a blow."**

Lizzie unable to properly sleep was up early the next morning. She had spent a good portion of the night thinking about telling her parents of her pregnancy to a certain extent. She couldn't deny the fact that she was carrying a baby, but she didn't need to name a father. The pregnancy was the result of a casual relationship friendship, that happened one night involving alcohol. Lizzie would explain that it would not be beneficial to involve the young man. To marry for the sake of the pregnancy was not a good reason. To be raised by two parents, who didn't love each other and only married because of the child was certainly not acceptable. This was a responsibility she was willing to accept as hers alone. If they were to ask, she would tell them she didn't know where he was and had no intentions of searching for him. The hardest part would be her father's reaction, which would certainly be long, loud and dragged out.

The phone ringing, brought her out of her reflections, "Street."

"Hi Lizzie, this is Lorraine." Said the voice on the line.

"Hello, Lorraine, how are you?" Asks Lizzie.

"I'm fine. Must admit was rather surprised to see you at the Robertson party." Pausing, "look, I don't mean to bother you, but figured I owe you a courtesy call, I have something I think is important enough that you really need to know."

"Loraine, please you don't need a reason to call, we are friendly enough for an occasional hello." Says Lizzie, "but judging by your tone, this is more than hello or a courtesy call."

"I, over heard a conversation yesterday between my mother in law and her assistant. The conversation involved you, the reason your using your mother's maiden name and why your still here in the Boston area, instead of returning to LA to work for your father." Says Loraine, "I don't know why she wanted to hire someone to find out more about you."

"Lorraine, please try not to worry about it. I will be careful. I know she wasn't happy about the fact I said no, when she offered me a position in corporate law." Said Lizzie.

"I did ask Brendan, why his mother would have taken such an interest in you." Pausing, "It seems my mother in law has some sort of grudge against your parents. Something to do with the fact, she and your dad date, she wanted him to join her in Denver as a corporate lawyer. But he chose criminal law, over her and then he hired your mother."

"Lorraine, thank you for your concern, I will be careful. I don't know why she would be doing any investigating of me." Replies Lizzie.

"I just don't want to see your family hurt. Tom and I didn't work out, but he like you will always be special and your mom sent me care packages for years." Said Lorraine. "Please let them know. I can only hope that it turns out to be nothing."

"I will Loraine, stay safe. Good bye."

"Good by Lizzie," Replied Lorraine, both hanging up.

Lizzie leaned back against the chair, realizing she now had no choice but to tell her parents of the pregnancy and about her conversation with Lorraine. She didn't need anymore stress in her life at this moment. Lizzie caressed her belly, "my little one, don't you worry. We're going to be alright, once we get your story told to your grandparents. Plus, what this Laura Robertson, may have in mind to destroy us all, for whatever her reasons maybe."

Lizzie reached for the address book by the phone, flipping it open to the proper page, looking at the series of numbers. How many times had she been tempted to call Tom and tell him she needed to talk to him? Needed to see him, in order to understand why she would be needing his help. Feeling the baby kick, made her realize that she may very well be carrying a girl. The kick telling her to just do it, just make the phone call, getting the first conversation with a family member done and over with would make her feel better.

Lizzie picked up the phone and dialed the number she had dialed and hung up on some many times in the last few weeks. It was time to tell Tom, she needed him to come to Boston, she needed to talk to him face to face. That the conversation was going to be difficult and he would understand when he saw her.

Tom had answered almost immediately. He needed to contact work, that he had to go to Boston for a couple of days. He knew it would be morning before he could get a flight out, that perhaps a train to New York then on to Boston may be quicker. One thing Lizzie knew for certain she wasn't going to tell Tom who the father was, this would be the perfect time to practice the story she would tell her parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom made several phone calls and managed to get on a flight, leaving Washington in roughly three hours. Tom called Lizzie to inform her of his flight and the fact his boss had work for him to do while there.

Andrea sat on the couch watching Lizzie pace back and fourth in front of her. "Lizzie would you please sit down, your pacing is making me dizzy." She smiles, "Tom is on his way. We should get something to eat,"

Lizzie runs her hand across her belly, sitting on the couch. "Sorry, baby, but your Mom is nervous and its driving your aunt crazy. Your Uncle Tom is going to be surprised when he arrives."

Suddenly the doorbell rings, Lizzie rushing to open it thinking Tom had managed to get there quicker. Andrea, watched the color drain from her friend's face, as she realizes who is at the door. She got up going to the door, seeing the reason for Lizzie's surprised look.

"Aunt Della, Uncle Perry," Says Andrea, pulling Lizzie out of the doorway. "Come on in."

Della and Perry entered, both noticing their daughter's midsection.

"Andrea would you please leave us alone." Says Perry, as Andrea rushes up the stairs. Removing their coats, Perry drops both on the nearest chair.

Della reaches to touch her daughter's arm. "Lizzie, I don't know where to start." She wipes her eyes, walking over to the couch to sit down. Perry just gazed at his daughter with a stone face, before taking a seat next to Della.

"Perhaps you need to start talking," says Perry.

"I had hoped you were Tom, I was going to tell him and get everything straight in my mind." She sits on one of the chairs. "I wasn't expecting you here. So, answer just one question, why are you here?"

"Your apparent condition. Your mother received a phone call and insisted on coming to see you, instead of calling first." Replied a very angry Perry.

Lizzie took a deep breath whispering, "Laura Robertson, it was her."

"Mary Mae Elizabeth, your brother is not here and we are. So, start talking." Said Perry, his courtroom voice echoed in the room.

"I'm sorry, this happened and that you had to find out this way. I know I have failed both of you." Sighs Lizzie, wiping her eyes. "I am five and a half months along. I hadn't planned on having sex, let alone to become pregnant."

"Lizzie, why didn't you tell us when you first found out?" Asks Della, tears still running down her face.

"I was scared then and I'm still scared now. I never meant to keep this from you, I didn't want to lose your trust in the ability to make my own decisions." Replies Lizzie, "which is why I wanted to tell Tom, at least be able to tell someone that I trusted."

"And you don't trust US, your parents. Were you ever planning on telling us Miss Street or where you hoping to keep it hidden, give the child up for adoption and we would never be the wiser?" Asked a still very angry Perry.

Lizzie wrapping her arms around her center, "NO DAD, I would never think of giving up my child for any reason."

"Then tell me young lady, where is the father of that child. He certainly couldn't have agreed to your decision not to tell us. He needs to accept his full responsibility." Perry keeping anger in his voice. "I thought John was a decent and responsible young man. Is that why he proposed, because he knew there maybe a chance you were pregnant then."

"STOP, right there, Dad, John and I were never involved in a sexual way. We dated and he was more serious about our relationship, then I ever was. I just wanted us to remain friends." Lizzie leans forward. "Hear me loud and clear, both of you. Johnny IS NOT my baby's father."

"If he's not the father, then why did he propose to you?" Asks Della.

"It was the end of school for me, he was getting things together for his clinic. He wanted more from me than I was will to give. I told you before, I love Johnny, but NOT in love with him." Replies Lizzie. "Dad, you need to listen very carefully to me, this pregnancy was definitely a product of alcohol."

Perry getting up pacing between where his wife and daughter were sitting. Finally stopping in front of Lizzie, "Did someone abuse you?" He asks.

"Dad, stop it, accept the situation for what it is. Your precious princess is pregnant, about to become an unwed mother by choice." Lizzie raises her eyebrows at her father. All Perry saw briefly was his princess, giving him one of her mother's looks.

"You sure you want to raise a child that won't ever know its father. A single mother, in a society that will accept the child for what it will be." Shouts Perry.

"I was conceived out of wedlock. You married my mother, when she told you she was pregnant. You two were in love to begin with. I have no intention of marrying, unless I'm in love, not because I'm pregnant." Replies Lizzie, "And if I remember correctly alcohol was involved when you slept with someone other than Mom, someone you claimed you didn't love."

"Mary Mae Elizabeth, don't use my mistakes to justify yours. Alcohol was the cause of both of our mistakes, yet yours brought serious consequences and will ruin your life." Perry takes a deep breath, "we can make arrangements to have the child adopted when it is born."

"PERRY!" Della shouts looking at her husband, unable to believe what he said.

"Dad, deal with it. I already told you I'm planning to raise my child on my own." Replies Lizzie.

"You do realize what people will say, the names, what it will do to your career before it even starts." Says Perry.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. Since when did the great Perry Mason care what anyone had to say. Mom has always been the one who was concerned about your career, you marring your secretary because she was pregnant. There was a point in time, when what the society pages said about the two of you didn't matter. Now that your precious daughter, namely me, is in a family way, gossip suddenly bothers you." Lizzie takes a deep breath. "I am keeping and raising my child, with or without your approval."

"Up until now, I thought my daughter was a very intelligent woman, who excelled in school and college. Who had her foreseeable future planned out. Granted it wasn't the one I had hoped for, but she was starting her own law career, with a specialty she wanted." Perry moves to pick up his coat. "Since you've made your choice Miss Street, you've stopped being my daughter."

"Perry, where are you going?" Asks Della. Not answering his wife, he goes to leave opening the door to step out, nearly colliding with Tom. Tom reaches out to grab Perry's arm to stop him from tripping.

"Hi, Dad, besides shouting what are you doing here in Boston?" He asks.

"As if you didn't think I would find out." Perry pushes Tom out of his way. Lizzie and Della both have gotten to the door, Tom looks at both of them, then at Perry leaving in the car.

"Tom, please help." Says Della.

"Let him go, from the look on his face and the fact I don't know my way around this city above ground." Says Tom. "Come on back inside and you two can explain what all the shouting is about." Looking at his sister, he shakes his head, closing the door behind him. "Lizzie, I know I'm not seeing things and gather your condition is what you needed to talk about.

The three of them sit down in the living room, Lizzie tells Tom the events leading up to his arrival.

"I never expected to be pregnant at this point in my life, but I am and will just have to take it one day at a time." Says Lizzie. "I knew I had to tell Mom and Dad, so I finally got up the nerve to call you."

"Practice on me first, then expect me to help soften the blow." Smiles Tom.

"Something like that." Lizzie smiles. "Tom would you do me a favor, go find Dad?"

"Sure. I'm sure you two have quite a lot to talk about. Where are you two staying? Figure I can start at the bar there first." Smiles Tom.

"Westin Waterfront." Replies Della.

"Of course, it couldn't be the one in Copley Square, that one I can get to without trouble." Tom gets up, extending his hand to Lizzie. "Car keys please." Within moments he was gone to find Perry, leaving Della and Lizzie to talk.

"Lizzie, you knew you were pregnant, when you where home for your father's birthday." Della asks, Lizzie just nods yes. "I can't believe you didn't trust me enough to tell me at least of your condition. You didn't need to tell me anything else." Pausing, "does Grandma Mae know?"

"Mom, I'm sorry, I was scared then and still scare now. I hadn't decided what I was going to do when I was home. I just needed to get through the events and come back here to think." Replies Lizzie. "No, Grandma, doesn't know, I know she suspects something isn't right. She accepted the headache, improper eating habits." She leans back against the couch. "What about Dad? I knew this was going to hurt him, but I wasn't expecting to disown me for a lack of a better word."

"Its going to take some time, much longer than you will like. But he will calm down, accept the situation as it is, then yell some more." Della smiles.

"Unfortunately, I've caused this turmoil and you're the one who will pay the price of his rathe more than me." Replies Lizzie.

"Your Dad and I have been going around with all kinds of situations in the last thirty years, but this is definitely a new one. Answer me one question, just how well do you know the baby's father?" Asks Della.

"He will never know, if I have anything to say about it." Replies Lizzie.

"Does Andrea know?" Della asks.

"No, I don't. She won't tell me." Came a voice behind them. "Sorry Aunt Della."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me. Especially** **with this chapter.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Della turned her attention to Andrea, who sat in the chair in front of her and Lizzie. "Aunt, I'm sorry, but Lizzie did not want to tell me, said it would be better for now that I didn't know."

"Mom, I told you, its better this way. You need to resign yourself to the fact the for now my child, the only parent will be me and no one else." Says Lizzie, exalted.

"Mary Mae Elizabeth, quiet please, all this stress, in just the last few hours can't be helping you or my grandchild. I understand your not wanting to marry, just because your pregnant and that you're not in love with the father. But I feel that it would be a mistake not to have the child's father involved, the child does deserve to know its father." Said Della, wishing she could make her daughter understand.

"Mom, I know what your trying to tell me, but whoever I become involved with in the future will have to accept my child as well. Right now, that isn't going to happen, our lives are going in different directions. We don't love each other and he deserves not to have his life ruined, especially since he could be involved with someone else, who he is happy with." Pausing she takes a deep breath, "please love me, love my child the way you have always loved Tom and I."

Della nods, hugging her daughter quickly, "It's okay, my girl, it is going to take me awhile to totally understand why, but I will try. Right now, though you need to calm down, being stressed can't be good for you or your baby. Your going to all your checkups when scheduled, are there any problems?" Asks Della, "when we get back to LA, we can schedule you to see Dr. Harris' replacement and get a full checkup done."

Lizzie, looked rather surprised at her mother. "Mom, I'm not going back to LA. My life is here in Boston, I have had my own doctor here for several years. Plus, you and Dad don't need all the extra rumors and gossip that is probably already going around. Never mind the society pages, pictures and all of the great Perry Mason's daughter pregnant and not married. It would ruin both of your reputations and effect your law business."

"Lizzie, you can't stay alone here in Boston, the further along you get, the harder its going to be to get around. Plus your going to need help once the baby is born." Replies Della.

"Aunt Della, what do I look like chopped liver. I'm not going any where." Smiles Andrea, as they all laugh.

"Mom, we'll be fine. We can even set up a small nursery area in our office as well." Pauses Lizzie, "there is one other issue, I don't want to bother Dad anymore or bring him anymore shame then he seems to have right now, I don't want him to feel uncomfortable having me around."

"Lizzie, you should never be ashamed of your choices. Its going to take your Dad a bit of time to accept the whole situation." Della smiles, "but if ever need any help or just need me to come for no reason, just call me and I will be on the first available flight."

"Think Tom might be a touch more available if I really need immediate help." Smiles Lizzie.

"I hope Tom has found your father and they are talking somewhere. We need to talk, but that conversation is going to be rather one sided loud." Della sighs. "Look, I need to make several phone calls, I need to be ready to deal with your father. As much as I would like to have this discussion out on Boston Common or a walk along the esplanade, I'm afraid we'll attract to much attention." Says Della.

Lizzie sighs, "I doubt you'll find a place to have such a conversation, that will prevent Dad from throwing things." Replies Lizzie.

Della smiles at her two girls. "Next to a jail cell at headquarters, I do know a courtroom that we could possible use." Pausing, "make us some tea and when was the last time either of you ate properly." Looking at Della to her daughter and pointing to her belly, "Baby has to feed well," Della smiles.

"Told you, two hours ago, we needed to get something to eat." Says Andrea.

The girls go off to the kitchen and Della goes through her pocketbook finding her small address book. Smiling she was pleased she had brought the right one with her. Judge Crocker first, needing to borrow his courtroom or an empty one and then Captain William McDonald, Headquarters, she was going to need help getting Perry to the courtroom.

Within a few minutes Della, joined the girls at their small dining room table.

Lizzie felt bad knowing that because of her, her mom would have to deal with her dad's fury, "Well Mom, how did you do in getting a quiet place to talk to Dad?" Asks Lizzie.

"I have an empty courtroom thanks to Judge Crocker and Captain McDonald will be here shortly to pick me up. He does need some information from you. I know you drive a black SUV, he just needs to know what kind, the plate number and if you know what state your brother's license is issued from?"

"CG5-LAW and Tom's license could be one of four address, two in DC, two in Virginia., I'm just not sure where." Replies Lizzie.

Della looks at Lizzie raising an eyebrow, "Out with the information. I know he's chasing a skirt out of the 'Old Guard'." Smiles Della.

Lizzie smiles. "Not chasing, he's been caught, by the 'Old Guard' and I also know that the 'Old Guard' is aware of the fact, if his baby sister says jump, he's jumping." She smiles mockingly to her mother, "But I'm just not sure if its Fort Myer, Virginia or Fort McNair, DC. Still as a place across the Potomac, or it could have the office address on it." Lizzie replies.

Della just shook her head and wrote down the information Lizzie had given her. One thing she was certain of both sisters, were listed on all legal forms regarding their brothers as next of kin. Within a few minutes the doorbell rang, Andrea had let in Capt. McDonald, introductions were made.

"Della, I was informed just before I came to the door, both Perry and Tom have been located. Tom will be returning here with the SUV and Perry will be dropped off at the courthouse. He will be leaving the car he was driving at your hotel." Smiles William, "apparently he is in a lousy mood, and doesn't understand why he's being dragged to a courthouse."

Della smiles shaking her head, "Think he's bad now Will, just wait until I get done with him. You haven't heard anything yet. Shall we go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It doesn't take long for Captain McDonald to drop Della off at the proper courthouse. "I don't know how long you two are going to be in town, but if it's for a couple of days, Joyce and I would love to have dinner with you."

"This was an unscheduled trip, and I don't think Perry's mood is going to improve anytime soon. I will give Joyce a call before we leave though." Getting out of the squad car, closing the door, Della waves good bye, then heads into the courthouse. Once inside she asked for directions to Judge Crocker's office, but was instructed he was waiting in his courtroom.

Entering the courtroom, which is dimly lit, she sees Judge Crocker sitting sideways at one of the tables, seeing her he gets up.

"Hello Della," he says, "it's good to see you." They hug briefly.

"Hello Edward, good to see you as well. Sorry to have to meet with you like this." Replies Della, removing her jacket, she lays across the back of one of the chairs.

"So, you two had to come all the way from LA to Boston, to have an argument?" Judge asks.

"Family issue. I would have rather walked around the commons or along the esplanade, but I'm afraid Perry's mood would draw to much attention and a police presence." Smiles Della.

"Umm, I will leave a couple court officers at the outside in the hallway with no interruption instructions." He smiles. "Heard that Lizzie and Andrea both recently graduated Harvard Law with honors and made the law review. Also, my sources told me that one of the most important partners of a prestigious firm in Denver is very interested in Lizzie, I think it is Robertson associates or something like that. They have been making inquiries about her." Judge Crocker said.

Della shakes her head, thinking how far Laura Robertson was able to go to annoy her and her family, then she smiles at Judge Crocker, to not show her anger, "yes, they did. They've chosen a combination of legal aid and criminal law. Neither are planning to return to LA anytime soon." Della smiles again. "How are your three boys doing?" Before she could get an answer, Perry came into the courtroom. His appearance was of a dragon about to spit fire.

Raising his voice in court he began to speak, "Alright I'm here, I'm sure you two officers have better things to be doing with your time, then taking tourists to places they don't want to go to." Says an angry Perry. The officers just step back into the hallway, closing the doors. He sees his wife and judge standing in the front of the courtroom, he walks up to join them, stepping through the gate.

"Hello Perry," Says Judge Crocker, extending his hand to Perry.

"Hello Edward," says Perry, as they shake hands. Perry looks at his wife, he with a frown, "DELLA, would one of you mind telling me why we're here."

Crocker smiles at Perry then looks at Della, "I will leave that to your lovely wife. Della, take care and if you need anything, just let one of the officers outside know." Says the Judge, he turns and leaves through the same doors, Perry had entered.

Della could see the anger on Perry's face, which was growing more, "you really went out of your way to embarrass me, didn't you?" Says Perry. "Definitely, you and your daughter are the same."

Della ignores Perry's nasty comment. She takes a deep breath and then gives him a smile, "have a seat Perry, you and I are going to have a talk, you're probably going to do some more shouting." Della sits extending a hand to another empty chair.

Perry shakes his head, "No. Think I'll stand for a while. I suspect you want to talk about YOUR daughter Mary Mae Elizabeth Street." Says Perry with a tone of irony.

"Don't use that tone with me MR. MASON and her last name is MASON like you. Your daughter as well. Although now you want deny it." Pausing, "But there two things about our daughter, that you can't deny, she is very pregnant and is planning to raise the child herself.

Perry listen to Della's words and his anger grows more, "I am well aware of what has happened. I want nothing to do with her or this whole situation she has gotten herself into." Perry Replies.

"Seems to involve another one of your Laura's as well." Della replied.

Perry sighs, then he lets out a sarcastic laugh, "MY Laura's. You just can't let that name go can you." Perry shouts.

Della sighs and then she sees it directly in the eyes, "Tell me, you really believe that I can let it go, you seem to have been drawn to several Laura's over the last thirty years and for you it was easy to think that I just had to accept it because I loved you." Says Della, "granted this last one, you were involved with before I started working for you and continued to see for several months afterwards."

Perry begins pacing the small area in front of the two tables and judges bench area. He pounds one fist into a hand going one direction then changes with the direction of his walk. "I thought you would have done better talking to Elizabeth about having unprotected sex, or at least saving herself for marriage." He sighs, "just like her mother."

"PERRY MASON, do not you dare blame me, this was nearly as much your responsibility as mine, in regards to having sex. I should have said no to you, as I had been taught. But I had long since fallen in love with you and I didn't care about anything other than just loving you." Replies Della.

Perry stops looking at his wife, "That time I was sure, I wasn't your first, not the way you acted." He sketching a sad smile.

Della felt the reproach in the Perry's voice, "never said you were and at that moment it did not seem to matter to you." Della smiled slightly, knowing she had just struck a nerve, but was ready for any shouting he was going to do. "My mistake was accepting the fact that my doctor had told me it would be nearly impossible for me to get pregnant. As I had decided, but I allowed myself to heard you and I stayed with you. But as I was going to marry you knowing that I was taking away the opportunity to have a child of your own blood. I should have gotten away of you. so that the prestigious Mr. Mason will found a decent woman and formed a family as society commanded. But I did not do it and happened the miracle, I was pregnant, as you know the gossip and society pages had a field day with us getting married."

"Perhaps I should have denied that I was the father. I should have fired you and been done with it." He stops in front of her. "But I didn't walk away, we got married and had a premature baby. Which seemed to satisfy the gossip pages, because of her size."

Della just shakes her head at him, avoiding tears. "A premature baby who fought for her life for almost a month and you remained on her side promising her that you will always be her knight in shining armour, but as I see only were just hollow words." She says bitterly. "I know Mae would have supported me if I had decided to have my baby alone, even though the simple solution was to give the child up for adoption. Unlike now, women are having babies without the father being around. Granted not all of them, some will have abortions, some with give their children up for adoption, others marry the father or the choice to go the process alone."

"Della, had Mary Mae Elizabeth done what I wanted her to, gone to college and law school in California, she wouldn't be in this situation." Says Perry. "How did Laura Robertson find out she was YOUR daughter?"

"Apparently everything is governed to what the Lord wants and if things do not go as he thought he explodes without hearing reasons. Because, your daughter did not do what you proposed for her, now you deny her. Again, your selfishness is interfering in the well-being of our family," says Della. "About how she met YOUR Laura, apparently OUR daughter went with Andrea and Ken Malansky to a cocktail party being given by Laura Robertson. She thought Lizzie reminded her of someone, just couldn't remember who. She had some investigations done and found out exactly who she was." Replies Della. "One more thing, remember Loraine Painswick, she is now married to Laura Robertson's son."

"Loraine was a long time ago, not part of our current conversation or situation, which I am through talking to you about it. We no longer have a daughter and no longer need to be here in Boston."

Della adjust herself in her chair, licking her lips and taking a breath. "Well I'm not done talking and you WILL listen to everything I have to say."

"There is nothing left to say. We are going back to Los Angeles as soon as possible. We will never return."

Della gets up, moving around to where Perry is standing. "Sit down now, Mr. Mason, you are going to listen to what I have to say." Perry stares challenging at his wife for a moment, realizing she wasn't backing down. He ran his hands through his hair, then sitting in the chair she had just vacated.

"Alright, say whatever it is you have to say, so we can be on our way home." Says Perry.

"If you no longer wish to acknowledge to MY DAUGHTER Mary Mae Elizabeth, fine, that is your choice. But I want the very intelligent Mr. Mason to listen and understand well, this, you and I are finished, done, over. We will go back to LA separately. I suggest you get all the locks at your house and office changed as soon as possible. I will mail you the keys that I have. I will change my mailing address as well."

Perry could not believe what he had just heard, "your leaving me, because I refuse to acknowledge your unmarried pregnant daughter." Shouts Perry as he stands up. "Just where do you think, you're going?" He shouts loudly echoing throughout the room, watching his wife get up from her chair and head towards the exit.

Della, it stops and looks at him with suppressed rage she could not believe that this was the same man she had loved for more than 30 years, "It is no longer your concern. I will have the divorce papers delivered to you." Della just smiled at him.

Perry still could not believe or understand what was happening, "divorce papers all of this over a pregnancy?" Slams his hands down on the table. "So just where do you think you're going? I'll put a freeze on all our bank accounts and other assets."

Della smiles sadly, "If you think that matters to me or will stop me then go-ahead Perry, we had it all. I want nothing from you, but remember one thing, I WILL always love you. But I cannot allow you to hurt or offend any of my children, their welfare and happiness will always be my priority. "

Della moves around gathering her jacket and pocketbook, she walks out of the courtroom. A tear escapes down her face, wiping it away, she heads for the exit doors.

Perry sat back down in the chair, taking several deep breaths, wiping a hand across his face. He realized that in a matter of a couple of hours, his whole world had fallen apart. His precious daughter, HIS PRINCESS, would become an unwed mother in a matter of months and starting a whole new life here in Boston. His beloved wife, the woman of his life, had just walked out on him and no matter what she left behind. He felt the same sense of anguish at losing all the good that came almost in his life. That was the same feeling of fifteen years after the Laura Parrish incident. He realized his mistakes were coming back to haunt him and no idea how to stop any of it. Lizzie, he had to make things right with her, but as angry as he still was, he knew he couldn't go over to her house. Now he was beginning to understand why Della picked the places she did sometimes, just to be able to have some control over his reactions.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.** **Especially much more now, for your patience in helping me put together this terrible puzzle that has been this chapter. My deepest gratitude, Thanks.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter** **T** **hirteen**

 **"** **Never say hurtful words, when your anger grows in you, the anger will go away, but you can never erase what you once said."**

Della stopped at the courtroom door, not sure what to think about Perry's reaction. Once he had gotten over the fact he was in a courtroom, he hadn't been as boisterous as she expected. What was bothering her was he had offended her and nearly denied that he was Lizzie's father. Della knew Perry loved her, but his ego, women clients who waned more than to just pay him for his services.

Then fifteen years ago, he had made her life hell for because of his drinking, bad choices and nearly lost his family. It was a long healing process for her, but she managed to forgive him, because she loved him.

Della knew the choices their daughter had and going to make to become a single mother, may not be ideal. As parents is was now their responsibility to support and protect her and their grandchild. She knew she would have preferred their grandchild have two parents, but knew that wouldn't be possible.

They may not agree with Lizzie's decisions, but had to respect and support her choices.

Della was having difficulty accepting Perry's behaviour, the man who had always promised from that first day that he would always take care of his daughter, until now. He seemed to have forgotten, just how fragile she had been at birth and how strong she was now. If Perry loved her as much as he claimed, she needed that love and support. It was so easy for him to throw everything away, when he was surprised by events or he didn't like the outcome to of events.

Della thought, if Perry had really loved her, she suddenly wonders if he did only as long as, she did what he wanted. Granted she had challenged him over the years, regarding cases, given him her opinions, told him when she thought he was wrong. Had he been satisfied with her running their office and home because that was what women did or because he really believed in her as a capable person.

There had been obstacles over the years, but nothing that stood in their way for long, until now. Why was he having such a difficult time accepting what has happened. She wiped a tear from her eye, how long would it take Perry to accept their grandchild or would he really walk away from his daughter completely. Their baby's baby.

Della took a cab, back to the hotel to obtain her luggage. While she was there, she called the airlines, changing both hers and Perry's tickets. She was still furious with his behaviour, but out of 30 yeas of habit it was hard to change what came so naturally. They would be on the same flight, same first-class section, she had requested separate row seating.

After picking up Perry's items, she checked herself out of the hotel and took a cab back to Lizzie and Andrea's house. She had insured that Tom would be there waiting for them. She needed to explain to their children that she had left their father, in hopes to get the required reaction from him. Perry would have to get back home and to work, before it really hit him that she wasn't there.

Moments after Della had left the hotel, Perry arrived entering their room, he realized that her things were no longer there. He called reception and was informed that Mrs. Mason had checked out a short time ago.

After packing his luggage, Perry called the airless to change his reservation time to another flight, only to be informed that it had already been done. He was told there were two tickets, two separate flights both in his name. Perry informed the agent that he would be there shortly for the first flight. He didn't ask about Della's ticket, knowing it was her that had changes his ticket out of habit. He would wait until he got to the airport to see if they would be on the same flight home.

Perry sat down for a moment, before heading for the airport, he realized she was angry at him regarding Elizabeth. Accepting her condition and choices would require a lot of thinking on his part. He had to wonder just how serious Della was about checking the locks on the house and office. What had surprised him was that she wasn't concerned about freezing their bank accounts, denying her any access. Just what was she up do, had she planned for the inevitable and he didn't know anything about it. A thought flashed through his mind, Mae.

Perry realized he had treated her rather bad. They were on opposite ends of what was happening in Boston. He didn't understand why Della wasn't on his side regarding Lizzie's decision to have and raise this child on her own. He still wasn't willing to allow his daughter to ruin her life, by raising a child without being married to the father, let alone him not being around at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lizzie opened the door for Della even before she had gotten to it. "Mom, come on in." They move to sit on the couch, "I've been so nervous about what was happening between you and dad."

Della lets out a breath of air, "my girl, first you need to calm down, told you more than once stress isn't going to help either of you." She smiles. "I need to talk to you, your brother and Andrea. Where are they?

"Where else, Tom is raiding our fridge, pantry, cabinets." Lizzie smiles.

"Then perhaps we need to go into the kitchen, before you don't get any of that food." They get up and move into the kitchen, both sit at the table. 'First things first, the conversations was loud and shorter than I expected it to be." She continued leaving out their father's choice words regarding the situation. Figuring once was enough for this group.

"So, your both going back to LA tonight?" Asks Tom.

"Same time, same flight, same section, different rows." Della smiles. "There is one other issue, that I have will be temporary."

"Either you gave Dad his walking papers or you took yours." Says Lizzie.

"I took mine, told him to change the locks at the house and office. He was planning to deny access to all bank accounts." Pausing Della siles slightly. "And before you ask, no I'm not moving in with Grandma Mae, but close. Long before I started working for your father, I purchased a small cottage and opened a basic checking/savings account."

"You own a cottage and bank accounts that Dad knows nothing about." Says Tom.

"I know when I first started working Paul did a bit of investigating on me, but never found that bit of information." Della smiles. "Remind me sometime to tell you about what else your father hasn't found out. If Paul found out, I would have known about it."

Della told them she had not talked to their grandmother yet and would call her, telling her only what was necessary for the time being. Della told Lizzie she would have to be the one to tell Mae the entire detailed story. Della also told Andrea that she would have to call and tell her parents in the next couple of hours, also that Perry would be arriving there alone.

Finally it was time to leave, Della said her goodbyes, telling Lizzie to keep her informed of the progression of her pregnancy. Della had written the cottage phone number down before leaving, with instructions if she needed anything, to call and she would be on the first possible plane, if need be.

Tom drove Della back to Logan International Airport, wanted to park the car and go with her to the gate. She quickly said no, she would be fine and need to call Mae, before getting on the plane. Tom said goodbye to his Mom, telling her he would be staying in Boston for a couple more days, as his boss had given him some research to do. They hugged and off she went into the terminal to check in. Della hoped that Lizzie and Tom would have a good talk and she would open up to him more about, when she became pregnant. Somehow Della knew, the three people she left behind shared many secrets between them, yet not all where shared by everyone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Della had gotten through the check in line and was directed to the first-class waiting room, on the second level. Entering the lounge, she checked the time and sitting down on a couch with a phone on the end table. Finding her credit card, she placed the call to Mae.

Mae was surprised to receive Della's weekly phone call from Boston.

"Boston what is wrong with Lizzie, that has you both in Boston on such short notice?" Mae asked.

Della lets out a loud sigh, causing Mae to start worrying. "Well, Aunt Mae, I suggest you sit down for this one, as I only have time to give you the high lights. Lizzie will be calling you shortly with more details." Taking a deep breath, she continues, "I got a phone call form a Laura Robertson several days ago congratulating us on becoming grandparents."

"Grandparents, what was she talking about?" came the response from Mae.

"Oh, it gets better, we had no clue what she was talking about. She then apologized, she met a young woman, named Elizabeth Street, who she assumed was our daughter."

"How could she be so sure that Elizabeth Street was your daughter, let alone pregnant?" Mae asks. "But why the hurried trip to Boston, you could have just called her."

"I know it was a bit sneaky, but we weren't sure of what kind of answers we would get over the phone." Says Della, "before you ask, Lizzie went to a cocktail party with Andrea and Ken Malansky, which is where they met.

"I know she's using your last name, to start her own legal career, without the help of the Mason name." Says Mae, she had suspected something wasn't quite right with Lizzie, when she saw her last.

"Mae, Lizzie is very pregnant, plans to have this child on her own and no she's not naming the father." Della said in one breath. "Perry got so angry that he has disowned her. He left their house and went off in the car. I managed to get him into an empty courtroom here. He ranted bite, not quite as loudly as expected, blamed me for the situation, questioned weather or not she was his daughter."

There is a brief moment of silence, "Alright Della, what else went on in that courtroom?" Mae asks.

"I got so frustrated that I told him I was leaving him, to go ahead change the locks on the house and the office. To which he threatened to also have access to the bank accounts denied." Says Della.

"Well done, serves him right, to have you put a scare into him. I want my shot at the great Perry Mason, I think I need to have him clarify somethings."

Della couldn't help but smile, knowing that her husband was not going to be able to escape the fury of Mae, once she hears the rest of the story from Lizzie. "Aunt Mae, there will be a car there to pick you up in the morning. I'm going to rent a car and head for the cottage. Perry will assume that I am staying with you." Says Della. "I think he figured if I didn't have access to the bank accounts, I wouldn't leave. But I have to get away from him for a while, I'm hoping we can find our way back to each other. Did tell him I will always love him, but for me my priority is the happiness of myself and my children."

"That's my girl. By the way, where is your passport?" Mae asks.

"I have it with me. Look Aunt Mae, they just called my flight, I need to get to the gate. Lizzie is probably trying to get a hold of you." Says Della. "See you in a day or two." Hanging up the phone, she gets up leaving the lounge she headed for the gate. She saw Perry at the counter as she passed to board the plane, least he would be on the same flight.

Lizzie called her grandmother, explaining that she was pregnant, keeping the child, not naming the father and what had happened with her father. Mae was also told not to bother asking Andrea or Tom anything, because she wasn't telling them any more than what had already been said.

Andrea then called her parents to inform them of Lizzie's pregnancy and the discussion between her godparents and her best friend. Perry had threatened to disown Lizzie, and after a private conversation, Della was leaving him. Andrea told her parents Uncle Perry was heading for home, Aunt Della was heading for a cottage near Grandma Mae, who was heading for LA.

After hanging up the phone, Margaret walked into the living room, she dropped onto the couch, Paul sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace. Both sat quietly for a moment, "I'm not sure what to say or think right now. Our goddaughter, Perry's precious princess is pregnant, no father insight, and intends to keep the baby. What is wrong with that girl? Thought she was sensible like her mother, not doing something stupid with alcohol like her father." He pauses, "I think Andrea needs to come back to LA."

Margaret looked threatening at her husband, "don't even go there Paul. Andrea is staying right where she is. There apparently no change in their working and living in Boston." She says. "Our problem is not Andrea and Lizzie, they have control over their lives and intentions. The problem is Perry's reaction to the whole situation and how he treated my girls." Margaret smiles slightly. "Who is this Laura Robertson? She seems to be the one who started this whole chain of events."

Paul shook his head, "no Margaret Lizzie started it by getting pregnant, not telling anyone, except Andrea. The only reason we found out was because Perry and Della did.

Margaret rolled her eyes, "Paul please not again. Tell me about Laura Robertson, seems that is a name from the very distant past." Pausing, "Ahh, Denver, lawyer type, society pages."

"Yea, well she was an old flame of Perry's, they dated on and off for about four years. She wanted him to move to Denver, join the same corporate law firm. She was apparently dating Glenn Robertson as well, married him, when Perry make the move for her." He gets up making himself and Margaret a drink, handing one to her as he sat down again. "She made a big scene, when he hired Della and escorted her to all the law and society events."

"Ahh, yes, I now remember Della talking about her. Took issue that Della was running Perry life in and out of the office." Says Margaret, "now she's back in their lives causing trouble again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Perry entered the house, he was hit with the sound of silence. He had seen Della on the plane and again at the car rental, but she wasn't here. Had she really been that angry over his reaction to Lizzie's pregnancy. Had she been serious about having him change all the locks, or was he threatening to deny her access to all bank accounts. Where was she, could she have gone to Mae's? He didn't want to think about it anymore, so he decided to go upstairs, empty his suitcase, take a shower, then figure out what to do about finding something to eat.

Mae was surprised as to the very early hour the car arrived to pick her up for the trip to LA. Once close to the Mason neighbourhood, she had the driver stop at the grocery store. She knew she had to hear his version of the reaction to Lizzie's pregnancy. He had no right to treat his daughter the way she had heard and what he had said to Della, that caused her to head for the cottage she hadn't been to in years.

From what Mae had gathered Della was hurt and upset that she hadn't known about Lizzie's condition, whereas Perry's was one of anger, wanting nothing to do with her.

Finally arriving at the house, the driver helped Mae get everything into the house and left. She heard the shower running and knew she had time to get the coffee made and start on making breakfast.

When Perry got out of the shower, drying himself off, he thought he smelt fresh coffee. Going into the bedroom to get dressed, the smell was stronger. He hurried downstairs in hopes to find Della in the kitchen. He stopped short just inside the kitchen, seeing Mae in front of him.

"MAE, what are you doing here? I thought it was Della," says Perry.

"Of course, I'm not Della and after your behaviour, did you really expect to find her here." Smiles Mae. "Now have a seat Perry, have some coffee." She sets two large mugs on the counter, filling both with coffee, returning the pot to the warmer.

Perry takes a deep breath, giving Mae a smile of resignation. "Certainly, came a long way for a cup of coffee. Gathering by your comment you have talked to Della and her daughter as well." He sits down at the counter, reaching for a mug, he takes a sip.

"Yes, Mr. Mason, of course I've talked to your wife and YOUR daughter as well." Replies Mae angrily. "Seems you've had a rather busy 48 hours. Do you want to tell me your version of what happened?" She sits on one of the other stools.

"Why? I am quite sure you've talked to both of them. You've probably already made up your mind that I'm wrong and extremely happy that Della has moved in with you." Replies Perry. "I saw her at the car rental desk, after we landed at LAX. She had been kind enough to change my reservations when she changed hers." Perry replied with a certain amount of irony in his voice.

"For starters Della isn't staying with me. She has her own cottage several miles from me. As for talking, yes, I heard from both my girls yesterday. Now I want to hear your version." Mae smiles. "I gather your daughter's present situation bothers you immensely. But tell me why the fact that your princess, your precious daughter got pregnant, bothers you so much that you've threatened to disown her."

"Just how can I disown a daughter that may not even be mine?" Says Perry raising his voice. "I certainly wasn't the first man, Della took to her bed. Not so sure I believe the story that her doctor told her she would have difficulty becoming pregnant."

Mae was tempted to get the pot of coffee and pour it over Perry, but that wouldn't help the anger that was filling the kitchen.

"DAMMIT, you listen very closely to me, MR. MASON. Lizzie is more your daughter than she is Della's." She starts taking several short breaths to calm herself down. "Della wanted a career that she could be proud of, she wasn't interested in getting a job just to marry the boss. She wanted to work, to be the best secretary she could be. Jumping into bed with the boss and getting pregnant wasn't something she had planned."

"Yeah, now Mae, tell me, was not that what happened? Your precious niece became pregnant with her boss." Replied Perry.

Mae took another sip of coffee and her mind wandered for a brief moment. How could this big man, who claimed to love her niece more than life itself, now rant about the reason they got married. That his daughter had also gotten pregnant before marriage, except there was no father in sight to marry.

"Yes, your right you weren't the first man to share her bed, but were the last. I told you, she was not a promiscuous woman, but certainly wasn't a saint either. She had been engaged prior to her moving here to LA."

"We had that conversation, she told me about her engagement." Replied Perry. In that then he had been angry and jealous then, that Della had been involved in an relationship before him. But he was more angry at the simple fact of thinking that she had only become pregnant in order to married him.

"Now Mr. Mason, pay close attention to what I am going to say, Della, started working with you, became involved with no intentions of ever marrying you, until by accident, by fate or whatever she become pregnant and if I remember correctly the one who wanted to marry my niece was you. Because she did not want to get married with you, because she just wanted to protect your reputation, didn't want to tarnish your name or profession. Because you were marrying your secretary." Pausing, "Lizzie is your DAUGHTER."

"There are a lot more options now for young women who become pregnant, then was considered thirty years ago." Says Perry, "no daughter of mine, would have had sex before marriage. But Elizabeth has and she could have gotten a legal abortion. Instead she decided to have the baby, without naming the father, nor will she consider giving it up for adoption."

"Perry Mason, I've heard enough, stop denying your daughter once and for all. Your upset that she didn't tell you what had happened, mainly because she was scared of how you would react." Mae gets up filling both mugs with more coffee. "It seems you lived up to that reaction, you exploded. DO tell me how you found out she was pregnant?"

"Laura Robertson called and told Della, she had met an Elizabeth Street, who reminded her of someone. Laura had someone investigate both Elizabeth and Andrea after they attended a cocktail party she had given. Found out the girls went to school in Boston, were planning to work there using their mothers' maiden names. Elizabeth didn't want to be associated with me, my law firm, my name, least of to return to LA to work.' Replied Perry.

"You know perfectly well, she had chosen to use her mother's name for professional reasons, to build her own reputation. It would make her wonder, as well as some clients, if she were using the name Mason to get work." Mae smiles as she sits again. "You've got a thing for having Laura's in your life don't you. I know more about this particular Laura Robertson than I want to."

"So just what do you expect from me, what do you want me to do. Della's daughter had unprotected sex after doing some drinking." Says Perry.

'You have to get back into being a father to your daughter, her knight in shining armour, from a long time ago. Stop being the irrational tyrant that you've become." Says Mae, "have you forgotten that about fifteen years ago, you got drunk, had unprotected sex with another Laura." Smiles Mae, "or is there a double standard here Perry."

"There is no double standard, what happened fifteen years ago has nothing to do with this." Perry's voice is raised. "Your granddaughter is going to have a child without a father, because she won't name him nor will she give the child up for adoption."

"Oh, please Perry, are you listening to yourself. Your angry for two reasons. First being, your daughter didn't tell you, because she was afraid of your reaction. The second being you heard from one of your old girlfriend's." Says Mae, "hear me out completely. She doesn't want the father involved, she doesn't want to ruin his life. I know you want him to accept responsibility, do the honourable thing. Abut it won't make them happy, they would be miserable being involved just for the sake of the child."

"Just what do you expect me to do?" Asks Perry.

"After we have breakfast, I will call Lizzie and you can talk to her, by first apologizing. Tell her it is going to take you some time, to accept the situation, but your willing to work on it. Tell her you may never agree with her choice, but in time accept it." Says Mae, getting up as the oven timer goes off.

Opening the door, she takes out muffins and cinnamon rolls.

"Smells good, but you haven't been here long enough to make those from scratch." Smiles Perry, "would you mind telling me about the cottage that my wife is staying at?"

"No, But I will tell you this, it was bought and paid for entirely before you two became involved. You pay your employees well." Smiles Mae, putting frosting on the cinnamon buns, then plating several with muffins. "She also has a separate checking and savings accounts."

Perry starts to say something, but the front door bell rings. He gets up to answer it, half way into the living room Margaret and Paul have already let themselves in.

"Della is right, I should change the locks." Perry smiles.

"Don't smile as me Perry Mason, we've already heard what happened in Boston," says Margaret. "Della's here?"

Perry just smiles, "Come on into the kitchen, have some coffee, blue berry muffins and cinnamon rolls." He turns around heading for the kitchen, followed by the Drakes.

Mae has added two mugs, several plates and napkins to the counter.

"Mae, what are you doing here?" Asks Paul.

"Feeding Perry originally, but suspected that you would be here soon enough." Mae smiles.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

After dropping Della at the airport, Tom returned to the house, where Lizzie and Andrea were waiting for him. Lizzie and Tom settled on to the couch, Andrea in one of the chairs near the fireplace.

"Alright little one, its time you and I talk," says Tom, Andrea gets up to leave. "Stay put Andrea, this needs to be done jointly." He smiles. "Which one of you two wants to explain to me what happen to my little shadows, who with the exception of me, thought boys were horrible, boring, and yucky including your brother PJ."

"What happened was we grew up, went off to college, got jobs and got a reality check of the real world, a crash course." Smiles Lizzie, resting her hand on her stomach.

"Yours certainly the faster track to reality." Tom smiles sadly, leaning to give his sister a hug.

"You'll do anything to get a brotherly hug, these days won't you?" Laughs Andrea.

Tom taps the empty space on the couch, "Come here, so you won't be jealous, I've got a hug for you."

"For your information, I'm fine for the moment. The person you should have used that affection on you left at the airport, heading for LA. She apparently is keeping one of your secrets." She smiles.

"Mom?"Asks Tom surprised.

Lizzie nods. "Mom, needed to know what driver's license you were carrying, Virginia or DC. I wasn't sure, I made mention of four possible places. She knew you you've been skirt chasing the 'Old Guard', she now knows you've been caught." She smiles. "Didn't have Diana's name when she left though."

"If Mom gets bored enough she'll find out from that network of hers." Replies Tom. "But for the moment, we should leave Mom and her network alone. My concern is this bit of a surprise of yours." Says Tom pointing at his sister's stomach.

"There isn't anything that you don't already know. I slept with someone not taking into consideration the aftermath of alcohol and unprotected sex. It is my choice to have and raise this child without its father. For me its that simple." Says Lizzie. "Ah, except for the fact that my father has threatened to disown me and because of my choices, my parents are separating." She tries hard not to start crying, a single tear slides down her check.

Tom sees the shame and sadness in his sister's eyes. "Hey, little one, you realize your mistake, have accepted responsibility. I am proud of you, of your decision. My little sister has become a very brave woman and soon to be a beautiful mother." He hugs Lizzie again. "Your child may not have a father around, but will has an uncle, who will love it and will be a better protector than he was of its mother."

Lizzie shakes her head. "Just what I need an uncle who will spoil my child." She smiles, "I suspect I'm going to understand more about Mom, as to why she always reigned you and Dad in at times, so I wouldn't get spoiled." They laugh.

"An uncle who spoils, with the help of an aunt who will divide her time being a second mother and a touch of spoiling." Says Andrea.

"As well, I'm sure grandma and great grandma will forget the rule of non-spoiling. All thought great grand always seemed to do it in moderation." Sighs Lizzie, "I just pity that my baby won't feel any affection from grandfather."

"Look, little one give Dad some time to digest all of this. He didn't have an issue with college or law school, just your choice of where you went. Yes, he had an issue right from the start you didn't want to do criminal law with him, but a variation of legal aid here in Boston, using Mom's maiden name." Says Tom, "give him time, he's stubborn, which you came by naturally. Be patient with him. Regardless if this child is a boy or girl, he will come around and be a good grandfather."

"Don't forget my parents will consider themselves grandparents to this child. Suspect Dad, like Uncle Perry will take some time to adjust to the chain of events." Says Andrea, "would like to be a fly on the wall for those conversations, especially if Grandma Mae, is anywhere nearby."

"I suspect she will be there soon enough. When I spoke with her, she mentioned Mom was sending a car to pick her up for the trip to LA." Says Lizzie. "Also mentioned Mom wasn't staying with her, if not, she will stay in her cottage." Says Lizzie, feeling guilty for the separation from her parents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Mae tried to get Perry to think about not accepting his daughter's pregnancy, wasn't going to achieve anything. He needed to at least speak to Lizzie and tell her, he needed time to adjust to what was Happening. Mae decided to return home in Bolero Beach, feeling the need to talk to Della face to face. She felt she needed to make sure she understood Della's feelings about the pregnancy and the length of her separation from Perry.

Paul had offered to give her a ride home, but not before Margaret intervened. She wanted to talk to Mae first, so they went over to the Drake home to have their conversation. Thus, leaving Perry and Paul to chat in the Mason home.

Filling both cups of coffee, Paul and Perry went into the living room to talk. Perry began pacing, while Paul took a seat on the couch.

"Perry would you sit down, so we can talk. You need someone who knows and understands you." Says Paul.

"Understand, really Paul. You don't understand, its not your daughter and don't tell me, I'm being irrational." Says Perry angrily.

"Irrational, that you are, but it might as well be my daughter, Lizzie and Andrea have been veloured at the hip since they were old enough to share the same play pens. Rarity during daylight hours, that you find one, find the other." Replies Paul. "I figure given time, you'll adjust to the situation and accept Lizzie's pregnancy and her choices. "

"You trying to tell me you would act any differently if it were Andrea pregnant instead." Shouts Perry. "Margaret taught your daughter better, she is apparently a more sensible girl."

"Both of our daughters, were taught the same things, by good mothers. Accidents happen. That is what this situation is an accident and Lizzie because she was taught to make her own choices, decided to go through with this pregnancy." Says Paul.

"Perhaps I'm the one who made the mistake, all those years ago. I should have let Della go, terminated her employment when she told me she was pregnant. I accepted the fact the child was mine and did the honourable thing by marrying her." Said Perry. "Now that daughter is ruining her own life, by getting pregnant, having the child and planning to raise it alone. Why she just can't give it up for adoption."

"Perry, tell me the truth, you may not want to accept this pregnancy and shout it from the rooftops about becoming a grandparent, but you trying to convince me that Lizzie isn't your daughter?" Asks Paul.

Perry finally collapsed on the couch, placing his cup on the table, he rubs his face with both hands. 'Paul, I don't know, any more. I really don't know. Della isn't happy with the situation, but defended her daughter and her pregnancy. She doesn't understand having a child out of wedlock, could ruing her daughter's reputation, becoming the subject of gossip and ruin her law career before it begins. No one is going to want to hire someone with a reputation." Perry breathes slowly to calm down.

"Perry, is it Lizzie's reputation your worried about or is it your own. Are you afraid because your daughter, who has been using her mother's maiden name for some time now, living in Boston, will somehow effect your business or loss of clients?" Paul asks. "Stop thinking about yourself." He recriminating Perry.

"OF COURSE I'm thinking about MY DAUGHTER Paul." Pausing he leans back against the couch. 'Maybe your right, somehow I'm thinking of myself, everything just seems to be going to hell and I don't know how to correct anything."

"Accept the situation, you may not agree with it, but accept it." Says Paul. "Look my friend, we have two very stubborn daughters, who have shared a life time of adventures together already. They are now starting their careers in legal aid and for the time being Andrea will be around to help raise Lizzie's child."

Perry sighs, "I don't have much choice in this matter do I. In a matter of several days my world has collapsed around me hasn't it."

"Tell me what happened between you and Beautiful, that she took her walking papers and told you to change the locks." Smiles Paul.

"Your BEAUTIFUL, had the nerve to have Boston's finest pick me up and drop me off in a courtroom of a Judge we both know. I wasn't willing to listen to what she had to say or accept what had happened with our daughter." Perry smiles briefly. "She actually ordered me to sit down and listen to her. Basically, to deal with the whole situation. But she didn't like my answers, so she told me to change all the locks, she was leaving me. Told her fine, that I would deny her access to all of our accounts." Pausing, "she just smiled at me, said fine and walked out."

"So, I take it she's down at Mae's for a while." Says Paul.

"No, apparently you missed something over the years. Before we became involved Della purchased a cottage near Mae and has both a checking/savings accounts." Says Perry.

"Always said you pay your employees well." Smiles Paul. "Suspect she has other investments out there." Asks Paul.

"You know Paul, I've never given it much thought, but she always our passports handy." Replies Perry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Margaret had gone back over to the Mason's to tell Paul and Perry she would be taking Mae back to Bolero Beach. She informed Paul, she would be staying there for a night or two, if for no other reason than to see Della's cottage. They needed to talk with Della regarding the news and reactions of everyone involved. Mae had a bit of insight to Perry's behaviour, but with Margaret, they hoped Della would be able to help understand it all.

They all knew very well the explosive character of lawyer, when things didn't work out as expected or bothered him a lot, with no end in sight. He was known to act irrational, trying to find a solution. He realized long ago, the best thing he had ever done, was to hire Della. At his side she had learned over time, what and when to say something, quite at other times. She knew how go appease his anger, sometimes telling him what he didn't want to hear.

Perry had long since been known for hanging up the phone on anyone, when he wasn't in a good mood or hearing what he didn't want to hear. He had crossed that line once with Della and had taken along time for that wound to heal. But what was being questioned now was his love for his daughter, the only person he loved more was Della. No one could understand why he had acted or said what he had said. They all seemed to understand his frustration and hurt. He didn't seem to want to accept her decision to keep and raise the child, instead of adoption. Nor could he accept the fact she wouldn't tell him who fathered her child. Perry and Della had raised an independently strong courageous young woman, who had been taught to stand on her own.

Perry was having difficultly understand why she hadn't come to him when she first knew she was pregnant.

Margaret and Mae stopped at the local grocery store before going on to Della's cottage. They figured once she got the car started she would have gone to get the basics for the house. Mae wanted to prevent her niece's health issues from returning. They could go back out later in the day, after planning some sort of menu for the duration of visit. Mae was sure after years of dealing with her mother's health issues, Lizzie would know to take care of herself. She planned to call and speak with both girls, regarding a healthy meal plan now that they were both out of school and a little one on the way.

Della was waiting for them on the porch of her cottage when they arrived. Hugging both women and helping carrying in the items t hey brought with them. "I'm so glad your both here. I thought I was ready for this much quiet, but I'm not." She says with a sad smile.

Both Mae and Margaret could tell Della had been crying, they both realized why she had chosen to come here, it was her private safety haven. Close enough to Mae and LA, but private enough because other than Mae no one knew about it. Up until several days ago, Della had been living the quiet life with her husband, after celebrating their 25th wedding anniversary and work they both were still enjoying. They had two wonderful children, a son who was settled into his profession and a daughter who was just getting started in hers. Now a single incident, a conversation that should have been had weeks, months ago, had caused a riff in her once happy world.

They went into the kitchen, Della poured coffee as they sat at the table.

"Della, how long have you had this place?" Margaret asks.

"Bought it not long after I started working for Perry, had it paid off before we became involved. I've had someone come in once a month to clean it and a handy person to check on it as well." She smiles. "Never gave it much thought of what I would do with it. Never expected to be using it as an escape."

"Can't believe you kept this hidden from me. But what has me more confused at the moment, is why are you here and Perry back in your home in LA?" asks Margaret.

"I couldn't deal with him after the go around we had in the Boston courtroom." Della smiles, proceeds to tell Mae and Margaret what happened.

"I remember the name Laura Robertson, from the early days of you working for Perry, they were involved, she wanted him to move to Denver, corporate law. His decision to stay here didn't go over well, nor did the fact he hired you and eventually even casual involvement." Says Mae.

"You two don't know the confusion that has been going on in my head the last couple of days. Laura Robertson had been in Boston doing some recruiting, met the girls at a cocktail party, Lizzie reminded her of someone." Pauses Della, taking a breath of air. "She called to congratulate us on becoming grandparents. I questioned her comment, she said she made a mistake, Lizzie reminder her of someone, last name was Street and just assumed we were the grandparents."

"The girls have been using our maiden names for months now." Says Margaret.

"Well Laura, seemed to know what she was doing, she wanted to cause trouble between Perry and I, especially if she were right and we didn't know. She wouldn't risk Perry's fury, especially at me if she even thought it were true. Perry was angry with her, the nerve that she called us and spreading a story that she had no reason to be talking to anyone about. Our family business was or is none of her business." Says Della, tears start down her face, she wipes them away. "I had to get to Boston, to talk with Lizzie to see for myself, if what Laura was saying true or not. I knew Perry's reaction either way was going to be explosive. I just never expected him to tell Lizzie he was done and basically wanted nothing to do with her. Then he walked out on us. I knew he felt betrayed that he heard about the pregnancy from someone other than the person who should have told him. What bothers me nearly as much as that reaction, is the fact he is denying the fact that he doubts his paternity of Lizzie. I had to walk away from him, told him to change all the locks at home and at the office. He even said he would deny my access to the joint banking accounts. Must admit he was surprised when I told him I had my own place and bank accounts."

"I can't say, I blame her for not telling either of you because of Perry's reaction. I just can't believe she or Andrea let it go this long and to find out from someone else." Says Margaret. "Those two are closer than you and I ever have been. After we got through talking to Andrea, Paul was threatening to go get her. He wanted her back in LA." Margaret smiled at her friend.

"Lizzie is worried about Perry and I, she felt she was the cause of our problems fifteen years ago and is now been the cause of this." Says Della.

Mae had gotten up to refill the coffee and brought strawberries and sliced apples as well. "Eat both of you." Was all she said.

"How was Lizzie doing when you left? Andrea just said she was a right and that Tom would be there after dropping you off at the airport." Asks Margaret.

"She's still upset over her father's reaction and knows it's worse because he didn't hear the news from her. Tom called last night and said she had a good cry, got mad and then ate healthy. Apparently can't get enough salmon.' Smiles Della.

"Since when does that child like salmon. Every time we went to the fish market, it would be anything but salmon." Smiles Mae.

"Apparently, after your great-grandson appeared on the way," Della says, smiling sweetly at her aunt.

"So how long do you intend to stay down here Della?" Asks Margaret.

"Why, do you plan on keeping me company?" Smiles Della.

'I would except Paul, won't leave well enough alone, if I leave him alone for any longer than a night or two. I suspect he may go to Boston, to get Andrea to come back to LA with him." Replies Margaret. "Figure it will take that long before Perry comes to some of his senses and heads down here to talk to you, which means Paul won't be far behind." The three laugh.

"I can only hope that when Perry does get here, he has at least accepted the fact that his princess is pregnant. He better figures out that his daughter won't be giving up his grandchild for adoption." Pausing, "Della, I want you to make sure you stay healthy, to eat properly, go see both your doctors when you get back to LA. Figure one for a check-up and the other to talk. I can only hope Lizzie will pay attention as well."

"Don't worry, I will." Della smiles, reaching over to take her Aunt's hand. "As for Lizzie, she will, but may need to be reminded every once in a while. She knows what stress and improper eating did to me." Pausing, "now do you want to tell me about how it went with Perry."

"He's a bit more uncompromising than you are about each other. I was tempted more than once to pour the pot of hot coffee all over him, when he refused to talk about his daughter. Referred to Lizzie more than once as your daughter, bound and determined that she give the baby up for adoption. He assumed you were staying with me, a bit shocked when I said no, that you had your own cottage and bank accounts down here." Mae said. "His words were rather hurtful for me to hear, let alone how you felt hearing them."

"What frightens me, is the same man who was angry at his daughter in the past 72 hours, was the same man, who referred to her as his princess. The one who spent hours sitting out side the NICU window." Della wipes a tear from her eyes. "I'm hurt, disappointed that my daughter didn't trust me enough to tell me when she found out she was pregnant. But I'm not going to turn my back on her. Regardless of her choices, I'm going to be there for her."

"Della, Perry can be a bit slow on the uptake occasionally, but he'll get back to trying to correct things with his family. It may take longer than you like for him and Lizzie to get back to where they belong." Smiles Mae.

"My problem is just how much trouble are those two going to get into being left to their own devices for 24 to 48 hours." Says Margaret.

"Unless I miss my guess, there isn't much more alcohol in your house than there is in mine. If Perry takes to feeding the two of them, they may survive." Replies Della. "I'm sure they've already talked about their daughters. I just have to wonder, what Perry is thinking about us. If he has missed me yet and if our marriage is worth it any longer."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter F** **ifteen**

 **"** **It is never late for repentance and reparation."** _Charles Dickens._

It was two long weeks for Perry. Since he and Della returned to separate homes, after visiting with their daughter, where they confirmed Lizzie's pregnancy. Della was still at her cottage, near Mae and had spoken to Lizzie every day. Her daughter's pregnancy seemed to be going well for the most part, although she was having an issue with her blood pressure being a bit high and her diet needed to be monitored more closely.

It had been suggested that she reduce her work, which was causing her stress. But talking with her doctor, it was not necessarily the work as it was the number of hours. She agreed to pay attention to the amount of time she spent at work, no more than nine hours, but was to work on cutting it down to seven hours.

It was apparent that since the separation, Perry's personnel and professional life had become a complete disaster. It hadn't taken Perry more than a moment, to realize, how important Della was in his life. The cleaning crew had managed to keep the office neat, but their home was a disaster. It was the little things that were adding up, that he realized just how much she did to keep things running. His life was at an all-time low, zero, he had nothing, nothing without her. He knew it was true but couldn't admit it right now. He was sure everyone thought he denied his daughter, because she had dishonored him, when the truth of the pregnancy came to light.

Della had heard from Gertie on several occasions, that Perry had gotten behind on mail, paying bills, had two briefs that had yet to be complete days ago. Della had explained to Gertie where the check book was to pay the bills, write the checks, attached them to the bills and stand in front of Perry's desk while he signs each one. Della explained to her what else she could do, to get things done, but a lot would be up to Perry.

Somehow the thought of his name and good reputation would wallow in the mud, which was the farthest thing from the truth. He realized now the only thing that mattered was his daughter, his little girl, his princess wasn't harmed or to suffer anymore than she already had. Nor was his wife to suffer his bad behavior, mood swings and he needed to correct everything.

Perry realized he needed to apologize to his daughter, for his rant, his saying she wasn't his daughter. He let his emotions overload his thought process. He needed to admit he would have been more acceptant of this child, had it been under different circumstances. He had wished his daughter had gotten married to a man she loved, then started having children. He realized he needed to get the women in his life, back in his life. Together they could deal with whatever would come their way, the gossip and society pages. They wouldn't be so lucky as this even to pass unnoticed, even with Lizzie being in Boston. He was beginning to realize he needed to protect his daughter and grandchild.

Perry's thoughts were interrupted by the intercom, "Yes Gertie, what is it?" Perry asks.

Gertie's nervous voice is heard, "Mr. Mason, a Mrs. Laura Robertson is calling and insists on speaking with you."

Perry sighs, "Put the call through Gertie, thank you." He briefly thought he needed to get to his receptionist a box of chocolates, he had been very rough on her these last two weeks. At that moment the phone rang, picking it up, "Mason."

"Perry, darling, how are you?" Laura asks.

Perry takes a breath, then exhales slowly before replies, "I'm quite sure your informants have kept you informed as to how I am doing. Your calling to torment me, in your own way, is just inappropriate." He pauses, "if your calling just to boost your level of joy fine. But not at my expense or that of my daughter. You seem to have found great pleasure, in finding out about our daughter's pregnancy before we did. I'm not in the mood to listen to any more of your conversation." Says Perry, trying not to raise his voice.

"Perry, darling, you don't need to speak to me like that. I'm just an old friend calling you from Denver. Heard you and your wife had a one-sided loud conversation in a Boston courtroom. I've just been worrying so much about you and had hoped you would call me. Even though we married different people, you know you'll always be special to me." Replies Laura with feigned concern.

"Look Laura, you already know more than you need to know about me and my family from your sources. You don't need confirmation that the argument was over our daughter. I just want to know why your persecuting my daughter. You had to have gone out of your way to find her in Boston."

"Honey, your so wrong about that. I was on a recruiting trip with my son and his wife, looking for new young lawyers for our firm. We had a cocktail party inviting a select group of recent graduates, some of whom made the law review My son's friend Ken Malansky, was accompanied by two very beautiful young women. I noticed one of them right away, she had such blue eyes, like yours, ones that are hard to forget." Pausing for a moment, "she also had that dimpled smile. I had my doubts when I heard her name was Street, then I remembered that was your secretary's last name."

"Laura would you get to the point of this conversation, I have other things that I need to be doing." Replies Perry.

"I was surprised that if she were your daughter, why she wasn't using the name Mason it would open so many more doors. The next day I saw the picture in the LA paper, about your wedding anniversary. It was you, that secretary wife, the Hispanic boy you adopted and the girl I met the day before. That was how I knew she was your daughter Elizabeth. At the time I didn't understand why she was rejecting the use of your last name."

Perry took a loud deep breath, "Laura, my son's name is Tomas Samuel de la Vega Mason, I love him as much as I love my daughter." Pausing, "now listen very carefully to me, my daughter chose to use her mother's maiden name, so she could make her way in the legal profession. Listen to me very carefully Mrs. Robertson, I don't want to ever hear you talk about either of my children in any derogatory way." Says Perry.

"I wouldn't do that to you," says Laura, a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Tell me, how you found out about my daughter being pregnant. Were you having someone following her then?" Perry asks.

"Perry, darling, you must believe me, it was by accident, that I saw her again. I had returned to Boston to interview several candidates who had expressed an interest in corporate law. I had an invitation to a new art gallery type store that was opening in a mall. It was there I saw her, realized she was pregnant and buying items for the baby. That is why I called you and your wife to congratulate you." Pausing, "I never imagined that your daughter hadn't told you. I never meant to hurt you and I'm sorry to be the one to have given you such unpleasant news."

"Laura, I very much doubt that you regret having given me the news of my daughter's pregnancy." pause, "Laura, I'm through listening to you." Says Perry.

"Perry, darling, please don't hang up on me. I want to tell you something or at least make a proposal that could be beneficial for all of us." Begs Laura.

"Laura there is no such proposal in existence or even one I want to know about." Replies Perry.

"But Perry, this proposal could save your daughter from more gossip, rumours."

"Laura I'm going to hang up I do not want to talk about my daughter anymore," says Perry.

"Perry darling, do not hang up, please, I want to tell you something or better, I want to make a proposal that could be beneficial for your daughter and for everyone. But above all for that child your grandson."

"Laura, I do not have any grandchild and I will not have it," says Perry angrily.

"Look, Perry, listen well I think this could save your daughter's gossip and rumours. She could continue a normal life and the child would benefit in a magnificent way." Pausing, "Perry darling, I would like to adopt your daughter's child."

"YOU WHAT?" Shouted Perry.

"Perry, there is no need to shout. It's the perfect solution, you've been through the adoption process. My son and his wife are having trouble conceiving. You also know her, she dated that son of your when they were in high school." Pausing, "Perry what could be a better solution for everyone concerned, your daughter, the unborn child. The child would become heir to the entire Robertson fortune and will be carrying your blood.

The child would go to the best schools and become a great lawyer. Your daughter certainly has nothing to offer that child."

Perry couldn't help but let out a bit of a laugh, at what he had just heard. "Look, Laura, you must be out of your mind to even make such a suggestion to me. I know for a fact our grandchild is not going to be given up for adoption. Even if that were being discussed you certainly wouldn't be considered."

"Really, Perry, thing about it. This would be best for your daughter and your grandchild. She should think about the welfare of the child. There would be no stigmata attached, unlike that of being raised by a single mother. Its your obligation to protect your daughter make her see that giving the child up for adoption to my family would be the perfect solution. You need to impose yourself on her and make her see this is the proper thing to do.' Says Laura, smiling to herself. "Maybe I should call Della and talk to her about this idea. I'm sure she would see the benefits. You did the honourable thing and married your pregnant secretary."

"ENOUGH LAURA," shouted Perry. "If I tell you not to call Della, won't do any good. It will only make you do so." Says Perry. "Stay away from my family Laura, you've picked the wrong family." He hangs the phone up, leaning back in his chair he takes a deep breath. He needed to make two maybe three phone calls, at least one to Della, one to Lizzie. They both needed to know what Laura was up to. Hard telling what she would do to take his grandchild away from Lizzie.

He reached into his vest pocket taking out the watch Lizzie had given to him for his birthday, he opens it and begins to read the dedication. _**"Always my knight in shining armor, your princess always, MMEM."**_ Perry wiped a tear from his eye. He needed to be her knight in shining armour again and he would do everything in his power to get it. First he would call to Mae, then to Della, then to Lizzie. He figured he could tell Mae what was going on and have her call Lizzie to forewarn her that he would be calling. First to apologize, then to discuss Laura Robertson.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me** **and be patient with me by helping me.**

 **Thank you very much, all the reviewers for their kind and generous comments.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **"At the end of the day, a good family should do everything forgettable."** Mark V. Olsen

After hanging up the phone from Laura, Perry was angry and frustrated. He too several deep breaths to calm himself, trying to come to terms with what Laura had proposed. He realized it was a crazy idea, perhaps another attempt to get him back in her life after all these years. Perry realized Laura was the least of his problems for the moment. He had to make things right with the two most important women in his life. Then he had to tell them of the conversation with Laura Robertson.

Sitting back down at his desk, he picked up the phone starting to dial Mae's number. He hoped she would bridge the gap between him and his daughter for a conversation. Perry hung up the phone before completely dialling the number, realizing he needed to find the courage to call Lizzie, without any forewarning. He was the one who caused the rift between them, needing her to start on the road to forgiveness. He needed to say it out loud why he said what he had, the situation was one he had no control over. He wanted to repair the damage, ease the pain he had caused in their relationship. He wanted to be her knight in shining armour again.

Picking up the phone he dialled the number he knew so well, hoping that even with the time change she would be home. Three rings brought an answer, the voice he missed belonging to the daughter he had denied, because of what he thought was betrayal.

"Street," said the familiar voice, Lizzie, knew someone was there.

"Hey, Lizzie, its your Dad," said a nervous Perry.

"Dad?" was all she could say.

"Lizzie, please you maybe tempted to hang up, but please don't." Said Perry, "I know your angry, mad, upset at me for my reaction to your situation and what I said. I wish we could have had the conversation about your pregnancy earlier than we did. I reacted to the sight of how far along you were and that neither your mother or I were aware of your situation." Perry takes a deep breath, "I am so sorry to have hurt you, by saying what I said denying my daughter."

"Dad, I realize what you said was more of a reaction to the situation, that your courtroom voice over took everything else." Says Lizzie.

"Please that is no excuse for my behaviour. I wish we could have had the conversation about your pregnancy, another time, another place. My reaction was also to your decision to have and raise this child on your own. I would prefer the father was involved, but thinking about what you had said, it is what you feel is best for you. I don't have to like it, but will try to accept that fact." Pausing, "Lizzie, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to call you and attempt to apologize to you for my behaviour. I can only hope in time we can work things out. I know things will never be the same, but I want to be in your life, never ever out of it."

"Dad, I wanted to tell you and Mom, long before you found out. Its my fault for not telling you, regardless of the time frame. What makes matters worse is that you had to hear it from this Laura Robertson." She sighs, "I deserve the reaction I got from you, just not so courtroom loud. I know I've disappointed you for the choices I've made regarding having and raising my child. The most hurtful part was the fact you stood here denying that I am your daughter." Says Lizzie, she sniffled, which Perry heard, but didn't say anything. "Ask Tom, Andrea, they'll tell you. My lungs may have been small when I was born, but there is not doubt where I got my voice from."

Perry smiles, "Lizzie, I realize its going to take time to heal the wounds, but I would like to try to rebuild my relationship with my daughter, before my grandchild arrives." Pausing, "yes, before you even say it, I need to make amends with your mother."

"We can work on it, plenty of talking, plenty of listening." Says Lizzie. "I know you've been trying to make amends with Mom. Calling her every day, without the hearts and flowers, which for the moment can be a good thing. Flowers or at least an oversize box of chocolates may work for Gertie."

"Umm, but will the hearts and flowers work with you?" Perry asks.

"NO, don't you dare. Look Dad, I've got to get to the office before someone misses me." Replies Lizzie. "Tell Mom hello and I'll talk to her soon."

"Goodbye, my daughter," said Perry, hanging up the phone. He had been tempted to call her princess, but figured he needed to work on that name. Now to call Della and tell her, he had talked to their daughter and was trying to make amends with her. He was hoping this effort would soften Della a bit more, since she had suggested several times to make the call to Lizzie. It was Lizzie, he really needed to talk to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been almost a week since Laura had communicated with Perry to make that absurd proposal. Although Perry had spoken with his daughter more than once after he had spoken to her to apologize, he had not told her anything about what Laura had said to him. Perry believed that he had to do that in person and for that the first would have to go to Della and beg him to forgive him. He had spoken with Della several times but still did not dare to face her after the way he had treated her. But now was the time I had to tell Della what Laura wanted to do and that couldn't wait anymore.

Perry reached for the intercom, "Gertie, could you come in here please."

Within a moment, Gertie entered the office, leaving the door open. "Yes Mr. Mason."

"Gertie, I need you keep the office running for a while longer. Do the mail, get the checks written like you've been doing. Sort through it all and answer what you can. Today being Wednesday, I want everyone in for a half day tomorrow and take through Monday off. Except you and someone to keep you company, I'll pay everyone as if they worked. You and your company will get paid regular, plus time for working." Says Perry, "have the cleaning crew come through here and give it a good cleaning. Go to the office supply store and where ever else Della goes to keep the kitchen cabinets full."

"Mrs. Mason knows what she wants in office supplies, as well as the kitchen items." Says Gertie.

"Gertie, I trust you to get at least what you know you need for your working area and you'll figure out the rest. Just don't overdue the chocolate, or we'll both be in trouble." Smiles Perry. "I'm going to go talk to Della and see if I can work things out."

"Please try hard. We do need her back here." Smiles Gertie, "sorry."

"For what, I've been rough on everyone. Reschedule everything for week after next. Jackson should be able to finish up the briefs." He gets up, "alright Gertie on your way."

"Yes, sir." Gertie turns arounds and scurries out of the office. She could only hope he would get things straight between him and Della. He was difficult to work for when he was on a case, but without Della to balance things out, he was worse.

Perry reached for the phone, dialling Mae's number. Two rings brought an answer, by a familiar voice. "Mae, its Perry, I'm on my way to you, in about two hours."

"Why are you coming here, Della's not here." Says Mae.

"I know she's not. I'm coming to talk to both of you. I'll start by taking you both to dinner." Says Perry. "If I need to could I stay with you."

"Sure, but you may want to consider Della's cottage, she does have two bedrooms." Replies Mae. "Where would you like me to make dinner reservations? Had any good fish recently?"

"How about a booth at Capn' Parkers?" Says Perry. "I just need to go home change and pack a bag. Could you call Della for me please.?"

"Yes, I'll call her." The connection ended, Mae picked the phone up and dialled Della. "Hello, Della, the big man just called. He will either be here in two hours or on his way, which means three hours. He's taking us to dinner. Wants to talk."

"Aunt Mae, he's had nearly three weeks to come here to talk. Calling me on the phone, two three times a day doesn't count. We didn't get anywhere." Pausing, "I know, I'm sorry. I'll be over shortly. Oh, where are we having dinner?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later Perry arrived in Bolero Beach, He had called a local deli, that had prepared him a small tray of vegs, cheese, meats, crackers, several bottles of flavoured water, another shop had put several small packages of nuts, popcorn balls and toffee sweets, then the street corner flower stand.

Mae had made their reservation for seven, so was happy to see what Perry had brought with him. She took both bouquets into the kitchen to place in water. Figured she could stall long enough for her niece and the big lug lawyer to start talking.

"Della, I know I should have come to talk to you sooner, to have you come home days ago. Telling you I'm sorry, even face to face doesn't take back the hurt that I have caused this family. Particular you and our daughter Lizzie, again. That going over it again won't help the healing process either." Says Perry.

"I know all this, as does Lizzie now. We've talked every day and her doctor is concerned about the stress, which seems to have subsided since you two started making amends." Della smiles at him.

"Also, you have managed to keep Gertie rattled, which after 30 years one would think she'd be over it."

"I wouldn't have her any other way now.' He takes a deep breath, "aside from being selfish and wanting you home with me, I got a phone call at the office."

"I know from Laura Robertson," Della reached to touch his face. "She said she had already talked to you and wanted to explain her side of the conversation, before you had a chance to talk to me. Told her I didn't want to hear anything she had to say and hung up. She called back three, four times, never leaving a message. Mae called, getting the answering machine told me to pick the phone up."

Mae returns to the room, setting down the tray of glasses, dishes, napkins and silverware, she sits opposite the two of them.

"Alright you two, enough of the amenities, what did the wicked witch of Denver want. Can't be good." Says Mae. "Out with-it Perry."

"It seems her son and daughter in law are having difficulty conceiving and Laura wants to adopt Lizzie's baby." Says Perry.

"SHE WHAT?" Mae's voice raised. "Is she out of her mind, never mind the nerve to even call you and suggest such a thing."

"Oh, it gets better." Replies Perry, telling Della and Mae of his conversation with Laura. "Wants to save Lizzie's reputation of being a single mother, having a child without a father."

"Don't you really mean you and your reputation." Says Della.

"That to, but you of all people know what I think of the gossips and social pages. We were speculation for several years and talked about even more. We still make the social pages on occasion." Says Perry. "I wouldn't put it past her to call Lizzie and tell her of the adoption idea."

"We've got to get to Lizzie, if Laura makes the call and even mentions adoption, could send her health over the edge." Says Della, "Perry, we've got to warn her."

Perry reaches to take his wife's hand. "Take a breath, please. Gertie has learned a few things from you over the years. Had her call Lizzie, the message being that neither she or Andrea answer the phone, let it go to the machine. Least that way they would know who it was. She also calling Tom to send him up to Boston."

"Which may explain the strange message on my machine, while I was out checking the mail." Sighs Mae. "Brief message, female voice, Tom says tell PD, old guard, Boston bound. Nothing else, she hung up."

"She, who does Tom know in the old guard." Asks Perry.

"Diana," says Della. "Mae take Perry over to the cottage, pack what is in the dryer, three days. Then come back and pick me up, we have to be at LAX in four hours, we've got to get to our daughter."

"DAMN THAT WOMAN," Perry screams as he gets up, looking at his wife. "Four hours."

Della smiles, raising her eyebrows at him, "Four hours, my jeep."

"Don't worry, I'll get Pete to come gets it and winterize it for you." Says Mae.

"I'll call Sara and have her go through it. Take whatever out of the fridge."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Moments later Perry and Mae were gone. Della had called gotten reservations for an overnight flight, her housekeeper to straighten it again. Calling Lizzie to tell her they were on their way.

"Mom, what is going on?" Asks Lizzie, "can Dad be nice this trip?"

"Laura Robertson is trying to cause problems. We want to talk to you about what is going on. And yes, your Dad will be nice." Della smiles to herself.

"Do we get to talk about this cottage you've been hiding out at, as well?" Lizzie asks.

"There's nothing to talk about. I brought it prior to your father and I, becoming involved. Just never told anyone." Says Della.

"But not even Aunt Margaret knew about it, until you two went your separate ways, when you left here." Replies Lizzie.

"Think about why your grandma Mae asked me if I had my passport, when I told her I was heading for the cottage." Says Della. "See you soon."

"MOM," Says lizzie, but hearing noting but air, since Della had hung up, without knowing what to think about her mom's call, she would just have to wait for her parents to arrive to find out.

Perry and Mae returned shortly after Della finished her phone calls.

"Raided your closets for different clothes for him." Says Mae, nodding towards Perry.

"You've had clothes there for me. Just how long were you planning to keep this place a secret." Asks Perry.

"Been more than 30 thirty years. Never came up until now, never found a reason to use the place. It was an investment. I just figured to keep something there for you just in case." Smiles Della. "Come on, we have to get going, we have a plane to catch."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Lizzie had not slept well after speaking with her Mom, regarding them coming to Boston. It seems her Dad wanted to apologize to her in person and there was another issued that needed to be discussed. Della had mentioned Laura Robertson was still causing problems. Lizzie felt uneasy, because she didn't know why this woman was so interested in the Mason family. Laura seemed to still be upset that the daughter of Della Street had rejected the job offer in corporate law. Was it some type of revenge that Laura was seeking for something that happened thirty years ago, she lost the love of her life to Della. But from what Lizzie knew, Laura had moved to Denver to take the job she had and was involved with Glenn Robertson then.

After bathing, she went to the kitchen, knowing Andrea would have breakfast waiting for her. "Good morning."

"Good morning, come sit down for breakfast. You know that child needs to be feed well." Says Andrea smiling. "Friend, you apparently didn't sleep well again last night. You feeling alright?" Andrea asks with concern.

"Except for being a bit tired, I feel fine. It's the odd conversations I've had with my parents. Told you, Dad, called to apologize, now he and Mom are due here soon. Seems there is an issue they need to talk about face to face." Lizzie replies, sitting down.

"You surely can't be worried about Uncle Perry, Aunt Della said he would be calm. Maybe he needs to apologize again, face to face." Smiles Andrea. "I know its going to take time for both of you to be totally comfortable together."

"Time will take care of Dad and I. Apparently, Laura Robertson contacted Dad, had a proposition regarding me, called Mom as well, who hung up on her. I don't know why she would talk to them, I already told her that I had no interest in corporate law. Then there was the strange call from Gertie, let the answering machine take the calls." Lizzie replies. "Not to mention Tom calling to say Diana was on her way with company."

"Lizzie, look let's not let either of our imaginations take flight. I'm sure when your parents arrive, there will be a simple solution to the conversation with Laura Robertson." Andrea sits, "I'm worried that your going to let the stress take hold and will harm the baby."

"Look would you mind going to work alone. Tell them, I'm waiting for my parents arrival from LA. I'll be in as soon as they get settled." Says Lizzie.

"Don't worry, they will understand. Come on eat up, so I can be on my way." Smiles Andrea. "You know what I want most is that you and Uncle Perry are able to work everything out completely, so this child can enjoy it's entire family. Even though he would prefer to know the name of the father."

"ANDREA," Lizzie said angrily. "We have been over this more than once, my child doesn't have a father, which will be best for everyone."

Andrea knew this was still a raw nerve with her friend, but she had to try and admitted to herself it would probably happen again.

"Sorry, Lizzie, calm down. I'm sorry, but I can't just let it go. But I will try. I just want what is best for everyone involved." Replies Andrea.

"Look, it wouldn't be good to force someone into unwanted parenthood. It certainly won't do me or my child any good to have the father involved. Please make a better effort to let it go." Says Lizzie, wiping a tear from her eye.

They quietly finished their breakfast, Lizzie loaded the dishwasher, while Andrea left for work. Fixing a cup of tea, she went to sit on the couch to wait for her parents arrival. She was finding it more difficult to move as each week past. At the moment she felt the baby move, rubbing her stomach, she smiled. 'My baby, you want to play a bit of soccer today, glad you didn't play last night. But you need to finish this soon, your Mom has the beginnings of a headache." Rubbing her stomach, she smiles. "Your grandparents will be here shortly, I know your grandmother has taken to you already and your not here yet. Your grandfather is going to take a bit more time. Think once your actually here, you will be more spoiled than I ever was.' Pausing, "unfortunately your other set of grandparents will never know that you are theirs, but they will spoil you too."

It was about a half hour later, when the doorbell rang, Lizzie got up to answer the door. Opening the door, expecting to see her parents, instead it was Laura Robertson. Lizzie surprised, wasn't sure what to say.

"Good morning Miss Street or rather I should say Miss Mason," Laura smiles. "Aren't you going to have the courtesy of inviting me in. I'm sure you had to have learned manners somewhere along the way."

Still stunned Lizzie stepped aside to allow her to enter, "I'm sorry Mrs. Robertson, do come in. Do have a seat." Says lizzie, "would you mind telling me why you are here and how you found out here I lived." Lizzie sits in one of the chairs.

Laura had taken a seat on the couch smiling, "Oh I interrupted your tea."

"Proposal. What type of a proposal?" asks a bewilders Lizzie.

"Yes, a proposal." Smiles Laura, leaning towards Lizzie. "Look girl, I know you are aware of the fact that your father and I were involved for several years, before your mother came along. I had gotten my job in Denver and wanted him to join me. But he chose to become involved with your mother, who conveniently got pregnant with you. Your father being the honourable man, married her, instead of coming with me."

"Well, it is my understanding, of two things, one being my father doesn't like corporate law and two you were already involved with Glenn Robertson, prior to attempting to get my father to join you." Smiles Lizzie.

"He would have come with me if your mother hadn't started sleeping this him and gotten herself pregnant."

'ENOUGH, Mrs. Robertson, I don't want you to talk about my mother like that ever again to me or anyone else." Said Lizzie angrily.

"I will talk about who I chose, where and whenever I want to. Your mother is fair game." Smile Laura, "But I came here to help you, with my proposal."

"HELP ME? Who ever told you that I needed help, least of all from the likes of you." Replies Lizzie.

"Yes, girl, I can help you. Your parents certainly haven't helped you, your still here in Boston, but then again that would keep your condition out of the gossip pages there." Laura replies. "Listen to my proposal and I'm sure you will agree that it would certainly help that unborn child. I am also aware of the fact there is no father insight."

"Look, ma'am, weather or not my child has a father is none of your concern or your business. The issue is my concern and mine alone." Replies Lizzie.

"Don't try to tangle with me little girl, because I'm out of your league." Says Laura, raising her hand to stop lizzie from speaking. "I am willing to have my family adopt that child your carrying. It will be a private adoption, one that will not be public. My son and his wife are having difficulty having children, this child would be perfect for them. Plus, the fact that your father and I have been more than friends for a very long time. This child would be a special person to me, because the child would be a part of your father. Something the child would never know. This child would have all the privileges that money can buy, best schools, right friends, two parents and grandparents who would love it."

Lizzie took several deep breaths trying to calm herself. The temptation was there to get up to slap her, then push her towards the front door. She takes another breath before of replies, "Mrs. Robertson, I am sorry that your son and his wife are having difficulty having children of their own. But they are not adopting mine. I have every intention of having and raising this child, with the help of my family and friends." Lizzie still staring at Laura, her dark blue eyes deepening in colour. "I am my parents' daughter."

"You foolish dreamy brat, I told you the first time we met and you refused my job offer that reality was going to hit you hard and fast. Apparently, reality of having and raising a child alone hasn't made an impression on you." Says an angry Laura. "Your mother was lucky enough to have gotten pregnant by a man, honourable enough to marry her and claim the child as his. But you weren't that fortunate, I have to wonder if the father of your child even knows he got you pregnant." Laura laughs, then continues, "Think about your child, when attending school, once the friends find out there is no father, the name calling. But you are the daughter of the Great Criminal Lawyer, Perry Mason and this is going to make things harder for him in his practice. I'm surprised it hasn't already, the rumours, the gossip, you think you can hide this scandal behind your mother's last name."

"I don't need to defend the reasoning for using the name Street, but I will explain it in simple terms for you to understand." Lizzie smiles slightly. "I chose to use my mother's maiden name to start my own practice. I am proud of the Mason last name, but not in my professional life."

"Oh, please, the reason you actual are using your mother's last name is so that you can sleep your way to the top of the legal profession. I'm sure you hadn't planned on becoming pregnant so quickly, without being involved with someone." Laura smiles. "But there is that young doctor who suddenly disappeared."

Those last words had completed Lizzie's politeness, into her father's courtroom drama. "MRS. ROBERTSON, I want you out of my house now. Don't you ever come here or anywhere that I maybe."

Laura laughs, "So like your father, that courtroom voice won't work on me young lady. Its one of the reasons I still love him." Pausing, she gets up, "you can request that I not come here again, but can't stop me from going anywhere I chose to go. Including your place of employment or the same medical offices you go to. Your not smart enough to stop me." Laura walks to the door, opening she watches Lizzie follow her across the room. "I will be the one who adopts your child. I will find someone to file the paperwork that you will be an unfit mother."

Laura steps out onto the front steps, she sees the taxi pulling up behind her limo. Smiling, she had succeeded in telling Lizzie her proposal before her parents showed up.

"Perry, that's Laura, we're to late." Says Della.

"Maybe, you get inside I'll deal with Laura." Says Perry, both get out of the taxi, he hands the driver some money, turning his attention to the limo pulling away. Perry hurried to catch up with his wife. Getting inside, they saw a very upset shaking Lizzie.

Lizzie looks at her parents, "MOM, DAD, you are here," was all she said, as she fell unconscious to the floor.

Della, moved quickly to the floor beside her daughter, placing Lizzie's head in her lap. Perry stopped behind his wife, looking at his daughter without knowing what to do, then heard a noise at the door. There he saw in front of the door a young woman in uniform.

"I have someone following the limo. A captain McDonald, BPD has been notified, as well as Boston's EMS, Sir."


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Eigthteen**

 _ **"There are two ways of seeing life: one is to believe that there are no miracles, the other is to believe that everything is a miracle"**_ Albert Einstein

Lizzie, stirred opening her eyes, "MOM." It's the only thing she said to her mom, she was shaking and very scared, while Della tried to calm her down.

"Lay still, my child, EMS is on its way." Says Della, wiping her hand across daughter's forehead. "You will be fine." She glances up at Perry, with worry and anguish in her eyes, for not knowing what was happening with her daughter.

A moment later, Boston's EMS crew came through the door. Having checked Lizzie getting her stabilized and contacting the hospital, they transported her to the ambulance. Informing Della and Perry, that one of them could ride in the ambulance and they were transporting her to Tufts Medical Center. Della and Perry followed the crew out to the street, he helped Della into the rear of the ambulance.

Once the ambulance departed, Perry turned his attention to the young woman, standing in the front doorway.

Diana had watched Tom's parents react to their daughter's emergency health scare. Considering the situation, Della was definitely the calming factor in any situation, particularly this one. Diana had been warned that Lizzie had a great effect on her father, but the one she had just been watching was not what she had imagined. This Perry Mason was something entirely different, from the imposing man, legend in the legal field, the confidence and security, she had heard about. This Perry Mason was a scared man, fear over what was happening with his daughter and grandchild. Diana closed the door, stepping onto the walkway, stopping beside Perry.

"Mr. Mason, I know this isn't going to mean much at the moment. But if Lizzie is as stubborn and strong as Tom has told me, she and your grandchild will be fine." Says Diana, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, Diana. It is Diana, isn't it?" Smiles Perry. "I appreciate you were able to take the time to come to Boston, to help my daughter."

"Yes sir, I am Major Diana Mantovani, military police, current assignment 'Old Guard'. Once we are sure Lizzie is settled, we will discuss how I got here and what has been happening." Diana replies.

"Please, come my car is right there," pointing across the street, "let me get you to the hospital." Perry nods.

Arriving at the hospital, they found Della in the emergency area waiting room. Diana took a position near the entrance, talking to the two soldiers who were waiting for her.

Perry sat down next to his wife, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Della wiped her eyes. "Della, love, has anyone said anything yet?"

"Not since the EMS came out. I am so scared Perry, she slipped back into unconsciousness in the ambulance. They wouldn't let me into the ER with her, said we would have to wait out here." She starts to cry again, Perry pulls her sideways against him. "Perry what are we going to do if something happens to either our daughter or grandchild."

"Don't think that way my love." Pausing, "DAMN that Laura, what the devil was she doing at the house and what did she say to Lizzie?"

"Perry, DAMN HER, if she wanted to annoy us or were looking to get you back in her life, she may think she's found a way by suggestion adoption of our grandchild." Says Della continuing angerly. "Could she be cruel enough to make sure proposition to her now."

"My love, I will get to the bottom of this once our daughter and grandchild are out of trouble.' Says Perry, looking towards the ER doors. "Here comes someone now.

"Probably the necessary paperwork to have Lizzie treated." Says a still angry Della.

"PAPERWORK. She needs to be treated, not having paperwork done." Replies Perry. "This is our daughter we're talking about." He gets up, Della reaches for his hand, tugging at it for him to sit again. A receptionist appears as Perry sits down.

"Excuse me, I have some paperwork that needs to be filled out for Miss Street." Extends the clipboard, which Della takes. "Dr. Cooper has arrived and will be out to talk to you, once she is done." The young woman smiles and returns to disappear through the ER doors.

"Della, just how much of that do you think you can fill out?" Perry asks.

"If I don't have the answers I know two people who will." Della smiles slightly at Perry's confused look. "Here comes one of them now."

Perry looks to see Andrea and Ken, briefly talking to Diana. Andrea walks over to her godparents alone, hugging Perry who has gotten up.

"Diana, sent one of her people over to the office and had me brought here, with ken. They only knew there was something wrong with my housemate and I was to come here." Says Andrea, sitting down next to Della. "Is there any word on how she is doing or the baby?"

"We haven't heard anything yet. They just brought out the paperwork." Says Della.

"Do either of you know what happened? She was fine when I left the house for work. Maybe a little stressed, because you both were on the way. I never would have left her, had I thought it was any more than that." Andrea looked scared.

"Don't worry, we're going to get to the bottom of this. Your shadow is a strong woman, just like her mother." Smiles Perry.

Within several minutes, Dr. Cooper approached Della and Perry. "Hello, I'm Dr. Cooper, I understand, your Miss Street's parents."

"Can you tell us how our daughter is doing?" Asks Perry.

"Would you please follow me into the conference room?" Dr. Cooper asks.

Della and Andrea both stand with Perry to follow Dr. Cooper, who has a questioned look on her face.

"This is Andrea, our goddaughter, and daughter's shadow, roommate, housemate.' Smiles Della, "take your pick. She needs to hear the news just as we do."

The group moves down the corridor, into a small conference room, all sitting, Dr. Cooper takes a deep breath before starting.

"Miss Street's blood pressure was through the roof, when she was brought in here. Which is why she passed out more than once before getting here. It is definitely stress related. We have gotten it down, but not near enough to where I would like it to be. She is stable to a certain point. We've been monitoring the child as well, who seems to be doing fairly well."

"Alright, we understand the need to keep as much of the stress as possible out of her life. What is her release going to entail in order for her to have a healthy pregnancy from now to due date?" Asks Della.

"We are going to keep her here for a couple days to monitor her pressure and the baby as well. She will have to get rid of as much stress as possible, granted there is a certain amount in anyone's life. She will need to limit her time at work, I don't know if working at home would be a possibility." Says Dr. Cooper.

"We suspect what caused the issue of stress today and we will be taking care of that problem. I had issues, when I was carrying her and health issues over the years, so Lizzie does understand the need to take care of herself." Della smiles.

Dr. Cooper told them it would be awhile longer, before Lizzie would be moved up to a room, in for them to see her. Della and Perry thanked her and went back to the waiting area to talk with Andrea and finish the admissions paperwork. Della had Andrea call her parents to tell them where Lizzie was and for her father to go get Mae. Della also told Andrea, she would call Mae, telling her to pack a bag. She would also call the airlines and have three tickets for them, tomorrow. Perry would be glad to have Paul with him, to help find out information about Laura and her whereabouts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly an hour before Lizzie was moved to a private room from the ER. Between Della and Andrea, they had managed to get her admissions paperwork completed. Andrea had also spoken with her mother, regarding Lizzie's health and coming to Boston with Mae. Della had called Mae, explaining what was going on and her coming to Boston as well.

Margaret sat on the couch for several moments, trying to sort out everything that was going through her head before she called Paul. Finally, she picked up the phone calling Paul's office, she told him what was going on with their extended family. Margaret told Paul, he needed to send someone to pick up Mae, they had a flight to catch early the next morning. Paul told Margaret, he would make the drive to Bolero Beach to get Mae. But Margaret asked that he send someone else and he come home instead.

Margaret called Mae, to inform her someone was on their way to pick her up. That Della had made reservations for them on an early morning flight, for Boston. Their reservations were at the same Westin Hotel waterfront, that Della and Perry were staying at.

After hanging up Margaret, whispered a quick prayer for her second daughter and grandchild. Her thoughts went back to how that had happened, Lizzie and Andrea had been born within days of each other. After three months of being home, Della realized she needed to return to work and Margaret had chosen not to, so she automatically told her best friend she would care for her child as well. Those two girls were so much alike, closer friends, than their mothers had ever been and there were those who assumed that despite their looks they were sisters. What Margaret didn't realize was how close blood relations had become with this unborn child. How close the idea of Perry and Paul becoming grandfathers, because of their children.

Diana joined the Masons in the waiting area. "Excuse me, I know you want to get upstairs to Lizzie's room. But it will be a few more minutes before they move her. I would like to talk to both of you for a moment."

"Please, sit down." Says Perry smiling at the young .

"First off, again, my name is Major Diana Mantovani, military police, currently assigned to the 'Old Guard', my unit is located at Fort McNair. I have been in the military since I graduated high school. Went through college ROTC, requiring repayment of time in service. I was born and raised in the North End neighbourhood of this city." Says Diana. "I have known your son Tom for about ten years."

"Until recently your name never got mentioned. Which my understanding was a personnel choice between the two of you." Smiles Della.

"Ma´am, I've been told you have an informational network that could put most I know about to shame. Perhaps you should be a private investigator." Smiles Diana.

"Not my wife," smiles Perry, noticing a nurse walking towards them, he stands up.

The nurse informed them Lizzie had been moved to the Yawkey Building, Vincent Obstetrics area, someone at the reception area could give them the information regarding her room number. Diana excused herself, giving Della a card with her contact information on it. Informing them she would like to take them to dinner, when they were through with their visit.

Outside of Lizzie's room, Perry pushed the door open to allow Della and Andrea to enter. Andrea informed them, she would wait for a few minutes, knowing they would need to spend a couple minutes together. Especially Perry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon entering Lizzie, appeared to have fallen asleep, which scared Della briefly. Her mind had gone back to the house and Lizzie fallen to the floor. Now she looked so peaceful, tranquil, for the good of her and her baby's health. Della felt Perry's hand on her back, as he leaned over to kiss Lizzie's forehead, causing her to stir. Perry was feeling guilty for his daughter being here, being the cause of most of the stress over the last couple of weeks.

Della, reached to move a rebellious curl from her face, "Come on little girl, I need you to open those blue eyes."

She also knew that Perry felt bad, he felt guilty that his daughter was there, because he felt that his behaviour in recent weeks had contributed to the stress of his daughter.

At that moment Della saw that her daughter was waking up and approached her, removing a rebellious curl from her face, then caressing her cheek, "my girl you woke up, tell me how you feel," Della said giving a smile.

"I'm not sure Mom," She touches her stomach, "my baby, is my baby alright."

Perry picks up his daughter's hand, "Don't worry my princess, you and the baby are just fine.

"Mom, please tell me, is my baby really okay?" Ask Lizzie.

"Yes, my child, you and the baby are just fine. Your going to need to stay here at least two days to be monitored. Your pressure is a bit high, due to stress. Your going to need to reduce your work hours, no more ten, twelve hour days. I want my grandchild to be born healthy, strong and happy." Smiles Della.

Perry reached to move the same curl Della had tried to move. "My daughter, my princess, I want you to ask your forgiveness again for my angry outburst. I couldn't live in any kind of peace, if I knew I had caused more stress for you or your baby. Really, I'm very sorry." Perry said with tears in his eyes.

"Dad, I am sorry about this whole situation. I should have trusted myself, knowing what kind of reaction I would get from you. Perhaps not so dramatic, but I should have told you both at the beginning I was pregnant." Says Lizzie, "but we all know who is responsible for the latest incidents with my blood pressuring rising and the stress. Can't blame it all on Dad."

"Shh, my child, relax." Says Della.

"No Mom, let me get this out of my system first. The culprit to my being here is mostly that of Laura Robertson and her insane proposition to adopt my child. She won't accept the word no, telling me she would find a way to TAKE my child away from me." Replied Lizzie, her breathing became irrational and the machines she was attached to begin loud beeping

"Lizzie, deep breaths," pleaded Della.

"Lizzie, listen to your mother. I will deal with Laura Robertson," were Perry's last words, as several nurses came into the room.

"Both of you need to leave, there is a waiting room at the end of the hall." Said Dr. Cooper. "I will join you shortly."

Della and Perry go into the hallway, the door closing behind them.

"What happened, what is going on, Aunt Della?" asks Andrea. "I should never have left her this morning. I should have waited for you both to get to the house. Least I would have been there when Mrs. Robertson arrived."

They walk into the waiting room finding Ken waiting with Diana, who glances up from her reading and smiles.

"Lizzie's pressure went up, their trying to stabilize her now." Says Della. "Look you two, stay here with Ken and wait. Diana come with me, I'm in need of at least a snack." She kisses Perry's check, hugging Andrea, she and Diana walk towards the elevators.

"Diana, I want to thank you for being here and helping with our daughter." Smiles Della, "but now I need to ask a favour, perhaps two, without it harming your military career."

"Mrs. Mason, tell me what you need and I'll see if my military career can handle it. I suspect I'm going to need some more of my unit help." Smiles Diana.

Stepping into an empty elevator, "I need to find out where a Laura Robertson is staying and then I need to be taken there." Says Della.

"That's an easy favour, already know where she is staying and I am going with you. I have already spoken to the area Provost Marshall and as long as I stay within the parameters of military protocol, I'll be fine." Replies Diana. "Now let's get you something to eat, I don't want to hear from Tom that I was the cause of his mother's vitamin deficiency."

Both women laughed, Della thinking Tom must be serious about this girl, for her to know so much about the family and her health concerns.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **"Show yourself to the world as you are, do not hide anything from yourself because you are the best person the world can know."**

Anticipating the facts Diana had already been working on Della's request, as to where to find Laura Robertson. Somehow, Diana had expected it to be Perry asking her for the information, not Della.

"Diana, I need more than the location, I need a ride to where ever it is that Laura Robertson is staying. No one less needs to know about my request, until it is over." Says Della, "I won't hold it against you, if you chose not to help me."

"Don't worry, Ma'am, that request is not an issue. I did call Tom to tell him what was going on with Lizzie. After he calmed down and stopped cursing." Smiles Diana. "I asked him for the name of the woman who visited Lizzie, said I forgot what it was and he told me. Found out some rather interesting things about her, which I'm sure you already know."

"You'll have to tell me sometime, we can compare notes." Smiles Della. "Because, really is never just met that woman." Della sighs.

They get off the elevator, ground floor, finally reaching the main entrance they step outside, Diana points to the military jeep parked near the ER doors. Getting into the vehicle they headed for the hotel in which Laura Robertson was staying. Arriving at the hotel, Diana had parked across the street from the hotel, then joining Della to enter the hotel. Bypassing the front desk, they took the elevator up to the floor they needed to be on.

Diana was a little restless about Della's conversation with Laura Robertson, "Are you sure you don't want me to go in with you?" Diana asks reflecting concern.

Della shakes her head, "No Diana, I need to do this alone. This won't take long, then I need to go to Lizzie's to pick up some things for her." Della smiles, "I'll be alright Diana. Do not worry."

Diana nods. "It's ok ma'am. But I'll be waiting down by the elevator, unless I start attracting to much attention, then I'll head downstairs to the bar." Diana steps away leaving Della nearly at Laura's door.

When Della stops in front of the proper door, she beginning take several deep breath, trying to control the anger building up inside of her. After a couple of minutes, finally she knocks on the door, within a moment, the door was pulled open. Laura Robertson looked surprised to see Della standing there. Laura's face change in an instant from surprise to one of arrogance with a superior smile.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged to my hotel door, nothing less than the very dignified Miss Della Street." She says, with a great contempt the woman in front of her. "Oh, excuse me, Mrs. Mason, I'm sorry that despite all these years, I still can't get use to you with that title, which by rights should have been mine." Said Laura with a mocking smile.

Della completely ignoring Laura's comment, starts talking, "Mrs. Robertson, I need to have a conversation with you regarding Perry's daughter. I would rather have it inside, but if you forgot the manners and courtesy. So, I will say what I need to say standing here." Smiles Della. Laura steps back, pulling the door open for Della to enter, then the door closes.

"Perry's daughter? Because I know the women of your ilk. Always I would have my doubts except she has his dark blue eyes, dimples and hair coloring." Says Laura, "now that you've gotten entry into my room, with a title that was always mine, what is it you want?"

Della shakes her head, then releasing a big sigh, "Look Laura, if I came here, is to claim to you about what you've done to Perry's daughter, not because of the obsession you have with title of Mrs. Mason." Says Della without taking her eyes from Laura's.

"Well since you're here uninvited, could you tell me, what is the purpose of this unpleasant visit from you?" Asks Laura.

"As I told you before, I came to claim you, because of you, our daughter collapsed, after you left her home, she is now in the hospital." Pausing, "LAURA, I want you understand, to stay away from my family. More specifically our daughter and grandchild. You must definitely be crazy for the simple fact of thinking that we would give to the child. I don't know where or how you came up with the absurd idea that you're going to adopt the child. I'm not sure what it is going to take to make you understand, but we want this child and will protect it from even the likes of you. If anything were ever to happen to us, you would be the last person to be put in charge of raising the child."

"Look and listen to me well, Mrs. Mason," Laura said with a mocking smile, her words showing the contempt she felt for Della, "you're out of your league with me dearie. Now, I will explain it to you, in simple terms for you to understand. My proposal to your daughter will spare that reputation of Perry and the Mason name be dragged by the mud. All because of your daughter or are you so naive to believe that your daughter using your maiden name won't spare any of you, people will know who she is and that there is no father in sight. You at least managed to convince Perry, was the father of your child and he did the honorable thing by marrying you." Laura smiles, briefly. "You mentioned she was in the hospital, she didn't lose the baby, did she?" Laura asks, with great concern, fearing to miss the opportunity to have Perry's grandson.

"I do not know why you ask, since it did not matter to you, when you went to my daughter's house," Della sighs. "OUR DAUGHTER and her CHILD are both strong and well. Now I warn you just stay away from them, you're not going to upset her again or cause any more health issues." Says Della. She feel her anger grows as she listens to Laura.

"Don't you see Della, her health would surly improve knowing that her child would be adopted into a good, well to do family. The child would have two parents, instead of being raised by a single mother, who probably not sure who the father is. Probably knows and doesn't want anything to do with her.' An evil smile appeared on Laura's face.

Della, hearing Laura's words offending her daughter, could no longer control the anger she felt towards her, at that moment her hand came up, slapping Laura's check. "Don't EVER, you talk about my daughter that way again. I don't care what you say about me, but I do care about my daughter." Della screams, while trying to control herself so as not to tear out the woman's eyes in front of her.

Laura rubbed her check Della had just impacted, then she smiled. "Tacky maneuver." She reached to stop Della's hand from slapping her again. "NO MORE. Listen to me, hear me well. I am going to tell you the truth. I am going to take that baby away from that tramp you call your daughter. I will present a very good case to the judge, the option of the child being raised by a prestigious wealthy family Robertson or by an unwed mother, no means of support for herself, let alone a child, again with no father insight." Laura smiles, looking defiant at Della. "The mother is just like her own mother, getting pregnant to trap a husband, which didn't work. My son and his wife will be the perfect parents, compared to that pathetic dreamy girl of yours."

Della breathed several times to calm down, then stared at Laura's and warned her. "Give it your best shot Mrs. Robertson. But, just stay away from our daughter and grandchild. Go back to Denver where you belong and find another child for your child, because the one you want, already has a family that loves and protects that baby." Said Della, turning around she leaves the room, hearing Laura laughing as the door closed.

Laura, after she saw that Della left, she sat down at the desk, looking through her address book, finding the number she needed, she smiled. Picking up the phone she dialed a number in LA. Hearing the phone being answered, "Spicy Bits Magazine."

Laura smiled, "Good afternoon, I want to speak with the president, Eva Belter."

"One moment, let me connect you with her office." Said the voice.

A moment later, the office help had answered the phone, "May I ask who is calling?"

"Of course, Laura Robertson. Please, just tell her I have some important information regarding the great Lawyer Perry Mason, I am more than sure that she would be very interested in." A smile of evil I draw Laura's face, while, she was put on hold.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Twenty**

Leaving Laura's room, Della found Diana sitting at the bar drinking coffee, taking a seat she ordered herself a drink. Diana was a bit nervous of Della's calmness, asking her how it had gone. Della told her only part of the conversation. Both finish what they were drinking, Della paid the bar bill and they left for Lizzie's home to retrieve some items for her.

Returning to the hospital, they went into Lizzie's room, where they found a concerned Perry. Leaving Diana to talk with Lizzie and Andrea, Della and Perry went out into the waiting area.

"Where did you two disappear to?" Perry asks. "I went down to join the two of you and to get Lizzie some fruit, but you two were gone."

"I realized Lizzie needed some personal items, so I ask Diana for a ride," smiles Della, yet she know that wasn't going to account for the amount of time they were gone. "Sorry honey, I didn't realize we had been gone so long."

Della attempted another smile at her husband, but saw it in his eyes, he knew there was something else going on.

"Want to tell me the rest of the story. I know roughly how long of a trip it is and there certainly wasn't any afterwork traffic." Perry's face was stone, no sign of a smile. "I assume I'm not going to like what your going to tell me."

Della licked her lips, let out a breath of air. "I asked Diana, to see if she could locate where Laura Robertson was staying. She already had the information, figuring you would be the one asking, not me." Pausing, "Don't go blaming her for giving me a ride there. She offered to go with me, but ended up drinking coffee in the bar."

"Just what were you thinking going to her hotel, I was planning on dealing with her." Shouts Perry.

"Perry she is the reason our daughter is here and I wanted the chance to deal with her on my terms." Says Della.

"Just what did you say to her?" Perry says still shouting.

"ENOUGH, both of you." The voice caught both Della and Perry's attention, looking at the open door way stood Diana.

"How dare you?" Starts Perry.

"Don't even go there Sir, I've heard about your loud courtroom tactics. Won't work on me, least of all here." Smiles Diana. "I need you both to come with me. My mother is expecting us in roughly thirty minutes for dinner."

"We can't just leave," says Della.

"Oh yes you can Ma'am. I have spoken with her nurse and have permission to bring both girls an Italian meal back." Smiles Diana, "now Sir would you please move, my vehicle is still parked outside the front entrance."

Stepping out of their way, she points towards the elevator bank. Perry wraps one arm around Della's waist they walk that way.

"Tom certainly must have his hands full." Whispers Perry.

"It does prove interesting," says Diana as they pass her. "My parents are very interested in meeting his parents, figured this would be the perfect time to join them."

Once in Diana's vehicle, she wove in and out of the late afternoon traffic, heading towards Boston's North End.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laura had left her hotel, shortly after the visit from Della, to walk to her temporary office. It wasn't quiet was she was used to, bust serviced her needs for her stay in Boston. After her office assistant left, Laura reached for and opened the folder Robert Smith had given her. It was information on a young pediatrician, Dr. John Edward Richards, who had apparently graduated with honours from medical school. He was the only son of a working-class family from Chicago, his father a public school teacher and his mother a part-time secretary, living in one of the poorest neighbourhoods. He was only twelve when his mother had lost her fight to cancer and the inability to afford all the proper medical attention.

John had always been an excellent student athlete, which had helped him obtain his medical degree, specializing in pediatrics. He was currently in the Brazilian jungle, doing social work in the poorer communities in the area.

Laura laughed to herself as she read the file, he was a dreamer and just as deluded as that Mason brat. Reading on while doing his residency, he was involved with Elizabeth Street. Apparently, they had met during her first year at Harvard Law School, had had been a couple during the last year, but had stopped their relationship about seven months ago. Which happened to coincide with his departure to do work out of the country.

Laura leaned back in her chair, tossing the folder on her desk, she began to wonder. Timing, everything depended on the timing of his departure and Lizzie's pregnancy confirmation. If he were the father and she could prove it, perhaps she could pay him off, to give up his rights to the child and help her adopt the child.

Picking up the phone, she dialled Robert Smith's number, it was answered after two rings. "Robert, Laura Robertson, I need you to do some more work for me. I need you to locate this Dr. John Richards in South America. Go there yourself if you have to, money is no object, I want him found." Pausing, "I don't care if you have to comb the entire area on your hands and knees, but I want him found. I want him in my office, in front of me, in less than a week. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," was all Robert said before hanging up.

Hanging up her phone, Laura smiled, feeling very triumphant. She was sure it was just a matter of a short period of time, Perry's grandchild would be her grandchild. With the help of Eva Belter and her reporters, the reputation of Masons' daughter would be ruined. She would prove the girl would be an unfit mother, unable to raise any child. She would convince that young doctor to fight for custody, then turn the child over for her faulty to adopt.

A wicked smile formed on her face, as her fingers touched the check Della had recently slapped. Laura would take revenge of Della Street, dearly for having dared to slap her and no one was going to stop her from ruining both the women in Perry Mason's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pulling up to a small restaurant, she beeped the horn, a young man came out removed the cones holding a parking space, which she backed into.

"A restaurant, I thought we were joining your family for dinner." Says Della.

"Oh, we are, this is a family business, there is a bakery next door, wonderful breads and pastries." Smiles Diana, "come on, your in for a treat."

Diana's family was more than pleased to meet the parents of the young man who had gotten her attention. It was then Diana announced she was returning to Fort McNair in the morning, she had a drop she needed to attend in the afternoon. Gathering up the packed meals for Lizzie and Andrea, Diana's mother had packed more for the staff on duty to share. Diana's mother promised to have fresh pastries and breads delivered to the hospital in the morning. Perry and Della were quickly informed they couldn't refuse anything. Dianna dropped Perry and Della off at their hotel, saying goodbye to them and promised to give the girls their love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon arriving at their hotel, the Drakes and Mae were informed the Masons had already departed for the hospital and were to be met there. Arriving at Tufts Medical Center, they stopped at the reception desk, requesting the room number for Lizzie. They were informed that information could not be given out to anyone. Mae requested that the receptionist contact the family to inform them that three remembers of the family had arrived.

Andrea had been keeping Lizzie company while Perry and Della had gone to the cafeteria to make another attempt at breakfast. Della had barely eaten at the hotel and agreed to go once she had seen Lizzie, who insisted. Perry reminded Della she needed to remain healthy for both their daughter and grandchild. He also reminded her, Lizzie had already been through this once before, but needed reminding. Della's fear was that Laura would reappear in the hospital room. Granted Perry had decided with a judge and the hospital personnel to insure no information was given out to anyone. Andrea said she would stay with Lizzie, until her parents and Mae arrived, she promised to tell the staff, if she left to get them from downstairs.

It wasn't long before Dr. Cooper came into the room, informing them that Andrea's parents and grandmother were at the main reception desk. Taking the picture from Andrea of her parents, Dr. Cooper said she would go get them, as she wanted to speak to them. It wasn't long before Paul's coded knock was heard, causing the girls to giggle at the sound.

Paul, Margaret and Mae entered the room, all three were surprised and speechless at the sight of Lizzie's condition. They were unaware of just how far along she was when they heard the news. Mae seemed to be the most effected by the site, a tear rolled down her check, looking at the young woman who once wanted mystery books from her, was now becoming a mother. Mae smiled wiping the tear away, realizing she was becoming a great grandmother.

Margaret was having her own realization that one of her girls, was going to have a child making her and Paul segregate grandparents. This child may not be hers by blood, but like its mother, she would love it just as much.

Paul was having more of an issue accepting the situation, Lizzie was almost as much his as Andrea was. The two of them were so like their parents always together. He was upset the father was no where insight and she would be raising this child alone. He didn't realize how close he was to the father, that Lizzie wouldn't name.

Mae stepped to the bed tousled Lizzie's hair, kissing her check. "My girl how do you feel? You and the baby are alright?" She asked worried.

"Grandma Mae, we're both fine, now. We did have a big scare, but things are getting back to normal." Lizzie smiles, "We have to spend two days here to monitor both of us just to make sure just that it will be fine."

Then you hear Andrea's voice, "Grandma Mae, but what my partner in crime isn't saying is she needs to reduce her workload and avoid as much stress as possible." Says Andrea, raising an eyebrow at Lizzie, who smiles.

"Which if she is her mother's daughter, will be difficult." Laughs Mae.

"Spare me the repeat of dealing with your father, he's going to be bad enough without spending hours sitting outside a neonatal window." Smiles Paul.

"My girl, your going to need to pay attention to what your doctor tells you. I remember your mother's issues and I don't want to go through that again." Says Margaret. "That's my grandchild, I want everything to be perfect."

"Your grandchild?" Asks Andrea smiling. She knew if her parents lived as close to them now, Margaret probably would be raising this child.

"Of course, considering I took both you and Lizzie on from the time she was three months old, so Della could go back to work. Perry had the office in such a disaster area, that nothing was working properly." Smiles Margaret.

Paul snickered, "Perry is always lost without Beautiful by his side." Sitting down sideways in one of the chairs, the dropping one of his impertinent comments, "Miss Drake, listen to me very carefully, the only grandchild that is getting any kind of a pass is the one my goddaughter is carrying."

"Really Dad," smiles Andrea.

"I mean it young lady, you tell that Mr. Malansky to keep his hands and other body parts away from you. Otherwise I promise to show him just how friendly I can be. It is understood" Warns Paul looking at his daughter.

"DAD!" Andrea smiles, rolling her eyes at him, "I will warn Ken."

Margaret sighed at the slight confrontation between father and daughter. Paul wasn't going to change, he would always be more protective of his daughter remembering his own reputation.

'Alright, now that we've heard the usual remarks from the peanut gallery, where are your parents?" Mae asks.

"Dad took Mom to the cafeteria, they've been here since early on and she didn't eat a proper breakfast." Sighs Lizzie, "I know I'm the reason she's not eating properly and I don't want her to go through what she did nearly fifteen years ago."

"Enough of that young lady, you worry about your own nutrition, which will take care of your mother's." Says Mae. "Besides your father has gotten better about feeding her properly especially since she makes him leave the office early enough to cook for both of them."

"Even poor Gertie has turned more towards fruits and nuts than her chocolates." Smiles Margaret. "Even Paul can't find her stash of sweets."

"Me without a sugar or food fix around the office." Says Paul.

"Its not the lack of food Uncle Paul, it's the flavors you don't like." Says Lizzie, as the group laughs.

Finally, Della and Perry return to the room, greeting everyone, Perry has Paul step into the hallway. "Paul, I want you to put at least one man on Laura Robertson right now. I want to know all her movements. She's apparently staying at the Ritz Carlton, near the gardens."

"That's not a problem, I called the office before I left LA, to make arrangements for three just in case." Says Paul, "now tell me, why is the wicked witch of Denver back here in Boston?"

Perry breathes deeply and exhaling slowly, before reply, "New one even for her. Damn woman wants to adopt our grandchild, to be raised by her son and daughter in law. Claims they are having issues conceiving, plus she wants to protect my reputation, because of Lizzie's pregnancy. I fear that she will do everything in his power to get it. But she's completely crazy if she thinks I'll let her." Says an angry Perry.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Twenty One**

 **"** **The past we do not need to erase it or change it, we just need to accept it, overcome it and move on."**

It was still rather early, as the Masons were getting ready to go visit Lizzie, when the phone rang. Answering it Della was surprised that Gertie was calling, considering the time in LA.

"Good morning, Gertie, this is rather early for you. I hope there is nothing seriously wrong at the office.?" Asks Della.

"Good mooring Della, things at the office are just fine with the help of Jackson and others." Pausing briefly Gertie continues, "I called you because of an article that just came out late yesterday afternoon, in the latest issue of 'Spicy Bits' magazine."

"Gertie, you know I have no interest in of the lies written in the articles of that magazine. I have no use for it or its president." Replies Della.

"I know very well what you think of the magazine and were quite happy when Mr. Mason gave it up as a client. But this time you maybe glad I still read it on occasion." Says Gertie, "but what I've read I felt you would be glad I called to warn you. There is an article, not mentioning either of you by name, but I'm sure it's about you both."

"Gertie you know perfectly well that the society and gossip pages, including Eva Belter, still mention us even in passing. Its usually just what they call a filler. Perry and I no longer care about what people say, as it is for the best."

"I know all this Della, I know what you've put up with over the years with this woman and others like her. You've always been very professional in front of them." Continues Gertie, "This article talks about the daughter of a famous prestigious LA lawyer, who went to law school in Boston and using her mother's maiden name. Apparently going to school in the east was to cover up her bad behavior, that she's not the perfectly smart innocent young lady she appeared to be. Apparently, this young lady tried the same thing as her mother, getting pregnant in order to marry a well to do husband. But there is no one in sight, she's planning to have and raise this child on her own."

Della took several deep breaths before answering Gertie. "Gertie, there is a bit of truth to that, Lizzie, is planning to have and raise her child on her own. You know she changed her name to make her own career as a lawyer without the help of the Mason name."

"I know all that, but its just the way this article is written. I'm sure this magazine will make it to a newsstand in Boston at some point." Replies Gertie. "I could put the article into a mail delivery service and probably have it tomorrow at the latest. I would fax it, but I don't think it's something you want others to see."

"Go ahead and put it in the mail, there is an address and phone number in the cards on my desk." Says Della.

"I'll find it and with a bit of luck I can get it out early this morning and maybe you'll have it late today. Sorry to ruin your day, Della, but I thought you should know." Says Gertie, "please tell Lizzie hello for me, hope she feels better soon. I want all the best for her and her baby. Be safe all of you."

"Thank you, Gertie, I will tell her and now need to talk to Perry. Thank you and goodbye." Replied Della.

Hanging up the phone Della sits on the couch taking several deep breaths. She needed to get her anger under control and needed to think about what Gertie had just said. They hadn't heard from Eva Belter in years or at least not enough to give them any reason to pay attention to what she may have had written. How could she have found out about Lizzie's pregnancy, the fact that she changed her name for professional reasons and with Andrea had gone to law school in the Boston area was no secret. Eva Belter had been another woman in Perry's past that felt she had been replaced by Della. Collapsing against the back of the couch, wondering why these women couldn't leave her and her family in peace. Perry had long since made his choice and they had more than one discussion over the years. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she got up, heading for the bathroom in need to fix her makeup.

Finally getting herself back together, Della went into the suite's sitting room finding Perry having coffee, reading a local paper, he glances up at her.

"Who was calling so early? Lizzie need us to bring her something?" He asks.

"No, not that easy. It was Gertie, calling." She smiles, "I know to early for her. But this was important. She got her hands on a copy of 'Spicy Bit's."

"Thought she gave up reading that one years ago," Perry smiles sipping his coffee.

"Be thankful, she hasn't entirely. Apparently, she got a copy before it hit the stands. There is an article in it, she is sure refers to us and Lizzie's current situation." Replies Della.

Perry's sudden burst of an angry outrage, hadn't surprised Della, his screams echoed through the hotel room. She finally manged to get him quieted down, before hotel security showed up at their door and informed him, Gertie was sending the article through special delivery. She convinced him there was nothing to discuss until they got the article.

Perry couldn't believe that Eva Belter, would be out to annoy them, there had to be others she could be bothering with her bits of gossip. He knew this woman could be unscrupulous with the façade of an innocent woman. He couldn't be foolish enough to think she still had any affection for him. He knew Eva had antipathy for his wife, especially when she found out Della was pregnant and had married him.

Della had never liked Eva Belter from the first moment she met her, there was something that woke her instincts and knew when Eva was lying. Perry had gotten upset, having accused her of interfering in his work, questioning his judgement and choice of clients. He had accepted Eva as a client, only getting into more of her problems, trying to defend her of her husband's murder.

Perry's behaviour made him look like a complete idiot in front of her. Eva Belter wanting the knight in shining armour, had the perfect damsel in distress act for the lawyer and he had bought it all. This nearly put an end to their relationship, as Della felt very hurt by Perry's behaviour, making her feel she was nothing more than his secretary or even less important. They no longer spent a lot of time together outside of the office, except a quick dinner and the need to satisfy his basic instincts.

They had been constant companions, dating, for nearly four years when Eva Belter came into their lives. It had taken several weeks for Perry to realize and see the true face of her. He realized that there was a large gap even in his work relationship with Della, as well as their personnel one. Della had been right, he had been a complete selfish idiot and began asking for forgiveness. Perry had reflected that had been the first of several times over the years of needing forgiveness. Laura Robertson and Eva Belter for the moment were the only two from his past that were going after his family, particularly his daughter. Laura being the most vicious of what was happening, because Della given him a child, his princess, his precious daughter.

Eva had already put their daughter on public display, when she was born prematurely. Somehow a photographer had managed bribe an employee, not only getting into the hospital but the neonatal unit, obtaining pictures of a baby hooked up to life saving tubes and machines. Eva had published the photo on the cover of her magazine, cruelly mocking Della and her baby. She had made the statement that Perry Mason had chosen the woman to marry and to have a child with. Eva's story claimed the prestigious lawyer picked a woman of bad blood, who not only couldn't' give him a son, but instead a sickly daughter, who probably wouldn't survive.

Neither Perry nor Della knew how the hell she had found out about Lizzie's pregnancy or even why she would be writing about it. Lizzie was far from the LA limelight that still less frequently followed her parents.

Perry was sure there would be reporters of hers arriving to investigate the whole situation. He knew there would be motives for gossip and rumours even in Boston, figuring less likely in LA, until now. He was bothered most by the story, although not mentioned by name, Lizzie was called a vagabond, a young woman who apparently was not raised as everyone thought she had been. Like her mother, got pregnant to get married, but instead the father had disappeared.

Perry could only hope the fact that nearly a month ago he had denied his daughter and her pregnancy, when he heard the news. He was sure Eva would put more into that situation than there already was. Perry knew he and Della had to talk with Lizzie and the rest of the family regarding this portion of t he story. They all had to be made aware of the fact it was going to get worse considering the magazine. This could send Lizzie's stress and blood pressure levels into extremely unwanted high levels, which could cause harm to her and her unborn child.

Perry realized he need to fight for this child, just as he had its mother all those years ago. It would be his grandchild, to love, protect and help raise with Della when possible. It finally hit him for the first time, his baby was having a baby. He smiled think briefly of how he sometimes had to fight for Lizzie's affection whenever her brother Tom was around.

This was going to be a fight to find out the truth of who had started this story, which was no one's business but their own. Just how far was Eva Belter and whoever was helping her with the information was willing to go. He would have Della contact her friend in the Boston court system and BPD to ensure the girls would be safe and able to get help if necessary.

It suddenly hit him, LAURA ROBERTSON!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Twenty Two**

 _ **"Now endure heart,**_

 _ **Since you invented this passion.**_

 _ **I told you, I was afraid**_

 _ **Because, love is not just a game.**_

 _ **Now endure heart**_

 _ **You no longer have salvation.**_

 _ **You surrender and you forget that you are me."** Song: "Now Endure Heart (Ahora Aguanta Corazón)" Jose Augusto_

Arriving at the hospital to visit Lizzie, Perry and Della had already told the Drakes and Mae about the article published in Spicy Bits. Mae knowing about Perry's involvement with Eva Belter, was furious about what the article had indicated about her granddaughter.

After a short discussion it was agreed that both Lizzie and Andrea needed to know about the publication. Della at first refused, as she didn't want to cause a relapse, but Perry made her realize it would be best. Plus, if there were any severe reaction, she would be attended to right away.

XXXXXXXXX

Upon arriving in Lizzie's room, seeing she was better, Paul left with Margaret and Mae, heading for the girls' house. The intent was the two women could make sure the house was ready for them to return home, after Lizzie's discharge. This would leave Perry and Della alone with their daughter to tell her about the publication.

Della reaches to touch Lizzie's face, "How did you sleep last night? Do you feel better?"

Lizzie nods, "Yes, Mom, I feel so much better, my headache is nearly gone. I slept fine most of the night, but early this morning your grandchild decided to play a bit of soccer and only recently stopped taking shots at my stomach."

Perry's face lit up, reaching to take his daughter's hand, next time that grandchild of mine is playing, I would like to know."

Lizzie turns her hand around placing it on top of her father's, then placing his hand on the side of her stomach. "Just give it a minute, feels like I'm due for another round of goals."

Much to Perry's delight, he felt several kicks, "awfully strong for someone still so tiny." His eyes teared up, removing his hand his wipes his eyes. "Soccer or football player?"

"At the moment, soccer practice, no one else in there to play with." She smiles. Della could only smile at the two of them sharing such a special moment.

"Princess, I know we've had this conversation several times already, but I feel that I can't say how sorry I am at my reaction to all of this. I did and have behaved badly at the news of my first grandchild. I feel that I don't deserve the happiness I am feeling about all of this now. Granted I will admit to not being to thrilled with your choices, but am willing to work harder on accepting all of it.

"Look Dad, we've been over this enough and are both to blame to a certain extent. I will always be sorry for the way that you found out. We just need to get beyond that and on to whatever or wherever life takes us." Smiles Lizzie.

"Unfortunately, the next crisis has arrived." Della takes a breath, "you must remain calm, letting your father and I deal with it."

"Mom, what else could happen?" She glances at her father, then back to her mother. "Now what has Laura Robertson done."

"Not sure if she had anything to do with this yet. I got a call from Gertie this morning, she had an advance copy of 'Spicy Bits'." Says Della.

"Really Mom, I thought Gertie gave that magazine up years ago." Laughs Lizzie, "and she had to be up extremely early to reach you at the hotel." Her facial expression suddenly changed to one of being scared. "Tell me, Mom."

"It seems there is an article which seems to be about you, your pregnancy and being single. Granted there weren't any names mentioned, but by all indications it was clear to Gertie, they could easily be referring to us."

"Mom, I am so sorry, this whole situation is going to hurt the firm and affect your lives, because of my choices." Says Lizzie, beginning to cry.

"Lizzie, please breath deeply, you need to stay calm. We don't know the story is actually about us. Gertie is sending us a copy, so we can decide for ourselves." Replies Della, reached to brush curls from Lizzie's forehead. "So, we have a few less clients, give your father and I more time outside of the office together.

"But Mom," says Lizzie.

"Don't but Mom her. My family is more important to me and to insure the safety of everyone, I could do without a few clients. You and Tom are my children, with a grandchild on the way. I would give it up, I would sacrifice it all for the three of you and your mother." Says Perry, giving her one of his dimpled smiles. "You may not believe this, but nearly everything I've done over the last few years, I've done it for all of you."

Della asked Perry to go to the cafeteria to get some fruit for her and Lizzie. She smiled telling him as long as he brought coffee back he could raid the tray of muffins from Diana's family. Perry left, knowing the real reason he was being sent away was so his wife and daughter could talk without him. He stopped a phone bank and made a call to Paul to inquire about any information regarding Laura Robertson.

"Alright my girl, now that your father is gone. I want a truthful answer. I want to know how your emotionally feeling. Not physically, but emotionally. I know its been a roller coaster ride, I've been on it more than once with these two women." Smiles Della, "In a couple of months your life is going to take a dramatic turn. Your going to be responsible for another life, that will depend on you for everything."

"I am scared Mom, second guessing myself. Perhaps I have made the wrong decision, continuing this pregnancy, when I had the option Now I am having this child, I'm scared about being able to handle the responsibility of being a single mother." Replies Lizzie, wiping a tear from her eye. "Regardless of my choices, the father's involvement was something I was certain I didn't and still don't want."

"I have no doubt you will be an excellent mother even alone. Your going to have difficulties, some easier than others." Smiles Della, "you must never regret your decisions."

"Right now, I'm scare of the reporters, the inquires their going to make about me, my life, that can easily embarrass my family." Says Lizzie. "There is something you need to know, I'm sure it has crossed both you and Dad's mind more than once. Johnny and I were together for quite a while, yes we finally had sex for the first time about eight months ago." Pausing, "it was then I realized I wasn't in love with him, but would love him as a friend."

"I just need to make sur, because I know your father will ask more than once. There is no chance Johnny is the father?" Della asks.

"I'm sure Mom. I swear I never meant to hurt either of you. I trust and love both of you. I did feel ashamed for what I had done. Time had gotten away from me, when I realized I should have told you and what my decision had been. You can be sure of two things, I haven't slept with a lot of men and Johnny isn't the father. I do know who the father is, I don't want him in my life, sex just happened and this is the result. Please Mom, I don't want any confrontations between Dad and Johnny."

"That I can't promise you it won't happen, but I can certainly keep it from becoming loud. I am the last person to judge you for being pregnant without the benefit of marriage and no your father was not my first either." Della smiles. "You are definitely your father's daughter, there is no doubt there. Like him, you tend to get into situations and then work your way out of them. Just remember if you need to talk you know where to find me. Plus, you have Andrea and I know you still have your counsellor."

"I know Mom, I'm thinking about changing counsellors and starting new. The one I have has recommended two others for me." Lizzie hugs Della.

Letting go Della sits down in the chair, "now we need to talk about getting you out of here tomorrow. Andrea's parents, your father and I have to get back to LA, before Jackson and Gertie think they can run the show without us." Both laugh, "but Grandma is going to stay here for a couple of weeks, or first snow flies. Aunt Margaret and I wanted to stay, but then the thought of leaving Paul and your father to their own devices for any length of time."

"I can just imagine." Smiles Lizzie.

XXXXXXXX

While in the Rio de Janerio airport, Johnny waited for his return flight to Boston, after being out of the states for almost five months. It was in the waiting area he was contacted by Laura Robertson's assistant Robert Smith. Johnny was handed a business card from the Robertson Law Firm, telling him the President, Mrs. Laura Robertson was interested in meeting with him upon his return to -Boston. It seemed that due to his social work in the Brazilian rainforest, she was very interested in meeting him to discuss a philanthropic foundation that could help him start his clinic for the neediest of the city.

Mr. Smith suggested to him that he contact Mrs. Robertson as soon as possible upon his return to Boston. It was urgent for them to meet as she would shortly be returning to Denver. Johnny accepted the card and said to inform Mrs. Robertson he would be in contact with her, within a day or two of his return to Boston.

Upon finally entering his Boston apartment, the first thing he noticed was the picture on the end table. Picking up the framed photo he sat down on the couch and smiled. It was a picture of him and Lizzie, sitting, hugging on a bench under a tree in the campus gardens. He smiled remembering the first time he had seen her sitting on the same bench, same tree, reading with her hair fluttering in the breeze. It was then he had fallen in love with the woman, he would spend a life time loving. He had introduced himself, asking her out and eventually to be his girlfriend.

He had hoped over time she would feel the same, but had reminded him more than once, that she loved him, but not in love with him. But he had hope that feelings would change, as he had envisioned them emerging their chosen professions, to help people in need. But what had excited him the most of her becoming his wife, was that she would be the mother of his children. Children that would have both parents, unlike himself, being raised by his father, after his mother's death, because of the lack of money and proper medical assistance. Granted he knew they would never be extremely rich, due to the fact most of their expected clients wouldn't be able to pay the high cost of hospital medical care. Johnny remembered the treatment of his mother's family upon her death, they wanted nothing to do with him or his father. They blamed his father for her not receiving proper care.

He remembered the day he proposed to Lizzie, just before she left for a weekend in California for her parents' anniversary party. He had spoken to her once just before leaving for Brazil, just so she would know. She seemed excited and happy for him, wishing him well and commented about perhaps having lunch or dinner together when he returned. He could hear it in her voice that she was being polite and probably still cared, just not the way he wanted her too.

He thought about calling her to tell him he was back in town, but changed his mind. Perhaps he would call during the day, when he knew neither her or Andrea would be home, leaving a message on their answering machine. He wondered if she had found someone else, to replace him in her life. Since they seemed to have the same circle of friends it would be a matter of time, he would find out without calling her. Lizzie had made it clear to him that they could only be friends, nothing more. But hell, he missed her so much and had thought of her often while working.

XXXXXXXX

The following morning, he found the card he had been given, calling the number to set up an appointment with this Laura Robertson. He wanted to make some inquires about her and her Denver law firm, prior to the visit. After making several calls to friends, including a law clerk and two BPD, he headed to Tufts Medical Center for his interview.

Johnny arrived at the temporary offices of Laura Robertson, at the appointed time that was scheduled. He informed the secretary that he had come to speak with Mrs. Robertson, as he had an appointment. She smiled, asking him to have a seat and she would inform Mrs. Robertson that he was here.

She got up walking to the closed door, tapping lightly, she opened it and went inside. "Excuse me, Mrs Robertson."

"Yes Miss Bergman," says Laura looking up from her reading.

"There is a Dr. John Richards, here to see you, says he had an appointment, but I have nothing on my books."

"Its alright, I forgot to tell you he would be coming. Sorry," Laura gives her a sweet smile. "Send him in and we may be awhile."

"Yes Mrs. Robertson, I'll send him right in." She steps out of the office turning her attention to John. "Excuse me, she will see you right now."

John gets up and goes pass her into Laura's office, the door closing behind him. He sees Laura standing up, a mature elegant woman, who despite the years, was still beautiful with deep blue eyes, like Lizzie's. Except these eyes were cold, no warmth or sweetness of the woman he loved.

Laura came around her desk, extending her hand to him, "Good afternoon, Dr. Richards." John shakes her hand, letting it go just as quickly. "Please have a seat, I'm so pleased to finally meet you. Can I have my secretary bring you anything?"

"No, no thank you ma'am," shaking his head as he sat. "I came here because your assistant found me at the Rio airport, giving me your business card, saying you wanted to talk to me. Something to do with a foundation and helping me start a clinic here in the city."

"Well, yes ultimately I would be making a sizable donation for you to start your clinic. I am really not interested in it at all, except I want something from you in return. Some information." Smiles Laura.

"What kind of information could I possible have that you would want? I'm not so sure I would want your donation." Says Johnny.

"Consider it a proposal, I will tell you of the information I need and what you need to do for the donation." Smiles Laura.

There was something about her smile, he didn't like. "What makes you so sure I want to hear your proposition or give you any information?" Asks John. "I am not currently in need of a lawyer and unless I miss my guess your still a corporate lawyer with a practice in Denver, not Boston."

"True but what I want from you has nothing to do with corporate law or your need to open a clinic for whatever it is you intend to treat." Says Laura, "what I want has to do with biology and a child adoption lawyer."

"Ma'am, I've had enough of your rudeness," says Johnny as he stands up, "I have better things to do with my time then listen to the likes of you."

"Please sit back down, I'm sorry for sounding so cruel." Says Laura, he sits back down. "I will tell you what I want. I know your specialty is paediatrics, with an interest in obgyn. My son and daughter in law are having difficulty conceiving a child of their own. I want a grandchild."

"Now you really have lost me. Just how am I suppose to give you a grandchild. I have been out of the country for well over six months, I wasn't involved with anyone prior to my departure." Replies Johnny. "You really need to find someone else, I'm the wrong person."

"I'm quite sure your not the wrong person. You are John Edward Richards of Chicago and up until seven or eight months ago you were very involved with a Miss Mary Mae Elizabeth Mason, sorry a Miss Lizzie Street. It is beyond me how that young woman could prefer the name Street to Mason." Laura shakes her head. "Well is what I've said not true? You were involved with her?"

"Yes, I know an Elizabeth Street, that her given name is Mason. She was my girlfriend until about seven months ago. But how does my knowing her, give you a grandchild?" Johnny asks.

"Really doctor, you are a bit slow to understand. It seems Miss Street is expecting a child and I imagine that child is yours." A slight smile crosses Laura's face, at Johnny's shocked expression.

"A CHILD, Lizzie is expecting a child?" Replies Johnny.

"As I see by the look on your face, you are very surprised and unaware of this event. That you know nothing about the baby," says Laura. "Seems that silly girl, wants to raise the child alone, without a father, tarnishing her reputation. I understand that you proposed marriage to her, which she refused and you two went your separate ways. Since I'm sure you want nothing to do with the child, let alone take care of it, I am willing to adopt it. I want you to fight to get custody of that child and then give it over to me. Of course, it will be a private, but very legal adoption. I promise you will be very generously rewarded for this favour and your efforts." Laura smiles.

"LOOK, Mrs. Robertson, I don't know how you dare to make me such a proposal or whatever you want to call it," Says Johnny angrily. "IF Lizzie is expecting a child, and its mine, what happens to that child is between the two of us. I certainly wouldn't let the likes of you to adopt any child, least of all mine. Do not contact me again," Johnny gets up, moving to the door he turns to look at Laura. "Stay away from me, stay away from Lizzie." Stepping through the door, he pulls it closed causing a loud bang.

Laura could only smile at the reaction of the young man, but now she had two dreamers to deal with. Could it be possible her sources were wrong and he actually wasn't the father. Was there a possibility that he wasn't the father after all, that there was too much time between his departure and the start of the pregnancy. Somehow, she suspected he may take the responsibility regarding the situation anyway.

She had some satisfaction that Eva Belter may have another way to ruin the reputation of Elizabeth Street. She needed to get more concrete evidence about the original conception date, perhaps that would give her an idea of where to start looking for the father.

Johnny got out of the office building as quickly as possible, trying to calm down as he walked into downtown itself. He knew he would have to talk to Lizzie and soon. If she were pregnant, why hadn't she contacted him. Granted she knew he wanted to marry her, this would be even more reason. He got to thinking as he walked, they had slept together roughly eight months ago and they had used protection. If she had gotten pregnant then, she would have known about the time of his departure. If she wasn't that far along, someone else was the father. Thinking back, Mrs. Robertson had said something about her not naming the father. Just what was it this woman wanted, it had to be more to it than just adopting Lizzie's child. He knew two things for certain, the woman was dangerous and crazy.

Johnny thought perhaps he should contact Andrea, she would certainly give him some information regarding Lizzie. If the child was his and Lizzie didn't want to get married, he would still be there to help her raise the child. No one was going to take the child away from its mother.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Twenty Three**

 _ **"** **But, by staying alone, knowing that I lose you,**_

 _ **Perhaps I start to love you as I never loved you."** Poem of Parting -José Ángel Buesa_

Two days after to the Lizzie's discharge and then returning home with Andrea, the parents of the girls left on an early evening flight back to LA. Having checked out of their hotel, they left their luggage at the girls' house and went to Diana's family restaurant for a late lunch. Plus, the girls had wanted to thank them for the meals, breads and pastries they had sent to the hospital. The girls were informed to come by anytime for a meal, sweets or just a visit.

Mae was more than pleased to be staying behind to take care of her girls. Granted they all were aware it was more to keep an eye on Lizzie, knowing she could be just like her mother, slowing down was not easily done.

Two of Paul's men would be staying in Boston for several more days, just incase anyone were to bother them. Captain McDonald had given Della, his home phone number, incase they couldn't reach him at headquarters for any reason. Paul also had the opportunity to talk to Ken, warning him to take very good care of his daughter. Lucky enough for Ken, Margaret had intervened to keep Paul from scaring Ken away from Andrea completely.

Della felt sad about leaving her daughter in Boston, but knew Mae would take good care of her. Andrea had promised to keep her from taking on too much at work. Tom had called to tell his parents that he and Diana would be up for a visit within three weeks. Now that her parents had met his family it was time to meet him, plus he wanted to check on his sister as well.

While Andrea and Lizzie were alone with Margaret, they asked her not to tell PJ anything about the situation. Lizzie, explaining that he would probably tell Gala, who always thought she had a crush on him. Gala would probably accuse PJ of sleeping with her, then tell her mother. Gala's mother was one of the biggest supplies of gossip within the social circles of LA. Her mother could spread gossip faster than Spicy Bits, she would have it all over LA, that Lizzie was pregnant and would be raising a fatherless child. Margaret promised not to say anything, knowing how true Lizzie's statement was. One thing Margaret did know was that Gala's mother, knew Laura Robertson, if she remembered correctly they had been sorority sisters.

Margaret never did understand PJ's fondness for Gala, she had thought it was just a high school love. But PJ loved her, knowing everything about her and they were planning to marry eventually.

Della promised to try not to call every day to check on them. She insured Lizzie they would arrive a week or so before the birth of their grandchild. She promised if Lizzie needed her prior to the arrival of their grandchild, she would be on the first possible plane. The parents finally left, knowing the girls would be in good hands with Mae there.

Perry also promised to have Della call a decorator to transform one of their guest rooms into a nursery. Della could only smile, as she knew she would have her hands full, preventing Perry from wanting to buy everything and then some. She wondered that if in time, Lizzie and Andrea would change their minds and move to LA to practice law, perhaps take over for Perry.

They knew that Laura Robertson had returned to her home in Denver, still unaware of what trouble she had left in her wake. Perry knew it was absorbing to hope that she would give up the idea of adopting his grandchild. But he knew that was to good to be true, it always seemed to take awhile for her to go away. He knew he would have to keep an eye on her, anticipate her possible movements. Perry wanted to file a complaint with the law review and Spicy Bits. But Della convinced him to leave it alone for a while, seeing what was to develop. Telling him until Lizzie had their grandchild, these two women weren't going anywhere and may only get worse.

They could easy denounce the story, but that would only confirm they were trying to hide something. Not naming names let the public speculate who it maybe, gossip even more. They would wait to see if Eva were to publish an article with their names and how much truth there was in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been nearly a week, since Johnny had his meeting with Laura Robertson. He had also managed to contact Andrea, who she confirmed what he had been told regarding Lizzie. Andrea, also assured him that although Lizzie wasn't naming the father, she tried to assure him that it was not him.

Johnny debate several times as to weather or not to call Lizzie. He finally summoned up the courage to call and invite her to lunch. He really wanted to see her and to be assured from her that he wasn't the father.

If Lizzie would tell him that he was the father, deciding not to marry him, he would accept her decision. He would always fulfill his son and his responsibilities as a father. He would try to support her, whenever and however possible. Regardless of the results he needed Lizzie to know how he heard the news and about the absurd proposal made by the crazy woman Laura Robertson.

After taking several deep breaths Johnny picked up the phone, dialling Lizzie's number. After several rings it was answered by a voice he didn't recognize.

"Mason," says Mae, "sorry Street Steiner residence." Shaking her head, she still hadn't gotten use to the last name combination.

"Good morning, I am Dr. John Richards I would like to speak with Miss Elizabeth Street," Johnny replies to the unknown voice.

"Good morning, so this is the voice of the famous, Johnny," Mae says smiling. "I'm Lizzie's grandmother Mae."

"Pleasure ma'am, glad to finally put a voice to the person, Lizzie has spoken so fondly of her favorite grandmother." Says Johnny.

"I am her only grandmother," laughs Mae. "You hold on for just a moment and I will get her for you." Putting the phone down, she makes her way upstairs to find Lizzie reading in her room. "Lizzie, there is a Dr. John Richards on the phone for you." Mae pleased at the smile the lite up Lizzie's face briefly.

"Johnny?" Asks Lizzie, she smiled, she had thought of him often since his departure to Brazil and had missed her friend more than she had though possible.

"Yes, he's on the phone waiting for you to answer." Replies Mae.

Lizzie leaves to answer the phone. "Hello Johnny," she says with a smile, hearing a deep breath being taken.

"Hello Lizzie," He replied, realizing even more how much he missed the woman the voice belonged to. "How are you doing."

She hesitates for a brief second, "I'm just fine, when did you get back here to Boston."

"I've been back about a week. Had a meeting over at Tufts Medical Center and then a second rather odd meeting." Replies Johnny.

"Odd meeting?" Lizzie asks.

"I met with someone who told me you were pregnant and had an interesting proposal." He takes a deep breath letting it out. "I would like us to meet for lunch or perhaps an early dinner and we can talk about all of this."

"Johnny, I should have been the one to tell you of my pregnancy. But you were long since gone when I found out and be assured the child is not yours." Says Lizzie.

"Please Lizzie consider meeting me, so we can talk about it face to face. You made it quite clear how you feel about me as a friend and you know I will always love you." Says Johnny. "Let's get together and start fresh, catch up on things."

"Johnny, I don't know how you found out," pausing.

"Look Lizzie, I know how you are about timing factor, think you got it from your father, I knew it wasn't possible. So, could we please met for lunch and have a pleasant conversation." Replies Johnny, "I would like to tell you how I found out and over the phone is not the way."

"Alright I'll met you just after one, same place just off campus. Should be quiet enough by then. See you then Johnny." Lizzie hangs ups the phone, sighing she sits down on the couch for a moment.

Johnny hung up the phone grabbing a light jacket, he left his apartment for a walk around Harvard Square area to think. Lizzie confirmed her pregnancy and the fact there was no chance he was the father. He realized that even the six months being out of the country and away from familiar places, hadn't changed his feelings for her. He did have questions about Laura Robertson, why she thought he was the father and why she wanted to adopt this child. He didn't realize there was a deeper, longer connection between this woman and the Mason Family.

Arriving a few minutes before one, he sat on one of the benches outside the restaurant. It was quiet for the most part as afternoon classes had started in the area schools. He couldn't hide the surprise when he first saw a pregnant Lizzie approaching. He stood up, smiling, realizing she was even more beautiful than he had remembered. If only the child could have been his, married to her or not, he would have been the happiest man on earth. They hugged, kissing each other's check, before going inside.

Lunch for the most part was rather quiet, Johnny told her about is trip and social work in Brazil. That it had been a very good learning experience for him and more reason for opening his clinic for the less privileged to medical attention.

Lizzie explained him to her conception had been an unfortunate event, but at the same time this unfortunate event was to become the most important and wonderful event of her life. The birth of her baby and accepting all the responsibilities that this would bring. She also told him, that she hadn't told her family about her pregnancy, someone else had done it for her. They had been contacted by someone who congratulated them on the fact they were becoming grandparents. Both her parents had been upset to see how far along she was when they came to Boston to confirm the fact. That her father had been explosive, disowning her, but finally calmed down. They talked, that it would take him a bit longer for him to completely understand her reasoning for becoming a single mother, raising her child alone and not naming the father.

"Lizzie, I don't mean to upset you, but is the father married?" Johnny asks.

"Johnny, I can't believe you of all people would ask me such a question. No he isn't married yet, but involved with someone else for quite a while. I don't want to be involved with him, this just happened an unfortunate event. He deserves to be happy with the person who is with." Lizzie smiles slightly. "I can't believe you even thought that, let alone ask me."

"I'm sorry, it just crossed my mind for a brief moment." Pausing, "I need to tell you how I found out about your pregnancy."

Leaning back in her chair, "I can't image how or why someone would go through the effort."

"When I was in the Rio airport on my way home, I was approached by an assistant to some lawyer, wanting to meet with me, upon my return. Seems she is a very prestigious cooperate lawyer from Denver."

"LAURA ROBERTSON!" said Lizzie a bit louder than she had intended. "Why am I not surprised."

"I gather by your reaction automatically naming the lawyer, that you know her." Says a surprised Johnny.

"Yes, unfortunately I have the unpleasant pleasure of knowing her. She showed up here about the time of the law review, recruiting people to join her firm in Denver." Replies Lizzie. "She was one of my father's former girlfriends, prior to he and Mom getting together. She never forgave him for getting Mom pregnant, then marrying her. Not sure how she really found out I was pregnant, but she came by the house recently, with the absurd proposal of adopting my child. Wants to save the entire family, in particular my Dad from gossips and the chances of ruining his career, let alone mine."

"That would have been more than 25 years ago, why would she still be trying to involve herself with your family. She should have long since gotten over it." Says Johnny. "Apparently she knew we had been dating and assumed your condition was why I left. She wanted me to obtain custody then turn the child over to her for adoption."

"DAMN WOMAN, she'll go to know limits to try to get what she wants. Why can't she just leave me, my family, my friends alone."

Realizing that Lizzie was about to collapse, Johnny got up and moved to sit beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Breath Lizzie, breath, you need to calm down. Getting upset isn't good for you or your baby."

For several minutes they sat quietly, when Lizzie began looking better, Johnny paid the check, then got her home. He explained to Mae what had happened and his sorted meeting with Laura Robertson. Mae thanked hm for bringing her home and once she was settled, one of them would call him later in the evening.

Johnny returning to his own apartment, poured himself a drink, sitting down on the sofa, he took several deep breaths. He had a lot to think about Lizzie's situation, her being pregnant and the child wasn't his. He had thought she would be the one he would end up with. That who ever came into his life, he would never love the way he loved Lizzie. He realized that he wanted her in his life, but with deep sadness in his heart, he had to accept, that he could not bear to see her carrying another man's baby. So he would have to start forgetting her.

Johnny always thought, that she was the woman for him. But maybe he was always wrong to because, he would never be the man for her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

A month had passed since Lizzie's trip to the hospital, due to the stress caused by Laura Robertson's visit. Aside from the meeting John had told her about, there had been no other confrontations from her. That confrontation John had told her about Laura wanting him to fight her for custody of her baby. Once John had gained the rights to the child, he would give the baby up for adoption to her and her family.

Mae was still staying with the girls and planned to stay after the baby was born to help the girls get settled into a routine. She planned to go back to LA for about a week, ten days to make sure everything in Bolero Beach was alright. Lizzie was nearly eight months pregnant, her center becoming bigger and heavier, she was finding it difficult move around. She had reduced her work as much as possible, her blood pressure was remaining a constant. Della hadn't done well in trying to keep her promise not to call daily to check on her. Although Lizzie suspected it was more her father's constant wanting to know if Della had talked with her and to insure things were going well. Perry had taken to the idea of becoming a grandfather and wanted to insure both were doing well.

Not everything remained quiet, as Spicy Bits magazine, kept printing several lines in their gossip section referring to Lizzie and her pregnancy. Granted her name still had not been mentioned but the references were obvious.

There was a speculation article, which had been offensive to Lizzie, labelling her as an easy woman, indicating the possibility of the father being a married man or someone from a prestigious Boston legal firm, a social climber. Another speculation that her ex doctor boyfriend, moved away from her because of her sleeping around and him not being the father. There was speculation regarding Lizzie remaining in Boston, using her mother's maiden name was to keep her from the prying eyes of LA and not causing any issue with her farther's law firm.

Perry had lost several clients over the rumors that were going around in social circles and being read in the trash magazines. It didn't bother him as much as it had Della, but he had assured her, they had survived worse and would survive all of what was to come. His family was more important to him than a few prudish, hypocritical moralistic clients.

Tom and Diana had come to Boston, to visit both members of their extended families. Diana's family was more than happy to finally met Tom, as they had already met everyone else. They had difficult with Diana's mother, trying to convince her marriage was not currently in their future. They liked their relationship the way it was, both could persue their careers, enjoying their time together and being able to travel with or without the other as a companion. They promised her that if they were to decide to get married she would be one of the first to know.

Lizzie had not heard from Johnny since they had lunch together. Mae had told her he had called to make sure she was filling better but nothing more. She knew Johnny was upset with the situation and perhaps he was putting distance between them in order to accept the friendship status she had long since offered.

At that moment the phone rang, reaching across her desk, picking it up to answer, "Street", replied Lizzie.

"Good morning Miss Street, hope I'm not calling at a bad time and you are able to talk for a moment or two." Said the familiar voice.

"Johnny, hello, its good to hear from you." Replies Lizzie. "I have been wondering about how you were doing, left two or three messages on your machine, since our lunch."

"Yes, my lady, I know, sorry it's taken me so long, I'm back at the hospital doing shift work. Been working pediatric emergencies and consultations. Hardly found time to properly eat or sleep." John says, not telling her that he had been evaluating their lunch conversation and evaluating the whole situation.

Lizzie smiled at the name he had always called her, even after separating. "So, Dr. Richards, what do I owe the honor of a return call from so finally." Laughs Lizzie.

"Well, I know its short notice, but I would like to invite Miss Street to an early dinner night. I just want to catch up, see how your doing? Would you like go out? I know there is a place just down the street from your office." Says Johnny. "Also, would like to have Andrea and Ken join us as possible. Four friends getting together."

"I don't know Johnny, I'm not sure you want to be going out with me right now. I'm nearly eight months along and look like a beached whale. Therefore, I'm not so sure you would want to be seen in public with me."

"Really Lizzie, your having a child. I would certainly be more than honoured and proud to be seen in public with you." Says Johnny.

Lizzie hesitates for several seconds, "Alright Johnny, I accept your invitation to dinner after work. I will tell Andrea, that she and Ken are to meet us."

"I will come by your office, about 5:15, give you time to get everything wrapped up and we can walk over to Mario's." Says Johnny, "see you later this afternoon."

"Until after work," answers lizzie, hanging up the phone.

John hung up, he began thinking how he would tell Lizzie, that he thought it would be best if they no longer saw each other. That they should go their separate ways and wishing the best for each other's lives. He knew there would always be the possibility they would cross paths somewhere in the city, but not intentionally. Lizzie would be stepping into her new role as a sweet and beautiful mother, his life would become more involved in emergency services, plus plans for his clinic. He knew this would be the best for both of them or was it. He knew he would always love her, but would have difficultly accepting her child as not being his, if he were to stay around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four friends arrived at Mario's for dinner, John had been surprised at how advanced Lizzie's pregnancy had become in the past month. He realized she was very beautiful and seemed very happy with everything.

He would have given just about anything for this to have been an event they shared, that it was his child and that she loved him beyond friendship. His intentions were to have a good evening with friends, creating final memories having no idea what fate was about to do to this group.

The conversation was enjoyable among the four friends, remembering old anecdotes. Ken told of his first meeting with Andrea's father, that put a scare into him. He had thought that Lizzie's father was the most intimating person in the world, but not since meeting Paul Drake. John reminded him it was two totally different situations, one involving work, the other a man's daughter, causing the friends to laugh.

The girls had their chance to make fun of both boys on their behaviour during the first meetings with their parents. Both young men agreed the fear may have been the fathers, but meeting their mothers was even more daunting. They both had found a way to make the young men comfortable and the fathers over protectiveness would eventually dwindle to an acceptable level.

The four friends were enjoying their conversations and sharing appetizers that they hadn't noticed the gathering of reporters outside the restaurant entrance. It seemed that the news of the famous LA lawyer Perry Mason's daughter, being unmarried, pregnant and living in the Boston area was newsworthy for the local society and gossip pages. Eva Belter had managed to get the word out to her east coast contacts, as well as sending two of her own reporters to obtain any kind of story. She already had a lot of details, some of which were obtained by questionable means.

Finally finishing their dinner, paying the bill, the four friends left the restaurant. Once outside a group of reporters and photographers rushed them, with stunning indiscreet questions. The friends tried to move through the crowds, without any luck, as they kept being pushed. Finally, on hard push, sent Lizzie to the ground, landing hard with great force on her side, her head hitting the sidewalk. Andrea fell to her knees next to Lizzie, screaming at the sight of blood, forming at the edge of Lizzie's head. The photographers kept taking pictures of the scene.

John and Ken had been pushed away from the girls, but managed to get back to where they both were on the sidewalk. John's heart stopped at the sight of the woman he loved lying bleeding on the sidewalk.

Kneeing beside her, he yelled to Ken to go call an ambulance and then the police. He knew timing was very important.

Andrea, reached to take Lizzie's hand, "hang in there little sister, Johnny will get you to the hospital."

Ken returned, "ambulance is on its way there is a station just around the corner and so are the police." Sirens could be heard, but that hadn't stopped the reporters with their questions to how Lizzie was doing or the photographers taking pictures.

John wished they were already at the hospital. He had noticed bleeding from between Lizzie's legs, which meant the baby was in trouble as well. "Lizzie come on open your eyes, squeeze Andrea's hand, I need to know you hear us."

Lizzie stirred opening her eyes. "MY BABY, Johnny please help us, please."

"Shh, my lady, just you calm down, now lay still the ambulance is just pulling up. I promise you'll be at the hospital, getting checked out within minutes. You and the baby are going to be fine."

The police had arrived at the same time, getting the reporters, photographers and a small crowd to move away so the EMTs could work. Getting the information, they needed, they agreed to let Andrea ride with them, since she claimed she and Lizzie were family. John knew he could help her medically if something went wrong, but at the ER it would be Andrea who would know the family choices.

Once they knew where they were going, Ken promised Andrea they would be right behind them.

John was so scared, this was supposed to be a simple dinner among friends, he had wanted to end all contact, but hadn't been able to tell Lizzie that. But now, at that moment, he only thing wanted was for her and her baby to be well. Ken and John arrived at the hospital within minutes of the ambulance. They found Andrea walking from side to side nervously, in the hallway, near the treatment room Lizzie was in.

When Andrea sees them enter corridors, she approaches quickly them. "They wouldn't let me go in. We're suppose to go to the waiting room. I am so scared John, I've never seen so much blood." Says Andrea with tears streaming down her face. "How much danger is she and the baby in?"

A nurse comes out of the treatment room, "Hello Dr. Richards, you three can wait in the room next door. I'll send someone in with the paperwork. Any of you authorized to make medical decisions for her if necessary?"

"I'm her roommate and I'm her emergency medical contact, we've been friends since we were months old, our parents are our godparents." Replies Andrea, wiping her eyes. 'I'll get the paperwork started, I need to call our parents."

"Bethany, we need some sort of information before we call them." Says John.

"I can tell you the bleeding has slowed down, but she keeps drifting in and out of consciousness. It will be a while before we can be completely sure, how serious it is. But as soon as she is more stable I will let you know." Smile Bethany, disappearing back into the treatment room where Lizzie was.

"Come on you two, there is a group of chairs right down there, least there we can keep an eye on the door." Says Ken, "being in a treatment room, we won't see whose coming and going."

The doors to the check in/out er desks and waiting area opened briefly, a group of reporters could be seen at the desk, hounding the receptionist.

Seeing the group briefly made John realize he hadn't protected Lizzie like he should have, although he never expected the press to act in such a manner. He didn't understand why they would be interested, but he was relieved that he hadn't told Lizzie that they should go their separate ways. Regardless if she ever admitted who the father's child was or that she would only see him always as a friend. He always would be there for to take care of them and protect both of them.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Twenty Five**

Nearly a half hour later, Andrea had completed the necessary paperwork, there was still no word for the three friends. Finally, a young doctor was seen leaving the treatment room, stopping at t he nurses desk to inquire about family for Elizabeth Street. John recognized his old faculty friend, he got up to approach internist Liam Hopper, Andrea and Ken right behind him.

"Liam," says John, the internist turns around, they shake hands. "We are the family for Elizabeth Street."

"Johnny, I know you two were once involved." Replies a bewildered Liam, who knew John's only relative was his father.

"We are still very dear friends. This is Andrea Steiner, her roommate, best friend, contact for medical emergencies, their parents are each other's godparents. Please could you tell us how she and the baby doing."

"Please tell us, I need as much information as possible, as I have to call our parents very soon." Begs Andrea.

"We have finally gotten her stabilized, as she has lost a lot of blood. The baby is running out of time, as labor has started and we will need to do a caesarean soon. We have started a unit of blood for replacement." Says Liam, "may I suggest you contact her parents, there is one decision that needs to be made and I think it should be them that makes it." Pauses Liam, "I have spoken with Dr. Cooper, who is on her way, from what I gathered this has become a bit of a high-risk pregnancy, due to outside stress."

"Yes, there are several issues that affect Lizzie's overall family and her pregnancy." Replies Johnny.

"I know you mentioned," Dr. Hopper, nods at Andrea, "that you're her emergency contact, but may I suggest you contact her husband. I am hoping it doesn't come to this, but should the decision need to be made of whose life to save, the mother or the child, should be his."

"Liam, she's not married and by choice there is no involvement of the baby's father. I think for the moment, the only one to make the choice is Lizzie." Says Johnny, "least until we can contact her parents and inform them of the decision."

"Alright, look she is conscious and I suggest at least one of you goes in an explains the choice to her." Dr. Hopper nods and leaves the three friends.

"Andrea, perhaps you should be the one, Ken and I will be right outside the door." Says Johnny, "if you need either of us just call."

Andrea stepped away entering the room where Lizzie was. She paused as the door closed quietly behind her, looking at her friend, eyes closed, very pale, once again hooked up to several devices and two IVs. Lizzie opened her eyes slowly, her gaze was one of shock, staring at her partner in crime. Andrea tried to smile, "Hey little sister, how do you feel?"

"Like I've been used as a punching bag." Taking a breath, "truth or dare, Andrea, how is my baby doing?"

"No choice, truth is alive, but not doing to well. They are waiting for Dr. Cooper, planning an emergency caesarean section." Responds Andrea, trying to control the urge to cry, wiping a tear away.

"ANDREA, please, they can't be serious, I'm barely eight months along. I know what it is to be born early, I know what my mother went through." Lizzie screams in anguish, brining Johnny and Ken into the room.

Johnny leans over the bed next to Andrea, "Lizzie please calm down, being upset anymore than you already are won't help. The doctors here are going to do what is best for you and the baby. You've got to control your breathing, getting your pressure stable."

"Andrea, please promise me, if you have to make the choice between my baby and me," she lets out a sigh, "I want you to choose my child. Promise me, promise"

"I can't do this Lizzie, I can't choose for you." Said Andrea.

"Call grandma Mae, get her here now, she'll make the decision." Says Lizzie. "Call mom and dad as well."

"I'll go call her now, then your parents." says Andrea, Johnny and Ken steppe out into the corridor, Bethany went.

"Well, well, well, there you are." The friends turn around seeing Grandma Mae standing just feet away from them, with a large cop right behind her. "Andrea, why did I have to hear from Capt. McDonald where the four of you were?"

Starting to cry, Andrea went to Mae's extended arms, which were quickly wrapped around her.

"Sorry, we were leaving Mario's, there were a group of reporters and photographers, that got rather pushy, causing Lizzie to fall hard on the ground." Says Johnny.

Mae steps back from Andrea, "Tell me all of it."

The group goes over to the waiting area, to sit, Capt. McDonald turns around waiting in the corridor.

"Capt. McDonald, found you?" Questions Andrea.

"Be thankful he did. I was waiting for the two of you to come home, I assumed you were having a good time, so I wasn't really worried. Then I hear on the news there was a shooting near the restaurant you all went to and one person was taken to Tufts Medical Center." Replies Mae. "I was about ready to call Tufts, when the door bell rang, opening the door there stood Capt. McDonald, saying he'd come to take me to the hospital. He knew I was here and suspected that I didn't hear the news or heard from you."

"If it made the news here, could it have made the LA news? Did they mention Uncle Perry?" asks Andrea.

"I'm afraid they did, it wasn't a very detailed story, but one of those reporters knew who she was." Says Mae, wiping the tears from her eyes. "How is my girl doing?"

"Not very good. She has lost a lot of blood and the baby is in a bit of trouble, But I know your granddaughter is a strong woman." says Johnny. "They will be preparing her for emergency surgery shortly. Lizzie once told me that she was a preemie and she is just fine."

Mae smiles, "yes she was and she turned out to be a very healthy, stubborn young woman."

"Grandma Mae, Lizzie, wants me to make the choice, that if it comes down to her life or the baby's. I can't do that." cries Andrea, leaning on Mae's shoulder.

"Don't worry, the choice will be mine, if it comes down to it. I won't put that bit of responsibility on you. May I suggest we find a phone somewhere and call Della and Perry."

"I know where you can call from and have some privacy." Says Johnny.

"Oh, your all coming with me, I may need some questions to be answered by medical personnel. Perhaps I need to see Lizzie first." Says Mae.

"Come with me, Bethany just went in to her room." Smiles Johnny, "yes I know her and I'm sure she'll let you have a couple of minutes."

"I'll settle for enough time to see how Lizzie is doing, good or bad." Says Mae, getting up she and Johnny walk to the treatment room, where Lizzie was.

Johnny holds the door open for Mae to enter, telling Bethany she was Lizzie's grandmother. Bethany stepped out into the hallway telling Mae it would have to be short visit.

"Hey there my girl," leaning over to kiss Lizzie's forehead.

"Grandma, how did you find out? Mom and Dad?" Lizzie asks.

"Capt. McDonald came and got me, figuring your partner in crime and company had not had a chance to notify me. And no, you parents haven't been notified yet." Mae attempts to smile. "We're going to call them in a minute or two. I just wanted to be able to tell them that I saw you."

"Then Grandma, please the choice becomes yours to make. If it comes down between me and my child living, save my child. Tell Mom and Dad I love them both." Says Lizzie.

"I'll tell them that much, as for the rest, not happening my young lady. Your going to raise this child, I'm going to be around to spoil you and this great grandchild more than I did before." Smiles Mae. "Now relax, let everyone do their jobs, no trouble from you. I will see you both in a couple of hours." Leaning over she kisses Lizzie's forehead again and leaves, she wiping away her tears.

Mae re-joins the three friends in the corridor, Bethany comes through the ER doors.

"They are on the way to take Lizzie up to surgery. It will be a couple of hours before we can be sure of anything. May I suggest you go across the street, it's a small 24-hour diner and get something to eat. If anything happens I will come get you."

The doors open a stretcher and several hospital personnel take it into Lizzie's room. Within several minutes Lizzie is wheeled out of the room, they stopping stretcher so that Andrea and Mae could have a moment with her. Lizzie repeated her request to Mae, who again told her nothing doing, she and her child would be just fine.

"Alright Johnny, now tell me. Where is this phone we can use?" Asks Mae.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry and Della having returned home after work and a quiet dinner at Angelo's, they went into the kitchen where she prepared tea for both of them, Perry settling onto one of the stools. Perry smiled as he enjoyed the view of this beautiful woman he loved more than his life, who still maintained a youthful appearance and she was about to become a grandmother in about a month. That thought made him smile, he let out a soft laugh at the thought that he would be a grandfather then as well. Della glanced over her shoulder raising an eyebrow at her husband, who just smiled at her. In spite of how he found out that his daughter was pregnant and her choices, he was excited about the upcoming event. He thought about the most wonderful moments of his life, Della coming to work for him, their involvement, marriage, birth of Lizzie and Tom's adoption. Perry was leaning towards wanting another girl in his life, a granddaughter, Della wanted a health grandchild.

It was nearly 9:00pm when the phone rang, which was strange, as their services took all the calls and would rarely call, unless the client had been insistent. But they didn't have any clients needing that much attention at the moment, so it had to be someone they knew. Della sighed as she reached for the phone, there was a quick flash in in his memory of the day Lt Tragg reported Tom's accident.

Perry's reach was quicker, "Mason", he smiled at his wife as she poured the tea. For a brief moment all he could hear was someone struggling to breath.

"Uncle Perry, its Andrea," she says, "you and Aunt Della need to get to Boston right away, Lizzie's been hurt."

Perry stopped breathing for a second, glancing at Della with fear and anguish in his eyes, "Andrea, what is going on." He heard the phone being dropped than a voice he wasn't expecting.

"Perry, its Mae, let me talk to Della, NOW!" Mae nearly shouted. Perry handed the phone to Della.

"Andrea, what is it?" Della asks.

"Its me Della, Andrea dropped the phone. Lizzie, Andrea, Johnny and Ken were out for a friendly dinner, when they left the restaurant, they were mobbed by photographers and reporters. Lizzie was knocked to the ground and several hurt." Mae stops taking a deep breath.

"Mae, where is MY GIRL? Is she and the baby alright?" Asks Della, reaching for Perry's hand.

"We're at Tufts Medical Center, Lizzie's been stabilized, but there is an issue with the baby. Let me give the phone to Johnny he can explain it better." Says Mae.

Perry gets up so Della could sit on the stool. "What is going on? Are Lizzie and the baby alright?" He asks.

"Go get the portable phone," Replies Della.

"Hello Mrs Mason, this is John Richards," Says Johnny.

"Hello John, please wait a moment, my husband has gone to get the portable phone." Says Della, Perry returns with the phone in hand, she switches phones with him. "Alright John, please tell us what happened?

Johnny proceeded to tell them what Mae had already told them. "There was a fire department with an ambulance around the corner, so it took no time to get her help. I don't know how to put this any way except the way it was Mrs. Mason."

"John, please go on."

"When she got here they had to stop the bleeding and get her stabilized. The baby was in distress because of the fall. They didn't have much of a choice, they are in the process of delivering her baby, then going to take care of the haemorrhaging issue, that wouldn't stop completely." Says Johnny.

Della took a deep breath, Perry reached across to wipe the tear off her check. "John thank you. Would you please stay with them as long as you can."

"Sure, Mr. Mason, one of the nurses already suggested we go across the street for a bit." Says Johnny.

"Now would you please put Mae or Andrea back on the phone please." Says Perry.

"Uncle Perry, I'm so scared, even with grandma being here." Andrea still crying.

"Andrea, get ahold of yourself. We'll be there as soon as possible. Just remember your partner in crime is going to be fine and so is her child. Remember I've done one preemie."

A few minutes later, Perry went over to the Drakes, while Della found them a flight to Boston. She made four reservations, knowing that Margaret and Paul would probably be going with them. Perry returned home finding Della standing in their bedroom trembling, he reached out to her, pulling her against him. She looked so pale and could barely speak.

"Perry, why would they do that to Lizzie? Why hurt our daughter and grandchild?" cries Della.

"Calm down Della love. I don't know why they would bother her and her friends. Bust I suspect who may be the cause of it all. Come sit down for a moment. I need to call Tom, then we'll be on our way."

Getting her to sit on the edge of the bed, he sat beside her, picking up the phone he dialled Tom's number, waiting three rings before it was answered.

"Mason, Diana if this isn't you, who ever you are better have a good reason for calling and waking me up." Came the sleepy voice of Tom.

"Tom, its Dad, I need you full attention." Says Perry.

Tom sits up, "Dad there has to be something seriously wrong for you to be calling this time of day. Mom alright?"

"Your Mom is fine; the problem is your sister. She's been admitted to Tufts." Says Perry.

"Not sure what time the earliest flight might be, there is a train leaving at some point, that could take between 7 to 8.5 hours." Says Tom. "What happened do you know? She was fine when I spoke with her, mentioned going out to dinner with Andrea, Ken and Johnny."

"They were together, apparently there was a group of photographers and reporters waiting outside of the restaurant. She was knocked hard to the ground and is now having an emergency c-section." Replies Perry. "We really don't know much more than that, Andrea could barely talk when I answered the phone, John got on the line and told us what he could."

Tom takes a deep breath, "Dad, I'll start calling for a flight, then head to which ever airport will get me there the fastest. I'll call Diana as well, she may know of something. I know telling you to stay calm isn't worth the breath, but try to keep Mom calm. She's a Mason, stubborn determination runs on both sides. My newest little one is starting life just like its mother, a preemie."

"Drive carefully, I don't need you to be in an accident as well. When you get there hug Mae and Andrea, kiss your sister and tell her we are on the way, with Drakes in tow." Replies Perry.

After hanging up, he turned his attention back to where his wife was. He had to convince her everything would be fine, except they both knew what life could be like at the beginning of a preemie. Within a few minutes he heard the front door open, Paul and Margaret had arrived, the limo was pulling up to the curb as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been nearly an hour since Lizzie had been taken to the operating room and there was still no news. Mae had gotten Andrea to go to the hospital chapel, where they sat in silent prayer. Ken had gone across the street in search of fruit, muffins and coffee, while John leaned against the wall waiting for any news. Shortly Mae and Andrea joined John in the OR waiting area, Ken returned with a variety of items, coffee and juice.

Finally hearing a set of doors opening, John saw Bethany coming towards them. "Hi, I hope you have information for us." Says John.

"Hi to you to." She smiles, "I can tell you that Miss Street has had a beautiful 5-pound 5 oz, 21-inch-long girl. There was an issue with the first breath, but once she caught it, she nearly deafened those in the room."

"Family trait," smiles Mae. "What else? How is my granddaughter, their friend doing?"

"The baby will be placed in an incubator for at least 48 hours, for observation." Replies Bethany, "as for Miss Street, its going to take a bit longer, she is stable and there is repairs that need to be done. Your aware she lost a lot of blood and her pressure has been an issue prior to this evening's events"

"Is it possible for us to see the baby?" Asks Andrea.

"That will be awhile longer. We need to get her settled in the neonatal unit. It will be at least another hour." Bethany smiles again. "The paediatrician on duty needs to check her and Dr. Cooper as well. Once that is done I'm sure one of them will be out to talk to you." She turned walking in the direction from where she came.

John had disappeared from the group, making his way into the neonatal unit. He had changed into scrubs, stopping at the nursing station, he introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Dr. John Richards and I would like to check on the Street baby." He smiles.

"I'm sorry Doctor, I do know you, but your not on the neonatal staff. If you will wait outside with the family, as soon as Dr. Cooper is finished I'm sure she'll be out to see everyone."

Johnny came out of the neonatology room afflicted for not being able to see the daughter of the woman he loved, but also convinced that this little girl would be the other most important woman in his life.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **Thanks so much, to 52shari and the guests for their reviews.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Twenty Six**

It was nearly five hours later, when Tom finally arrived at Tufts, after inquiring at the reception desk, he headed for the ICU floor, where his sister was located. Stopping at the desk he gave his ID to one of the nurses, who directed him to where Mae and Andrea were waiting. Apparently between Diana and Capt. McDonald, little or no information was to be given out about Lizzie to anyone. Anyone calling would be required to leave a name, number and the person they were wishing information about.

Mae having heard his voice, was near the door when he stepped in. Tom reached out to hug his grandmother.

"Tom, my boy. THANK GOD, that your finally here," Says Mae, kissing his cheek.

"Tom I'm so glad you made it." Says Andrea with a slight smile. "Its going to be a couple more hours before our parents get here." Says Andrea, worried that her parents are not there yet.

"Yes, I made it." Says Tom, he reaches out for Andrea to give her a hug as well. Letting go, they sit at the table, "How are Lizzie and the baby doing?"

Mae looks at her grandson with a slight smile, "now, you're an uncle to a beautiful baby girl, who is currently in the neonatal unit." But her smile fades when she talks about her granddaughter. "As for Lizzie, we haven't been able to see her, as she is still out from the surgery and it may be awhile longer. They want to make sure there are no other complications." Says Mae. "It has been awhile since anyone came to tell us anything."

"Grandma Mae, What about you? your must be very exhausted, you need a place to lay down." Says Tom.

"My boy, you should not worry about me, I'm fine." Mae strokes her grandson's cheek with a grateful look. "I have been able to get a few minutes sleep, they let us use one of the rooms, one flight up." Says Mae, "I would like to go home, shower, change and return, but not until we know something."

"Knowing Mom, she got them all on the first available flight. Dad was going to call Diana and let her know when they were leaving. Figured it was the easiest way to communicate.

"Tom any idea how your Mom is doing?" Asks Mae. She krnowingher niece would be scared for her daughter and grandchild.

"No, the only thing I'm sure of both of them were very worried and upset. Dad didn't say anything, but I know they both are wondering why this happened and who maybe responsible for this.' Says Tom. "I'm afraid we all have come up with the same name or two. Laura Robertson and Eva Belter."

"I know, after the last incident, your mom wanted to stay in Boston with your sister, but we convinced her that it was better for everyone, that I stayed with the girls, I don´t know, why this had to happen, when everything was quiet." Says Mae, "I have no doubt that there has to be others out there, so that the reporters that could fill their gossip pages."

"I know, but it would be a matter of proving it. I did have a bit of difficulty getting up here and saw an officer in the hallway." Says Tom. "have you been able to at least see the baby."

"Not yet," says Mae, then she tells Tom the important information regarding his new niece. Tom kisses her check, then noticing Ken and John were both in the room, hellos and handshakes.

"John, you can't find out anything for us?" Asks Tom.

Johnny shake his head,"not really, even being a friend of the family and working here, isn't getting me very far." He smiles, "I did try to get into the neonatal unit, but the on-duty nurse reminded me that I didn't have privileges in the unit." John shrugs his shoulders.

Finally, Dr. Cooper appears in the room, greets everyone, requesting that Mae and Andrea come with her.

Tom also approaches the doctor, "may I come as well?" Asks Tom, Dr. Cooper raises an eyebrow. "I'm her brother Tom Mason." Says Tom extending his hand to the doctor to introduce himself.

Once inside the office, they take a seat on the couch, Dr. Cooper on one of side chairs.

"Just so you know right off, all things that have gone on, both Lizzie and her baby are doing fine." Says Dr. Cooper, "When Lizzie arrived here we had to do an emergency cesarean, she had very severe lacerations, caused by the fall and delivery, she did lose a lot of blood and had to be revived once while on the table. At this moment we have put her in a medical coma which is..."

Tom raises his hand, "We know what that is, I was in a sever car accident about fifteen years ago, spending several days in one. Just how long will Lizzie be in this one. When will we be able to see her and the baby."

"My suggestion is that you all go home, get some rest, better food than what we tend to serve here." Smiles Dr. Cooper. "If anything happens I will call you. What about your parents?"

"They are on their way from LA. Once my Dad shows up, I wouldn't tell him that he can't be in the neonatal unit with his grandchild." Smiles Tom.

"Lizzie was a preemie, her father sat in one of those over sized chairs for hours watching her through the window." Mae continues, "he doesn't do well when someone tells him he can't do something, when it involves the women of his life."

"So, I've heard," smiles Dr. Cooper. "There is more to her recovery condition, but it can wait until your parents arrive. I do have a home phone number for you and Capt. McDonald left a number if there was an issue."

Tom, Mae and Andrea got up, thanking Dr. Cooper for her time. Upon returning to the waiting room, Tom sent Andrea and Mae home, with Ken and Johnny, promising the minute something happened he would call. Just before they departed a nurse came and told them, they could see the baby.

Following the nurse to the neonatal unit, Tom stood between Mae and Andrea, wrapping an around each one, as they stand outside looking in.

"She is a beautiful girl, with an extremely loud set of lungs for someone who was born a couple weeks early." Says the nurse.

"She comes by them naturally, just wait until you meet her grandfather." Says Mae, causing Tom and Andrea to laugh.

"Wait here, give me a couple minutes to change and I will move her closer to the window. I'll check her over, perhaps I can pick her up for you to see better." Smiles the nurse, going into a room, near where the group stood. Finally, the crib was carefully pushed closer to the window. Having carefully picked up the baby, whose eyes suddenly opened, a brief cry of surprised escaped.

"Look, my little girl is got the deep eyes of the hazel color Della's, even she has the first signs of brown curls in her head. My baby looks so much like her grandmother." Smiles Mae."But also her has the dimples of her mom and her grandfather."

"Even that brief cry is Uncle Perry's." Says Andrea.

Tom drifted off into his own thoughts about his niece. He could only hope and pray his little sister, would survive all of this, to raise her daughter. He realized there and then he would always be there for her, he would always be next to her Wawita.*

XXXXXXX

After a long day, followed by an overnight flight to Boston, the Masons and Drakes had finally arrived. They had claimed their luggage and were greeted by a group of reporters and photographers as they stepped outside, managing to avoid the press, with the exception of a few pictures, they were on their way.

Perry realized that there was no doubt that someone was keeping tabs on them and the girls, otherwise they would have quietly gotten out of the airport. Della commented that they would at some point have to rent a car, as she hadn't made a reservation prior to leaving LA. She had been glad for the moment about that fact, as she wasn't sure if Perry could control his anger should the reporters start asking questions. As they waited for the luggage to be put into the limo, Perry and Paul stood close, quietly discussing who was behind all of this. Perry decided, to do nothing, for the moment, since his main concern was getting himself and Della to the hospital and finally be next to their daughter and grandchild.

After resting in home for a few hours, get a shower and change, Mae and Andrea returned to Tufts Medical Center and were informed that Lizzie had already been moved into an ICU room. When they entered the room, Mae felt that her heart stopped when she saw her granddaughter connected to all those machines and tubes.

Andrea could see Tom standing next to Lizzie's bed, she approached him,Tom felt Andrea's forehead against his shoulder, he could hear her softly telling him everything was going to be fine, then Tom realized they would have to start talking to Lizzie. Because perhaps Lizzie would hear them and he wanted her to know that there were many people waiting for her to wake up, especially her beautiful girl. He wasn't going to let God take his sister without a fight first.

Finally, the Masons and Drakes check into their hotel, all quickly showered, changed clothes and headed for Tufts Medical Center. Because, Della and Perry had an urgent need to see and check on their daughter and grandchild's condition, that had only grown as each moment passed. Della thought for herself, that all this wasn't fair, someone needed to be punished for hurting Lizzie and her daughter.

When they arrived at the Tufts Medical Center, they were directed to the small ICU waiting room. Perry noticing to Tom, Mae and Andrea are sitting on the chairs of ICU room. When Tom saw them arrive, he got up approached to them and hugged his mom. Mae and Andrea also approached. Andrea hugged her mother, she was crying. While Mae greets Perry and Paul.

"How are they Mae?" Asks Perry.

"Well, for now, what I can tell you is, you and Della a grandparents to a beautiful 5-pound 5 oz, 21-inch-long baby girl," Mae replies, she giving a sad smile. Because that happiness was tarnished with the condition in which her granddaughter was.

"A GIRL" says Perry very excited, he approaching Della, "my love we are grandparents of a girl." Della nods as her tears fall down her face.

After drying her tears, "Mae, how is my daughter?" Asks Della.

Mae shakes her head, "DELLA, my girl is not well at all. Dr. Cooper will come soon and he explain your everything."

A short time later, Dr. Cooper arrived to inform Perry and Della about the condition of their daughter and granddaughter. The doctor explained that Lizzie's condition was extremely delicate, that she had very severe lacerations, caused by the fall and delivery, that she did lose a lot of blood and had to be revived once while on the table. He also informed them that they had induced Lizzie into a coma, due to her critical condition and that she had to overcome the next 48 hours to be able to say that she was recovering. He also explained that the baby had an issue with the first breath, but once she caught it, she did very well and that she was placed in a an incubator for at least 48 hours, for observation.

After the Dr. Cooper left his office leaving the Masons alone, Perry hugged Della bringing her close to her chest, kissing her on the forehead, he promising that everything would be fine, that her princess and her granddaughter would soon be at home with them and it would only be a bad memory to forget. After they being for a while alone in Dr. Cooper's office and more calm, Perry and Della headed to the neonatal unit accompanied by Paul and Margaret, they all smiled, when they had found Tom sitting outside the neonatal window, as Perry had done, 25 years ago.

When Della and Perry saw their granddaughter, it was a very big emotion, they had their baby's baby in front of them. But his emotions and feelings were intertwined between happiness and sadness, on the one hand they were happy to meet their granddaughter, but at the same time they were torn, knowing that maybe their daughter would never wake up and she would not know her beautiful baby.

After being for a short time in the neonatal unit, they went to Lizzie's room. They were never prepared to see their daughter lying in that bed hooked up to machines. It was like going back 25 years ago and seeing your baby in the incubator of the neonatal unit fighting for her life again. Della approached Lizzie´s bed, she reached to move the rebellious hair that covered her face, she leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"My little girl, I need you to open those blue eyes. So you can meet the beautiful baby you just had. Please wake up my girl, that your daughter needs you."

As her eyes filled with tears, she felt Perry's strong arms, wrapping around her waist from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder. "Quiet my lady, our princess will wake up and she will be fine so that she knows my new little princess, who is as beautiful as her mother and grandmother." Says Perry giving him a kiss on her curls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After staying long enough with your girls, Perry forced Della to go with him to a quick dinner and to rest at the hotel. He didn't want Della to get sick too. Tom offered to stay with his sister and niece, he promised his mom, if something happened he would call.

The Masons, Drakes and Mae had dinner near the hotel, before getting some rest, as it had been along day and a half. Andrea had left her parents her car, so they would be able to get Mae home and take Lizzie's car for the duration of their stay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upon arriving in their suite, Della went straight to their bedroom, to prepare for taking a shower. She had the need a bath to help relieve some of the stress in the last 24 hours, but figured she would fall asleep once she got in.

She shuddered, as she remembered seeing her girl hooked up to machines, again fighting for her life again like when she had just begun to live. All she wanted was to see the blue eyes looking back at her. But she was afraid that her daughter would lose the battle. Stepping into the hot shower, she smiled at the thought of Tom, sitting outside the neonatal window, that was what Perry looked like all those years ago. Della remembered the day Lizzie had been born and she couldn't hold her or even see her. But like Lizzie, had her father there for protection, this newest addition had her uncle watching over her, he would be for his niece his knight in shining armor. She finally let herself be carried out by her emotions, crying as she letting the water run over her face, wishing that the hot water would remove the pain she felt in her heart and soul, throwing it by the drain of the shower. Finally feeling a bit better, she stepped out of the shower, towelling off she wrapped one of the hotel bathrobes around herself, setting down to dry her hair.

Perry had found the bar area stocked with items, he knew Della must have requested. Pouring himself a drink, he sat on the couch facing the fireplace, he kicked his shoes off under the coffee table. He stared at the glass of bourbon and ice in his hand, as it was a rarity that he had a drink these days, since he stopped drinking since the incident with Laura Parrish, but at that moment he felt the great need to drink a drink. He leaned back against the back of the couch, taking a sip, his mind went back to the hospital. His precious princess, lay hooked up to machines due to an accident that wasn't her fault, that the only one to blame for his daughter being in that room in the ICU was him and nobody else, for his bad decisions in life, especially with women. Except for Della all the others were a terrible mistake.

Now life was dealing him another hard lesson, a way of punishment for his bad behaviour when he found out about his daughter's pregnancy. That two week period, haunting memories of what he had said, his rejection of her, he wishing that her daughter had aborted or given away her baby. All the memories would haunt and would torment him forever. Remembering his son Tom sitting where he once sat twenty five years ago, scared him. Perry remembered spending hours sitting at a neonatal window, now there was a new baby in the crib, his beautiful granddaughter, just like her grandmother, smiling as he remembered the beautiful eyes hazel color of Della reflected in the face of the baby. He was scared seeing Lizzie, laying hooked up to machines as Tom had been fifteen years earlier.

Perry promised himself, he was going to keep making things right for his family. First seeing that Lizzie and his grandchild were healthy and at home. He then with the help of Paul, would find out where the reporters and photographers had come from. Finishing off his drink, he was tempted to toss the glass at the wall, but that wouldn't help anything.

When Della came out of the bedroom, finding Perry still sitting on the couch, with his face in his hands. She reaches over the back of the couch, placing her hands on his shoulders and caressing him, then moves to sit beside him, placing a hand on his leg.

"Perry, darling, are you alright?" Her voice barely above a whisper. Dropping his hands, he looked over at his wife, seeing tears in her hazel eyes. She could see the hurt and pain in his.

Taking her hand in his, he kisses it, "I will be eventually, just so much hurt and pain right now and there is nothing I can do to stop it." Attempting to give her his best smile.

Della knew there was more to his expressions, he had suffered a lot over the past several months, his words had come back to haunt him more than once. She leaned in to give him a tender kiss on the lips, as there was nothing she could say to change what was going on in his mind. Suddenly, tears filled Perry's eyes, rolling down his checks, letting his emotions beat him, collapsing into his wife's arms. Della just held him quietly, letting him cry like a child in her arms. Perry finally pulled himself from wife's' arms, she brushed a thumb under both eyes, as he took a deep breath.

"We can't lose those two, Della, we can't lose them." Sobs Perry, who realizes his wife is hurting as much or more than him, for the condition of their daughter and granddaughter. His beautiful lady, she had been at his side for over thirty years, his wife, his companion, the person who gave his life meaning and which on more than one occasion he had betrayed and caused pain.

"Perry my love, we both know we have a stubborn daughterand she is going to hold on to life, she knows that we need her with us and especially that little one, who is in an incubator in the neonatal unit waiting to meet her. Right now her other protector is watching over the newest member of our family." Della smiles.

Perry pushed her away as he stood up, "Della please, its my fault that my princess is in that hospital fighting for her life. I am the one who deserves to be there, not here. She doesn't deserve to die, but I do."

"ENOUGH, MR. MASON, I don't have time, nor do I want to listen for your self-pity. Neither one of us is responsible for our daughter being in the hospital. If we assume that someone paid, those reporters and photographers to follow her. That is where the blame lies." Getting up she turns Perry around pushing him towards the bedroom. "Go take a shower and come to bed, we both need to get some sleep. Our daughter and granddaughter need us to be well for them. If anything changes, we will be found."

Perry had taken a shower, finally was climb into bed, Della putting down the book she had been reading. With the ligths out, she settled next to him, her head resting on his chest, listening to the beating of her heart, both were asleep within minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Two floors below, Margaret sat with Paul in bed, her emotions had gotten the best of her, as tears streamed down her face, remembering Lizzie's baby. Margaret couldn't explain, the emotion she felt when she saw her goddaughter's daughter. She felt the same way now, for this baby, as she had when she first saw, her children PJ and Andrea. She was going to love and spoils this baby, as if it were her own grandchild.

Margaret looks at her husband, remembering the baby, " don't you think? Paul that even seeing her in neonatal, she is a beautiful baby." Asks Margaret.

"Of course, she is, comes by it naturally, look at her grandmothers," Paul responds kiss his wife's cheek. "Now can we turn out the lights, get some sleep, so you can go stare at her more tomorrow."

"It won't be all day. She's going to need a couple smaller items to leave the hospital in. Everything the girls have is for a larger baby." Replies Margaret.

"Oh, my poor wallet," Paul says with a laugh, turning off the lights.

"No problem, since Perry pays you very well," says Margaret, kissing her husband's lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes

*Wawita diminutive of Wawa, Quechua word for a newborn boy or girl.(Quechua is the language of the Incas, it extended from northern Argentina to southern Colombia, encompassing the territories of Ecuador, Peru and Bolivia.)


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **Thanks so much, to 52shari and the guests for their reviews.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **"** **Do not criticize, what you did not live or feel."**

PJ and Gala were just finishing breakfast in their London flat, when the phone rang. He figured it had to be her mother, being rather late in LA, the weekly calls usually came in the evenings. He could only wonder what bit of LA society gossip would be so important for such an early call.

It was a rather short conversation, as Gala was back in the kitchen. It certainly couldn't have been about details of their spring wedding. He had proposed recently and was more than happy that she had accepted to become Mrs. Drake. Except the look on her face of surprise and disbelief, made him ask, "What's wrong?"

Gala sat back down, staring at him, "PJ, tell me the truth, you knew and I want to know why you never told me?"

"What are you talking about? I have no clue, what I know that you don't. You know more about what is going on in the states than I do at any given time." PJ looked at her, trying to figure out what she was referring to, what could he know that she didn't.

"Playing dumb doesn't suit you." Gala pauses, "you really don't know that Lizzie Mason is pregnant and there is no father of the child in sight."

"Lizzie's pregnant? Your crazy or your mother is, that has to be the most outrageous bit of gossip your mother has ever passed on. Her gossip network must be working overtime. She ought to try the truth network, like my Aunt Della has." Pausing PJ, "If she were pregnant, we would have heard long before this, Uncle Perry's yelling would have been heard."

"Well, Mr. Drake, I have the pleasure of telling you, Mom's information is quite correct. Your brat sister's shadow, is very much pregnant, won't say who the father is and is planning to have the child, to raise it as a single mother." Gala gave him such an evil smile, "that apple didn't fall far from the tree did she."

PJ always knew Gala didn't like Lizzie or his sister Andrea. He never thought she would be so vindictive or get such pleasure from such gossip. "Gala, enough, you will respect members of my family, even if we aren't blood related. Enough of this nonsense."

"It's not nonsense. Besides your sweet Aunt Della, isn't quite the lady she acts like she is. She worked her way into her bosses' bed, got pregnant and then got him to marry her. That in no way makes her a lady, she is just an upstart and if Perry Mason had any sense, he would have divorced her years ago. Maybe now he will." Gala smiles.

"GALA, enough," PJ shouts.

"Oh really, PJ, you need to calm down and accept the truth." Gala still smiling. "Your own mother has been friends with Della along time, they came to LA together. Least your mother was apparently raised properly."

"Why are you being so cruel this morning? You have known for a long time the relationship between my family and the Masons." PJ takes a deep breath,

"Sorry I forgot how sensitive you are about your beloved godmother. But you are so naive PJ, the only reason she left her new-born was to insure a new secretary wouldn't be hired and replace her in your godfather's bed. Everyone knows he is the cheating kind."

"Gala, will you just get the rest of what your mother had to say out of your system." Says PJ.

"Apparently Spicy Bits made reference to a prestigious lawyer's daughter was pregnant, living in Boston using her mother's maiden name. In the last couple of days Andrea, Lizzie and two others were outside of a restaurant, reporters' photographers around, Lizzie got knocked to the ground. She apparently had her baby and is now in a coma. Apparently, there is no confirmation as the family has forbidden any information be given out." Says Gala, with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Gala, I've heard enough from you." Getting up he empties his coffee cup. "I have a meeting in 45 minutes and I should already be at the office."

"Your going to leave just like that, your not going to wait for me." Gala voice sounded like a whine.

"Your quite capable of walking or taking the tube to Knightsbridge." PJ gathers his briefcase and heads out the door for work. Realizing he would need to call his mother or Andrea at some point today. He wondered why he hadn't heard from either of them, but then again, he usually had a conversation with his mother over the weekend. Andrea usually sent a card every two weeks or so, once a month they managed a phone conversation. She never mentioned Lizzie's pregnancy, nor had his mother, the sound of a bus horn brought him out of his thoughts. He nearly stepped off the curb into traffic, forgetting that his thoughts and his walking were in two separate countries.*

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Earlier that morning after breakfast in a diner near Tufts, the Masons and Drakes took the short walk to the Medical Center. They found Andrea and Mae sitting in one of the waiting areas. Mae informed them, she had sent Tom to the girls' home to shower sleep and get something decent to eat. He then could return to watch over his little sister and her Wawita.

They finally met with Dr. Cooper who informed them that Lizzie's condition remained the same, with no regression, optimistic that she would overcome the crisis, her body was just taking its time. The plan was to leave her in the induced coma for another 24 hours, then slowly letting her regain consciousness. Dr. Cooper's suggestion was more of a reminder to Perry and Della, to hold conversations with Lizzie, keep her informed of what was going on in LA, the weather, the health of her baby, who was still waiting to be named.

Dr. Cooper was pleased to inform them the baby still in neonatal, progressing well enough to be removed from the necessary tubes and had been given two small bottles since late last night. With supervision Tom changed into hospital scrubs, had given his niece her second feeding and proving she had good lungs, let everyone know she was done. It would be several more hours before moving her into the regular nursery, as Dr. Cooper explained, wanting to make sure all the vitals and feedings were alright. Also, the move to the nursery, they could easily move the baby into Lizzie's room for the feedings, regardless of who did it.

After spending time with both Lizzie and near the baby, Margaret informed them that Grandpa Paul, had written Andrea a check, so she would have cash and not put every purchase for the newest family member on their Visa card. Margaret had no difficulty getting Mae to go with her, but Della had been a bit more difficult. Perry had promised Della, he would perch himself at Lizzie's bedside if need be. He then handed Della, a second Visa card, so she wouldn't put everything on hers. Andrea had already left the family to go to work, her bosses had been understanding, but her work was piling up.

While they were gone, Capt. McDonald had stopped by to talk with Perry and Paul, regarding a request he had received to have an officer on protective duty for Lizzie and her child. He knew there had been a request that no information be given out and only those on an approved list were allowed on the floors where the Streets were located. It seemed both girls and Diana had friends among those on the BPD and Della had connections in the court system as well.

Margaret, Della and Mae had ventured Boston's subway system to the mall across the river, with plans of returning by cab. They had gone in and out of several stores making few purchases. Having stopped for a brief snack and coffee, they continued on to a children's store, finding the baby section without difficulty. They bought varies sizes of clothing items, pacifiers and rattlers. It was difficult not to buy stuff toys, but it was Mae who reminded them, that was Perry's department. Della realized they would have to stop at a grocery store before Lizzie went home with the baby. Smaller diapers would be needed, along with other various items.

Sitting on a bench, before going back to Tufts, the women went through their packages again, showing off what they had gotten and condensing bags Della had a moment of sadness as she had wanted to go shopping with Lizzie for baby clothes and other necessities' that were already purchased. Della wanted her daughter to wake up and see all the purchases for her own daughter.

It was here that Mae suggested they get something decent to eat before returning to the hospital. Della started to protest, wanting to return to show off to Perry and describe to Lizzie what they had gotten. Mae reminded her the last thing the family needed at the moment was her neglecting nutritional needs. Della remembered Diana's family restaurant would probably be just getting ready to open and if nothing else they could get something from the bakery to take back to the men in their lives.

All she wanted now was both her girls' home with Andrea and to be left alone by those damn women, Laura Robertson and Eva Belter. Even after all the years that had passed, they couldn't leave the past alone. Both women had their pride hurt, because he had chosen a secretary who understood his work and will to learn more about the law to help him. Nether woman could get beyond her own arrogance, her own need of power, they thought they could further his career right along with theirs. They just couldn't fade away and leave them alone. Perry had chosen her long before she became pregnant. He had asked her several times to marry him, but she had preferred to keep their relationship the way it was. That was until the pregnancy, the delivery of a long-winded little girl named Lizzie, who now had delivered a replacement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Notes**

*British traffic and American traffic go in opposite directions.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **Thanks so much, to 52shari and the guests for their reviews.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Twenty Eight**

Della, Margaret and Mae made a few more purchases before leaving for Diana's family restaurant. The Diana's parents were more than happy to see the three women. They prepared several packages of food for the other members of the Mason/Drake families. Giving to Della their best wishes, so that Lizzie and her baby leave the hospital soon. Della attempted to pay them for all the food, but was told her, it wasn't necessary.

Arriving with all their packages, they found Perry and Tom in Lizzie's room, but Paul was nowhere insight. Perry's response had been Paul went looking for coffee twenty minutes earlier. Margaret decided to take a walk-in search of her husband, starting with the nearest cafeteria. As she wondered through the halls and down to the lower level, she decided to get by the nursery. She really wanted to see the newest member her extended family. When she arrived at the neonatal unit, she could see a very familiar silhouette, near the window. Margaret smiled as she approached her husband, standing in front of the window, watching the baby in wonder.

Touching his arm, "Tell me, even after the first two girls, that she isn't the most beautiful baby, you've ever seen?" Asks Margaret, sliding her arm around his waist.

"As beautiful as her grandmother," Paul nods, wiping away an escaped tear.

"Paul, honey, what is wrong?" Asks Margaret. "I rarely saw you cry. When you shed tears was for our children were born, although you were also excited when Lizzie was born, there were never tears on your part." Smile Margaret.

"Margaret, I can't explain it, my heart is filled with such tenderness, same emotions as when our children were born. The only thing I can tell you is that, I have a great the need to protect this little one in particular." Says Paul, letting out a sigh. "I must be getting becoming an old sentimental."

"Can't change the getting old factor, but seeing this little one isn't helping it." Smiles Margaret. "I'm grateful my baby looks like my partner in crimes and only the lungs of her grandfather. Can you imagine a mini female version of Perry Mason?"

"Margaret my love, remember that we were so close to getting already obtained a mini version the day Lizzie was born. But fortunately my goddaughter looks like in part to Beautiful too." Says Paul as they both laugh.

"I already know, Paul, but I feel there is something very familiar about her other than being a Mason baby. Can't put my finger on what it is though." Replies Margaret.

"I understand you my love, I also felt the same. But the only thing I'm sure of is that Perry and Tom are going to have trouble getting time with this little one miracle. Now it's my turn to be the favorite person in her life." Paul sees the questioning look on Margaret's face. "Why you look at me like that? You and I know very well, that the two older shadows have the two wrapped around their little fingers. But this time, I'm going to be the favorite man in the life, of my beautiful little one."

"Please spare me, Mr. Drake" Smiles Margaret. "Come on, we brought back food from Diana's parents place for the three of you."

"FOOD! My sweet wife, you've held my attention so long, that I forgot completely that I'm hungry." After kissing Margaret cheek, Paul take his wife's hand to leave the unit.

Margaret couldn't help but smile, thinking about how many rounds she and Della would have to endure between Paul and Perry about protection of the little one. Although she of somehow, she knew Tom would win out as the official protector, again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once back the Drakes to the Lizzie's room, Tom went off to see how his Wawita was doing. Mae, Drakes and Perry went off to the cafeteria to eat some of the food that Diana's parents had been sent. Leaving Della alone with her daughter and the Perry's promise to bring her something to drink.

Della stood by her daughter's bed, brushing away the rebellious curls covering the precious eyes of her daughter, wishing they were open and looking at her, she couldn't help but let out a loud sigh. After sitting down and holding on to Lizzie's hand. Della stayed for a long time watching her daughter, she looked nearly as helpless now as the first time Perry had taken her, to the neonatal unit to first meet her. Now she was here again twenty five years later, in another hospital, connected to the same machines and not waking up.

Della wiping a stray tear away of her face, she started talking to her daughter, "My baby girl, please wake up, your baby and I both need you." Della sighs, "I can't bear to lose you. You are the most wonderful miracle that life gave me and now you have given us another gift just as wonderful. But that miracle now needs to know her mother."

Suddenly there is a faint whisper, "Daddy, you forgot my Dad," then there was only silence.

Immediately after the whisper, Della stood up, approaching her daughter and brush her hand across Lizzie's forehead. "Please, come on, my baby, I know you said me something smart." After waiting for a moment for her daughter to say something else, but without success, Della sat disillusioned and again took Lizzie's hand. "Alright, Miss Mary Mae Elizabeth Mason, two can play the same game. Since you don't want to talk to me, perhaps I shouldn't tell you anything about all the things we bought for your baby today."

Della was very disappointed to see that her daughter did not react to her encouragement, leans back in her chair, closing her eyes for a moment. Thinking that perhaps, the desire to have his daughter awake, had played a trick on her. But suddenly a new whisper was heard in the room. "Mom tell me."

Della knew she couldn't be imagining the voice twice, but there was still no sign of Lizzie really waking up. Perhaps she needed to keep talking, Lizzie had to be close to waking up.

"Why my beautiful girl, are you being so stubborn? You as stubborn as your Dad. Alright, you win, I'll tell you, but you better open your eyes by the time I'm done." Della breaths to try to contain her tears. "Your grandmother, your aunt and I found the most adorable clothes in various sizes. Your Aunt Margaret figured this tiny little one needed some small things to go home in. We still need to get the other essentials for you. Even though I was tempted to put a serious dent in your father's card, I held back when figured that he will be wanting to spend a small fortune in the first toy department he comes across." Della wipes the tears that managed to make their way through her face. "Come on little girl or do I need to bring on a bigger challenge?"

Della saw Lizzie's eyes flutter briefly, while a lonely tear sliding down Lizzie´s cheek, she whispering "please, bring her on." Then Lizzie seemed to fall back into unconsciousness state, but it was enough movement for the machines to start beeping, bring in two nurses and immediately taking Della out of the room.

Della was sitting in one of the empty chairs to the end of the hallway, when she remembered the day she left Lizzie with Margaret in order to return to work. Perhaps the gossip pages and social circles were right, she was an unfit mother. She had abandoned her three-month-old premature daughter in the care of another person. Although, this particular person was her a best friend. She had her is own responsibilities at home a little boy of six-year-old and a newborn with was almost two months old. But even so she accepted her baby with open arms to take care of her.

Della got tired counting the innumerable times has Perry found crying her in the conference room, because she choosing the job over her daughter. Many times she felt that she did not deserve the joy of being a mother. Because, she was going to be a good mother, when she chose her profession before her baby, she had missed Lizzie's first steps, the first word, and the first tooth.

Della didn't want that for her daughter, realizing how hard it was going to be for Lizzie to work and raise her child alone. She would have to do the same thing and much more, leaving her child in the care of someone complete stranger, because she lived away from her family. She also remembered the sadness that her heart still felt, when she remembered that the first time Lizzie had said Mom, it was not to her but to Margaret and she didn't want that could happen to Lizzie as well.

She remembered the countless times she was about had nearly missed a school performance or game, because of the work load got in the way. Della could never erase from her mind the face of disappointment of her daughter when she wiped Lizzie's tears, because Perry had not come to events.

Although, Della understood, because Lizzie and Andrea wanted to do their professional life in Boston, away from the shadow of Perry Mason. Perhaps, she could convince the two to move to LA with the same vision. That way Lizzie wouldn't have worry about day care, she could set up office space and hire someone. Perhaps this would be a good reason to get Perry to slow down on his case load and enjoy the new member of the family. Della's mind started whirling with thoughts that she needed settle. Then she reacted, that she should go in search of Perry and the others to tell them what had just happened in Lizzie's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late when Mae and Andrea had finally arrived home from visiting Lizzie and the baby. Andrea went into the kitchen to fix them both tea, Mae was sitting down on the couch in the living room when the phone rang. She got back up to answer it, "Street/Steiner Residence."

Mae heard a strong sigh on the line, "Grandma Mae, I just need listen to your voice in the girls' house phone, to give me a pretty good idea what the answer is to my question." Says PJ.

"Hello my dear grandchild," says Mae. "How are my boy? Must be rather late over in London."

"Don't worry Grandma, I'm fine, it's only five hours difference." Says PJ, "Grandma, I'm calling, because Gala was talking to her mother this morning, she had some rather nasty things to say about our extended family."

Mae rolls her eyes, "I can just imagine." Says Mae.

"As you know, Gala's mother always tells her all the gossip of the society of LA, but in this particular gossip there was important piece that I didn't know about." He pauses, "Why didn't anyone tell me that Lizzie was pregnant? Seems I've been left out of the family loop about that and who knows what else."

"PJ, you know, that we are your family and always will be. I'm sure that neither your mother and sister have wanted to leave you aside, I suspect that Andrea and your mother thought that the other one had already informed you." Replies Mae, with a hint of a laugh, "what I'm very surprised Gala didn't mention it to you sooner. I've always known Gala doesn't like Lizzie and the displeasure has grown over the years. We both know that if she tolerates Andrea, because she's only your sister."

"Grandma, you're right, Lizzie is not exactly the favorite person of Gala, she never mentions the brats in our conversations, she prefers to avoid talking about them. Gala barely asks how Mom and Dad are doing when she knows I've called them." Sighs PJ, "sorry Grandma. But the only thing I'm telling you is that she did not know it either, she just found out this morning just like me. Now, can you tell me, what is going on, please?"

"Just to keep it in the records, you were not intentionally excluded from this." Mae give a sigh. "I can tell you now is that nearly two days ago, Lizzie underwent an emergency caesarean section, she had a premature baby girl. That means you're now a little girl's uncle." Mae smile.

"A baby girl? Emergency cesarean, Grandma, please tell me, how could all this happen and not being aware of anything?" PJ asks with confusion in his voice.

"PJ, I understand your confusion but only listen to me. When Lizzie and Andrea were leaving the restaurant, where they had gone to dinner with their friends. Outside the restaurant there were reporters and photographers waiting for them. In all the confusion, Lizzie was pushed to the ground hard, not sure by whom." Pausing Mae takes a deep breath. "Suppose, you might could hear the rest of me. About Lizzie´s pregnancy I can only tell you, that she isn't naming the father of the baby and her intentions is to raise the child alone."

"Why do I suspect there is more to this?" Asks PJ.

"Of course, my child that there is more," Mae smiles. "When we all found out, Lizzie was five months pregnant and she not told her parents she was pregnant for fear of your godfather's reaction. You know your Uncle Perry, he was angry when he found out and more so when he confronted Lizzie. Short version is he disowned Lizzie for about two weeks, at which time Della walked out on him and everyone found out she owns at least on home that he didn't know about." Mae continues to tell PJ the rest of what had happened.

Mae told PJ about Laura Robertson, her offer to adopt Lizzie's child and the fact that a nameless bit of gossip was in Eva Belter's, Spicy Bits magazine.

"I do understand why they don't always give me all the details about everything, but I still can't get over the fact they didn't tell me this one. Grandma, tell me. How are Lizzie and her baby doing?" Asks PJ.

"Lizzie had internal issues from the accident and delivery, she is still in an induced coma. We are still waiting for her to wake up. As for the baby, although she was born before her time, she is well, the doctors had her in a neonatal unit for 48 hours. At any time, they would move her to the nursery." Says Mae.

"Grandma thank you for the information, it's already late and I have to go to sleep. Please tell Uncle Perry and Aunt Della I hope Lizzie to wake up soon, so she can be by her baby's side and when the brat wakes up, please tell her that I'm glad that she and her baby are fine. Goodbye, Grandma."

"Nights, my child."

After hanging the phone, PJ had no doubt that he would have to connect with his mother or Andrea for a long talk.

XXXXXXXXX

It had been very easy for Laura Robertson to obtain information from the receptionist about Elizabeth Street and her new-born. She also managed to bribe two nurses would be willing to help her see the baby once it had been moved into the regular nursery. Her assistant Robert Smith, got information the names of two other mothers, who had babies in the nursery, so if all else failed, she could use one of the names to be able to dodge security without any problem.

Laura had managed to enter the maternity ward, eluding the few surveillance cameras at the entrance and the staff responsible for the safety of Perry Mason's daughter and granddaughter. So far no one seemed to notice her as she approached the desk, hoping she could just walk by to the nursery. She knew Perry's granddaughter was being moved from the neonatal unit and hoping it had already been completed.

When Laura finally get to the nursery, she noted that there was no one in either corridor, there was only a nurse was busy inside the nursery. Laura searched meticulously around at the cribs, but between babies there was no baby Mason. Then she saw it, Baby Girl Street, she couldn't understand, how dare they use that detestable last name. The baby's last name should be Mason, unless its mother really wasn't a true Mason, as she often wondered if that upstart secretary had lied about Perry's fatherhood, but couldn't deny that dreamer brat did resemble Perry, she had his piercing blue eyes, his dimples and that ever powerful voice.

Laura was very disappointed that the baby was a girl and not the grandson Perry both deserved. She definitely couldn't understand, how Perry, being an intelligent man, he had fallen in love with an insignificant secretary, that she could not even give him a son and the daughter he had with her now gives her a granddaughter.

The nurse came to the window, realizing which baby Laura was looking at, picked up the tiny Street baby. It was then Laura realized just how much that poor baby looked like its grandmother, identical to Della Street Mason. Laura smiled, mouth thank you to the nurse, then stepped away leaving the nursery. Laura was furious at the thought that if she were to go through with obtaining this child by any means it would be a constant reminder of that insignificant secretary. Since Della Street appeared in Perry's life, she had haunted her for nearly thirty years and now this grandchild would do the same, the face, complexion, and the eyes with that graceless hazel color. Although she only thing had to remember this baby was Perry's grandchild and for that simple fact deserved better than what was in store for it currently.

Laura left walking across to the coffee shop, she slides into a booth facing Tufts main entrance doors. Now she was questioning, if she really wanted to raise this brat as a Robertson. Why couldn't this child look like Perry as its mother did? How could she justify her friends, if they asked her, why the girl looked like Della Mason? Would it be enough to say that it was only an unpleasant coincidence that the child looked like that insignificant woman?

Laura would go crazy just thinking when the gossip and society pages would have their feast with this fact, but she could get a retraction, threaten to sue whichever paper was involved. But that would mean she would have to have all the legal adoption papers in order, all this would be so much simpler if that brat would just sign the child over to her, it could be done as a private sealed adoption. No one would be able to open the records until that baby was at least twenty-one.

Laura needed to find a way to get revenge on Della Street, for slapping her several months ago in her hotel room. She needed to have Elizabeth Street declared to be an unfit mother, incapable of raising a child alone. Maybe she could use her accident that caused her to have her baby early and it take her to coma, as an evidence against her, the need for a mental health evaluation once she was out of that coma.

Perhaps Elizabeth Street would be found dead, an assisted suicide, she would leave her baby alone. This would make neither Perry or his beloved secretary would want the baby, because it would be a constant reminder of their daughter and her death. That would allow her to adopt the child and perhaps with a bit of luck and sleight Perry would back in her life. Buy witnesses would be easy, she could pay off the same people who already assisted her to see the baby. Laura's mind filled with ideas, she needed to get back to her hotel and start to process and order her plan. She walked back into Tufts, needing to find a phone to call her limo to pick her up. Standing in the lobby, absorbed in her thoughts, she was brought out of by a powerful voice well-known for her.

"LAURA, just what in the hell are you doing here?" Asks Perry, standing in front of her, his voice rumbling down all hall Tufts.

"Perry, there you are," Laura smiles nervously, leaning to kiss his check, but he steps back. "I was just going to have you paged."

"Laura I'm waiting, her answer to my question, what in the hell are you doing here?" Perry asks, becoming more and angrier for seeing her.

"Perry darling, I came back to Boston to do more interviewing for law clerks and heard about the terrible your daughter's accident. I just wanted to make sure she was alright." Laura replies to Perry with feigned concern.

"We're not having this discussion in here, I don't want Della or another member of my family to see you." Grasping her elbow, Perry guided her into a small coffee shop, near the center's front doors.

"Perry please your hurting my arm." Says Laura, sitting Perry let's go, sitting opposite her. "Perry, darling."

"Enough Laura, no more lies, the only thing I want the truth from you." Says Perry very angrily, "I don´t find any reason for you to be here. I was already informed you've managed to get into the nursery area."

"Perry swore that everything is a coincidence, I'm in this hospital by to check on your daughter's condition and nothing more. As for being in the nursery a friend's daughter of mine' daughter delivered her first child last night." Laura smiles at him, trying to reach his hand, which he pulls away. "Yes, I don't deny it, I did see the little one I assume is your granddaughter. Such a shame she looks so much like that insignificant secretary that you're still married to. If only she looked like you, I may still consider adopting the child, since she is your granddaughter. But it's so similar to Della that now I really do not know if I could love that baby. Although for the simple fact of being your granddaughter it would be worth all the trouble." She still smiles.

"Laura, I didn't think it was possible for anyone to become more incisive or evil over the years, but you have. I'm tired of that you constantly insulting my wife and my family. I do not want to see you anymore, I can't stand your only thing I want you to stay away from here and away from them." Says Perry.

"Oh, really Perry, you need not concern yourself with that. Your daughter may not be willing to sign adoption papers, but there are other ways for me to pursue the adoption process." Standing up, she leans to kiss his check, but Perry pulls back. "This isn't over yet Perry." Smiling Laura leaves.

Suddenly Perry's strong voice is heard, "LAURA," she stops without turning around. "Don´t think I'm going to let you hurt my daughter or my family again. It's better if you forget all your absurd ideas. Because then you will see the worst part of me. I hope this has been clear to you." Says Perry.

Without saying anything, Laura leaves, once outside, she climbs into a waiting limo, which moves away from the curb.

Perry needed tell his family that Laura was back in town and their confrontation. He also realized he needed to get the Judge Crocker's help to obtain a restraining order to Laura and talking to Paul to double the safety of Lizzie and the baby. He knew Laura was up to something and he had to stop whatever bit of evil or harm that she was planning against his family. He dreaded the Della´s reaction to the next conversation he would be having, but her and the rest of the family needed to know Laura had been to the nursery.

Sitting back in the limo, Laura's mind whirled with what she needed to do and who could possibly help her. Maybe her best revenge would be the death of Elizabeth Street, leaving the child without both parents. Then she could present the case that Della would be unfit to raise the child, because of her mental instability over the death of her daughter. Laura shook her head, she realized that was definitely too drastic and if Perry already linked her to knowing about Lizzie's accident, what else did he know.

Laura, thought that it would be better to direct her attack towards mental instability of Elizabeth Street. For starters she changed her name, when she found out she was pregnant, to protect her parents of the public derision, because they didn't know she was pregnancy. She needed to plan well of what, she needed get the names of people who could help her. She had to get the number of people she contacts and would need to talk to anyone involved in a public space or through someone else. There was so much at stake, to obtaining this child and ruining Della Street. Perry should have taken the job with her in Denver, he could have done criminal law there once they got settled. Laura wanted Perry's granddaughter, it was her only connection with him. Getting the granddaughter, would be the first step for getting Perry back in her life. Smiling, if she could get the daughter committed and convince another doctor or two that Della was just as insane as her daughter.

Suddenly Laura realized the limo had stopped outside of her hotel, as the door was opened. The doorman, had extended his hand to her, helping her out of the limo, she smiled and went on into the hotel. Stopping at the front desk to pick up her messages, which she found three from her husband Glenn. The last thing she needed was to be bothered for him, he could ruin things for her. But then again, she decided to call him to see what he wanted. Perhaps going home, would give her a chance to organize better her plan to adopt Perry's granddaughter.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **Thanks so much, to 52shar, Lovecats, Milissak, Good girl, and other guests for their reviews.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **"** **I was waiting for you**

 **Blindly imagining the color**

 **From your look and the ring of your voice**

 **Scared to death**

 **I beg heaven to leave you**

 **Go far, much more than me..."**

After a Bethany took the baby to Lizzie's room, that was the first time Della and Perry were able to hold their granddaughter, when the nurse arrived with the baby. Della couldn't help but to shed some tears as she held her granddaughter, watching her closely. She realized that this beautifully perfect baby was her little girl's little one.

Leaning against the bed railing, "My beautiful girl, look who has come to meet her mother." Pausing briefly, "Please Lizzie wake up, do you really want to have to listen to Tom, tell you how many times he has held his niece before her mother had."

The baby started to fuss in Della's arms, she readjusted the little one over her shoulder rubbing her back. "Its alright little one," whispers Della, feeling Perry's arm around her waist. "I suspect I could send your grandfather for the cure."

"And just what might that be?" Asks Perry, kissing the little ones' forehead.

"Same thing that works for her grandmother, except unlike me she can't wait forever." Della smiles.

"On my way," Perry kisses her check and leaves. Returning a moment later with a small bottle in hand, he sits in the rocker, taking his granddaughter from Della. Slowly he starts to rock as the baby starts to drink the bottle she has been given. Della realized another unbreakable bond was being formed.

Della left the room to call Mae and Margaret at the girl's home. She knew it wasn't necessary, but felt Perry need these few private minutes with his newest princess and her mother.

Perry sat slowly rocking as his granddaughter took her bottle. "Princess please wake up for the duration. I don't mind this occasional feeding of this young lady. But I'm getting to old for those midnight feedings and diaper changes." He smiles, "your blue eyes need to see these hazel eyes, she so much looks like your mother. I know I may have been one of two that you always needed, but your mother was your biggest source of strength. Wake up and take on this challenge."

The baby's sudden cry, brought Perry out of talking allowed thinking. Realizing she was done, he readjusted her to his shoulder, gently patting her back, as the machines attached to Lizzie started beeping. Della entered the room at the moment, with a scared look on her face, as to the noise level. Realizing the baby was safe against Perry's shoulder, she leaned over Lizzie's bed. Lizzie's eyelids were showing movement, as if she were trying to open them.

"Come on, please open and keep them open my child." Says Della.

Lizzie managed to open her eyes, blinking several times, while trying to speak. "My baby, my baby."

Before either parent could say anything, Bethany entered the room, "Please you both need to leave and yes," She smiles, "you may take the little one with you."

"She's opened her eyes and trying to talk." Says Perry.

Bethany smiles, "On your way and let me do some checking. Dr. Cooper is on his way." Pausing, "why don't you call your families, this may take a few minutes longer than you would like."

Della leans over to kiss Lizzie's check, feeling Perry tug at her elbow, she turns around taking his hand, they leave the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lizzie's mind was in a state of confusion, unable to believe what had happened to her. She was trying to imagine how someone so unhappy by making the wrong choices in their life, could be capable of trying to harm someone else. Laura Robertson was such a person, who seemed to be trying very hard to harm her and her family.

Lizzie felt like she was still in limbo for few minutes after regaining consciousness. She remembered hearing a baby crying, she needed to see her baby, but something or someone was stopping her from moving.

"Take it easy, my name is Bethany," she smiles. "We've met before, I'm one of your nurses. Just try to lay still, we need to finish checking you out. As for your little one, she is being held by a pair of hands, that belong to the person she inherited her lungs from."

"Oh, please," Lizzie whispers. "Poor Mom, just what she needs in her house." Making an attempt to take a deep breath, she tries to relax.

A short time later, Andrea had managed to get into see Lizzie.

"Hey shadow, a penny for your thoughts." Says Andrea, getting Lizzie's attention.

Lizzie smiles at her shadow, as she tried to get comfortable, but her mid-section was beginning to really bother her.

"My shadow, you know my thoughts are about my baby. I've been asleep for to long, I need to be able to hold her, give her a kiss to feed her. Can you find out why no one has brought her back here to me?" Lizzie asks. "What is going on, what else has happened?"

"Whoa, slow down, take a breath. My mom and yours are trying to get the staff to let them dress her in one of the outfits they bought for her to meet you for the first time." Smiles Andrea, "our fathers aren't any better, their trying to help with that decision. But you have a slightly bigger problem."

"A bigger problem then our parents and my daughter," Lizzie smiles. "Just what could that be."

"Hate to be the one to tell you this, but we no longer have Tom wrapped around our little fingers, particular you." Says Andrea. "He seems to only have eyes for his Wawita."

"Wawita?" Lizzie asks.

"New one on me to. According to Tom, it means baby in Quechua, a native language to Peru. Apparently, that is what his mother used to call him, when he was a boy." Andrea smiles.

"Andrea please tell me how my baby is doing, I still haven't been able to see her yet. Were there any complications, her being born before her time?" Asks Lizzie.

"Lizzie, we've all told you she's just fine, little bit of time in the neonatal just as a precaution and like you, they knew her lungs were just fine." Smiles Andrea, "had to convince the staff here it was a hereditary issue."

"Who does she look like?" Lizzie asks, so afraid of what the answer was going to be. Her biggest fear was there would be a noticeable resemblance to PJ and someone would ask if he was the father.

"If my Dad calling her Beautiful, is any indication of who she looks like."

"Like my Mom," sighs Lizzie, she was surprised and grateful at the same time that there was no resemblance to the Drakes.

"Yes, my niece looks just like Aunt Della, even Grandma Mae said the same thing. She even showed us pictures of her when she was just a She does have your dimples." Smiles Andrea, "I heard part of a conversation between our Dads, yesterday, that there was something very familiar about her, but they couldn't figure it out." Andrea didn't see any reaction on her friends' face.

There was anger in Lizzie look and voice, "Andrea, there is nothing else there. You said both our fathers agree, along with Grandma Mae, how she looks like my Mom." Pausing, "Would you go ask someone when I can see my little one? Please."

Suddenly a reassuring voice is heard just inside the door, "Hold onto that mystery ending young lady. Your baby will be here very soon, both your mothers were having difficulty deciding how to dress her for her first meeting." Mae laughs as she leans over to kiss Lizzie's forehead. "Those two are making such a production out of dressing a baby. Bethany finally had to put an end to the changing, told them what ever the next thing they put on her, would be the last until the visit was over."

"I have vague memories of someone telling me about a shopping trip." Says Lizzie.

"It was quite a trip. We bought a variety of sizes, figuring she would be growing and would need the items sooner rather than later." Smiles Mae, "your mother does want to take you shopping so you can pick out some items. Neither of your fathers have been let loose in any type of store, but I understand it has to contain toys and stuffed animals."

"I will feel sorry for any sales clerk who has to deal with Dad." Says Lizzie, "I wish they would hurry up."

"I'm not, I would like to spend a couple minutes with my favorite granddaughter." Says Mae.

"Geez Grandma Mae, does that mean I'll have to earn my status as the other favorite by having a baby?" Asks Andrea with a smile.

"Don't you dare do that anytime soon. I can only handle one little one at a time. The two of you together were trying enough, plus the fact your father would just this side of doing something serious to that Ken you like so much." Mae hugs Andrea, kissing her check, then letting go.

"Grandma, I'm getting jealous of the fact that my daughter is getting all the attention, as is my shadow. Now would you please go see what is taking so long." Says Lizzie.

At that moment, the door opened, Della entered carrying her granddaughter. "Look who I brought with me, she wants to meet her mother." There was a hint of trembling in her voice.

"Please Mom, bring her here, I want to hold her." Says Lizzie, extending her arms out, accepting the baby from her mother. "Oh, little one, your so tiny

And finally, where you belong. Wish you could tell me you're alright."

Della gave her daughter a look of tranquillity, "she is alright, a perfect girl, who is as beautiful and stubborn as her mother."

Perry slipped into the room, sliding his arms around his wife, chin on her shoulder, he looked at his daughter and granddaughter. "Both which she got from her grandmother no doubt."

"Hi Dad, don't go blaming Mom for us being stubborn, that and loudness we do come by naturally." Smiles Lizzie kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Your mother isn't always a model of ease." Smiles Perry, as he, Della, Mae and Andrea watch Lizzie interact with her daughter.

Rubbing her finger across the baby's lips, "Hey little one, I'm your mommy. I understand that you've gone from playing football in my stomach, to being very vocal, letting people know your around. I'm so glad to finally be able to hold you. Now I have a promise to make to you, I will always take care of and protect you. I will not allow anyone to try and take you away from me or your family." Kissing the baby's forehead Lizzie smiles. "I understand you have taken my protector away from me and your aunt."

"If I'm not mistaken, he is in the cafeteria with Margaret and Paul. It seems he called Diana's family and they delivered another one of their feasts. Which Tom managed to pay them for all of it and a reasonable delivery charge." Smiles Della.

"I think it is about time to gather everyone, so that my girl can have a name on her birth certificate, names other than the ones I've heard in my mind the last several days." Says Lizzie, "Tom and Uncle Paul better not eat out the entire north end, because I want some when we get out of here."

"I'll go get the three of them, after I call Ken quickly." Says Andrea, leaving the room.

"Don't worry about good food, when you get home, we'll slowly let you have small amounts of what you want, I promise." Replies Mae.

Tom appears at the foot of the bed, "Well, little one, I see you finally met my Wawita."

"Yes, we've met finally. I understand from Andrea, you have tossed your affections for us for this little young lady." Smiles Lizzie with tears in her eyes. "Not that I really mind, least I know the protector well."

"What can I say?" Shrugs Tom. "She needs a protector, like her mother once did and I've had plenty of practice. So, will you please tell us what her official name will be."

"I need to say something first, I know you will always be there for me and my daughter. I realize that I need to make choices now, so if anything, ever happens to me, my daughter will be taken care of. You've been the best parents, godparents to me and my brother." Says Lizzie, wiping away a tear.

"I have to agree with her. I have had a very fortunate life since you and Dad adopted me at the request of my own mother. You welcomed me with open arms, loved me, raised me to be the person I am now." Smiles Tom, leaning to kiss Della's check.

"We were the lucky ones, that your mother trusted us enough to ask for us to raise you." Says Della.

"Please, I have a request for two of you and a third who isn't here with us. Tom, you will have to ask Diana for me, but I want the two of you and Andrea to be her godparents. If something were ever to happen to me, I need to know you will be there to help Mom and Dad." Says Lizzie.

"OF COUTSE I'LL DO IT!", shouts Andrea, "was there ever any doubt."

"Suspect I need sometime to think about this." Tom smiles. "Of course, I'll do it and I'm sure Diana will appreciate the honor, I will ask her later."

"Both of you hush, we are in a hospital." Says Mae. "Would you please tell us her name, before they ask us to leave."

"Of course, Grandma, at this time I present Miss Della Ann Margaret Street Mason." Lizzie says looking first at her mother and then at Margaret, "I wanted my daughter to have the names of my two mothers and the person who gave me the best gift of my life, my brother and protector."

The room remains quiet for a moment or so, before Andrea finds her voice first.

"Dee, could we call her Dee, so there will be no confusion as to who is being talked to?" Asks Andrea. "Not that she wouldn't answer to her nicknames, including my Dad's favorite, beautiful."

"Yes, I like that, Dee." Says Lizzie.

"Perry, your really in trouble now, another Miss Della Street has entered your life." Laughs Paul.

"You're in nearly as much trouble Paul, you've been calling my wife beautiful for thirty years and now my granddaughter." Replies Perry.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **Thanks so much, to 52shar, Lovecats, Milissak, Good girl, and other guests for their reviews.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Thirty**

Shortly after leaning their granddaughter's name and keeping Lizzie company for awhile longer, Della suggested that it was time to leave. Perry invited everyone to dinner, before going back to their hotels for the night. He hadn't quite understood his wife's suggestion to leave early, as she usually waited until they were practically pushed out of the room at the end of visiting hours. He watched his wife for a moment then his daughter and realized Della wanted to give the new mother time alone to bond with her daughter.

Finally, the room was empty and quiet, Lizzie gently moved side to side gazing at her daughter. She couldn't believe this tiny beautiful little one was a part of her, but realized she would sacrifice anything to protect her. Promising that nothing or no one would separate the two of them, unless it was family. Lizzie realized that at some point she would have to face the demon known as Laura Robertson. That damn woman would have to be crazy to believe she could just take her little child away from her. Laura would have to kill her first, as Lizzie would protect and defend her child. The smallest detail, a sound could put any member of her family on alert, especially Grandma Mae and her mother both had a built-in advanced intuition.

As she watched her baby sleep, she wondered if she was making the right choice, in not giving her daughter the opportunity to have a father in her life. She also wondered if she was wrong in not at least telling PJ he was Dee's father. Maybe he did need to know the truth, perhaps if the time were ever right, she would tell him.

But at that moment her mind went back to her parents' anniversary party at the house in Carmel, those few moments when she and PJ were in the loft, having given in to the brief moments of passion. She could still see the look of regret in PJ's eyes. The one that simply told her what she already knew, what had happened was a terrible mistake.

PJ had do easily managed to forget what had happened that afternoon, he had returned to the party and the next day fled back into Gala's arms, returning to his normal life in London. Lizzie had rarely inquired about him, unless Andrea had talked to her parents. A recent conversation was that he had proposed, Gala had accepted and plans to be married in the spring where well underway. She was happy for him and the fact their brief encounter had given her this beautiful little girl in her arms.

The slight giggling noise brought Lizzie's attention back to her daughter. "My girl, I can only hope when your old enough to understand why I made the choice for you and myself. Why I kept the name of your father a secret, that your other set of grandparents as I suspect will be a big part of your life as they apart of mine. If the timing is ever right, I will do my best to explain to Paul and Margaret why. I hope you will understand that we would never fit into your father's life properly, he made his choice to have a life with someone he's known since he was a teenager, that she is the most important person in his life. We would never be happy together and certainly your life wouldn't be either if he were involved in it. Perhaps with time and age, we shall see. I promise I will always love and protect you." Lizzie kiss Dee's forehead, then looking into her eyes as if she had understood every word that had been said.

Lizzie reached for a small rattle, gently waving it in front of Dee, watching her make noises while trying to reach for it. She was absorbed in watching her little one, she didn't hear or notice the person entering the room. It was another moment before the person spoke, "Now that is a beautiful image, my beautiful lady, holding another beauty."

Lizzie looked up surprised to see John standing in the room. "JOHNNY," she says, "Please come in, I would like you to met my daughter." She smiles as John steps to the bed side.

"It would be a pleasure to officially meet the little lady. I will admit that I did manage to get a glimpse of her while she was in the neonatal unit and she was certainly the most beautiful one there." He smiles at Lizzie, "I ought to know, I've seen a few babies in my chosen profession." They both laugh.

"Yes, she is beautiful, but I think perhaps Doctor Richards, you are slightly partial to that option, because of your close friendship with her mother," Lizzie smiles.

"Me, bias for telling the truth, really and you claim to be a good lawyer. Of course, it's all true." Replies John, "or would you rather say she looks like your Dad."

"Oh please," Lizzie smiles, "Dr. Richards I would like you to official meeting my daughter, Della Ann Margaret Street Mason."

"Whoa, that is a mouthful. Where does Ann come from?" John asks.

"Ann is the name of my brother Tom's biologic mother, which is Ana in Spanish. I thought I told you this somewhere over the years." Says Lizzie.

"I know we talked about Tom and his adoption, becoming a part of the Mason family. Just don't remember his parents' names." Replies John, "Ann was also my mother's name."

"Oh, John, I'm sorry, I forgot, you did tell me that along time ago, when we first met. Naming her I was focused on my own family." Says Lizzie, with a bit of sadness in her voice. "But now I have more to tell her about her name, that Ann came from my brother and best friends' mothers."

"Someone who wants to be more than a friend, but I know its not possible at the moment. But I would like to be a father figure to this beautiful little girl." Says John.

"Johnny, you and I have had this conversation more than once and I thought I made things very clear between us. I can't allow you to take care of a child that isn't yours."

"Lizzie, I know what you've said and I understand it, but its my choice. One thing that I know that has always been very clear to me, regardless of what happens to our friendship, I love you and I always will." Says Johnny. "The night of your accident, I had considered telling you that we should never see each other again. But the time we had with Andrea and Ken, then the accident, I was glad I never said anything. I knew then I didn't want to lose you, regardless if all we ever do is remain friends."

"Johnny, I'm really sorry, but." She is interrupted.

"Lizzie, please for now, I'm not asking you to love or marry me, just let my help your raise this young lady." Says Johnny, "I know it will be difficult not having your parents around, even with Andrea, you could use an extra set of hands. I just want to be a father to her, please accept my offer.

Lizzie thought for only a moment, she couldn't hurt him again. His offer was certainly genuine. She knew at sometime they would have to define their relationship a bit more, he couldn't always be around, he would need to have a social life. She didn't want to deny him the love and a family he deserved to have.

"We will have to define this relationship at a later date, but for the moment, friends." Lizzie smiles. "Your first duty will be to hold my precious cargo." She rearranges Dee and hands her to Johnny, which he gladly accepts.

Johnny accepted Dee, picking up the rattle he moved to sit in one of the chairs, smiling and making funny sounds.

Lizzie would also have to tell him about her conversation with Dr. Cooper. A conversation she hadn't told her parents, Andrea, Tom or even Grandma Mae about. Dr. Cooper had informed her that becoming pregnant again would be nearly impossible and the risk of her life was high. The recommendation was to complete the surgical procedure that had already been started once she healed and health. Lizzie realized to become involved with John other than friends wouldn't be fair to him, he deserved to find someone who could make him happy and give him the family he so deserved.

John was her friend, she couldn't deny the fact she loved him that way. She had always enjoyed his company and had missed him the last few months. Right now, she just wanted to enjoy his company, his friendship and her daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laura had finally returned to Denver and to her office, where she had spent several minutes going over the information regarding Elizabeth Street. Laura had asked her private investigator Robert Smith, to scrutinize as much information as he could regarding Perry Mason's daughter. Laura had been very specific about wanting as much information about Elizabeth's past, as well as Della and Perry's past histories.

Laura wanted to be able to legal adopt the baby girl, but first she had to prove the family environment was all wrong for raising a child. She needed to prove that upstart secretary was an incompetent person, even raising her own daughter. Everyone knew Della got pregnant just to trap Perry into marrying her. Plus, they adopted that Hispanic boy, trying to obtain some sort of social status for helping the underprivileged.

As Laura turned several pages over, she saw that Smith had manged to obtain a copy of the birth certificate. Laura sighed when she saw the area for the father's name was blank, but a rage settled over her when she saw the baby's name, Della Ann Margaret Street Mason. Bad enough the brat looked like that insignificant secretary, but having the same name. Laura knew immediately the baby's name would have to be changed on all records. She had the perfect name, Laura Regina Painswick Robertson, named after her new grandmothers. She would just tell her son and daughter in law it was the perfect name, but then again anything was better than Della Street. The only part of the name she approved of was Mason. At least the child was Perry's and would be hers soon enough.

Leaning back in her chair, her mind whirling, about how to make this whole adoption happen, legal or at least legal enough so there were no questions. She would have the birth certificate disappear and a new one with the baby's proper name on it. She would have to make sure the original records were lost. It would mean giving up being able to acknowledge to Perry it was his grandchild, but Laura thought it would be worth it just to see them suffer. Laura realized she had been suffering for the last thirty years, when Della Street walked into Perry's office. Moving to Denver, tempting him with a job offer, becoming engaged to and marrying Glenn, hadn't worked to make Perry give up that secretary. Laura's anger started building again, the need for revenge was becoming more evident. She wanted to see Della suffer over the loss of her granddaughter and perhaps her daughter as well.

Closing the file, Laura opened the second file Smith had left her. It was about the Mason marriage, by all looks it was a strong stable one. As she continued reading, she suddenly began to laugh aloud, so the marriage wasn't as happy as they would like it to be. She remembered something in the social pages about fifteen years ago, but it seemed so insignificant at the time. But reading the report gave her details about the affair Perry had as he was a guest lecturer at Georgetown University, fifteen years ago. So, Perry Mason really didn't love the secretary that he always claimed that he did. Laura was sure now he had married his secretary only because she was pregnant and not to cause a scandal which could have hurt his practice. Now everything was so clear to her. She wondered how many times Perry had shared his bed with someone other than his wife.

Laura went back to reading the file, his assistance was a young law clerk named was Laura Parrish. Perry hadn't forgotten her, he found someone named Laura, who was just starting her law career. But it wasn't long enough, Perry apparently admitted everything, this Laura ended up in a mental clinic for a period of time, apparently obsessed with Perry. Laura did understand Perry being an obsession, she just wasn't going to do the kind of chasing that Laura Parrish had done so publicly.

Perhaps knowing this she could entice Perry into having an affair and with a certain amount of time she could get Eva Belter to make it public knowledge. If enough was said about the affair, they could both divorce their current spouses and finally marry. Laura smiled, the ultimate revenge, destruction of one useless secretary Della Street. First, she would adopt the grandchild, make the records disappear, then she would take Perry away and marry him. Even more, when Perry filed for divorce, regardless of the laws, Della Street would get nothing, losing everything. Just the thought of Della losing the life style she had become use to over the past thirty years, leaving her homeless, penniless as well and just those two good for nothing so called children. Laura just smiled with satisfaction of the ultimate revenge would ruin one Della Street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom spent nearly another week in Boston, to insure the continuing health improvement of his sister and niece. Once he was sure they both were going to be alright, he returned to Washington, finding as expected his work had accumulated and some things needed immediate attention. He had promised to call at least twice a week to check on her and her Wawita. He promised to bring Diana back to Boston, for her to met the child that she had been requested to become a godmother too. Taking one last check one his Wawita, saying goodbye to his parents and other family members he heads for Logan to catch his flight back to DC.

In the days following Lizzie's recovery, Della and Margaret spend most of the time keeping her and Dee company. Knowing the house was nearly ready for their return home, Mae flew back to LA for a couple of days to check on her own home. Perry had been left in charge with a list of items that were still missing from his granddaughter's room. Paul spent his time putting together items the girls hadn't finished, checking on other that they had. Perry needed to make a trip to a toy store, promising Della it would only be a few things. Yet, regardless of what she said she knew he would be spending a small fortune, she reminded him, nothing to big. There would be plenty of time to purchase larger toys later.

Perry and Paul were still making inquiries about Laura Robertson's where about. She seemed to have disappeared back to Denver, since Perry found her in the hospital foyer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PJ hadn't been heard from since his conversation with Mae to even inquire about Lizzie. With the time difference, knowing that Andrea had probably gone back to work and his mother would be spending time with Lizzie, he hadn't been able to contact either of them. He finally reached Andrea, who came home early due to an early morning meeting the next day. She had made herself a cup of tea, settling down to watch the news, she realized how quiet the house was without Lizzie or Mae around. Suddenly the phone rang, she quickly answered it, hoping it was Ken.

"Steiner," she said with a smile. "Hey Ken, talk to me."

"Sorry you brat, but I'm not that lawyer boyfriend of yours." Replied PJ.

"Hey PJ, heard you called last week. How are you and your girlfriend doing?" She asks.

"We're both doing fine. Glad I finally caught up with you, timing has been off, since I talked to Grandma Mae. Wanted to check on your shadow, there are things I didn't dare ask her." PJ said.

"So big brother, Gala has put you up to calling to find out more about Lizzie. What's up with her mother's gossip network? Not working properly or just not enough detail to keep certain tongues wagging." Says Andrea, rather suspicious about PJ asking about Lizzie. He like Lizzie rarely inquired to how she was doing and knowing that Gala's mother was a good friend of Laura Robertson from their sorority days. It wouldn't surprise Andrea if Gala was trying to get information from PJ about Lizzie and her baby.

"Andrea that is just plain nonsense. I am concerned about her and her baby, we are family after all." Replies PJ, "besides Gala has no idea that I haven't talked to any of you since Grandma. Knowing how she feels, I doubt she really cares. To answer your question, her mother did call to tell her about the gossip rag."

Andrea sighs, "alright brother, what is it you want to ask?"

"Andrea, considering neither you or Mom ever mentioned she was pregnant. I understand she isn't naming the baby's father, that she's planning to raise the child on her own. Why the big secret?" PJ asks.

Taking a deep breath Andrea answers, "PJ, it is Lizzie's choice not to name the father, she wants nothing from him. What little Lizzie told me, he was a student somehow related to a facility member, they went out once for an adventure that ended up with too many drinks. He apparently has gone back to where ever it is, he came from. Lizzie asked me not to tell anyone, because it was her choice of who and when she told people. Also, she was afraid that I might accidently tell you and you tell Gala, who would relay the information to LA's society gossip central. Lizzie knew the information would spread like wildfire and could harm Uncle Perry's reputation."

"I would have told Gala at some point, but not necessarily her reasons. Like you've said LA gossip does spread. Brat, I do love the girl and have for a very long time, but it doesn't make me blind to her faults." Replies PJ. "Thank you for sharing the information, it now makes sense. I will try to be careful not to let the information out to Gala. Please tell everyone hello, give them my love. Andrea, tell that brat shadow of yours, I'm happy for her and hope they are able to go home soon."

"I will tell them you called. Just in case you curious or you just forgot to ask, my goddaughter's name is Della Ann Margaret and a spitting image of Aunt Della." Replies Andrea.

"Got Mom's name in there, interesting." Said PJ, not sure what to make of that. "Can only hope there is no sign of Uncle Perry." They both laugh.

"Well she did inherit the family trait from him," says Andrea.

"Another set of lungs, as if two in the family wasn't enough." Replies PJ, "I'm going to say goodbye for now, as you seem to be expecting Ken to call."

After saying goodbye to his sister, he hung up, letting out a loud sigh, that he did not know he had saved, glad that conversation was over with. He realized Gala was close to the truth, when she said him, Lizzie wasn't as innocent as she appeared. She had given herself to him so easily, that night in the attic abd back to Boston, she was with another man she barely knew, using the drink as a pretext. Then he remembered she had broken up with her boyfriend just before going to her parent's anniversary party.

The sudden thoughts of Lizzie Mason's behaviour that he didn't know about scared him. Why should he care how she lived her life, even if they were family. These were her choices, her decisions, he couldn't oppose or criticise her for them, as long as she was happy. Now he had to turn his attention back to his relationship with Gala and their up coming marriage. He smiled thinking that within a year or two after that, they would be celebrating the birth of Paul Drake III and his parents would have their own grandchild to enjoy.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **Thanks so much, to 52shar, Lovecats, Milissak, Good girl, and other guests for their reviews.**

 **So sorry, for the delays for the updates but sometimes life gets in the way and I can´t help it.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Thirty One**

 **"The family is not something important - it's EVERYTHING!"** Michael J. Fox

It was several days later, when Perry and Della went to the hospital for the last time to pick up, Lizzie and Dee, who were discharged to go home. While they were gone, Mae, Margaret and Paul made sure the everything for the welcome home party was ready. Mae had prepared Lizzie's her other favorite food, Diana's family hearing the news, had sent over a welcome home cake.

Dr. Cooper had instructed Lizzie, that although her heath was improving, she would still have to follow instructions to take things slowly. Lizzie would be able to return to work in two weeks and then only part-time. She would have to avoid worry and stress as much as possible.

Finally arriving home, greeting the rest of the family, Lizzie gave her daughter to Mae, so she could check out the nursery. Entering the nursery, she was speechless at the work her mother and aunt had one. The room had been painted in several shades of pink, the walls had been stencilled with bunnies, alphabet and numbers. Waiting in the crib was a small basket, filled with small rattles, teething rings, pacifiers and a small stuffed rabbit and attached to the handle was a bouquet of balloons, with a note. Smiling Lizzie untied it, opening the card, "welcome home our Wawita", Uncle Tom and Diana. Tears rain down Lizzie's smiling face, Tom always found a way to make her smile, despite the distance.

Taking several kleenex from the box, Della approached her daughter, giving her the tissue, a hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Good tears, now let's get you into your room. You need to take a rest, before dinner." Della smiles, "I understand Mae had made something special."

"Mom, I rested so much at the hospital, I want to spend time with all of you before you return home." Says Lizzie, wiping her eyes dry.

"There will be time, now come on." Della guides Lizzie out of the nursery. "You go lay down, let us take care of Dee for a while."

Perry appears behind them carrying the baby, "Off you go princess, I need to give this young lady her lunch, have a discussion with her and put her down for a nap in her new crib." He leans to kiss Lizzie.

"I can feed her, I'm not that tired. Besides somewhere in the echoes of my mind, I'm remembering someone was complaining about getting to old for 2:00 AM feedings." Smiles Lizzie.

Della shakes her head, "Problem is my daughter, he may complain about the odd hour feedings, but did his share." She smiles, "rebuttal?"

"For your record keeping, if I did complain about 2AM feedings, it was to get one sleeping princess to wake up from her dreams." Perry smiles, "Miss Dee do you want to disagree with me." He kisses Dee's forehead.

"Mom, I'm beginning to understand, why you were always after Dad, not to spoil me too much," Lizzie laughs as Perry sits in the rocker starting to feed Dee her bottle.

"Good at least you're starting to. But its going to be more difficult this time," smiles Della. "I intend to spoil and cuddle that little girl as much and as often as possible. Its grandparent privileges."

Leaving Perry with Dee in her room, Della and Lizzie returned to the living room, where the rest of the family were talking.

"Hey, Beautiful, you didn't leave that big lug you're married to alone with my other beauty." Remarks Paul.

"Sorry, Uncle Paul, but he did stay behind to feed her and putting her down for a nap,'" smiles Lizzie.

"Typical Perry move, always wanting to monopolize the women in his life. He's not got to get away with it this time. I'm going to get my time with that little beauty." Smiles Paul. "I'm going to be the favorite man in that young ladies' life."

Margaret rolls her eyes. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you and Perry have already lost this battle, even before she was born. Tom has already won protector status of Wawita. Suspect spoiler status will be tough to call."

"Andrea, I'm afraid we've got an uphill battle on our hands, with the raising of Miss Dee. Maybe the distance will curb some of the spoiling." Says Lizzie.

"Sorry shadow, I will only promise to curb my spoiling of Miss Dee, because I'm living with the two of you." Smile Andrea.

"She's not even a month old," says Lizzie, as she sits beside Andrea. "I'm already defeated. Any of you have any ideas of how I'm going to teach her to be polite, how to deal with whatever life tosses her way. Hum?"

Suddenly the doorbell sounds, Andrea jumps up, "Saved by the bell. Has to be Ken and John.' She goes to open the door.

"Just one day, couldn't we have just one day without that lawyer boyfriend. Thought he was supposed to be in Denver." Said Paul rather loudly.

"Dad, please behave." Says Andrea, looking at her mother, "Mom please."

She opens the door, letting Ken and John in.

"Paul, please, he's important to her." Smiles Margaret.

Andrea invited both young men into the house, they joined the group in the living room, saying hello to everyone. John approached Lizzie, giving her a bouquet of flowers and a big teddy bear for Dee.

"Geez Margaret, bad enough I have to fight Tom and Perry for that young ladies' affection, now a doctor as well." Says Paul, turning his attention to Ken.

"What's your excuse?"

"I got a bit more practical, just need another set of hands to get the items out of the car." Says Ken.

"I'll come help you, can't take credit for all of it. You did bring something for Dee." Smiles John. "We'll be right back."

Both disappear outside for several minutes, returning with several grocery bags, one toy store bag and more balloons. Placing the bags in front of Lizzie.

"Just what have you two been up to," smiles Lizzie. Reaching into the toy store bag, she brings outs a doll. "Oh Ken, this will be special, her first doll."

"The sales clerk suggested to get several outfits, I didn't get to carried way." Ken smiles. Lizzie reaches into the bag, bring out two smaller packages.

"Thank you, Ken, this was really sweet of you." Smiles Lizzie. "Just what else did you two manage to purchase?" Looking inside one of the grocery bags, were more diapers and wipes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lizzie finally had a meeting with her bosses, arrangements were made for her to return to work as a Law Clerk part-time. It was agreed upon she could work from home if she was feeling alright. Also, she had spoken with several of the nurses at the hospital regarding necessary day-care for Dee while she was working. Mae, would be remaining to insure Lizzie and Andrea had gotten settled into a routine and someone to her approval had been hired.

Della wanted to stay in Boston longer, but realized everyone needed to get back into their own routines. Lizzie had convinced her, that they would be fine. Besides Lizzie knew her parents had been away from their office longer than planned. Knowing that Gertie and Jackson were doing their best, there were clients who had been insistent on seeing Perry or they would go elsewhere. Paul needed to return to his own office as well, Margo had managed to keep things running for him, but even she was getting a bit overwhelmed.

It had taken Perry and Della sometime to get settled back into their own home and routine. Della called Boston, at least twice a day, even Perry had managed a call from the office to check as well. Perry confessed one evening to Della, just how much he missed all three girls. He even mentioned the possibility of setting up a legal aid clinic for them in LA. He had almost accepted the fact neither would take over the criminal law practice he so enjoyed.

The thought of them moving back to LA, made Della very happy, it would give them more time with their granddaughter. With her age catching up to her, Mae admitted to liking the idea as well. As the girls could stay at Della's cottage, while visiting her. Perry started looking around for places to open up such offices. He even mentioned to Della that they had room in the Brent Building to at least get the girls back to LA and set up their practice. Della had to remind him, it was legal aid, not the criminal law. The clients they wanted to help may have difficulty getting to this location and may not feel comfortable entering such a place either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Until then, no one had heard anything of Laura Robertson, but Perry knew this had to be the calm before the storm. Laura had to be plotting something, Perry knew she was capable of some sort of revenge, he knew her original reasoning being he had chosen criminal law over corporate law. But the second reason had to be the biggest source of fuelling her revenge, was that he had chosen Della over her. But now she wanting to take revenge on them, by taking away to their granddaughter.

Perry wasn't so far from the truth, because, Laura had been using her influences in high places to find someone interested in Elizabeth Street's case. She knew there would be a social worker that needed money or some sort of assistance, she could set them up in another country if necessary. Laura was a benefactor on the boards of several foster care and orphanages around LA, as well as two reputable mental health facilities.

Once she worked up a proper short story, she would call one of those places and would speak to someone regarding her concern over a young woman, who recently became a mother, which would open a Pandora's Box, if she said enough. She would add to the fact the mother had been involved with two men, didn't know who the father was if either one. Laura figured she would add to the fact that the woman was keeping the child, no means of financial support and her state of mind was in question as well.

Laura would have to obtain several witnesses regarding the young woman's immoral behaviour. Laura knew people who shared her opinion of Della Street and that marriage happened because of a pregnancy. The daughter had gotten pregnant, like her mother, just not married and no father in sight. She knew people even within the Boston and LA social circles who wouldn't approve of a single woman having and raising a child on her own.

Some even knew the Masons, better than others and she still had friends among the LA society, who knew about her and Perry in the early years. Some of that group had to be sympatric to her situation and maybe willing even unknowingly help destroy Elizabeth Street and put a dent in Perry's legal armour. If done right, she just might get him back into her life as well as his granddaughter. The thought of destroying Della Street Mason along the way made her smile, with near satisfaction.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **Thanks so much, to 52shar, Lovecats, Milissak, Good girl, and other guests for their reviews.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Thirty Two**

After Lizzie worked a two weeks from home and two weeks part time, she had both returned to work as a Law Clerk full time , leaving Mae in charge of Dee's care for a while longer. Being Mae, the happiest of being able to take care of her newest little girl.

After Mae finished feeding Dee, she was putting the baby into her cradle, when the doorbell rang. Checking Dee one more time, before going to answered. When she answered the door, finding a well-dressed young man on the steps.

"Good morning, what can I do for you?" Mae asked the young man standing in front of her.

"Good Morning, ma'am, my name is Kevin McCaslter, of the Juvenile Court. I have an envelope addressed for the Miss Mary Mae Elizabeth Street Mason," says the young man.

"I'm sorry, Mr. McCaslter, but at this moment, she's not at home, she is working. I'm her Grandmother. Can I help you with something?" Asks Mae.

"I understand clearly, Ma'am, then I can leave the envelope with you?" Kevin asked, while showing to Mae a place on his clipboard, "if you, will just sign here."

"I sign here?" Asks Mae.

"Yes, Ma'am," Kevin replies.

"Do you know what this is about?" Mae asks while signing and exchanges the clipboard for the envelope.

Kevin shakes his head. "Sorry ma'am, but all I know is that Miss Street is being summoned to Juvenile court of the city of Boston." It was Kevin's replied.

"But that, doesn't explain, why my granddaughter is being summoned to the Juvenile court." Says Mae.

The young man shrugs, "I'm not sure of the exact reasons, except it has to do with an accusation being brought against her, regarding her morals, capability and ability to raise the child she recently had. She will need proof of disclaimers, before more drastic measures are taken." Replies Kevin.

"More drastic measures." Says Mae, without knowing how is to react. "You have any idea, who has brought such a charge against my granddaughter?" Mae asks.

"Look ma'am, I don't know anymore and probably shouldn't have told you what I knew. The only thing I can say is that I recommend that you immediately find a good lawyer, as you will need him. My understanding is this came from higher up in the court system." Kevin attempts to smile, "Sorry, but hope you will be alright." Then he says goodbye nodding his head, turning to leave.

Mae closes the door, moving into the living room to sit on the couch, trying to process all the information received, while she looking at the envelope in her hand. After some time absorbed in her thoughts, she gets up from the couch in search of the phone book, Mae find Capt. McDonald's phone number and dialing the number. She by not finding it in his office, she left a message saying that she needed to speak with him immediately.

After hanging up the phone, she get up at the sound of Dee's gurgling, making sure that her great-granddaughter was well. Mae rocked the cradle for a moment, handing a small rattle, which the little one took, beginning to shake it.

Mae looks at her child, "my love, I'm going to have to let you amuse alone yourself for a couple of minutes. Because right now, I've got to call and talk to your grandparents, before your mother gets home. But I suspect we will feel the earth move, when your grandfather finds out." Mae smiles, kissing Dee's forehead, she returning to siting on the couch, to dial one particular phone number from a law office in LA, that she knew very well.

"Good morning, Perry Mason's office," came Gertie's happy voice.

"Good morning Gertie, this is Mae, could I speak with Della please?" says a rather nervous Mae.

"Mrs. Kirby, how are you? Is everything alright with the baby and Lizzie?" Gertie asks, knowing by the sound of Mae's voice something wasn't quite right.

"Gertie, don't worry, my girls are fine at the moment, it's me that has an issue, I just need a quick answer from my niece." Replies Mae, hoping that would settle Gertie's curiosity for the moment.

"That makes me happy, ma'am hold for a moment please," replies Gertie, dialing Della's phone.

"Yes, Gertie," says Della.

"Mrs. Mason, your Aunt Mae is on line one. She sounds rather upset about something."

"Thank you, Gertie, don't worry." Della press a button on her phone,

"Mason," says Della.

"Della..." was all Mae could say.

"Aunt Mae, calm, take a deep breath," says Della trying to calm her aunt. "Please, tell me, what is wrong? Are Dee and the girls alright?" Della asks, wondering what could have happened since she spoke with Lizzie earlier in the morning.

"Della don't worry, my girls are alright. At this time, Dee is in her cradle, making noises with her rattle. What I have to talk to you is something else entirely, that will affect us."

"Aunt Mae, you're worrying me please out with it. Tell me, what is happening now?" Della's voice was becoming strained.

Mae sighs, before talk. "Della, a young man was just here from Juvenile Court, dropping off an envelope for Lizzie, a summons to appear there." Said Mae.

"WHAT?" Della not sure of what she had just heard, calling through the open door. "Perry, pick up the phone, line one, you have to hear this as well."

"Della love, what's happening?" Came the reply.

"It's my Aunt Mae, she says that has just been dropped off for Lizzie a summons for Juvenile Court." Replied Della.

Perry picked up his phone, "Mae, not that I don't believe you. But are you sure? Is a summons for Juvenile Court fof Lizzie? Maybe it's just work, since she went back to work as a law clerk."

"No, Perry, I'm sure," Mae sighs. "A young man come to the house and just dropped off a summons from Juvenile court, apparently she has to appear there because there is an accusation against her about her not being a morally fit mother to raise Dee."

"DAMMIT PERRY," Della shouts. "This it has to be Laura Robertson handy work." Says Della, becoming more and more angry

"Mae, please, call Capt. McDonald, make him aware of what has happened." Says Perry. "I have to make some calls too to see what is really going on. Then we'll call you back in a few minutes."

"Perry before calling you, I was try to communicate with Capt. McDonald, but he was not in his office. I already left a message for him. What about that Judge Crocker, that friend of yours? Maybe, he could help us." Asks Mae.

"Mae first, wait until you've talked to Capt. McDonald. Later we will see." Says Perry, hanging up, to he goes quickly into Della's office, where, he sees her wife trembling with her elbows resting on her desk and her hands on her face..

Perry approaches her, he lifts her from her seat and hugs her, "Della love, please calm, breath, breathe again," says Perry.

"Perry, this has to be Laura's work, we don't need a fortune teller to know she has another scheme in the works to annoy our tranquility. That damn woman must be completely has to be crazy to try to take our granddaughter from us." Says Della, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Perry hugs his wife hard then kisses her on the forehead, "Della, the first thing we will do is call Judge Crocker and see if he can find out anything. Then call Mae, tell her to give Lizzie the envelope, when she returns home. that she reads it with attention and then call us, to inform us. My Lady, don´t worry, we will figure it out." Says Perry, leaning to kiss Della's check.

"Perry, what is it with you and women named Laura? That they only bring problems to our lives. But this old flame of yours, is really going out of her way, after thirty years, to recover again get you back in her life." Della pauses. "How is she able to dare? Ask the Juvenile court, to investigate our daughter for being an unfit mother. Is she that desperate to obtain a child for her son, that she goes though such extremes to get our Dee?" Asks Della angrily, looking at her husband firmly. "Well now I have an information to give your old flame, she's not going to get away with this. "

"Della, please, now breathe and calm down and after you are calm, call Mae back, tell her, we're making all the necessary calls from here. Tell her also to be carefully with the girls and Dee." Says Perry, picking up the phone, pushing a button, "Gertie, would you call Paul and ask him to come up here as soon as possible, tell him Laura has begun another attack." He hangs up, then picking up the receiver giving it to his wife.

Della gives a sad smile at him, taking the receiver she starts to dial Boston, as Perry leave the office. The phone rang busy, hanging up she waited a moment or two, then dialed again, getting an answer.

"Street/Steiner," says Mae.

"Aunt Mae I'm Della, you talked to the Capt., McDonald." She asks.

"Della, I talked with Capt., McDonald and report everything, he will contact Judge Crocker. He said, he would have patrol come by the house an extra time or two each shift." Replies Mae.

"Thank you aunt, Perry said me, to tell you not to worry. He also said to give Lizzie the envelope, he wants to know the exact contents of the summons." Says Della.

"Tell my two girls to keep up their routine, whoever is doing this can't let it be known it having any effect on them."

"But Della, I'm scared for my baby, Dee's going to know something is wrong with all three of us. Babies pick up on things like that." Replies Mae

"Mae,I promise you that we're going to fix this. Its going to take some time, but we will be back in Boston, as soon as we're a bit more organized and know what we're dealing with." Sighs Della, "We will be alright."

After several more minutes Della hangs up the phone, taking several blank papers from her desk, she gets up, going into Perry's office, she sits at the conference table. Perry joins her, placing a cup of coffee down, sitting across from her, he reaches for her hand.

"Don't worry darling, I will not allow anyone or anything to harm our daughter or granddaughter. Laura has started to stir up a hornet's nest, it scares me, but if she wants to play dirty fine, we will also play dirty . She's going to have to pay the consequences, for whatever it is she's trying to do to our family."

"Perry, please be careful, it has to be done within the law. I hate to say this, we need to make sure it is Laura Robertson, the one behind all this." She attempts to smile, "but I'm afraid there are more than one who else would have a summons for Juvenile court."

Perry shakes his head, "you and your lists," smiles Perry.

"What else can I tell you? I´m no doubt that I will start a file of certain names one somehow." She replies raising an eyebrow.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **Thanks so much, to 52shar, Lovecats, Milissak, Good girl, and other guests for their reviews.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Thirty Three**

 **"Before You Embark On A Journey Of Revenge, Dig Two Graves"** Confucius

Upon returning home from work, Lizzie read the documents that had been delivered for her. She had gotten over being scared about what she had read, now she was worried about what the documents contained. She was finding it difficult to accept that someone could be so evil to want to take her child from her and her family. That the person trying to do this was out for some sort of revenge or insanity for an unrequited love that could never be regained.

Lizzie reached for the phone, barely being able to hold on to the handset, which Mae, immediately took from her and dialed the number for her. Andrea handed Lizzie a glass of water and Mae the handset. The phone only rang twice before it was answered.

"Mason," said Della, sitting down on the couch.

"Hey Mom, it's me," says Lizzie. "Is Dad home with you?"

"He's here with Margaret and Paul." Hearing the trouble in her daughter's voice, "Lizzie what's wrong? The four of you alright."

"Least three of us are, Mom." Replied Lizzie, "would you have Dad pick up the extension, I need to say this to both of you at the same time."

"Hold on," replies Della, "Perry, its Lizzie, she's upset and needs to tell us something at the same time." Perry nods and goes into his office picking up the extension.

"Hey, my princess, what's up?" Perry tried to sound cheerful.

"Dad, I received a summons and an envelope with documentation, ordering me to Juvenile court. From what little I have, it's been requested that Dee be removed from this house. Seems as her mother I'm not properly tokening care of her, as I'm working, leaving her in the care of an elderly person."

"Lizzie, when is the court date and who is the judge that signed it?" Asks Perry. After several more minutes and questions still left unanswered, the conversation was ended.

Lizzie got up from the couch, picking up Dee from her cradle, she sat down in the rocker. Smiling she remember the reasoning for the second chair, was so Perry and Mae wouldn't have to go upstairs just to rock Dee to sleep.

"Little girl, don't you worry, there are too many lawyers and investigators in this family, we will figure out who is behind all of this." Kissing Dee's forehead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry and Della having returned to Boston, gotten settled in their room and had ordered room service. Paul finally called just as their food had arrived, he gave Perry the address of an office building downtown. Once they finished, Perry called for the limo to take Della to the house, while he took the rental. Once he found the correct building, he had the car valet parked. Standing on the sidewalk, he took several deep breaths, then went inside. Stopping at the reception desk, he was greeted by one of the receptionists.

"Good afternoon, my name is Perry Mason, and I have come to speak with Mrs. Laura Robertson," says Perry in a lower courtroom voice.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Mason, do you have an appointment with Mrs. Roberson," asks the receptionist. "I don't see your name on the list."

"I'm sure she will see me, as this certainly won't be an unexpected visit." Replied Perry coldly.

"One moment please," the receptionist dialed a number, speaking softly for a moment, hanging up, she returned her attention to Perry. "Yes, Mr. Mason, she will see you. Elevators are right over there." Nods towards the corridor.

"Thank you," said Perry, stepping away, walking quickly to the elevators, then disappears into one of them.

Upon arriving at the proper office, Perry was greeted by Laura's personnel secretary, escorting him to an office door, which she knocked on.

"Come ahead," came a reply.

Opening the door, the secretary stuck her head in, "Ma'am, Mr. Mason is here."

"Let him in please," replied Laura. The young woman stepped out of the way letting Perry step inside. Laura stepping around her desk, immediately tries to embrace her old flame. "Perry honey, you're finally here." She tries to kiss him, put Perry put his hands on her shoulders before she could get any closer.

"Yes, I'm here, Laura, but not to socialize with you. I'm beyond being polite about my request, I will try to make it very simple for you to understand. Leave me and my family alone. You need to forget this absurd idea of wanting my granddaughter for your own. I know you're the one behind the Juvenile Court appearance." Replies Perry angrily.

"Really Perry," giving him a smile of sarcasm. "Your granddaughter may have a mother, who isn't fit to raise a child. Like her own mother, she got between the sheets to get her young career started and got pregnant before marriage. She apparently unlike her mother, doesn't seem to know who the child's father is. Her mother claims you to be the father, which I've often wonder who Elizabeth belongs to."

"Enough LAURA, I have had enough from you, bad mouth both my wife and daughter. I've had enough of your insults, and I warned you last time there would be consequences." Says Perry very angry closing his fists until they turn white.

Laura smiles, "I'm sorry honey, sometimes I forget how bind you can be to those women you call family. We could have a much better life together."

"ENOUGH, Laura, I'm done," says Perry. The office door opens, just enough for Laura's secretary to step in part way. "Mrs. Robertson, excuse me, are you alright? Would you like me to call security?"

"No, Miss Bergman, everything if perfect here. Mr. Mason tends to forget that when he's trying to make a point, he doesn't need to use that famous courtroom voice of his." Smiles Laura. "That voice is one of his greatest attractions. You just leave us alone and if I do need you, I will let you know." Laura gives a very sweet smile. The young woman shaking her head, steps back out of the office, closing the door.

"Laura, I'm not going to apologize for raising my voice and I'm done warning you. I know in the beginning when you moved to Denver, you became engaged and then married Glenn Robertson, you thought it change my mind. It didn't work then and any more attempts to destroy my family." Says Perry.

"You were once an elegant speaker, but since you took up with that no class, lack of social graces, secretary of yours. I never have understood why you have stayed with her all these years. But it's understandable that her daughter turned out the same way, but she didn't get the father of her child to marry her." Smiles Laura, "Neither of them seems to have any morals. Does she even know who the father is?"

"That is none of your concern. Talk of morality that is something you have been lacking for years, you'll try anything to get what you want or your way." Says Perry.

"Perry, there is nothing wrong with my morality. You know perfectly well that I come from a very wealthy, respectable, socially accepted, prestigious family." She reaches out to touch his arm, but Perry steps back. "Glenn certainly wasn't my first choice for a husband, but he still has the money and social connections, still prefers boring corporate law."

"Laura, it took Della a bit of time to make me see just how evil you could be. I admitted a long time ago, that I was never really in love with you. What happened between us, the choice you made, because I wouldn't marry you?" Perry smiles very slightly. "I have no regrets, to what you chose to do."

"Oh, Perry, how could you bring something like that up? You promised me that you would never mention the incident to anyone." Laura wipes a tear from her eyes. "You promised never to talk about my mistake again."

"Yes, I may have thought that I loved you, but it was a mistake Your telling me that you were pregnant, was an entrapment on your part, your thought once you told me, that we would marry and move to Denver. Had you not been pregnant you would have claimed that you lost the baby, but since I didn't believe you, you went across the border and had an abortion." Perry watched the shocked look appear on her face. "Having a child would have hindered your life style among the rich, social group. Surprised you and Glenn even had a child."

"Perry you're the only one I've ever wanted to be married to or have children with. I realized then it was a mistake and needed to be taken care of. Going below the border, was the only solution." Laura pouts at Perry. "I had hoped that once I accepted the position in Denver and became involved with Glenn you would have changed your mind." Says Laura, wiping another tear away.

"Why, I would never be Glenn Robertson, heir to a power family with money and ties, or the need to be part of that society, none of which I've ever wanted to be a part of." Says Perry, with a brief smile on his face. "I was just a young lawyer who wanted just starting to emerge as a criminal law, in a city where I wanted to be. Should have tried your stunt on Glenn.

"I wasn't sleeping with Glenn, before we got married." Says Laura, "what was so special about getting your secretary pregnant then marrying her. She couldn't give you a healthy child, probably someone else's child since she had it early."

"Enough about my wife and my daughter. I'm not going to defend my family to you." Says Perry.

"Perry, my love, I refuse to believe that you've ever loved that woman. You couldn't forgive me for what I had done," smiling at him. "I know you didn't forget me, you had a brief affair with your assistant law clerk, Laura Parrish. Had my first name and same profession."

"Need to stop listening to your gossips Laura and get your facts straight about that whole situation. Keep it up and like her, you could spend time in the same type of place." Perry smiles. "You need to find another hobby, besides my family. You certainly didn't need to fly to LA, just to tell us our daughter was pregnant."

"Perry, I just wanted to congratulate you. Oh Perry, that could have been our granddaughter." Smiles Laura.

"Laura, I came here to ask you to put an end to this court procedure you have going against my daughter. You get a hold of whoever it is that is helping you with these charges and drop the whole thing. You're not going to have your way, you're not taking Dee away from us." Says Perry angrily.

"Dee, you're using that as her name, poor baby. Its bad enough she looks like that secretary of yours. But that name can be changed." Smiles Laura.

"Laura, I'm tired of repeating myself to you and I promised my wife not to lower myself to your level, nor will I play whatever game of dirty that you seem to be playing. Your court order is the here and now, it has nothing to do with something that happened some thirty-five years ago. I am going to try very hard to remain a gentleman, when I have to deal with you. I'm will do anything to protect my family."

"Perry, you were a gentleman, at one point. But we've been all over the past. I want to give your grandchild two parents, an adoption, name change, she would have everything possible, proper family name, right school, right friends, debutante ball." Smiles Laura, "it could be so perfect."

"Laura, I'm done with you. Put an end to this revenge, this vendetta, whatever it is that you want to call it. Keep pushing and you won't like the end results." Says Perry, "leave my wife, my Princess and my little one alone."

"Perry, it's for your granddaughter. Certainly not for your so called princess, she turned out to be a slut, just like her mother." Smiles Laura, "besides your conscience won't allow you to do anything outside of the law."

Perry could never raise a hand to hit a woman, but he could make an acceptation to the one standing in front of him. He took several deeper breaths before he continued.

"Laura, drop the summons, the charges are absurd. Call which ever Judge you need to and be done with it. I don't care what you say, just that you've changed your mind, no findings." Replies Perry. "Do it or I will air some of your dirty laundry?"

"Perry, I had nothing to do with your daughter's court issues." She reaches out grabbing one arm. "Please we could work this out privately. Let me adopt your granddaughter." Laura starts to cry. Perry removes her hand from his arm, he turns towards the door.

"Laura, you've been warned. I know you're behind the summons and the accusations. I will prove it eventually." Says Perry, he moves to open the office door, stepping through it, closing it behind him. Laura reached for the paperweight on her desk, tossing it at the closed door.

Perry walked quickly out of the office, down the corridor to the elevators. He had debated about taking the stairs, but not down ten floors. He could only hope Paul had found out more information regarding the summons. He had already spoken to Judge Crocker, about being able to practice law in Massachusetts, for this particular summons and anything else that may come from this one court appearance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laura had poured herself a cup of coffee and sat at her desk, when her phone rang. Picking up the handset, "Yes, Miss Bergman."

"Mrs. Robertson, your husband is on line one."

"Thank you," says Laura, pushing another button. "Yes, Glenn what is it?"

"Sorry to call you honey. I know you don't like it when I call you either in Boston or LA." He says sarcastic. "But this is rather important."

Laura rolls her eyes, "just what is so important. I still have files to review for tomorrows' interviews. I can only hope there will be some prospects for our office in Denver."

"Brendan and Lorraine are on their way to Boston. They should be landing in about two hours. I will be on a flight shortly and be there in about five hours." Glenn said, smiling as he heard Laura take a deep breath. He knew he was about to get in her way, slowing down whatever the real reason for her being in Boston was.

"What could be so damned important that they have to fly here to Boston? They should be saving the money, to help with the adoption agency." Replies an angry Laura.

"Laura, love, this is a very important to the two of them. They didn't want to wait to tell you in person." Says Glenn, "perhaps their news will keep you this side of the Mississippi River to find law clerks."

Laura sighs rather loudly, "Alright, I can't change the fact they are on their way, but don't you know why their coming."

"Yes, I do know, but I think we need to be together to celebrate." Says Glenn, "Then tomorrow we can do the interviews together."

"Oh, please Glenn, I can do the interviews myself. Look I've got to go, I have a meeting to attend." Says Laura, hanging up the phone without even letting Glenn say anymore.

Laura leans back in her chair, this was all she needed, least of all Glenn. Just what could be so important that was bringing her son and daughter in law? Then there was Perry, would he really expose their past history and destroy or at least tarnish his law practice. Maybe she would have to give up this particular idea of taking the baby from Elizabeth Street by legal means. She needed to have another plan, she was determined to hurt Perry as well.

Taking a folder from her center desk drawer, opening it up, finding the list she needed, there had to be someone who could get rid of her original problem. The problem being one Della Street.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **Thanks so much, to 52shar, Lovecats, Milissak, Good girl, and other guests for their reviews.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Thirty Four**

It was late afternoon, when Brendan and Lorraine checked into the Ritz Carlton and were escorted to their suite. Taking several minutes to get settled, Brendan finally picked up the phone, calling his mother's temporary office. He informed her that he had made dinner reservations for seven at the "Blu", within the hotel.

After hanging up, he turned his attention to his wife, staring out one of the windows, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "Happy, love?" Asks Brendan.

Lorraine sighed, "Brendan, I am happy about the news." She turns around in his arms, her hands resting on his shoulders.

"You want to try that again. You say you're happy, but your face doesn't show it. You look like your scared, scared about being pregnant."

"I am happy about us having a child. Yes, I am scared, scared that I won't be the mother I should be. I'm also scared about your mother's reaction to all of this. She has become so set on finding the proper baby for us to adopt." Replies Lorraine.

"I know my mother has been acting rather strangely about the fact we've been married as long as we have and you've never gotten pregnant." Says Brendan, "she does have a lot of contacts, knows people who could help with an adoption."

"It's more than that, my love. She seems to be obsessed with Ken Malansky's friends' roommate, Elizabeth Street, daughter of Perry Mason. Apparently, she was pregnant, there was an accident, and she delivered a baby girl several weeks ago and never named the father. From what I've heard, your mother thinks this absurd idea, that this child would be the perfect one for us to adopt. She has some idea that Lizzie would just give up her daughter to us." Replies Lorraine.

"Lizzie?" asks Brendan, raising an eyebrow at his wife.

"We've had this discussion a while ago. She took her mother maiden name after graduation, but she is the younger sister of Tom Mason, who I dated in high school and for a short period of time afterwards." She took a deep breath, "she asked me not to say anything, because she wanted to begin her own law career, without the help of her father's last name."

"Yes, I remember, but it's not something I'm interested in really. It's like a bad penny that keeps turning up. Come sit down," Brendan says taking Lorraine's hand to sit down on the couch. "My parents' marriage has never been a happy one, because of some obsession my mother has for Perry Mason. They spent a lot of time together, but he didn't seem to want to marry her, so she took the job in Denver, started dating my Dad, in hopes of making Mr. Mason, jealous enough to move and join the same corporate law firm. He wanted nothing to do with the whole idea, he had plans of being a criminal lawyer in LA. Somewhere along the way, Della Street, became his private secretary, they were seen at all sorts of events for several years, but neither would say they were involved. Least not until she became pregnant and they were married."

"I've never paid much attention to their beginnings. I know they adopted Tom and were always very kind to me, even after we split up." She smiles taking his hand. "Feel up to telling me the rest of it."

"Mother has had an obsession with Perry Mason, because she felt betrayed that he had the nerve not only to marry beneath him, but to marry a pregnant secretary." Brendan replies. "My father has always loved her, even knowing she didn't share the same depth of his love. He's forgiven her for anything and everything she's done. I also understand why she married my Dad, they both came from the same social and financial circles, but she wanted more. My grandfathers' will be stated that she gets nothing, regardless of her divorcing my Dad or the fact he should die first. Everything goes to me and any children I should have. If there were no offspring, the law firm would be sold and all monies would go to several charities. Mother was never really around, except when necessary, showing me off to the gossip columnists or some society event. I had my share of nannies and Dad."

"Brendan, I'm glad you finally told all of it me. I always knew you mother was a difficult person to be around. She didn't seem to like the fact that I wasn't from the upper crust of high society, but that I knew people who were. Which has made me wonder more than once, why she didn't object to our marriage." Says Lorraine.

"It was a good performance from her, because she had the same one around anyone, I was interested in. She would make being around the house almost intolerable, they would just tell me, they couldn't deal with my mother's rudeness and we would split up. There were two she actually paid several thousand dollars, just to walk away, which both did." He pauses, "She was the one who told me about Tom Mason, before you did, made me question just how sick her mind was. She seemed to see it as a hurt on Della Mason, by marrying her son's first love. She seems to have some sort of sick hatred and wants revenge on them."

"Brendan, it's now making sense now, why your mother wants to take Lizzie's daughter away from her, just to take something so very important and precious from Della Mason. She claims to want to adopt the baby, because we had been having difficulty conceiving. Add to the fact the baby is Perry's grandchild, which is something she believes should have been hers as well." Pausing, "could your mother really be that cruel. There are so many children various ages for us to adopt, those who need love and a family."

"She is my mother, but I have to agree with your line of thought. Taking the baby for us to raise, her way to get revenge on Mrs. Mason and hopes of drawing Mr. Mason back into her life." Replies Brendan. "We'll figure this all out. We can only hope that our news will make her give up trying to adopt a child for us."

"I need to make a phone call, then lay down for a little bit. It's been a long day already." They both got up.

"I'm going to go take a shower, then perhaps take a nap as well." Brendan kissed her check, then went into the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lorraine went to sit at the desk, finding the number she needed, dialing it, waiting for an answer.

"Mason," came the familiar voice.

"Hello Mrs. Mason, this is Lorraine, I'm glad you answered." Pausing Lorraine gathered her courage to start talking. "I wanted to talk to you and Lizzie."

"It's good to hear your voice Lorraine, it's been quite a while. Tom did mention you had married. Hope all is well for you." Replies Della.

"Things are going alright, we've been married about a year and a half. My husband's name is Brendan Robertson, I know that you and Mr. Mason have had issues with my mother in law over the years." Says Lorraine.

"Yes, we have had issues, but there has to be more to this call than to talk about her." Replies Della, "I don't mind talking with you, just what is it you need to talk to Lizzie about."

"I had heard about Lizzie's accident, the early birth of her daughter. Even in Denver it made the news. I know she spent some time in a coma, due to complications." Says Lorraine.

"Yes, our daughter had a terrible accident, caused by a group of reporters and photographers." Replies Della, although she still liked Lorraine, she didn't want to give her any more information. Not knowing where she was calling from, Della was afraid the phone may be taped or Lorraine may accidently say something not meaning any harm to the wrong person.

"I have also heard, that she and her daughter are home and she has gone back to work." Says Lorraine, "I still do care about your family, even though Tom and I went our separate ways."

"Thank you, Lorraine, but somehow I suspect this call has more to do with inquiring about Lizzie's health and her child. Am I right?" Della asks. "I suspect this has something to do with your mother in law."

"Yes, your right, I am also calling about my mother in law and what she seems to have in mind." Lorraine takes a deep breath. "Since we were having an issue conceiving, she seems to be insistent on us adopting a specific child and you know very well what baby I mean. But mind you, althought Brendan and I have considered adoption, but we will do things the proper legal way. Neither of us approve of whatever it is she has in mind. I know she wants to adopt Lizzie's daughter and for us to raise the child as our own. Right down to changing the names on the birth certificate. I have the worst feeling that she might even have someone snatch the baby. There is something that we're planning to tell her tonight at dinner."

Della's intuition was immediately activated at the words of Lorraine, "Lorraine, say me, are you pregnant?" asks Della, smiling to herself.

"Yes, I am, Mrs. Mason, I'm three months along. We waited through the first trimester, to make sure everything was alright." Replies Lorraine. My doctor said everything is fine for both of us."

"I'm very happy for you and your husband. Please keep me posted, as you know you will always be special to me." Smiles Della, "I know how hard it is for some women to have a child." Della says, remembering everything she suffered before conceiving Lizzie. "But, I just hope that when you do tell Laura, this evening, she will give up her absurd idea to obtain a child for the two of you. Now she will have her own grandchild."

"Mrs. Mason, I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy. We told Brendan's father earlier today and he was thrilled. We're planning to tell her at dinner that I'm pregnant, but I doubt it will change things. I've never seen someone so obsessed with a child that is not her own. Brendan and I found out her plan to adopt Lizzie's baby, she kept talking about the fact Lizzie wasn't married, wasn't going to name the father and considered her to be an unfit mother. You must understand neither of us have had anything to do with her absurd idea, this obsession." Lorraine, pauses taking a deep breath, "Please understand we don't want any harm to come to Lizzie or her daughter, we will try to keep you informed of anything even if it may seem trivial. I always want you to tell Lizzie, I'm thinking of her and wish her well."

Della sighs. "As I wish I could agree with you, but I don't see Laura giving up that easily." Says Della, "Loraine, thank you for calling. Our best wishes and congratulations on the eventual arrival of your child. Hope things will go well for you and Brendan."

Hanging up the phone, Della paced the room for a moment or two. She really did hope things went well for Lorraine and Brendan, hoping that Laura would turn her attention to the arrival of her own grandchild and finally forget about Dee. But she knew deep inside, they still had a long fight ahead of themselves, in order to be rid of Laura Robertson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brendan and Lorraine arrived at the restaurant, they saw Laura was already at the table that had been reserved, drink in hand. After saying hello and taking their seats the conversation was started.

"Well, Brendan, why the mystery, what is so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone? Or even waited until I returned to Denver." Says Laura, "I can't believe you both left your jobs to come to Boston, for some foolishness." She takes a sip of her martini.

"Mother, if we have come to Boston, to speak with you, I assure you that it is not for any nonsense. Loraine and I, have very important news to tell you and hope it will make you nearly as happy to hear as it has made us." Replies Brendan. "It is no longer necessary for you to go looking to find us a baby to adopt."

"Just what is that supposed to mean. You need to pay attention and do exactly what I say Brendan. Since you two can't seem to have your own children, I have found a nearly perfect child for you. Only issue with the little girl is the fact she is Della Street's granddaughter." Says Laura sarcastically. "But her grandfather is one of the most important criminal lawyers in the country, so I hope she will inherit his good looks and intelligence. Don't worry, I have been using all my influences to adopt this child by going through the Juvenile Court system. They can take the child away from that Elizabeth Street and we can complete the paper work there for adoption." Laura smiles, seemingly convinced that there was nothing wrong with what she had just said.

"Mother that is all wrong. We are not going to adopt any baby or any child for a while. I want you to understand that." Brendan raises his voice, making the people of the other tables, direct their eyes towards him. "Am I making myself clear."

"Please Brendan, lower your voice, behave yourself and remember your manners." Taking another sip of her drink, "I should have objected more to this marriage, should never allowed you to marry someone outside of our social circle and class. You're becoming just as vulgar." Says Laura.

"Mrs. Robertson, I've endured a lot of your insults since before we were married. I've never understood why you can't treat all people the same way. Not everyone has had the privileges that you grew up with. Least Brendan has seen beyond your small narrow-minded gossips in your social circle." Says Lorraine.

"See how rude she talks to your mother. I think the best thing would be for both of you to return to Denver and start divorce proceedings." Says Laura, "or is that what you came here to tell me. Have you told you father? Willing to bet he doesn't like the idea that you're divorcing."

"No, we didn't come here to tell you were getting a divorce. We came to tell you to give up this absurd obsession you have for wanting to adopt the Masons grandchild." Brendan smiles. "We are going to have our own child within the next six months, Mother, Lorraine is pregnant."

"NO, NO, NO, Brendan that can't be true." Horror came over Laura's face as she realized what her son had just said. "You've been trying since you got married and never had any luck. Whose child is it Lorraine, who got you pregnant?"

Brendan takes a deep breath, "Mother, the child is mine, and I had hoped this would be good news for you to hear. Now you can give up this absurd idea of adopting Perry Mason's granddaughter and trying to create some sort of scandal of which none of it would be true. Give it up and leave the Masons in peace to enjoy their family." Taking another deep breath, "we don't want their granddaughter. Come back to Denver, enjoy the next couple of months with us, preparing our home for our baby. Enjoy a child that is yours. Perhaps you will have another son to help spoil and do a better job helping to raise than you did for me."

"Brendan, really, which one of you two came up with this idea of telling me you're going to have a baby?" Asks Laura, "Don't you even think that I'm going to give up on adopting a child for you two."

"Mother give up your absurd idea, this obsession you have of adopting the Mason baby. We're having our own child, Lorraine's parents and Dad are all excited about this upcoming event."

"You told your father and your parents before you even told me. How dare you!" Says Laura, anger in her tone.

"Well if you would stay in Denver, where you live and work, instead of taking up office space here in Boston, for what you call recruiting purposes, you would have known sooner. The gossip pages and your social circle is hinting for answers to the real reason you're here in Boston so much." Says Brendan. "Give it up Mother, go back to Denver where you belong, before you lose everything that is so important to you, as well as your sanity."

"I'm not going to lose anything. My sanity is just fine and I'm not worried about what the gossip pages may be saying and certainly none of my friends would believe any of it." Laura takes another sip of her drink.

"Well if you will excuse us, we're going back to our suite, get some sleep and be on our way home to Denver." Brendan takes Lorraine's hand as they get up and leave Laura sitting at the table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Left alone at the table, Laura ordered another drink and a salad. At least she could sit alone a bit longer and reflect on the stability of her world. There was no way Lorraine could be pregnant, they were trying to ruin her plans of adopting Perry's granddaughter. Laura was sure when she returned to Denver, Brendan would announce that Lorraine had lost the baby. Then there was Perry, would he actually go through his threat to tell everyone about her aborting their child. She would have the satisfaction of him losing a great deal of his clientele over the story. Their breakups and makeups had made the gossip columns many years ago, as well as their possible marriage. Then there was Glenn, who was so gullible and probably wearing that stupid look of his, telling everyone he was going to be a grandfather. Ugh, the thought of being called Grandmother, she realized she would have to find a name for any child to call her.

Another drink and her salad had arrived, absently thanking the waiter, her mind drifted off again. She wanted to ruin Della Street's world. Thinking she still knew Perry well enough that he wouldn't tell anyone about their sorted past, except maybe to a Judge. Could have a closed court hearing, then the press wouldn't find out. Laura sighs, taking a bit of her salad and remembered that after all tomorrow would be another day.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **Thanks so much, to 52shar, Lovecats, Milissak, Good girl, and other guests for their reviews.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Thirty Five**

Two months had passed since Laura gave up her attempt to adopt to Dee due to threats from both Glenn and Perry.

Laura remember the day that she had gone to the preliminary hearing regarding Elizabeth Street. She had sitting in the rear of the courtroom, to prevent Perry or his family from seeing her. She had wanted to watch Perry, how was trying without success to disprove the charges, presented against his daughter. She had to contain her anger seeing to that insignificant woman, who Perry called, his wife, that also served as his secretary, as usual sitting to his left, when the one who really had to be sitting next to her was her. She always thought that Perry's presence in the court was as impressive, seeing to be the main reason for winning his cases. Laura smiled thinking it would be a pity, an irony that he would ultimately lose this case to her. The simple thought of Perry losing the most important case in his life, the one that would stain his perfect record, because when losing this case, he would also lose his granddaughter, when it was over with. Laura smiled briefly, the thoughts of her getting that child, would probably destroy Perry's princess, leading her to a deep depression, to the point she may end up in an asylum or even end her life. Plunging Della Street into the deepest sadness and despair, blaming Perry for the loss of both of their girls.

When the hearing was over, Perry, Della and Lizzie left the courtroom, they hoping to have clarified everything perfectly to the judge. Once in the hallway, Perry saw a familiar silhouette, trying to hide and move quickly through the crowd. At that moment loud booming Perry's voice was heard, that rumbled throughout the court hall. "LAURA," she stopped immediately and turned looking to where the voice had come from.

Laura takes a breath, then she smiling, she rushed over to Perry, with open arms, "Oh, Perry, honey, were you calling me? I didn't know you were here." She said in a cynical tone, kissing Perry's cheek, leaving a red lipstick impressing on his cheek.

Della, breathed several times to calm down, then she handed Perry a handkerchief, which he took to wipe his cheek. "Laura, could you explain us? How is it you happen to be in the same Boston courthouse the same time that we are?" She asked angrily.

"Look you, Mrs. Mason, I assumed that as you having worked for the same lawyer for the past thirty years that you should know and understand by now, the simplest parts of the law." Laura replies Della with disdain. "This is a free country, as far as I know there are no hearings in this building today that are closed. If they were closed hearings they probably would have been held in chambers." Smiles Laura, "I had to be here in court today, because of a client's problem and then I listened about your daughter's troubles and I was concerned for both of you."

Della rolls her eyes, "Laura, please don't make me laugh. You're worried about me? You were thinking only of yourself." Della sighs, "All you wanted was to make sure those you hired to do you dirty work, were going to get the end results that you wanted." Replies Della.

Lizzie seeing the arrogant attitude of Laura could not take it anymore and started talking,"Mrs. Robertson, you will NEVER take me to my daughter away from me or our family. I have no doubt that you had something, to do with this hearing. Let me assure you, YOU will never win." Says Lizzie.

"Look you insolent, young lady, and I use the turn loosely, and how dare you talk to me that way. Would have thought at least your father would have taught you better manners, better behavior. But, instead, you behave just as vulgar as your mother." Smiles Laura, "I'm just wondering what judge would let a baby stay with a promiscuous mother, who doesn't know the name of her child's father." Says Laura with a smug smile.

Perry saw to Della was ready to slap Laura. He managing to take Della's hand in his, before she, reached her cheek. Because, this it would only give to her the ammunition, to report that she had been attacked by the mother of one of the cases going on in this courthouse.

"Laura, restraining order is being signed, to keep you away from my family. Face facts you need to give up your absurd idea." Says Perry.

"Perry, you surprise me, you know very well that it won't work here, I can prove that I have an interest in a case being presented in front of Juvenile Court." She smiles, defying with the gaze to Perry and Della.

"Laura, listen to me, you have only 24 hours to remove all of your inappropriate, in accurate, charges against my daughter. You have no proof she has done anything wrong." Replies Perry, "But if you decide to ignore my request, I have no issue in telling anyone, including the tabloids and gossip pages, about what you did all those years ago, particularly since it was illegal. Can you image? What your, so-called friends, co-workers and clients, what would say?" Perry smiles.

Laura looks at Perry defiantly, "Honey, I doubt you would ever tell such a story, as it would ruin your career as well as your precious family."

Della smile to Laura, "Look, I've already heard this story, Perry told me the story years ago. About your illegal abortion, when I found out I couldn't have children, he also told me that you went to Mexico to have your situation taken care of. Laura, how could you? I knew you were cruel. But I never thought you could kill your own son. Perhaps, you were so worried about your social standings and your career options. But there were other ways you could fix it, you could have easily disappeared for six months, put the child up for adoption." Says Della without understanding how Laura was capable.

"I would have kept the child, if only had Perry been man enough to marry me. But he didn't, telling me that I had doubts that he was the father, then I figured he would if he knew what I was about to do but he just didn't care. Yet you managed to get into the same situation with you and he married you, nothing more than an insignificant secretary, no social status, without means of support if you weren't working, no family money." Says Laura angrily. "I still don't understand why he accepted the fact that this young woman is his daughter, without hesitation at some time or why he's even stayed married to you all this years."

"Love, Laura, something you have never understood. You became engaged to Glenn, in hopes I would change my mind. Certainly, didn't marry him for money, or love, it was just a step up on your social ladder." Says Perry. "One thing I will add when I talk to the press, is more of a question, why do you need to adopt a child for your son and daughter in law? Why are you still in Boston, when your own grandchild will be arriving in the next months?" Perry smiles.

"You wouldn't be that cruel. Besides you have no proof that I had anything to do with your daughter's current situation." Laura's eyes widen, realizing that Perry knew Lorraine was expecting a child. How could Perry know? No one knew yet, the only people they knew about her daughter-in-law's pregnancy were her, Glen and her son's parents-in-law and was sure Lorraine hadn't spoken to the Masons in several years. Until Laura remembered that Elizabeth and Lorraine saw each other at the party months ago, where she first saw that brat. Now she would have to take more attention to her daughter-in-law.

"Well, Laura, if you're so sure I'm not going to do anything against you, then go ahead, hit us with your best shot." Perry smiles, "if you have any left." Perry takes Della and Lizzie by their elbows and escorted them out of the building.

Laura stood in the middle of the corridor, watching Perry and his family leave, the anger in his eyes. She was so angry at the words that had been exchanged that she didn't see the man approaching her. Glenn Robertson had arrived in Boston, with the illusion that Laura would be happy with the news of the upcoming birth of their grandchild. But he had realized just the opposite, he knew, she hadn't been happy with the news, as the child wouldn't be a part of Perry Mason.

Glenn had always known about Laura's indiscretions over the years, the flirting with partners in the firm and husbands of friends. But Glenn's love for her, was so great, he always forgave her, as she managed to convince him that it was all just gossips. Except more than once, he had pictures of her out of town meetings, which she had claimed it was just coincidental. He knew she had married him, which increased their status both socially and economic status, not to mention Perry Mason wouldn't marry her. They had been working on their marriage, which had shown signs of crumbling again, since she started her so called recruiting of law clerks and the party in Boston. It was there Laura had met Perry Mason's daughter, Elizabeth Street, he realized her obsession with the great lawyer had never disappeared, but had gotten worse, like the great hatred she had for Della Street. She could never forgive her that Perry never hesitated to marry her when she was pregnant and that hatred was on the rise every day as she remembered that Della was the mother of Perry's only biological daughter.

What Laura didn't know was that he knew all about Laura's past life, before her moving to Denver to join the firm. His family had hired a private detective, after their first meeting Laura and realized he was serious about marrying her.

Glenn was not as deluded or as blind as Laura believed, he realized what Laura was up to. She wanted Perry´s grandchild and perhaps with that get back to the lawyer's life and bed. He had already tired of her constantly following the Masons where ever they seem to be. But all this situation had ended by tiring Glen.

Laura and Glenn been speaking on the way back to her hotel, about what he wanted. He had met Laura in Boston, to give her, his last two options, either return to Denver with her family to wait for the arrival of her grandchild or sign the divorce papers he brought with him. He told Laura that she had to l leave the Mason family alone or sign the divorce papers, thus being the only way that she could she could do whatever she wants. Because, what he wanted the most to enjoy Brendan and Lorraine's new baby when it arrived, either with her or without her.

Laura, being cornered smiled and agreed to return to Denver with him and promising her husband, that she would stop trying to adopt the child. She would leave everything alone for the most part over the next several months. That way, she would order her thoughts calmly, she staying in Denver, she wouldn't attract any attention to seeking revenge on them all. By her profession Laura knew there were thugs, criminal types willing to do most anything for money. She would do everything necessary to going to get that baby away from them, legally or not. By losing both the baby and Della, Perry's children would walk away from him by blaming him for everything. Leaving him alone, then she would comfort him, proving she still loved him, she would give Glenn the divorce he wanted and live happily at last next to her lost love.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **Thanks so much, to 52shar, Lovecats, Milissak, Good girl, and other guests for their reviews.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Thirty Six**

 **"The calm before the storm."**

After several rough months Perry and Della managed to convince the girls to return to California, to start their practice there. Perry was still a bit upset that he couldn't convince one or both of them to work even part-time for him. Lizzie and Andrea had figured out where they would like to open their legal aid practice and find a house near Mae. They knew this move would make both families happy and yet they would still be far enough away to live their own lives.

Lizzie and Andrea remained in Boston, with Mae and Dee for several more weeks. They had submitted their resignations, to take effect once all their pending obligations work complete for their law clerk positions. They had listed their house, began to pack up their belongs, including a U-Haul. Ken and Johnny had volunteered to insure their cars were put on a train and drive the U-Haul to LA for them.

Their plans were to be back in California well before Christmas, to spend the holidays with their families. They would spend the time looking for office space in south LA and a home near Mae in Bolero Beach. The only person who was a bit upset about her decision to move to LA was Johnny. He had hoped that he would be able to start working his own clinic and still be able to take care of his two loves.

Even though the reasons Lizzie had given him, did make a lot of sense, considering what had happened over the past several months. He could not stop thinking that he would not see them every day, as he was doing it lately. Lizzie need to feel secure and protected by her family was more than he could give her. He hadn't started the whole process of his own clinic in Boston, the plans were done. Then he for a brief moment he realized it was jus a matter of logistics. Didn't matter what city, what state, just as long as it was a medical clinic for those less privileged.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been several years since Della had seen Perry this happy about the arrival of the holiday season. His girls would be home just before Thanksgiving and in time to enjoy the holidays parties leading up to Christmas and New Year's. He had made sure Della had gotten everything ready for the nursery, even making two trips the furniture store himself. Della suspected her husband would be spending a great deal of time in the nursery the day the oversized rocker arrived.

Perry had already been to the largest toy store of all LA as well, purchasing just the right toys for Dee, even those she wouldn't be ready for just yet. He had already picked up Lizzie, Tom and Andrea's presents and been to the jeweller's for Della's present, kept smiling at her when she would ask. He was sure that what he had gotten for Della would bring her to tears, as would the extra special item for Lizzie and his little Dee.

Margaret also made sure Paul had done all his shopping before removing his card from his wallet, to prevent any additional spending. Della had check Perry's balance, because she knew he was getting carried away and was grateful at times like this she had a separate charge card. With Dee turning five months old and arriving to a different winter climate would need an entirely new wardrobe to get thought the warmer winter months.

Della's littlest girl was intelligent and lively, for one so young. She smiled thinking of Perry's nightly calls to say good night to his baby. Sometimes she listened on the extension to Dee's giggles of happiness of hearing his voice. Lizzie smiled for the same reason, but she got to see her daughter's smile at the sound of her grandfather's voice.

Lizzie still thought about her Dad's rejection, when he first discovered she was pregnant. She had been scared of his reaction and lost her confidence to tell him about her situation. But they had worked things out and she was surprised a lot by her Dad's acceptance of Dee. There were still tarnished memories out there, but with Perry's help the situation was taken care of. She could only hope that Laura Robertson was finally done, trying to get Dee away from her for adoption. Lizzie could only hope she would turn her attention to her own grandchild, due within several months. What she really hope was that as Dee got older, she would look more and more like Della, leaving any doubt who was the grandmother.

The girls had arrived safely and where picked up in the limo, Della had arranged for. Perry had wanted to pick them up himself, but Della reminded him he had to be in court for a deposition. He would have time to meet with his client, the hearings and be home early enough. She reminded him, they weren't going anywhere anytime soon, that they would just be a car or train ride away. The limo finally pulled into the driveway, driver had gotten out to help Lizzie, carrying Dee and Andrea out of the car. Della and Margaret met them halfway down the walkway.

"Hello, Mom," Says Lizzie, kissing Della's cheek.

"Hello, my girls are finally home," says Della, kissing Lizzie's cheek, then placing one on Dee's forehead.

"I can only hope the time change doesn't effect her as hit has us." Smiles Lizzie.

"Don't worry, I know the location of an oversized rocking chair and a man willing to use it." Says Della.

Andrea hugs her mother, "Mom, I'm glad your both here, but we did expect to find our Dads ahead of you." She smiles. "Toss up between which one of them would get to the sleeping young lady first."

"Della had enough sense to schedule work for both of them to do. Neither one of them were very happy when they left here." Says Margaret, "she did promise surprise food when they returned." She leans to give Lizzie a kiss on her cheek, then Dee's forehead.

They went into the house, the driver following them with several suitcases. Della stopped in the foyer, speaking briefly with the driver, then joined the girls in the living room. She reached to take Dee from Lizzie's arms, settling into an empty chair. Margaret and Andrea went on into the kitchen to get the tea setup. Returning only moments later.

"So how was your flight? Any issues?" Ask Della.

"No problems. She slept through most of the trip, waking up to be fed or a diaper change. She did stay awake for a while, but the airplane humming seemed to lure her to sleep. Which is why I'm concerned about getting her settles." Replies Lizzie.

"Just think I've got nearly a month of sleeping through the night." Smiles Andrea. "Don't get me wrong it was nice having Grandma Mae with us, but she had long days with that little on."

"Keep talking like that and I'm got to revoke your godmother status." Smiles Lizzie.

"I'm not worried about that, I've got the most powerful weapon on my side, one Grandfather." Smiles Andrea, "he'll skip work to be with her."

"To think I almost lost her twice, for totally different reasons." Sighs Lizzie.

"Look my girl, there is no reason to think about all the bad that has happened. Your both back home with your families and I promise nothing else will happen to you." Della tells her daughter, with a reassuring smile.

"Mom, don't make promises you can't keep." Lizzie smiles, "but I do understand what your saying, new beginnings out here."

"The only thing that worries me shadow, is these grandparents we've moved in with are going to spoil her too much." Laughs Andrea, brining a smile to Lizzie's face.

"Think we can make some sort of deal with them in writing, then do a variation on it for both Johnny and Ken?" Asks Lizzie.

"We can try, even though we both know, no matter what we do, the spoiling won't stop. It might get worse." Says Andrea, "especially with Johnny, saying it's a father's job to spoil his daughter."

"Father?" asks Della.

"Mom, you and I have had this discussion. Johnny wants to be a part of Dee's life, even knowing he isn't her father and the fact we may never be more than friends. Stability for her." Replies Lizzie.

"He is a good young man, glad you two have found a way to at least remain friends." Says Della.

"Problem is, he will probably be staying in Boston. He's been working on plans for his clinic and working at Tufts." Lizzie shrugs her shoulders. "Lets just leave that alone for now, Mom, nothing he does surprises me anymore. Dee is comfortable with him."

Suddenly a cry of surprise is heard, Dee wiggles a bit in Della's arms. "It's alright little one, Grandma is right here. Your safe in the first of your new homes." Della smiles adjusting Dee to her shoulder patting her back gently. The front door is opened and closed loudly, causing Dee to start her gurgling noises.

"Is that my little one making all that noise?" Says Perry, coming into the living room followed by Paul. Both Lizzie and Andrea get up to hug their Dads. Dee starts to wiggle more in Della's arms.

"This is awful, his voice and she wants out of my arms," says Della with a pout on her face.

Letting go of Lizzie, Perry leans to kiss his wife, then taking his granddaughter away, he settles on to the couch. "Alright young lady, just what is wrong with you?" Says Perry, Dee lets out her baby giggle. "suppose I now have to figure out what your favourite food is. Think you're a bit to young for your mother's, unless I can make and freeze fat toast for you to have when you start teething."

"Oh, please Dad, you'll never be able to make that much, unless I'm not home." Smiles Lizzie, as she watches her Dad, changing from his overbearing court room presence, to an oversize teddy bear with his granddaughter. "I think there is a certain D.A. Who would love to be here at this time. What was his name Mom? Ah, yes, Hamilton Burger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several days have passed since the girls returned to LA. Lizzie was surprised that Dee was having such a hard time adjusting to the time change and a new place. Dee had woken several times crying loudly, only to be rescued by Grandpa Perry. He would pick her up and then settle into the oversized rocker, rocking until his little one went back to sleep. Both Lizzie and Della had suspected there was nothing really wrong, Dee just wanted attention, even at such a young age.

Each of the mornings after Perry and Dee's nightly rocklings, Della difficulty getting both out of the house to work. Margaret would maintain both households as she had before, but it was easier with only one child even part-time. Depending on their court and client schedules, Margaret would pick up Dee and continue on with her own routine.

Paul was the only one feeling a bit deprived over the lack of time he had with Dee, plus jealous of Perry's time. He was spending so much time in their office, Della had suggested she find a place to put a desk for him to work at. The idea didn't go over well with either Perry or Paul, but Margaret and Gertie both laughed at the thought.

Taking advantage of their babysitters, Lizzie and Andrea went off office space for their practice. Della had contacted an old friend, who was a real estate agent, will to help find the best places for them. Perry had expressed some concern over areas for their office, but was assured it would be a relatively safe place.

One morning was to be a very busy one for Perry and Della, that Margaret would keep Dee at home for the entire day. It had taken Margaret no time to settle into a routine as she had done all those years early, except this time was easier only one child. After lunch Dee had fallen asleep, thumb in mouth, as Margaret cooed and hummed for a few moments longer. Brushing a stray bit of hair from Dee's forehead, a brief memory of how much she resembled PJ, sleeping the same way in her arms. She smiled at the thought, but it was a bond, a deep affection, she was forming with this baby and the fact she had raised the girls and PJ together.

Margaret was more than happy to have someone to take care of since her children had grown and left to lead their own lives. She had gone back to helping Paul at his office even part time, just to have something to do. Like Della, she was never the type to join a health club or go to one of the centres that offered daily activities. Now with a little one back in the house, her life was nearly complete again.

Late one morning Margaret had gotten Dee settled for a brief morning nap and returned to household chores, when the phone Rang. She hurried to answer it, in order not to wake Dee.

"Drake," said Margaret.

"Hello, Aunt Margaret, I'm calling for two reasons," says Lizzie.

"I suspect I know the most important reason. My newest little one has been fed, bathed, talked to and is now taking her morning nap." Says Margaret laughs, "so besides being worse than your father, why else have you called for?"

"I'm calling to give you a warning, that in about 3:30, a limo will be there to pick you, then to the Brent Building to pick up everyone else. Andrea and I have made reservations to take you all to dinner at Angelo's. Its just a start of a way to tell you thank you and that we appreciate all the help you have given us." Said Lizzie.

"My girl, you two don't need to be doing this, we're your parents, that's what we're here for you. Not just the three of you, PJ or Tom." Replies Margaret. "Isn't 3:30 a bit early for dinner?"

"Figure you'll be just ahead of the afternoon traffic and Dee needs to see that office where her grandparents work." Smile Lizzie.

"I think she's a bit to young to take notice of the prestigious lawyer of Perry Mason. But I will make sure she makes a good impression on her grand parents and their office staff." Laughs Margaret. "I think it would take at least an hour for the big man to show her off."

"He's not getting that long. Andrea and I will be there shortly after you arrive, we have a couple of stops to make." Laughs Lizzie, "oh, Aunt Margaret, don't forget her travel bag."

Margaret rolls her eyes and smiles, "Lizzie, please, I may be out of practice, but I did these two or three times ago. Something's you just don't forget."

"Aunt Margaret I'm sorry," she laughs at Margarets bit of anger. "We will see you in Dad's office in a couple of hours. Give my little one a hug from both me and Andrea." She laughs then hangs up.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Margaret and Dee were ready when the limo arrived to pick them open. The driver held the door open for Margaret to get in, then placed Dee's bag and stroller on the floor in front of them. Arriving at the Brent Building, the driver set up the stroller for Margaret, waiting until Dee was settled in, before giving her the bag. Margaret did try to tip the young man, but was informed it had already been taken care of, as he opened the building door for them.

Arriving in the office of Dee's famous grandfather, Gertie let out a little shout of excitement, clapping her hands as she went around her desk to knee in front of the stroller. "May I?" asked Gertie, looking up at Margaret, who just shrugged her shoulders. Dee was a bit surprised to be picked up by this blond woman with big blue eyes.

Resting Dee against her shoulder, Gertie found it difficult this was the daughter of the little girl who with her shadow, ran all over the office, years ago. But for a brief moment it didn't seem so long ago. Shifting Dee in her arms, Gertie realized how much this little one looked like her grandmother. She now really understood why Paul called her his beautiful little girl. Although Lizzie had a strong resemblance to her mother, she was her father's daughter. Perry may have his own version of a young Miss Street, Gertie had heard this one had inherited the lungs.

Della had heard Gertie's quietly controlled scream in Perry's office, which sent her out to the reception area to find the cause. She was surprised to see Gertie hold Dee, without issue, until grandmother was seen. Dee started making her noises and reaching out to her grandmother. Gertie reluctantly gave her up to Della, who gave Dee a kiss and brushed her curls from her forehead. "My baby, finally came to visit your grandparent's office," Smiled Della, giving Dee another kiss.

"Yes, I was instructed to bring this young lady Miss Della Ann Margaret Street Mason to the office of one Mr. Perry Mason," smiles Margaret. "I got a call from your daughter and mine that we were to come here first, then we were being taken to dinner. Lizzie said they would be here as soon as they are done with their broker."

"You certainly are smartly dressed for a visit and dinner." Smiles Della as her granddaughter tugs at her pearls. "Little one don't let your grandfather see you doing that, your to young to have your own at the moment."

Della hands Dee back over to Margaret, finger to her lips as she disappears back towards Perry's office. Stopping in front of his desk, "Perry honey, are you almost done?" She asks.

"Almost you know how long this one is." As he continues to read, finally looking up at her. "This is the Wilson case, remember we have to be in court early tomorrow to present this to be discharged. What is going on in that lovely head of yours. Don't tell me we have another potential client out there."

"Well, I'm not so sure she would be a potential client, but that could be a possibility." Says Della.

"Have her make an appointment with Gertie, sometime next week. You know I don't want to spend anymore time in the office then necessary until after the holidays." Said Perry, sounding rather tired.

"I don't think she would like that. Please Perry, I would hate to see this one start crying and you refuse to deal with her." Said Della, in her usual convincing voice.

Perry sighs, "Alright, go get this young lady, who cannot wait, before she turns to tears."

Della smiles, walking to the door, she turns back to him, "Tears have worked every other time in recent days. Getting the same pout her mother has." Laughing she closes the door behind her.

Damn her, thought Perry, pouting was Lizzie and tears belonged to the one who got him out of bed more than once in the last week. He tried to turn his attention to the report in front of him, with little luck. Della returned carrying Dee in her arms, who gurgled in delight when she saw Perry. Perry got up from his desk to take his granddaughter from his wife, giving her several kisses.

Della couldn't stop thinking about the last few days, a great bond had was forming between grandfather and granddaughter. She knew they both would be sad when the girls moved to their own home. Granted they would be so much closer than Boston and much easier to get to. But it wouldn't be the same as having them around every day.

Paul's coded knock came at the private entrance, Della went to open it, letting Paul and Margaret into Perry's office.

"You know Beautiful if it hadn't been for mine coming to find me, I would never have known this little lady was here." Smiles Paul, reaching to take Dee from Perry's arms. Dee as diplomat as her Grandmother gave her other grandfather one of her now famous smiles. "Now we are going down the hall to meet what is left of my staff. Maybe she'll preferred mine to this one."

"Keep dreaming Paul, my office has always been the favorite one." Perry laughed.

Out the door with Margaret in tow, Paul wanted at least Margo, to meet the latest addition. Margo, was surprised how much Dee looked like Della, but there was something else familiar about her. They returned to Perry's office a few minutes later. Lizzie and Andrea had arrived in Perry's office, waiting for Dee and her other grandparents return. Della had already tidied up the office, had Gertie turn the phones over to the service, leaving with other staff members.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Upon arriving at Angelo's, they saw Lt Tragg and his wife Joan, sitting at one of the tables. Since his retirement he and Joan had been on trying different restaurants and taken several trips. Seeing them approaching their table, he stood up to give hugs and kisses to Lizzie and Andrea. It had been along time since he and Joan had seen the girls. Tragg then managed to take the excited little one out of Perry's arms. Joan commented on how much Dee looked like her grandmother. Tragg couldn't believe both his little granddaughters had grown up to be beautiful women and now one of them a mother. Both had found it difficult to accept the fact Lizzie was a single mother and willing to raise her child alone, but time was making the acceptance easier. Tragg had not shared all the details of what had happened to Lizzie while in Boston, but he had offered Perry and Della to help any time they needed it. He still had friends among the police force, including two officers who had worked on several cases earlier against Perry.

The families had a quiet dinner and upon returning home, Lizzie took Dee upstairs to get her ready for bed. Della and Perry went into the kitchen to prepare tea for the three of them and a small bottle for Dee. As Della filled the tea kettle, Perry approached Della from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Happy my lady?" Perry asks, kissing her curls and absorbed her perfume, that drove him crazy.

"Of course, I could I not be. Our girls are home." She knew she didn't sound convincing.

Knowing his wife very well, especially when something was bothering her and sure it was the same thing that was bothering him.

"I know your as happy to have them home as I am. But like me, we both have to accept the fact they want to start their own careers elsewhere. Beat Boston and now they will only be a short drive away. We can visit any time and perhaps with enough advance warning, we can bring Dee here for a few days. That rocker is going to get plenty of use." Perry gave Della one of his dimpled smiles.

"I know that Perry, but something just isn't right, something is in the wind and I don't have any idea what it could be." Della moves from Perry's arms to put the kettle on the stove, turning on the heat, she turns smiling back at him.

"Della, I suspect I know what the issue is, Laura. She withdrew all her false charges, restraining order was issued to stay away from us. Paul will be rotating men in Denver for another week to watch her movements. We both know she'll tell some story to put her in a decent light about what happened in Boston. She certainly not going to tarnish her reputation, her social status or anything else that is so important to her. The gossips will find something else soon enough. She's going to be much busier than we are when if comes to the holiday parties. If lucky she's paying a bit of attention to Lorraine and the baby she's carrying." He leans to kiss her. "Now we need to enjoy our own holiday parties and new memories."

"Your right, let's enjoy our happiness." She smiles at him.

Everything Perry had said made sense. But she still had the feeling something wasn't right in their world. Perry pulled her close to him, closing her eyes as she leaned against his chest.


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **Thanks so much, to 52shar, Lovecats, Milissak, Good girl, and other guests for their reviews.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Thirty Seven**

 **"The beginning of the storm."**

In the Mason and Drake households there was a bit more than of excitement for over the upcoming holidays and parties that were all wrapped together. But there was a bit of sadness as well, as at the end of the end of year parties, the girls and Dee would be moving from their family homes, into one they would be sharing.

For Della and Perry just thinking about this fact caused a huge emptiness in their heart. Because, they had become accustom to the happy sounds coming from their granddaughter's bedroom every morning. Perry had dreams of having Dee grow up closer to the house her mother had been raised in. To be able to see her before and after work daily, to have dinner together on a regular basis. More than once he had blamed himself for his initial reaction to his daughter's pregnancy and her choices made in raising her child alone. Accepting her decision, he was glad that his daughter never considered the adoption or the abortion had as an options in thinking. Perry was finding it hard to think about his granddaughter, his sweet little girl, his Miss Dee not being in his life daily.

Della and Margaret had most of the Christmas shopping done. But they were planning a final shopping trip with Mae and Dee. Although Perry and Paul had mocked their wives that the shopping trip was more to show off their precious granddaughter. They would also have to do still one more trip to the grocery store for the last minute needs for the festivities.

The Spicy Bits magazine had continued to publish some articles about Lizzie and her decisions of becoming a single mother and not naming the father of her daughter, since returning to LA. But the interest of the public that read the magazine, it was declined slowly, so the magazine seemed to have forgotten as well.

Several other magazines, including a law magazine did interviews with Perry and his family. Pictures had been taken of Perry and his women, another of just Della, Lizzie and Dee. Della's favorite for the law magazine, the one it would use as a cover photo was Perry sitting in his rocker, holding Dee and she laughing with her grandfather. Finally, Perry had sent a press release to the LA Times society page that he and Della were happy with the arrival of their granddaughter to their family and they were supportive of her daughter's, offering all their support to her and their granddaughter. The family were also happy about Elizabeth and Andrea's return to LA to start their own law careers in the help of the neediest.

This particular law magazine was sold in Denver, where Mrs. Robertson had been given one. Laura was nothing happy, her eyes reflected an uncontainable anger, when she saw the cover photo and the demonstration of how happiness the Mason Family was. After Laura had read the article of the magazine, she let out a little shout of frustration and in an attack of anger she tossed the magazine into the fireplace, where she watched it start to burn. Then she walking to her liquor cabinet, she poured herself a large glass whisky with ice, turning her attention back to the fireplace briefly. Walking back to her desk, putting down her drink, picking up the phone, she dialed a number she had called several times in the past few days.

After several rings a raspy voice answered, "Yes."

"It's me," said Laura, avoiding using her name. She had to make sure that nothing would connect her with what was soon to happen in LA. "I hope you have all ready, it's time for you to go to work, to fulfill with what you have been commissioned. I don't want the slightest mistake. Do you understand?"

"Right, ma'am, don't worry, everything is ready. When everything starts, we will let you know. We have been watching the entire family, especially the target. We've managed to intervene all the phone calls and no one suspects anything. We know the movement of each family member," the voice said dryly on the other side of the line.

"Very well, I trust in you so that everything goes as planned. I hope that there will be no mistakes and none of the suspicion will fall on me. The suspicions have to fall elsewhere, the investigations has to take another course, and it has to appear that way. You do understand this just has to be a simple common crime that could happen to anyone." Laura pauses smiling, "I can only hope this will prove that detective Paul Drake, isn't as smart or as skilled as Perry Mason suspects he is. He paid several of his detectives he sent to watch me, then they were bought by me. So that they would only inform him what I only wanted them to know. Now, they think I'm living a very happy life here, waiting for the arrival of my grandchild. I will be very happy to have the lives of Perry Mason and Della Street in my hands, they will pay dearly, they won't know what hit them or when." Laura laughs, then continues. "You know how everything is to be done and from now on, there will be no more contact with me. You and the personnel you have hired know who to contact and he will pass any information on to me. You do understand this?"

"Yes, of course ma´am." Came the voice. Then the line went dead.

Laura draw a smile of satisfaction her face, hanging up the phone. Laura's face now had an evil gaze, as she thought of Perry and his family.

"Perry honey, I think you're going to like it a lot, this Christmas gift, that I have reserved for you and your family." Letting out an evil laugh, as she turned the glass around in her hands, causing the ice to make noise.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **Thanks so much, to 52shar, crayones64, Milissak, Good girl, and other guests for their reviews.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Thirty Eight**

Friday afternoon Mae returned to LA from Bolero Beach, to spend the holidays with family. She had returned to her own home a week before the girls returned to LA to straighten out things that had taken place while she had been in Boston. She had missed her baby the days she had been separated from her and was looking forward to Dee and the girls returning to Bolero Beach, in search of their own home.

Although there were still some details to be done with the final signing of the building the girls would set their office up in. Margaret and Della planned a final trip to the mall for what Margaret claimed would this be the last trip of the presents. Perry would also go to the grocery store later for everything what he needed to finish his prep for Christmas meals.

The being Saturday morning, there would be a great family breakfast. As always, Perry would be in charge of making breakfast including fat toast for his princess and had hoped to hide several pieces in the freezer for when Dee started teething. Smiling to himself, thinking that in a few more months his Miss Dee, would enjoy them. He could only hope would take a liking to her mother's favorite breakfast or his little one would inform him eventually what preferred

Lizzie and Andrea accompanied by Paul and Perry would be going to the realtor's office to meet with him and sign the papers for the office building. Both fathers had insisted on going to take a look at the building and the neighborhood first. Lizzie and Andrea knew it wasn't worth trying to stop them from checking.

The girls had suggested that Della, Margaret and Mae take Dee with them to the mall. Della was intent on having Dee's picture taken with Santa, as a surprise for Perry. Mae had wanted to do most of her shopping in LA, many more choices, someone else to do the wrapping and less to bring on the 45 minute trip from her home. Plus, this trip would be one of the last times of the two grandmothers would have time to enjoy with their baby, before the move. Margaret and Della both wanted to expand Dee's wardrobe, insuring that she would have clothes to grow into over the next several months.

Most important to Della, this trip gave her a chance to spend a bit more time with her precious little girl, who had stolen her heart as well as Perry's. In just over two weeks, Lizzie, Andrea and Dee would be leaving to start their next adventure, near the beach and the Mason/Drake household would be quiet. Granted the drive without much traffic was only 45 minutes, but would seem like an eternity to reach Dee, yet so much closer than Boston had been.

After arriving at the mall, they decided that they would first accompany Mae to help her finish her shopping. After completing Mae's shopping, they passed for several shops with children's clothes. Della y Margaret had seen and select several beautiful dresses and accessories for their little girl.

Mae couldn´t help but laugh to see her nieces selecting all those dresses butt if this little one was anything like her mother had been as a child, she would spend more time in jeans, shorts, nice tops and sneakers. Both Della and Margaret just smiled, because they knew very well that this was the truth, as both Lizzie and Andrea spent more time in jeans and blouses than dresses. Della remembered more than one occasion when she and Lizzie fought over her having to wear a dress, instead of nice slacks. Perry would smile at them both, realizing Lizzie had her mother's rebellious streak and he had learned to pick his battles with his princess.

It had been Tom who managed to get both girls into dresses on more than one occasion. He's best shot with Lizzie was the loss of her princess status, if she didn't wear a dress when necessary. But for a while longer Della and Margaret were in charge of what her baby. Before, Dee can protest and choose the jeans and sneakers. So they would choose outfits for spring and then summer, they would choose the perfect spring dresses and summer shorts.

Dee had captivated several employees within the stores, this smiling little girl who looked like her grandmother, had conquered the hearts of many people, as her grandmother did. Finally, their last stop before lunch was to have her picture taken with Santa. It was then Dee decided to pout and start a protest.

"That is one young lady that can't be fooled by a big guy and a lap. Seems she prefers the lawyer type in a rocking chair." Says Margaret, as she and Mae laugh.

Della struggled with Dee for a moment, then Santa started a gently rocking motion, whispering to the young lady. Dee quieted down, looking up at this man with a white beard, who smiled at her. She smiled tugging gently at his beard, long enough for several pictures to be taken.

After the adventure with Santa, Della, Margaret and Mae decided to go for a light lunch at one of the restaurants of the mall. When they finished and leave the restaurant, sat down near the elevators, before going to the garage level, to finally go home. None of them seemed to have noticed they had been watched and followed throughout the mall by several people. One in particular was a tall middle-aged man, wearing a cap and a hooded sweatshirt. He looked around for the other man, beckoning him to start following the women when they started moving again. Speaking through his microphone giving someone else directions.

"They sitting near the elevators and should be heading towards the parking lot. Make sure everything is ready, I don't want any errors." The man said.

As the women were about to enter the elevator, a man collided with Mae, causing her to drop the packages she was carrying. The collision had caused Dee to wiggle a bit more in grandmother's arms. Seeing the discomfort of Dee, Margaret told Della to go on to the car, she would help Mae. The man apologized, then disappeared among the people who had come off the elevator.

Mae watched Della and Dee as the elevator doors closed, a strange feeling of dread came all over her body. Something wasn't right, she could feel it, but for the moment the packages had to be gathered up with Margaret's help.

Dee was becoming more and fussier in Della's arms, tired of being carried. "Shh, my little one. Your grandma know, you're tired of being carried and would rather be in your stroller. Now we just need to find the car and wait for your other grandmothers to catch up with us." Pausing, she smiles at Dee kissing her forehead. "I'm sure your grandfather and mom will be waiting for you to come home. So your grandfather can try whatever flavor of step baby food he thinks you might like, before your bottle." Della thought briefly of Perry giving Dee, her bottle while rocking her in his new favorite chair.

While Della walking in search of her car, she felt that someone was watching her, she shrugged her shoulders as her mind came back to paying attention to her surroundings. When she turning glancing around, she saw her car and moved towards it. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her, holding Dee tightly to her chest, she quickened her step, until a tall and robust figured, stepped out in front of her. She hugged Dee closer to her chest. "What do you want? STAY AWAY FROM US", she shouts nervously hoping her shouting be heard by another someone else. She turns try to escape the person in front of her, but in her attempt, she collides with another man, who grabbed one of her arms. "Quiet lady, don't do anything stupid, it will only make your situation worse." Showing a weapon as Della was about to scream again.

Della getting nervous and starts stuttering, "ple... please don't hurt us, take my purse and whatever is in it. Please, not you see you're scaring my baby." Della begins to cry as she hugs Dee protectively against her chest.

"Lady, we don't want your purse or any of those frilly items you bought. What we want is you and that baby. We are sure both of you together are worth a lot of money to your family and the child to others in particular." Said the first man, who attempted to get baby from Della's arms. Dee let out a loud scared cry, as she was taking out from grandmother's arms.

"NOOOO, my baby, please, give back to my child." Della let out a shout of anguish, trying to reach for Dee to get her back. But she was held back by the man still holding a weapon on her. Dee kept crying, she was so scared without knowing what was going on, Della could see in her little girl's eyes the fear. Dee not being able to understand what was happening around it and not knowing who was that horrible man was holding her so abruptly.

"It is my understanding this beautiful little girl is worth to a lot of money or at least a small fortune. I understand there are several people who would be interested in paying for her safe return." Then an evil smile is drawn on the face of man.

Della try desperately to get released of the man's grip, she doesn't stop moving trying to break free. But the man, wrap his arm around her waist tightly, bringing her closer to him. Della feel the man's disgusting breath against her neck. "Ma'am, I bet your husband would be willing to pay any price, just to have you returned to him. But if he doesn't want to pay for you, I'm sure you and I could have a very good time together." Says the man, whispering in Della's ear.

Della moved her head from side to side trying to push the man away from her neck. Then she was beginning to feel sick, feeling like her stomach started to flutter and bile piling on her throat. Della could barely speak, "please lets us go or leave the baby in the car for her other grandmothers to find. Please, just take me, they don't need her. She's very small for her age and needs special care that she can get only at home." Della pleads, praying they would leave Dee behind in the car.

Della saw Dee's little arms reaching out for trying to reach her, while she was still desperately crying. Suddenly she felt a handkerchief covered her face, with a strong smell that emanated made her. She felt panic begin to flood her trying to resist, but her strength began to leave slowly, feeling that her body was relaxing little by little. The last thing Della heard before losing all her senses and entering a deep darkness, was Dee's heartbreaking cry in the distance.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **I want to thank tengland2 again, for taking time to continue helping me in this adventure that is this story.** **Being an invaluable companion helping me correct my mistakes due to the language barrier. Giving me also valuable suggestions that make this story better. Thank you so much.**

 **I also want to wish all readers a Merry Christmas.**

 **Thanks so much, to 52shar, crayones64, Milissak, Good girl, and other guests for their reviews.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Thirty Nine**

Margaret and Mae had gathered up their packages, then took the elevator to the parking level. Mae closed her eyes for a moment, trying to rid herself of the feeling of anguish, that something wasn't right with Della and Dee.

Stepping off the elevator, they started walking towards their car, seeing no sign of Della and Dee anywhere. They heard a baby cry, sound of screeching tires, as a black SUV passed near them, heading towards the exit from the lot. Finding their car, placing their packages inside the trunk, Margaret glanced around the lot, hoping to catch sight of Della. Instead she saw the few packages that Della had been carrying, with a small shoe, just two cars away. It was then she knew realized the possibility that Della and Dee had been taken and were in the black SUV.

XXXXXXXX

Laura was working in her office Denver, when the call came, confirming that the incident in LA, had gone off without any problems. Della Street and the baby had been taken. She had been giving a brief description how the disappearance had taken place. One person had bumped into Mae near the elevator causing her to drop her packages that Drake woman had stayed with her, while Mrs. Mason and baby went alone to the parking garage. The two were taken from the garage, without a trace. Laura smiled, telling the person on the phone she had heard enough. She didn't want to know or be informed of what would be happing in the next few hours or days, whatever happened she insisted she would read in the papers.

Hanging up the phone she knew her assistant would keep her informed if she were to ask. Gathering her coat and briefcase, she would go home and continue with Christmas preparations with Glenn, Brendan and Lorraine. She would pretend to be happy at the events they would either be hosting or attending, happy that her grandchild would soon be born. She would act surprised if anyone mentioned the Mason family, putting up a façade that she was no longer interested in what happened. There was no way she would let anyone suspect that she may have had anything to do with the disappearance of Perry's beloved wife and granddaughter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Margaret and Mae had made their way to the Mall' security office to report the incident and having the LA police called. Lt. Steve Drumm had heard the call, since being near the mall, he radioed headquarters that he would take the call.

Steve arrived to the Mall as did two other officers at the security office, he was surprised to see Margaret and Mae. His surprise turned to shock, hearing what they had to say.

Insuring them that the officers would take the story and start looking for Della and Dee. Steve insured the two women he would go over to the Mason household and inform them what had happened. Giving Mae a hug that she needed, Steve left the room, still in shock and dreading the conversation he was about to have, but knew it would be better coming from someone the family knew.

XXXXXXXXXX

Arriving at the Mason home, Steve pulled into the driveway, realizing they had just gotten home themselves. Taking a deep breath, before getting out of the car, he watched Perry, Paul, Lizzie and Andrea, gathering bags from the trunk of the car. Paul waved as Steve got out of his car, walking towards the group.

"Hello, everyone. Perry got a minute?" Steve asks.

"Happy holidays, Steve." Says Paul as he and the girls go into the house with bags.

Perry walks to the front of Steve's car, where he is waiting. "Hello Steve, what brings you into this neighborhood? Certainly, don't look like your spreading any holiday cheer." Extending his hand to Steve, as they shake hands.

"Hello, Perry, I wish I were here to spread cheer, but I'm not." Says Steve, leaning against his car. "I was on my way back to headquarters, when a call came through an incident at the mall, possible kidnapping. Since I was about two blocks from it, I stopped there." He takes a deep breath, he shakes his head. Perry realized whatever Steve had to say involved his family.

"Steve, what has happened to our girls?" Asks Perry, feeling that something was wrong.

Paul had joined the two in the driveway. Hearing Perry's question, "Our girls in trouble?" Smiles Paul, but it was enough see Steve, to realize neither he nor Perry were going to like the answer that was coming.

"Apparently, they were on their way home, at the elevator to the parking lot, some guy bumped into Mae, causing her to drop her packages. Della went onto the car with Dee, while Margaret stayed to help Mae. When they finally got to the parking lot, with the exception of a couple of bags and a child's shoe there was no sign of either Della or Dee." Pausing, taking another breath, "the only thing either of them remember was a black SUV speeding out of the garage."

Lizzie's voice is suddenly heard behind her father, "DAD, NO, not Dee and Mom." Perry turns moving to his daughter catching her before she falls to the ground.

Perry cradles Lizzie in his arms, kissing her forehead, "Shh, calm down, princess, Do not worry, we'll figure this out." Helping her stand up again, he returns his attention to his friend. "Steve, this is absurd, I'm sure, that is all a mistake. I can bet that they found them to the both of them and the four are on their way home." Perry says to his daughter trying to reassure her, being this an affirmation more for him than for Lizzie.

XXXXXXXX

Steve offered to give Lizzie and Perry a ride in his car, with Paul and Andrea bring a second car to the mall. Once there, Steve led them through a maze of hallways to the small police office underneath the middle of the mall. There was an officer standing near Mae and Margaret sitting on the bench, Lizzie and Andrea ran over to both women, hugging them both. Mae had hung on to Lizzie for a moment longer, as she had unleashed a downpour of tears.

Finally straighten up, she wipes her eyes, then taking her father's offered handkerchief, she blows her nose.

"Grandma Mae, please tell me where my mom and daughter are? Please you all just got separated, that it's a damn mistake." Says Lizzie, "Dad why can't we just live in peace?"

Perry's attention was directed at Margaret, standing with Paul and Andrea. "Margaret, how is it you and Mae didn't see anything?" His courtroom voice came out, "no one saw or heard anything in the garage? There had to be someone around."

"Perry, I don't know what happened in the garage. Dee and Della went ahead to the garage, because someone knocked Mae's packages out of her hands. It only took a few minutes to gather everything and repack the bags. When we got to the garage, we went to where the car was parked." Says Margaret. "We put our things in the car, there was no sign of Della, thought maybe she had just gotten into the wrong row. I heard what I thought was a baby's cry, but didn't see anyone. Instead we saw only a black SUV speeding out of the garage. Mae did see Della's few packages and pocketbook between the cars a row up from where we had parked."

Mae reaches to touch Perry's arm, "Perry, she wasn't that far from our car. They are checking for prints, but here." Mae extends an opened hand to Perry, revealing Dee's slipper. Perry took a deep breath, one of the few pieces of clothing that he had purchased. Because he liked how it looked in his beautiful granddaughter.

Steve steps up to the group, "Perry, they've got the surveillance camera tapes for the time frame. Can't promise anything, but if you and Paul want to come look at it with us."

Perry takes the slipper from Mae, placing it in his pocket, kissing Lizzie's check, giving her a smile, trying to prove to his daughter that everything would be fine.. Then he and Paul follow Steve.


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.** **Thanks to all the readers for following this story and for your patience.**

 **Thanks so much, to 52shar, crayones64, Milissak, Good girl, and other guests for their reviews.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Forty**

 **"Do not give up: the stones in your path are steps to your destination."**

Della finally woke to a dimly lit room, feeling confused, her throat and mouth dry, still not able to utter a sound. Even moving her head slightly, felt like a small marble was rolling around inside, making her give up any attempt to move, hope to hold off the waves of nausea. She knew immediately these feelings came the strange smell on the handkerchief the men had used on her.

Della realized, she was laying on the bed, where the men had put her. Her mind and eyes slowly clearing, enough to realize it was the room was elegant, with plenty of comforts, several large windows that were covered with bars on the outside. The windows were dirty, but judging by what she could see, the room was not on ground level. One thing she was sure of, was the sound of surf, certainly not waves on the beach, but more like cliffs.

Finally, she felt able to sit up, she remembered being in the mall garage, with Dee in her arms. There had been an incident at the elevator, which she got on leaving Margaret and Mae behind. Glancing around the room, She could see there was no sign of her little girl Dee. Someone had taken Dee out of her arms. The last thing she remembered before passing out was seeing Dee's little hands reaching out to her. She knew it wasn't possible that whoever had taken her, left Dee behind, for Margaret and Mae to find. But she knew that hadn't happened, she had to figure out where Dee was and then how to get out of this place.

Finally standing up, she felt a bit of dizziness and nausea, even more so when she stepped away from the bed. Stepping back, she reached for one of the bed posts, until she felt steady on her feet, then going across the room to the large oak door. She reached the door knob, turning it, but the door didn't open. Thinking she heard someone on the other side of the door, she began to pound on it, "OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE GIVE ME, TO MY BABY." She pounds several more times, before her strength seemed to disappear, she slides to the floor. "My child, where are you?" Della wiped the tears from her face, slowly getting up from the floor, she stumbled to the nearest chair. She heard the keys in the lock, the door pushed opened with great strength, nearly hitting her.

"Well, it's about time our distinguished guest finally woke up." Said the man with a mocking voice, reached out to slap her across the face, landing her barely on the chair. He then grabbed her arm, pulling her up, he tugged her towards the bed,

Finally letting her go, Della did her best, leaning against the bed, for support to keep standing. She rubbed the arm and shoulder, hurting from being tugged at.

"Where is my baby girl? I want her back, please, don't hurt her, she has to be so scared. She is just a baby and miss her mother." Della suddenly realized she had no idea how long she had been asleep. "Please let me have her, I'm sure she needs to be changed and fed."

"Look that brat of yours is just fine. There are people here who know how to change a diaper and feed a kid." Came the reply. "Have to admit she hasn't stopped crying and she certainly has a strong set of lungs."

"Please," said Della, finally giving into the need to sit on the bed. "Bring her to me."

"Look, if you promise to keep her quiet, we'll give her to you. But we don't want any tricks on your part." The man laughs, "tell you what, Lady, I'll have them bring you the baby, as long as you behave. We'll be watching both of you do anymore then what we think is necessary, someone will come in, take the baby and you'll not know anything about her ever again. Understand?"

"Please, just bring her to me. I need to take care of I'm sure she is very scared, being around people she doesn't even know." Says Della, wiping tears from her eyes.

The man shrugged his shoulders and left the room. It was only several moments, but to Della it seemed like an eternity, before the man returned carrying Dee and a diaper bag on his shoulder. There was a second man who brought in a small crib, then disappeared closing the door behind him.

When Dee saw Della, she whimpered, stretching her arms out to her Grandmother. Della took Dee, into her arms, seeing her face was red, eyes swollen from crying, even hiccupping. Dee curled herself against Della, curing up against her shoulder. Della started whispering reassuring words to her granddaughter, as she rubbed Dee's back, trying to make her feel safe.

The man realized that for the moment woman was more concerned about the baby, then anything else, so he left the room.

In the hallway, the chief called all his personnel into a room downstairs.

"Well, I think it's time for us to communicate with that prestigious lawyer. Have to see just how much his wife and granddaughter mean to him." He laughs.

"From what I've read, he cares a lot. But somehow, I suspect who ever it is that has given you instructions, doesn't seem to care if the wife survives and the child will be in someone else's hands." The first man replied.

"It would be a shame to get rid of such a beautiful lady, without enjoying her presence before doing away with her." Said the man who had used the handkerchief and carried Della originally.

"From my understanding, the person who came up with this whole plan, wants the baby and the grandfather." Replied the chief.

"Well then, Chief, why should it matter, she maybe middle aged, but very beautiful and if the mastermind to this whole thing doesn't care about her. Perhaps we all can have a little fun." He smiles.

The man being referred to as Chief, shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, we'll have to wait and see. She may be worth more even battered and bruised alive. We are all going our separate ways, departing different ways, different directions and plenty of money."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Perry, Paul and Steve were in a small office with the Mall's Security Director, waiting for the start of the tapes covering the time frame Della and Dee had been taken. They saw the incident happen, there were no clear pictures of the people involved. This had been well planned, just out of range enough to have a good clear picture of anyone involved with this abduction.

Perry kept clutching his fists, stretching out his fingers, only to clutch again, he could see that Dee had been taken from Della's arms, the handkerchief around her face as she collapsed to the garage floor. Finally, by the third review of the tapes, Perry no longer being able to watch the incident, pounded his fist against the top of the desk.

"DAMN, no one was in the garage to see any of this. These monitors certainly don't cover the area very well." Says Perry angrily, "if they do any more harm to my wife or granddaughter than what we've already seen, there will be no place for them to hide."

Paul pushes Perry into a chair, before his friend falls. "Perry," was all Paul could say.

"I will chase them through the deepest darkest areas of hell to find them. When I find them, they will wish they were never born." He says.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that Perry, but I do share in your reaction. It needs to be handled within the law." Replies Steve, "there are several officers scanning the neighborhood for video cameras, hoping there is one that gives us the direction in which they went and a license plate number."

"That's not enough Steve," says Perry.

"Perry, that attitude isn't going to help, I understand it and the anger." Says Steve. "You're not going to like this, but may I suggest you two take the girls home and let us do our jobs."

"Wrong suggestion, Steve," came a familiar voice. Their attention turned to see who had come into the room. "You ought to know, he hates to wait, got to get involved. Sometimes I have had to wonder why he ever kept Drake around."

Perry gets up turning to see Arthur Tragg had come in. Shaking his head, he extended his hand to Arthur. "I don't need to ask how you found out."

"Look, that's part of my family as well. Figured you weren't going to take this one sitting down. Never have, so I brought my wife with me. She can take Lizzie and Andrea home, along with Margaret and Mae." Tragg smiles. "Will that be acceptable, Steve? If that would be the first place whoever is doing this will call the house first."

Steve shakes his head, realizing what Tragg was saying made sense. "Alright, but you two have to do what we ask of you, no matter who asks." Replies Steve. "Someone is going to have to make contact soon, this was to neatly plan. They have to know by now that you know your wife and granddaughter are missing."

"Look Perry, I'll be there at the house with them. I can always pick up the extension and listen. They have to know there will be police involved and tell who ever answers not to pass any information on." Says Tragg. "Perry, who have you aggravated recently that I don't know about?"

Perry shrugged his shoulders, the holidays had been so busy, that even work in the office had been more paperwork, then court appearances for any length of time.

"Perry, I promise, we will find both of them for you. I will limit the number of officers to handle this. I'll try to keep this as quiet as possible, but you know the press will find out eventually." Steve tried hard to reassure Perry as much as he could.

A few minutes later, the group of women had left, Mae went with Joan Tragg, Lizzie and Andrea went with Margaret in her car. Tragg waited for the wiretapping group to pick him up to get to the Mason/Drake households. Figuring whoever initiated the taking of Della and Dee would probably call there, with instructions of what they wanted.

Perry told Steve, he and Paul would go to the Brent Building for a while. There was a possibility of the building being watched, perhaps the offices as well. Thanking Steve, who promised to come by the house or at least call within the next two or three hours, Perry and Paul left.

XXXXXX

Arriving at the Mason household, the women went inside leaving their packages in the car. Mae could see the devastation on Lizzie's face, fearing that she might get sick again. Mae knew she hadn't completely recovered from the accident several months ago. Fearing Lizzie would collapse, she wrapped an arm around Lizzie's waist and walked over to the couch where they both sat. Andrea, Margaret and the Traggs went into the kitchen to prepare some light snacks, coffee and tea.

After checking the offices, Perry and Paul went home to the Masons, finding everyone, but Tragg was not in the kitchen. Paul stayed there, while Perry went to his office to call Tom, he smiled ever so briefly, seeing Tragg at the desk, newspaper spread out in front of him.

"They were too quiet for me, so I went out got a couple of newspapers, came back and hid in here. Nice office." Smiles Tragg, getting up and moving from behind the desk. "Nothing really interesting in the papers, not even the sports pages. Everything quiet at the Brent Building."

"It is for the moment. Figure once Gertie hears this, she'll want to be involved." Replies Perry.

"Want to give her a call, bring her over here?" Asks Tragg.

"That maybe a good idea. Give me a few minutes to call and talk to Tom, then I will call her." Says Perry, "and Arthur, thank you."

Tragg nods, walking out of the office he closes the door behind himself, as Perry sat down at the desk. Staring at the phone, he finally picks it up, dialing Tom's number. It was a short conversation as he didn't want to tie up the line, in case those who had taken Della and Dee were trying to call. Tom's reaction was similar to Perry's having a few choice words. He assured Perry that he would be home as soon as possible, perhaps with Diana. Tom planned to call her with what had happened in LA. He hoped she would be able to travel with him and if nothing else, perhaps had military connections out there that would be willing to help.

Hanging the phone up, Perry went back to the Living room in search of Lizzie. Seeing only Andrea, reading on the couch, she looked up, raising her hand, she pointed upstairs. Perry smiled, leaning over the back of the couch, he kissed her forehead, then went upstairs. Perry glanced in the master bedroom as he passed and stopped in the doorway of the nursery. Lizzie was leaning against the large window frame, hugging a rabbit that Tom had given to Dee, just before leaving Tufts.

Perry approached his daughter, taking her into his arms, hugging her, then stepping back just enough, using his handkerchief to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I had always hoped you had entirely inherited your mother's calmness." Perry attempts a slight smile, "but you didn't. I promise you we will find them, bring them home and by Christmas this will be a faded memory."

Lizzie just nodded to her father and then tried to smile but her tears won again. "Dad, please swear that the two will be fine." Says Lizzie, while her tears kept sprouting.

Perry grabs her daughter's shoulders to make her look at him, "Princess, look at me, I need you to calm down, you know that Tom and the three of you are the most important people in my life. Patients and waiting have never been something I've ever been good at. Lt Drumm had mobilized only a few members of the LAPD, so not to attract too much attention and is looking for your mother and Dee. Your uncle Paul, has most of he's crew out searching as well." Perry sighs. "Come on let's go downstairs and get you something to eat before your grandmother worries even more. She's already trying to blame herself for dropping the packages. She needs so reassurance from someone other than Margaret, who is feeling the same way. Both wishing it hadn't happened."

Going down to the kitchen Lizzie hugged both Mae and Margaret, trying to reassure them, they had no way of knowing someone bumping into them at the elevator was the start of the events that had happened. People bump into people all the time. Perry did inquire as to where Paul had disappeared to. Margaret said he had gone over to their house to call PJ, considering it would be a call to London and she didn't have the number with her.

XXXXXXXXX

Paul settled into his office chair, going through the neat address book, Margaret kept on his desk, he found PJ's London flat number. At this point he really didn't care about the time difference just that PJ did need to know. Even with the society grapevine, he doubted that Gala had heard about the incident from her mother.

The odd ringing Paul had never gotten used to, was finally answered.

"Drake," came the voice on the line.

"Hey PJ, its Dad, I'm not even sure if I have woken you up or caught you at an inconvenient time." Says Paul.

"It's alright Dad, what is wrong? Has to be something, usually Mom calls and she knows the time difference." Replied PJ, not hearing a laugh he realized something was wrong. "I've been trying to complete some projects so I can enjoy my winter vacation. Is everything alright with Mom and Andrea?"

"All things considering, they are both fine. This is about your aunt Della. This morning she, long with your mother and Mae went on one last shopping trip before Christmas. They took Dee with them, to get her first picture with Santa taken." Replies Paul.

"Dee, Dad?" PJ asked not quite sure who he was referring to.

"Dee, Lizzie's daughter, I just assumed you knew her name" Paul replied.

"Andrea did mention the entire name, months ago, but I don't remember her mentioning a shortened version of her name." Said PJ, "I'm sure Gala must have mentioned it as well. But I try to avoid any conversations regarding the Masons around her, just to avoid any confrontations."

Paul rolled his eyes, knowing what his son was talking about Gala had always been that way and seemed to have gotten more jealous of Lizzie, as they all got older. "After what I have to tell you, you may want to come home." Paul takes a deep breath, "as they were leaving mall, someone bumped into Mae causing her to drop her packages. Della took Dee to the car, while your mother helped Mae. Within those few moments, by the time they got to the garage, Della and Dee were gone, a dark SUV was seen speeding out of the garage."

"Someone kidnapped Aunt Della and Dee from a parking garage." PJ responded

"We haven't heard anything yet. Hoping there will be a phone call soon. Steve Drumm has gotten a limited amount of LAPD assigned to help in the search, with the exception to two of my men already on other assignments that I can't stop."

"Look Dad, it may take me a couple of hours to get things rearranged but I will call, just before my departure from Heathrow. Being Christmas, it may take a couple of flights." Replied PJ. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell Uncle Perry, I'm on my way."

"Call me when you can, leave a message, if don't get an answer here." Said Paul, "See you soon."

"Yes, good by Dad." PJ hung up the phone, he heard the voice behind him.

"Love, who was that calling this time of day?" When turning he sees to Gala yawning, "oh, don't tell me, let me guess, it has to be one of your family members."

"Gala, love, yes it was my Dad. I've got to get us tickets to LA, which is going to be difficult with all the festivals going on over here and in the states." Replies PJ.

"Just what is so important in LA that we have to go home for?" She asks. "Mother didn't say there was anything special, just the usual parties."

"Apparently my Aunt Della has been kidnapped with her granddaughter. Dad called wanted to let me know, so I'm going home to help." Replies PJ.

"Oh, don't be absurd PJ. There is no reason to give up the holiday plans we have made here." Sighs Gala, "Besides I'm sure that famous lawyer has found someone to help search for that upstart secretary and illegitimate granddaughter. They're not even related to you, godparents aren't normally blood relatives and your father works for him."

"Gala, for once in your life, will you stop thinking about yourself," replies PJ.

"Just what am I supposed to do while you're gone, and what about spending New Year's Eve in Aspen with my parents and friends. I'm not changing those plans." Whines Gala.

"Fine Gala, at this point I don't care what you do. Stay here, I'm going back to LA. I have spent more than ten years trying to make you understand the Masons are Andrea and my second set of parents. They've always be there for us." Says PJ.

Gala's anger was slowly building inside her, she couldn't believe PJ was allowing what was happening with the Mason family ruin her holidays, she had planned to spend with him. A baby was ruining their perfect vacation. "Look Paul Drake Junior, I'm telling you, if you leave me to return to LA, it's over between us. I won't be marrying you this spring and I will be moving out of this flat while you're gone, into a more appropriate larger one." She smiles at him. "I don't want to be married to someone who doesn't place me first in their life and runs home to their family every time something is wrong."

"I am sorry to hear you say that Gala, but perhaps this is for the best. Maybe we do need to go our separate ways that we just weren't meant to be together." PJ smiles sadly at her, he walks past her, going up to the loft to pack for his trip. Going to Heathrow would be easier to find a departure or at least a seat on a plane heading towards the US.

Gala was leaning against the couch, near where he had left her. Grabbing his briefcase, opening the door, he steps out closing it and heading for the nearest tube station. Gala grabbed a vase full of flowers and tossed it at the door, which shattered onto the floor. Sitting down on the couch, taking a deep breath she picked up the phone dialing her parents' number in LA.


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **Thanks so much, for your reviews.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Forty one.**

When, the two men left the room, closing with locking the door, behind them. Della proceeded to check Dee carefully, not finding nothing wrong with her. Laying her baby against some pillows, she opened the bag that the man handed her, before leaving the room, taking out the only bottle left. Picking up and adjusting her child in her arms, Della gave her the bottle. She knew this wouldn't last long and she needed to get someone to get more formula and inserts for the bottles. She could deal without anything to eat, but not, her precious granddaughter.

Della sighs, although she didn't want to see those men again, but she knew very well, that she needed to do, for the well-being of Dee. She could survive without food, but her baby couldn't. Her little girl, had gone through so much, to be so her one little and now again Dee was without her mother and missing her too.

At that moment, Della's mind wondered back to Lizzie's birth, she remembering, when she being unable to hold her baby for the first time in her arms, for several days. For Della, every day that passed without touching her child, it was hell. She could feel how her heart was tearing a little every day. But when she was finally able to hold her baby, her heart was finished breaking. Because, her little helpless baby was still hooked up to monitors and machines that fed those tubes that kept her alive.

All those memories led her to Della to another sad thought. It was that she had never been able to breastfeed her baby. This being a great irony of fate. Because for different medical reasons, her daughter either, was never able to breastfeed her baby. A sad coincidence between both. Because neither Lizzie, nor she, had the opportunity had been able to form that special bond that is formed between the mother and the child, after that wonderful act of love.

Della had blamed herself for various reasons for Lizzie's early birth and medical issues. Perry had often reassured her, telling her that she had done everything right. She staying in bed without moving for almost four months, she also risking her own life, with its sole purpose that her child birth safe and sound.

Perry always joking with Della, saying, like her father, Lizzie couldn't wait to get started to life. He had apologized often her for his irrational behavior when finding out about Lizzie's pregnancy, then to his daughter for his reactions and denials. His words had been hurtful for all and eventually affected him. He had admitted that his beautiful wife and then his princess, had given him beautiful girls to spoil.

Della's mind drifted wondering if they would ever find peace again. It had been a rough year, with Lizzie's pregnancy, birth of Dee and the court appearance, because someone wanted to take Dee from the Mason family. She wanted to be back in a routine, with family life and work-related issues.

Only wishing that the gossip pages and the society people, forget them. Della was tired of these people, who hid under a mask of judges and representatives of a false moral. That the only thing they wanted was to make them pay, because they had simply chosen to live their lives as they wanted. Even though Perry's practice had always done well and they were always invited to wide variety of social events, in which attendance was required. There was always gossip under the table, for those women in society, Della would always be the secretary upstart, who married her boss for getting pregnant.

Dee's sudden gurgling brought Della out of her thoughts. She looked at the bottle, then adjusting the baby to her shoulder, "You were a very hungry young lady." Della smiles, as she rubs Dee back. "I'm going to have to get their attention to get you more food. It seems, your lungs weren't the only thing you got from your grandfather."

Della reached into the bag, taking out one of the toys, she had brought to keep Dee busy in the car. Take the toy with both hands Dee, smiled as she pulled at it.

"Little one, knowing your grandfather, he is probably giving Steve Drumm a hard time, how finding us will be handled. Grandfather Paul, probably has several of his men looking and of course your grandfather Arthur, heard it over a scanner somewhere and has shown up to help." Della gives the toy a slight tug causing Dee to smile. "I'm sure your Uncle Tom has been called, who will check with Diana for any west coast contacts, but he'll not wait for an answer, not while his Wawita is in any danger."

Pausing, Della gets up to walk around the room with Dee partially over her shoulder, she sighs, continuing to think allowed. "Your mother is the one I'm really worried about, even though it's been months now, I don't want her to relapse. Grandma Mae, will make sure she eats and rests, until we get back to take care of her ourselves." Dee finally burps, causing Della to smile. "My little miss, glad you agree with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The families, had gathered in the kitchen to talk about, what they had learned from Lt. Drumm. Mae loaded the dishwasher, left over snacks onto two plates, she pitcher refilled with water. Then the families moved into the Living room. Perry paced the room, he looked like a caged lion, what little patience he had was slowly slipping away. He stopped glancing at Mae, who was attempting without any result to get Lizzie to eat more. Both, saw the same thing, like her mother, when Lizzie worried, she didn't care to the extent of her own health being put in danger.

At the moment, the doorbell rang, causing everyone to jump. Perry opened the door letting to the exuberant blonde with big blue eyes into the house. Gertie quickly gave her Perry a hug, thanking him for calling her. Going over to the couch she sat next to Lizzie, who she also hugged. She had taken a deep breath, telling the families she would do whatever it was they needed. While Gertie was hugging Lizzie, she was telling her not to worry about her baby, because her mother was strong and would not let anything harm Dee.

A short time later, Gertie got up, informing Perry she would go to the office and insure everything was alright there. Because, granted of the holidays, they had a limited amount of client work to do. Once in her car driving towards the Brent Building, she thought back to the devastated young woman she had just left.

Her memories, brought her to when Lizzie was a kid and the amount of time she and her shadow had spent at the offices, asking for help her to cover up some prank or mess that they had done in the office, from her father. Gertie's mind remembered the last eighteen months had been difficult, when Perry and Della found out they were to be grandparents, Lizzie's accident, early delivery and now this. She had hoped that having the girls back in LA, they would be happy again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Masons house, the phone started rings, making everyone jump at the sound. Tragg got up and went into Perry's office to pick up the extension.

"Perry, answer it, letting it go to the machine isn't what you want." Said Paul, "if it's the press Tragg can answer it."

Taking several breaths, Perry picked up the phone, "Mason", was all he said.

"Well, well, well Mr. Mason, took you long enough to answer. Not going to be talking long enough for anyone to put a trace on the line. I hope you're more concerned about the two packages of yours, then finding out where they are." The voice said mockingly.

Hearing the mains sarcastic tone, Perry's fury was growing even more. "LISTEN TO ME, very carefully, don't you dare harm a single hair on my granddaughter or my wife. You are unaware of what I am capable of, if anything more happens to them, before they are back in my care. I swear to you, I will search and hunt you, around the world, arriving until the gates of hell, if necessary, as long as I to make you pay. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Perry replied angrily.

The laugh that came across the phone lines, angered Perry even more. "You're not in any position to threaten any of us, nor does your courtroom voice and intimidation bother us. But listening to that brat cry, there is truth to where she inherited the loudness." The voice laughed again. "Time to hang up for now, don't want you to be able to get a trace. We'll call you back shortly." The phone line went dead.

Perry hung up, a moment later Tragg came out of his office. "Sorry Perry, there was not enough time to trace the call. There is a possibility of having a radius of where they called us, but still would be a large area."

"Hopefully they will call right back. I need to talk to Della, maybe that will help, give us more time or perhaps she will give us a clue." Replies Perry. Lizzie moved to her father's side, wrapping her arms around his waist, he kissed her head and puts an arm on her shoulder.

"Are they alright, Dad?" Asks Lizzie, with tears in her eyes.

Perry just nodded, trying to calm down before speaking, he did not want his voice to betray him. He did not want his daughter to see how worried and scared he was. "The voice said they were alright." Replies Perry. But he do not prevent his voice from drowning

"Perry, we've been around each other for way to long, but for once you're going to have to calm down, lower that courtroom voice. They may take it as a threat next time they call," replies Tragg. "You listening to me."

"I hear you Arthur," Perry hugs Lizzie with both arms.

XXXXXXXXX

About a half hour later, the phone rang again. Tragg went back into the office, before Perry picked up the phone.

"Mason," said Perry.

"Mason, listen to me, very carefully, for the moment, your packages are safe. If you follow our instructions exactly, I can assure you, that you will have them back in your home within three days."

"Three days, what about food for the baby, she certainly can't have the same food you would feed my wife." Said Perry, taking a breath.

"Don't worry, your wife told us, what type to get as well as other items she didn't have in the bag." Replied the voice. "Now are you ready for instructions of what you need to do in order to get your packages back safely. That includes calming down, otherwise the outcome may have entirely different results."

Perry took a deep breath, "I promise, I will calm down, I understand, now tell me what you want. I will do, whatever is necessary fair and unfair to have my wife and granddaughter returned to me."

The voice laughed again, "Its fine Mason, keep that in mind. Because there is some other people else who is willing to pay a lot for those two." Pausing, Perry could hear the mocking in the voice. "Sometime within the next 72 hours, maybe less, you will be contacted regarding their return to you. But while you wait, you will have to obtain $500,000 in low denomination, unmarked, used bills."

"Fine, whatever you want. Just how are you planning to make the exchange?" Perry ask, he heard the laugh in the background. "Never mind that, please I need to know that my wife and granddaughter are alright. Let me talk to her." He knew very well without that those in his life, there would be nothing to live for. He realized, what the loss would do to Lizzie. He needed to get them home safely.

"Alright, I'll let you talk to her now, not for long. I do not want any tricks, anything that might sound like you two are figuring out something. You're not going to find us." Came the reply. "Go get her."

The second man disappeared upstairs, stopping outside the door to the room where Della and Dee were, he unlocked the door, tossing it opened, it banging against a piece of furniture. Dee had been asleep in Della's arms, cried out at the noise. The ruffian had gotten closer to her, taking Dee from her grandmother's arms, making her more afraid and crying.

Della got up, trying to get Dee away from the man. "Give me back my girl," said Della, "your scaring her."

The man pushes Della making her fall, on the bed. "Look ma'am, you need to go downstairs, so you can talk to that husband of yours and tell him you two are fine. As for this brat, she's staying with me, so that you won't make any mistake talking to him." He smile.

Della gets out of bed. "Please, let me have her, she's so scared." Said Della, tears in her eyes.

"No, now get down stairs, if you want to talk to your husband," says the man, pushing Della towards the door, barely holding Dee.

Della nearly tripped as she headed for the door, hitting her shoulder with frame. She being torn between speaking with Perry and getting Dee back in her arms. Although she was distressed by the fear that her girl felt, when she was in the arms of that man. For the moment, she had to accept the fact she needed to talk to Perry, try to convince him they were alright.

Perry felt increasingly nervous, wishing Della were on the phone. He wondered why the caller hadn't hung up, only to call back when Della was with him. The caller had been concerned about the call being traced earlier, but didn't seem to matter right now.

Della finally got down stairs and into the office, where the man stood holding the phone. He extended the handset out to her. "Talk to your husband, tell him your both alright. But, you know, I do not want any kind of games," said the man pointing at Dee.

Della took the handset, placing to her ear, "Perry, it's me." She could barely speak because of the tears, the lump in her throat and fear for Dee.

"Della, love are you alright? Our little one, how is she?" Perry asks. "They haven't hurt you have they?

"We're alright Perry, tell Lizzie please. Dee is scared, new place, new people." Replies Della, "don't worry I'm not going to let anything happen to our baby, I'll protect her no matter what happens."

"Della, I love you. I'm going to try to do everything they want me to do. You two and Lizzie are my priorities at the moment." Perry pauses, "she is her mother's daughter." Suddenly the phone was taken from Perry's hand.

"MOM, are you and Dee alright? My baby must be so scared," says Lizzie.

"Lizzie, my girl, calm down, your daughter is a bit cranky at the moment, but otherwise alright. You need to calm down, let Grandma Mae, take care of you. We'll be home as soon as your father figures it out." Replies Della.

The man snatches the phone from her and begins talking to Lizzie. "Enough of that sentimental talk. Your father knows what he has to do in 72 hours. Suggest he gets started as the clock is ticking and we just might move up the time table if we suspect anything is going wrong." He then disconnected the call, putting the handset back into the cradle to charge. "Get her back upstairs, then go get the food the brat needs."

Perry realizing the call had ended takes the phone from Lizzie, leaving it on the end table. He wrapped his arms around his daughter, letting her cry into his chest. Tragg came from the office, slight smile on his face.


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **Thanks so much, for your reviews.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Forty Two**

Early the next morning, Tom arrived at LAX, he was greeted by a limo driver as he stepped outside. It was a quiet ride to the Mason home, thanking and tipping the driver, Tom quickly went up the walkway and let himself into the house. Closing the door, he set his duffle bag in a corner and stepped into the living room, the quietness wasn't what he was expecting. Tom absurdly had hoped the conversation, he had with his dad, was just a dream, a nightmare. But this wasn't so, it was neither a dream, nor a practical joke. But when he was standing there in his house, the reality that his mother and Dee had been kidnapped hit him hard. He found his sister and Grandma Mae, asleep at opposite ends of the couch, someone had placed a blanket over both of them.

Tom would could not see his father for anywhere, he was about to go up the stairs to look for him in his room, when he heard noises, from the kitchen, he quickly headed that direction. Upon entering he found Perry setting at the counter, drinking coffee and looking exhausted. Perry turned slightly, he could see the tired, bloodshot eyes and certainly be seen that his father had not slept all night.. As Perry stood up, his son approached to give him a hug. What this simple gesture caused to his father surprised Tom, as this unwavering, iron-willed, strong lawyer broke down in tears like a frightened child. Perry managed to sit back on the stool, not able to control his emotions, gasping once for a deep breath before the tears finally stopped.

Tom had rarely seen his father so vulnerable. For Lizzie and him, their father was always the pillar of strength for their family. He had always known, that Perry drew his strength from Della. But until this very moment, he had never realized just how strong and important Della was to him. She was his pillar and she wasn't here.

Finally, Perry gained control of his emotions, Tom had emptied his cup and poured two fresh cups of coffee, before sitting at the island with him. Perry informed his son of what they knew happened, what was seen on the mall security cameras and the calls from the kidnappers. Plus, the attempts Tragg make having the calls traced, first call hadn't been long.

Then Perry he mentions his son, that the second call was longer, as he was able to speak with Della. Giving the family a little hope when everyone saw the smile on Tragg's face. Perry explained to Tom that Tragg had been listening on an extension and there had been a better chance of tracing the call, because of its length.

Perry also told his son that the same male voice the one that had called both times, who had been concerned about the length of the first call and hanging up quickly, to prevent the call from being tracked. But he thought how strange it was that the man didn't worry about the duration of the second call. Perry had expressed his concern at the time to Tragg and now to Tom, he had wonder if the kidnappers were planning to move Della and Dee to a different location. Apparently when the LAPD arrived at what they thought was the correct location, there was no one at the house. They only found a purse and a small child's toy, not knowing that it was the one Dee had been holding only hours earlier. A note addressed to Perry, from the kidnappers had been found, reminding him that the countdown had begun. Tom only raised his eyebrows, as he sipped his coffee. Perry continued that was the amount of time he had to get money, in order to get his wife and granddaughter back. The kidnappers had threatened that the 72 hours could be shortened at any time.

The despicable men, were to call back at 2:00 pm, to ensure that he was working on meeting their demands. Tragg would met with Lt Drumm to coordinate a rescue team, before returning to the Mason house.

Perry had contacted his financial advisor, giving instructions to obtain the money of his varies bills. He was quite sure about his financial solvency in order to meet the ransom demands. Della had long since set up the bank accounts not long after she started working for Perry, some accounts had changed when they were married. Several were joint accounts, requiring signature from either one of them, which Della signed most of the household and office account checks. Yet the accounts that Perry needed to take the money from required both their signatures and trying to get a loan over the weekend would be difficult, due to the Christmas holidays. His fear was giving too much information to a bank official and then the press finding out.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

But Perry, had no clue, who really was behind the ransom demand. he would be surprised when he discovers that was Laura. She knew he probably won't be able to get the money. Although, she was well aware he had enough money to pay the ransom, but it would not be easy access to it. Because he needed his secretary's signature to access the accounts. That would be the perfect facade of her plan, since he wouldn't be able to get the money, the kidnappers would become assassins getting rid finally of Della Street.

Laura was at the point now of not caring what happened with Dee. She would give the order to her men abandon the illegitimate baby in an orphanage. She didn't want any reminders of that secretary ever being in her life or Perry's. Perhaps if the baby didn't look so much like its grandmother, the outcome may have been different. Laura figured the daughter would loss her mind over the loss of both her mother and daughter. As for the adopted son, he would go back to where ever it was, he came from, leaving Perry alone, upset and vulnerable.

Laura had written out the plan for the kidnapping and ransom, along with necessary phone numbers to reach the person who had organized the kidnapping. She had given her assistant the entire file with instructions to shred it once each section of the plan had been completed.

It seemed very odd to her that she had not heard nothing about the kidnapping on the news, considering Perry's status in the law community. But somehow if the police had gotten involved, they were keeping very quiet about it. She was tempted to send Smith to police headquarters, to inquire about a rumor he had heard, or even call Eve Belter for the same reason. But she realized that that would be dangerous, because she would be exposed. Laura was playing with fire, she forgetting whoever plays with fire often burns.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

While Perry and Tom continued their conversation, a trembling voice caught their attention. "Tom, brother, you're here." Was all Lizzie could say?

Tom got off his stool quickly, going to his sister, pulling her into a hug. He could see that black shadows surrounded her eyes, she was pale, so helpless looking, which was so different from his little sister, he had always know. "I'm already here, my little one, I promise you everything will be fine, real soon. We will find Mom and Wawita here with us in no time. Trust me, trust Dad." Says Tom, hugging her tighter, kissing her forehead.

"Princess, now that you're off the couch, why don't you go up to your room and try to get some sleep." Says Perry, "please, my girl, rest awhile longer."

"Daddy, I can't go to my room and I can't sleep, knowing that Mom and Dee are out there somewhere with those people who can harm them." Replies Lizzie, slipping from Tom's arms to give Perry a kiss. "Dad, any word from Lt Drumm, yet?" Pouring herself a cup of coffee, refilling Tom and Perry's cup, she sat on the stool next to Perry.

Perry shake his head. "Lt Drumm, has sent few men to the address that came up from the trace Arthur, he managed to get when I spoke with your mother. Their going over it, from top to bottom, looking for traces and clues that could help figure out who is involved with this kidnapping." Says Perry.

Lizzie sighs,"we both know that could take a forever. I'm beginning to understand how our clients, feel." Replies Lizzie, "what about the bank?"

"Not long ago I went back to spoke with John Anderson, who is arranging the paperwork for a loan. I explained there is a family emergency and your mother isn't around to sign off on a withdrawal from either of the larger accounts." Perry tried to give her one of his dimple smiles.

"What about Mom's account?" Lizzie asks.

"Mae assured me the one she knew about didn't have that large of an amount in it." Says Perry. "She was even willing to mortgage both her home and your mother's to help."

Lizzie takes a big breath of air trying to be able to calm down, sipping coffee, "YUCK! How old is this?"

Tom laughs, "better, I'll make a pot of tea, if Dad will start some sort of a meal."

Perry smile and gets up. "That I can do that and you will eat, my young lady. I don't want to hear you're not hungry." Perry looks at her daughter and then gives a loud sigh. "You're too much like your mother. Remember what we've gone through with her, you not eating properly. I want you strong, not sick when we find the two of them."

"I agree with you there, Perry, she doesn't get all her stubbornness from you." Came a voice from the doorway. "Tom, my boy, I'm glad you got here safely." Mae steps into the kitchen, Tom moves to give her a hug.

"Grandma Mae, I had to come home to help." Says Tom.

Mae takes the coffeepot from his hand, pushing him towards the counter. "Sit next to your sister and let us show you how this is done." Starting a pot of tea, Mae reached around Perry standing with the refrigerator door opened, she takes out the juice, pouring two glasses, giving them to Tom. "Get your sister to start drinking that and Perry either start taking things out of there or close the door."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Mae and Perry started working on meal for the family and they were about half way thru the preparation, the Drake family walked into the kitchen. They were surprised to see PJ with his family.

"Uncle Perry, Dad called me and and I couldn't stop being here, with you. But on my way to Heathrow,an officer of the Royal Air Force presented himself in front of me informing me, they had an empty seat on military flight bound for Montreal." Smiles PJ, "then it got stranger, ended up in South Dakota bound for New Mexico to San Diego. Swear the flights were quicker than going thru the hassle of TSA."

Then PJ stepped over to where Lizzie was sitting, she sliding off the stool, they hugged. Lizzie's mind and emotions started churning turning into confusion. She had mixed feelings about the hug that would appear as a gesture of comfort to both families. Lizzie worried about her mother and her daughter, now she too feeling to worry, of someone would figure out that PJ was Dee's father.

"Hey Brat, I came home to help." Kissing her forehead, he steps back. "You know as a family we will find them. In a matter of time we will have Aunt Della back in this kitchen and Dee back in your arms."

Lizzie saw PJ's attempt to smile, that same smile that which was one she had seen on her little girl's face more than once, causing her to burst into tears, PJ hugged her, strongly supporting her on his chest, giving her comfort. Though he didn't understand the reason for those tears. After a moment and being calmer, she stepped back, wiping away her tears, "Thank you, PJ." It was the only thing she could say, she feltvery uncomfortable and annoyed with herself for having reacted like this to his presence, fearing that someone in the family would suspect something.

She was not that far from the truth, because Andrea could not help notice the reaction of her best friend, to her brother. She thought it was a bit more discomfort, that Lizzie was scared to be around PJ. She moved towards Lizzie gently pushing her towards one of the stools, for her to sit on again. Mae poured a cup of tea and put in front of Lizzie.

After having breakfast and talking about what needed to be done, Paul informed Perry that one of his men had called, with some interesting information, he wouldn't give over the phone. Paul also mentioned that they would meet in his office of the Brent building in less than 45 minutes.

"Paul, you have some idea, what did he have to say?" Perry asked as they left the house.

PAUL nods,"Perry I'm not too sure, he just said, he didn't want to discuss it over the phone. Not that I blame him, he was concerned about wire taps on our phones." Replied Paul. "The only thing I can tell you for now is seems that a certain male assistant to a from a pretigious female lawyer, within the high society, had been in contact with a mob boss, who would supply the necessary personnel to do the kidnapping." Replied Paul. "Perry! It doesn't take a fortune teller to know who the remember of high society is."

"Damn its Paul, why wasn't someone watching her, tapping her phones, bugging her office." Says Perry. Paul shrugged his shoulders, just as Lizzie, Andrea, Tom and PJ came out of the house. "Alright Paul, we lets go to the office and see what he has to say." Turning his attention to Tom and PJ, "Tom! Would you call Diana and see if she was able to get in touch with anyone who could help us?"

"Don't worry dad, she was going to work on it when I left DC, apparently she worked on getting PJ home first." Tom smiles.

"I'll never complain about flights of any kind again. Not necessarily comfortable, but it was faster the regular passenger planes." Smiles PJ.

"That was an extra favor I asked her, when I discovered that Uncle Paul called you, knowing how difficult it would be for you to get a flight from London to LA," Tom smiles.

Then Perry turned his attention to his daughter, "Now you! My princess, go up to your room and lie down for a while, you need the rest. I don't want your mother to question me about not taking proper care of you. Understand?"

"Alright Dad," smiles Lizzie.

"Andrea would you please go with your shadow and make sure she does what I ask." Said Perry, approaching to hug both, he kissing them on the forehead.

"No problem Uncle Perry, don't worry." Both girls smile as they go back into the house. Tom and PJ followed them, as Perry and Paul left for the Brent Building.

XXXXXXXXXX

Andrea had gone to get a book to read from the vast collection that lined the walls of Perry's office. Lizzie had drawn a bath and planned to soak for a while, she wanted to relax and just think that she would soon have her baby and her mom at home. Andrea stretched across the bed waiting for Lizzie to come out of the bathroom. In her mind kept going back the images to her friend's reaction to PJ's hug.

Andrea needed to ask Lizzie some hard questions needed answers. She couldn't let go the image of PJ and Lizzie hugging downstairs. Considering the current situation, there was more to the hug. Finally, Lizzie came out of the bathroom, sitting up, Andrea asked her to sit on the bed next to her, and they needed to have a serious conversation.

"I need some straight answers from you. First, you should know I have told Ken what is going on here and asked him not to tell Johnny." Said Andrea, "my first question is have you called Johnny to inform him of what is going on?"

"Please Andrea, I can't deal with telling Johnny about this current situation now." Replied Lizzie, a bit irritated.

"Lizzie, you need to deal with him at some point. Why not now? You know he loves Dee as his daughter, he wants to be a part of her life as her father. He does love you, but is willing to keep your relationship as friends. Don't you think your being unfair, by not telling him?" Says Andrea, watching her friend's reaction to what she was saying. Lizzie could be so transparent to her at times. She knew Lizzie was hiding something very important.

"Andrea, your right he should know, but I don't want him out here, I can't deal with his need to comfort me. He would go beyond the friendship relationship, we have." Lizzie stopped talking for a moment. "What else is bothering you?"

"I don't know, that hug in the kitchen with my brother. I have to wonder if you deep down still think you're in love with him, being a reason for not calling Johnny." Says Andrea.

"NO! Andrea, I have long since gotten over the crush I had for PJ of years ago. Once this is over with, then I'll call Johnny. Alright?" said Lizzie.

"Alright for the moment. But now my shadow, I just want the truth about how you ended up having Dee, the concept, I know, what I want to know with whom. I've never believed the story of you meeting some boy at a party and you having too much to drink, then having sex with him. No one knows you better than I do and you're not that type of person. I know very well that something happened at your parent's anniversary party, PJ went back to London the next day. You behaving strangely for several days and then you told me you were pregnant a short time later." Andrea pauses, giving Lizzie a slight smile. "Little sister, Dee looks a lot like Aunt Della, but there is something else, it is not like this? Sorry, Lizzie, I have to ask the question. Is Dee my niece?"

"Of course, Dee is your niece, always has been, always will be. Even if we don't share blood ties, you are my sister," replies Lizzie, pretending she didn't understand the question."

Andrea takes a deep breath trying to be patient. "Lizzie, please stop this, stop pretending you don't know what I'm talking about. Truth, is Dee my niece and PJ's daughter?

Not being able to take any more, Lizzie nodded yes, as she hugged Andrea and started to cry. Finally separating, Andrea reached for the box of Kleenex, extending it to Lizzie, who took several, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. She took a deep breath.

"Andrea, please, do not tell anyone. You know what our parents would want for PJ and me to be married. We would never be happy and it certainly wouldn't be a good environment to raise Dee in. She needs stability in her life, which up until this incident she had and will again." Pausing, "besides he's going to marry Gala, they've been together for years. We may not like her, but he knows what he's getting into."

"Now, that I know everything, may not understand it all, but your right about not telling anyone else. I don't deny you yes, I would like everyone to know the truth. But all this would make things more difficult for everyone, in especially for my baby. Besides Dee always will get just as much love from my parents and still be my goddaughter." Andrea smiles, "Your right about PJ, he's been in love with Gala for years and he does know what he's getting into by marrying her."

"That is one of the few times I can actually say I feel sorry for PJ and mean it." Smiles Lizzie. "But Gala seems to be his happiness and life with her is going to be rough enough without us. I will contact Johnny."

"Lizzie, I am happy to know that Dee is not only my niece because she is your daughter, but also because she is my brother's daughter and I grant, I wish I could shout the news from the roof tops, but I promise I won't. I'm not sure I could or want deal with our fathers' reactions. Considering how Uncle Perry reacted when he found out about your pregnancy." Smiles Andrea, "you know with the help of Johnny, Ken and me, she's going to be one spoiled little girl, with the best possible childhood."

"Andrea, please, no. I've got enough issues with my own Dad and Tom. We can not forget my mom, that with Dee, she forgot her rule of not spoiler too much to a child." Smiles Lizzie, "thank you my shadow for always being by my side." The two friends hug, not noticing that the door had been opened slightly and was being closed. On the other side of the door was Mae with a tray of tea and cookies for them. Taking a deep breath, putting the tray on a hall table, she wipes the tears from her eyes.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **Thanks so much, for your reviews.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Forty Three**

After ending the call, the boss took Della and Dee back to the upstairs room, where they were being kept. He ordered on of his men to go get the items, Della had listed and to make it a fast trip. The group would be moving to their new location, earlier than expected, as the conversation between the Masons had gone on longer than he had planned. Even though Mason had been warned not to involve the police, having all calls coming into the home and office would be traced. It would be just a matter of time before they found this place.

It wasn't long before Della and Dee were moved to a yacht located at Marina del Rey. Della had been warned if she made any attempt to attracted attention, they would take Dee elsewhere. Once on board, Della and Dee were put into the master suite and the yacht drifted out on the tide to deeper water.

After the call of the man in charge of the kidnapping of Della and Dee. Luigi Scavino, hung up the phone, he was the head of one of the most terrible and bloodthirsty families of the Angels. He smiled as he sat in his oversized chair, behind a matching desk of equal size. He had been informed that the woman and child had been moved to his yacht, where prying eyes and ears couldn't hear them. Suddenly his phone rang, it was his private line, which made him wonder who it could be. Considering he had already spoken to the kidnappers, he thinking perhaps it would a another pending issue regarding your other activities, as his exceptive way of life was governed by legal and illegal activities.

He pick up the receiver, "Yes," was all to Scavino said, could hear the caution in his voice.

Suddenly, a female voice was heard on the other side of the line. "Good nigth! Mr. Scavino. Although, I know we agreed through my assistant, not to communicate directly with you, I decided to call you anyway. My assistant can't seem to get any information or updates out of your I decided that the best was to hear first-hand what is going on and if there has arisen some problem." Replies Laura. She needed to know that these men had done everything she had wanted done and that social climbing secretary would be out of Perry's life, by the time all is over. Obtaining finally, the position and name that she always deserved. That of Mrs. of Perry Mason.

"Ma'am, I think calling me is a bit imprudent on your part. I thought it had become clear that after the plans had been made through everything, it would be done and I would speak through your assistant, for which you accepted. Being understood that the first time that we contacted, would be the first and last." Luigi said, a little exasperated by the nerve of this woman. He had done some checking up on Laura Robertson, prior to agreeing to take on the job. Most of the information he had quickly found was in the social pages, he knew Laura and Mason knew each other, but hadn't bother to go any further, as her assistant had given him plenty of information. But now he was sorry he had not asked any more questions, he had the suspicion that this woman would be more than a headache.

Laura gave a snort of disdain."Look very well Mr. Scavino and listen to me very carefully, to what I have to say. I am the one who is paying you to this job,so it's me who decides when to call or not. You understand! Now, depending on the information you give me. I will consider if you deserve a raising extra bonus or perhaps not. Do I make myself clear?" Laura replied with a bit of arrogance and superiority in her voice.

Scavino sighed, at Laura's arrogant words. "Yes, ma'am, its clear. But I doubt I'll be seeing that bonus." Replies Luigi, taking a deep breath. "Now, my people are moving the woman and baby from Bel Air's house to another safer place. Seems the person I trusted enough to leave in charge, he let the woman talk to her husband."

At that moment Laura lost control. "THAT WOMAN TALKED TO PERRY! YOU NOT REALIZE, THEY HAD THE PHONES TAPPED AND NOW THE POLICE PROBABLY KNOW WHERE YOU WERE KEEPING THEM," shouted Laura into the phone.

"Look, ma'am, you do not have to get upset, let alone shout. The man in charge realized his mistake that fact right away. After getting all the items the baby needed. My men moved them to my yacht which now sits, in the harbour of Marina del Rey." Smiles Luigi to himself. "Simple enough for the woman to have an accident and go overboard. Considering the last place anyone would be looking for her is on the water."

"Fine, fine as long as no one noticed them. What about the ransom demand?"

"Look, shortly, I have to call him to confirm that he is gathering the money together. But, I doubt very much that lawyer can. Because it is nearing the holidays and getting that much money may be difficult. Perhaps, I have, to refresh the memory of our distinguished lawyer a little. If he does not collect all the money in the agreed time. Making him see that if he does not do what we ask, his wife and granddaughter will suffer the consequences." Pausing and after thinking about it several times Luigi decided. He had to ask to Laura a question out of, maybe of curiosity or because he did not know what to expect from the troubled woman. "Lady, answer me something, why is this so important to you? Why do you want to be rid of the woman, but the baby returned safely?"

" Look you, Mr. Scavino. I'll have to remind you, this matter is none of your business. But even so, it will satisfy your curiosity, I have many reasons, to do what I am doing against that woman. But the principal reason that prompts me to do all this is revenge, sweet revenge." Laura smile, "I want this to be finished as soon as possible, I do not want to wait any longer, I want Della Street out of this world. ALREADY! It´s clear?"

Scavino only shakes his head at the demands of the woman. " Yes Ma´am, it is clear. We will be calling Mr. Mason very soon." Replies Luigi, he felt a growing anger with the arrogance of this woman. "I do not think there's any problem with Mason, I have to admit his attitude has changed since the first phone call and after talking to his wife, he is more willing to cooperate in order to get his family back. There is no doubt that he loves this woman very much."

Listening to Scavino's words about Perry loving his wife, it made her full of anger and jealousy. Laura needed this all to be done and over with soon, to finally be rid of the thorn in her life. "Now just tell me. Why did you move them to a yacht, instead of another house?" Laura asked.

"That was the best solution at that time, had to, the LAPD has already found the house and been over with a fine-tooth comb. I expect a visit from them at some point, since I still own the house." He replies, "I'll just tell them it's a rental property, that I have vacated for a long time and I was not renting itit recently. That I have no idea who may have been there. We'll have to wait another day or two and I'll have them back in the house again."

Laura sigh. "Alright fine, Smith gave you the list of orphanages, now just pick one and live the child there. As for that Della Street, if your personnel want to have a bit of fun with with that upstart secretary, before you get rid of her. I will not have any problem. I just want to make her suffer until her last breath of life, I want to when the police do find her body, there will be no doubt that she suffered long before she died." Smiled Laura.

"Sure, ma'am, if that is what you want. Can't promise that the personnel who work for me would be willing, but I will put it to them. Although I understand that there is one of the men, who might be interested, I think he has a certain obsession with the wife of Perry Mason. I also think that he keeps a certain resentment for the lawyer. If I understand, it is due to an old case in which the lawyer worked and where that man is involved, which ended several years in prison because of Mason." Luigi hung up the phone. He sat back in his chair, definitely this woman was crazy, he wondered just why she was so set on doing away with Della Mason and grandchild.

Laura sat at her desk with the receiver still in her hand, although with a bit of a hitch this plan was coming out perfectly. The thought of strange men having their way, with that uppity secretary of Perry's before doing away with her, would be the cherry on the cake. That would be wonderful, because that once Perry heard, what happen to his precious secretary and the disappearance of their grandchild, he would fall apart, falling into a deep depression, trying to get Della out of his thoughts and memories. To not remember the terrible way she suffered before he would be in need of comfort. and of course Laura would be there for Perry helping to erase all memories of Della Street. Laura could not imagine the enormous pleasure she was going to feel whens she getting rid of all the pictures and items that remind him of upstart secretary and they could finally be happy together. Laura hung up the phone sitting back in her chair and smiled excitedly, Perry would be of her and no one else would ever get in her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again the men used in Della, the handkerchief impregnated with that disgusting smell, which caused her to lose consciousness. Waking up then stunned and wanting to throw up, she had fallen asleep a short time, once they had gotten on board the yacht. The kidnappers had threatened her when they left the house, she would need to do as she was told or they would take the baby elsewhere. She could remember a limo ride from the house to Marina del Rey, she could also remember that she had carried Dee, along the docks, with two men escorting her. There had seen been very few people around, except those who were crews' members to the other boats.

After a while and several breaths to control her nausea, the Della's mind cleared enough for her to get up and look out one of the windows. She could see they were anchored near the marina entrance away from the docks. Suddenly, she heard a small snort followed by giggles, turned towards the direction of the noise saw Dee in a small cradle on the side of the bed. She also found several packages on the dresser and bottles, inserts with formula were on the desk. she found some boxes next to the bed, she went to open them, realizing that there had to be a woman involved in this whole situation, as no man would purchase certain feminine items for someone they weren't involved with. The items looked to be a bit larger than what she wore, but at least the items were clean. Now she could shower and give Dee a proper bath. Dee gurgled wanting to get the attention of her grandmother and laughed with her arms extended when she saw Della sitting on the edge of the bed. She picked Dee up, rubbing her back gently. She knew she had to get Dee fed, as it had to have been several hours since they had left the house.

But, Della decided first to give Dee a bath in the sink, putting her on clean clothes, then giving her a bottle. "Come on little girl, we're going to get you bathed, redress and a bottle." Dee's little hands tugged at Della's hair. "Yes, Nana needs to wash her hair. We have to look pretty for when your grandpa, uncle, mama and whoever else is looking for us."

Della carried Dee into the bathroom, there was a decent size sink in the vanity, turning the water on, she went back into the suite to gather up the items she would need. Dee was quite happy in the warm water, splashing the water. Having gotten a quick shower, both were in clean clothes, Della managed to get a bottle warmed for Dee and found several snacks for herself.

"Little one, being on this big yacht, I can only hope your grandfather and mama with the family help can find us here. I'm sure Arthur and Steve have had their people checking where we were for clues" Della, hugs Dee, kissing her for head. "Finding this place is going to be more difficult. I wish I knew how to help them. I want them to be able to hold you again."

Dee lets out an attempt at "Mama," reaching for Della's necklace. Della sighs sadly, her daughter is missing the first time Dee said mama.

"I know, my little one, I miss her too, she must be suffering so from all of this. She has your grandfather and uncle, along with the rest of the family. Knowing your grandfather, I'm sure it is very difficult for him not to be in charge of this situation. Patience has never been one of his stronger suites, especially when he has no control over what is going on." Pausing, "I'm sure he's trying to show control of himself for the sake of the rest of the family." Della wanted this situation to be over, to be home with the family, enjoying the holidays, the gatherings, the parties, the quiet times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Perry and Paul arrived at the Brent Building to meet with Sam Fuller, one of Paul's men, who had experience with the underworld and criminal originations, Gertie had already left them a pot of fresh coffee on the conference table, with several items from the office snack supply.

Sam had typed up his notes, to ensure that he had everything together. The one name that had come up most was Luigi Scavino, head of one of three mob families that had several large legal businesses as well as illegal activities from LA to the Mexican border. Scavino's people had spent time in prison/jail, but never enough evidence to keep them there for any great length of time. This wasn't the usual type activity for Scavino, seems someone else had come up with the plan for a kidnapping of family related to a high profiled LA lawyer.

Sam told them not all the dots had been connected yet. Seems Scavino had been contacted by an administrative assistant named Robert Smith, who work for a well-known Denver attorney, With a lot of power and influence in the highest spheres of society named Laura Robertson. He admitted to having this woman checked out and found that she had a restraining order against her, issued by a Boston judge and signed by both an LA and Denver judge.

Perry had taken several deep breaths, trying to control his anger. Just the thought that Laura Robertson may have found a way to harm his family, it infuriated him. But since she hadn't broken the order, by coming to California, there was nothing that could be done against her, until it was that there was accurate evidence of her involved with the planning in the kidnapping and hiring these thugs.

Perry had met both of Laura's administrative assistance, this Robert Smith certainly he would not tell them anything. Perry could say that he was an employee faithful to Laura and he would never betray her. There was no doubt that she had hired him to do all the dirty work.

Perry asked Sam to stay on the case, keeping him or Paul posted with any changes, including the location of where Della and Dee had been taken to. Sam telling them there was some talk among a few crew members at Marina del Rey, a couple hours ago. But that there was still checking if the information was correct. He had been informed of an over sized yacht at the end of the pier, that drifted out to deeper water, when the tide changed. There had been two men and a woman carrying a baby that board it just before the tide changed. The yacht was anchored out in deeper water. Sam's suggestion was to see if Perry knew anyone military who worked on this type of rescuet.

Sam finally left the office, Perry and Paul realized they were really walking on eggshells. Perry was having difficulty believing Laura's obsession of him and dislike for Della, would cause her to kidnap them. What could she hope to obtain, providing the who incident wasn't traced back to her?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Antonino Lombardo had arrived at Scavino's office. He was the right hand of Luigi and the person in charge of the kidnapping. As soon as Scavino saw Lombardo, he complained him about letting Della talk to Perry. "But, Boss, he wanted to talk to the dame first, before agreeing to the ransom demand. We could have gotten so much more. I don't think we'll see any extra money from that lawyer that hired us for the kidnapping." Said Antonino.

"If you had paid attention to the call time, you all would still be in Bel Air, instead of out on my yacht. But for your stupid carelessness, now, I'vegot to figure out a different ending for this situation, because we have to dispose of the Mason's wife and drop the baby off at some orphanage, so that the family never finds her." Said Luigi, "I have no intention of ending up in prison for this."

"Boss! Why not call Mason and raise the demand." Antonino asked. "Or we could get the money from that lady and her assistant who wanted us to do away with the wife and baby. Get the money from her, then call to Mason, we demand the ransom money and then we will see if we will return, to his wife and granddaughter or do what Mrs. Robertson asked us. Then that we get the money from both, we get out of the country.

Because, I would not mind having fun with that lady, you know very well that because of Mason I spent some years in the shade, so I would not mind retaliating with his wife, it would be a pleasure."

"Antonino, I'm not sure, this whole thing is just complicating a lot apart, the lady your referring to is a high priced cooperate lawyer in Denver and she could be a problem." Replies Luigi. "It maybe worth giving her a call once I figure out what to say to her. But if this woman becomes a problem for us, I will not hesitate from telling the cops this whole thing was her idea."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Note**

I want to apologize in advance for the delays that could be in the next updates. As, Madame president said, the Laura that I love as much as I hate this Laura. **"** **Life is a bitch."** And now it gets in my way more often, without leaving time to advance the story. I hope not to delay more than necessary with the next chapter. For the guest reviewer who asked me what OC was, are the abbreviations of the original character, which would be Lizzie, Tom, Andrea and all the others that do not belong to the Perry Mason series.


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **Thanks so much, for your reviews.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Forty Four**

Lizzie feeling like the walls were closing in on her, the need to be alone with her thoughts and for some air, she went outside to sitting on the porch swing. She pulled the sweater around her, as she stared out over the flower beds and gardens, realizing in a couple of months her mother would be working on getting rid of the weeds. She could imagine, also her little girl a little bigger trying to help her grandmother and her happy mother teaching her how to do it. She missed her mother, but she missed her baby more. Lizzie had never given that at that time in her life she would become to becoming a mother and although, her baby came to her life in an unexpected way, by wrong her decisions, guided by alcohol and feelings to an unrequited love. Now she would not change, it for anything in this world. Because, the turn of events brought her beautiful little girl, Dee into her and her family's lives. If something happened to her mother and Dee, she wasn't sure if she would be able to handle the loss. Because for her, her daughter was all her world, her strength and she desire to live.

Lizzie thought of her parents, many thought her affections all went to Perry. But she loved and respected her mother equally, much more, now that she had also become a mother and only wanted to be half as good with Dee as Della was for Tom and her. She knew the loss of her mother would nearly destroy Perry, as he has loved her for nearly thirty years, the loss of Dee would do him in for sure.

Lizzie wondered if she was once again being punished for the choices she made, to continue her pregnancy and then raising the child alone. She knew it had been a mistake to conceal her pregnancy from her parents, but that had worked itself out her parents had been there. After the accident that caused Dee to be born early. She sighs, horrible thoughts running through her mind. She shakes her head to scare them. She could not imagine that life was so cruel, wondering, why? the destiny insisted on moving its cards. Why join it with Pj to conceive that beautiful being, if later it was going to snatch it? She breathes several times to calm down, then smiles briefly, her daughter was a fighter right from the start, like her grandmother. Lizzie knew where ever the two were at the moment Della was taking good care of Dee. She wondered why life kept punishing her, especially since she had been pregnant. Suddenly one name came from the echoes of her mind, one person who seemed to be wanting to hurt her and her family. Lizzie tucked the name back where it belongs, it couldn't be possible that the person would be so cruel.

Lizzie was not very surprised when PJ come back home from London, because of the kidnapping. He loved Della a lot, besides that he was family, even if she wouldn't admit to anyone, just how much closer to the truth that was. Pushing the swing back and forth with one foot on the porch, she hugged Dee's stuffed rabbit, as the tears started down her cheeks again. Suddenly hearing the door open and close, she wiped her eyes, turning to see who had come out.

"Hey Brat, what are you doing sitting out here alone, you'll freeze." said PJ sitting next to her, putting the sweater he had brought with him around her shoulders.

"Thanks PJ, I hadn't planned to stay out here for long, I just needed to be alone and the house was starting to close in on me." Lizzie replies.

"Brat, I know I'm not your favorite person, as you and my sister have been a pain in my back forever, but we are family. Because of that connection we have become friends to a certain extent. I just want you to know, if you need anything, you can count on me." PJ attempts a smile.

Lizzie saw Dee's smile in his, making it hard to contain her emotions and tears. "PJ, I thank you for offering your support, but I don't want it to cause any issues with you and Gala. I'm surprised she even let you come home for this. I thought you had plans over there for part of the season."

"If only you knew," PJ laughed. "After talking to Dad, I told her what had happened and I was heading for home. Gala couldn't believe I was letting family come in the way of the holiday party season in London. She threatened to move out, while I was packing. Told her to go ahead, I'd see her in Aspen before the New Year." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry about that PJ, Gala never has liked me. Somehow, I don't think she ever understood that like Andrea, I was just another little sister to you." Says Lizzie

"I've always thought it was because she was the beautiful girl of her parents and spoiled by them. She's always been the center of attention, but is learning the world doesn't revolve around her." PJ smiles sadly. "She even threated to call off the wedding, when I called to tell her I had caught a variety of flights to get here." Says PJ, "I've known for a long-time life with Gala will be a rollercoaster ride. We may or may not survive, but I'm willing to try."

"Thanks for coming, I'm glad you did." Lizzie smiled

"Look there is one more thing, we might not get another chance for me to say this, but I need to." He takes a deep breath. "Timing never seemed right. I want to apologize to you for my behavior over your parent's anniversary weekend. I should have acted like a gentleman, my second sister, we all grew up together. I was so overwhelmed with what had happened between us, going back to London, seemed to be the only way out. Yes, it was cowardly of me, I just hope this attempt to apologize will be taken for that. Sorry for what happened, sorry for hurting you and sorry it has taken me so long to even make an attempt to apologize to you."

"PJ, you do not need to apologize, it was a mistake, and both of us are to blame for what happen. We were both influenced by alcohol and the situation at the time. I could have made an attempt to stop what had happened, but I didn't. I do appreciate your apology, but from this point on, let's forget the entire event." Pausing Lizzie, "it's done and over with. You're going with your life with Gala, as for me, I have Dee to raise. Although my unexpected little gift was not planned, I am happy with it. In addition to receiving a lot of help from people, who love my daughter and me. Now with my little one in my li..." Lizzie started to cry again, the realization that her little one wasn't around.

PJ wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her close to him. "Shhh..., Brat, you'll have her back as soon as group inside figures it all out. Then I can finally meet the little girl who has this entire family spellbound. Andrea and Mom have told me she's beautiful, a spitting image of Aunt Della." Smiles PJ, "Judging by the pictures I've seen, I'm going to have another brat in my life." Pj said mockingly.

Lizzie slapped his leg, as she sat back against the swing and without thinking, "I can only hope she's not as unfriendly as her father."

Lizzie without knowing why she had opened her mouth, turned pale, fearing that Pj would understand what she really meander. Luckily before he could say anything the door opened and closed again.

Listening to a familiar voice, "PJ, would you please go into the kitchen and get the serving dishes off the top shelf for me. I'm not as agile as I use to be and I don't trust either of your fathers right now with the good china." Says Mae, who had gone out on the porch.

PJ nods got up, kissed his grandmother's forehead and went inside to do the chore she had requested. Mae sat where PJ had been sitting, taking Lizzie's hand into hers.

"My girl, I just want to remind you, that as your grandmother, I love you very much. I will always be around to take care of and protect you. You have always been able to tell me anything and everything. So, when you feel comfortable enough, you will tell me the Dee story right from the start." Mae leans to kiss Lizzie's cheek.

"I think you pretty much know the Dee story." Lizzie tries to smile, "but I promise one of these days, I will tell you whatever it is you want to know, except for one thing. At least for now." She leaned over to hug Mae, in the echoes of her mind she suspected somehow Mae already knew who Dee's father was.

XXXXXXX

Perry with the help of his financial advisor and bank manager, had managed to raise the needed amount of money, without too much notice from office and bank personnel. The less people knew about his withdrawal the less likely the press would find out. It was a known fact between some of the bank personnel and at the advisor's office, Perry Mason was known for his gift giving over the holidays.

Now it was back to waiting for the kidnappers to make contact regarding where to leave the money and pray they would keep their promise to return Della and Dee home safely.

Paul and several of his investigators had continued to search with what little information he had obtained after the search of the Scavino mansion. Paul had also gone to Denver to find out why he wasn't getting any information regarding the movements of Laura Robertson and her close staff members. He was soon to discover two of his five investigators had betrayed him, they had each received large sums of money from a Robert Smith to leave Denver. Paul met with the other three investigators, leaning of what had happened, they assured him they were not involved with the pay off. They gave Paul information regarding Laura remaining in Denver, but was making some interesting calls to several people in LA, including Eva Belter and one mafia boss. Her assistant who paid off his investigators had been to LA several times in regards to the kidnappers. Paul left Frank Faulkner, along with the men, once they assured him of being able to continue their investigation and would they call if it needed more help or to report any more activity. Paul had hoped that there was a way tape one suite of offices, but knew he would lose his license if it were to happen and the whole phone taping system came back to him.

Returning to LA within a few hours, Paul met with Perry and informed him of what had happed in Denver. Perry's already darkened mood turned to anger, because Laura was involved again with trying to harm his family. Perry was angry at himself for believing that Laura would leave his family alone. She may not have broken her restraining order, by staying out of California, but it seemed she maybe the one who came up with the plan to rid of his wife and granddaughter. If she were involved, he wanted her to be punished to the fullest extent of the law and this time there would be no lost love story that would stop him.

Leaving Perry at home, Paul went to meet with Steve Drumm and the District Attorney regarding the possible involvement of Laura Robertson in the disappearance of Della and Dee. Paul gave them copies of the notes his investigators had given him and promised full reports when this incident was over with. Both made calls to their respective counterparts in Denver, requesting they talk to a list of employees, regarding any knowledge of the Mason family and their boss' involvement. At the time of the request, no one was sure of what charges maybe brought against the employees. Paul told them of two of his investigators taking bribes not to report on what they had found out. It was just a matter of finding the two men, as the other three would testify as to what they knew of the incident.

Neither Perry, nor Paul or anyone else involved with the case could imagine what was about to happen within the next couple of hours. Apparently, Luigi Scavino, was beyond having second thoughts about what he had become involved in. He knew they had gone through his house in Bel Air, he had seen the search warrant, telling them he hadn't been there for several months, but knew several of his employees had recently stayed there. He was sure the police had already considered him a suspect, in at least part of the disappearance and kidnapping of Mason's wife and granddaughter.

Scavino was a shrewd man, with a keen sense of survival, which had kept him in business for so long and never been arrested. The thought of going to prison, for an undetermined amount of time, the loss of his homes and bank accounts seized, was something he didn't want to have happen. The money was not good enough to risk his precious freedom for the stupid revenge of a woman scorned.

Scavino got up from his desk and went to his safe, he opened it, to obtain a portfolio with several documents and a manila envelope that was inside the box. The documents contained a lot of information that could interest the police, some papers were written in handwriting by Laura Robertson, from where she revealed some information about the planning of the kidnapping and other documents that Smith had given to Scavino. On the envelope were some tapes of recording, which Scavino had secretly recorded, were the conversations and calls he had had with Laura and Smith.

Now he would have to get all this to the police, to the while he got on a plane to Switzerland. There he had money in the local bank and a home in Gstaad. He knew his passport was in order, as his private plane was already fuelled and his pilots could be ready to leave within an hour. Once refueled and over the Atlantic, he could call Mason to tell where to find his wife and granddaughter.

Luigi placed the papers and the envelope and with the tapes into a box with a lid. He sealed the box, placing an addressed label on top to Lt Steve Drumm, LA police headquarters, he put it into his safe. He didn't need Lombardo or Smith seeing it and questioning its contents. Luigi would leave it at the buildings front desk with instructions of which delivery company would be picking it up and at what time.

Scavino had called Lombardo and Smith to inform both of them, he would be leaving LA, and once he made the call to Mason. Finally, the two men arrived, the conversation was brief between the three men. Lombardo upon hearing of Scavino's trip, he started to question why he was leaving and where was he going. Luigi just smiled, he had no intentions of telling his own hired help where he was actually going. He figured these two and the originator of the plan deserved whatever it was they got.

Scavino's call came to the Mason house, at the end of the 48-hour period that Perry had been given to gather all the money. The phone rang nearly five times before it was answered. Perry was given instructions to leave the money in a backpack, near a certain statue in the park across from the mall parking garage at six am. Perry wasn't happy having to wait nearly fifteen more hours before getting his family back.

Scavino smiled to himself when he thought that neither Lombardo nor Smith would be aware of who exactly called the police to inform them of their involvement in the Mason kidnapping. Smith would be unable to deny his voice on the tapes and that he knew who the woman was, same person who had written the pages they had as evidence. Scavino could only hope that the lawyer would get caught as well.

When Smith left, Scavino was left alone with Lombardo to give him, final the instructions for him, He told him he had to return to the yacht. He was to stay there until it was determined time to bring Masons family back to shore. He smiled, knowing Lombardo wasn't smart enough to remember the boat couldn't be moved close to the docks, unless it was high tide and in these days that was not the case. Also if the police caught Lombardo, Scavino would reward him very well for his silence and if that was not the case and he wanted to betray him, there were many acquaintances in the police who could give him a direct trip to the other world.

Following with his plan Luigi Scavino, would leave the package in the reception, for the delivery company. He would go to the exit and getting into the waiting limo, heading for a private airport. He would be in the air within an hour and within ten hours be crossing the Atlantic to his own freedom. Once in the car he made a call through the limo´s phone, after hanging, he realized within 24 hours he would be safe in Switzerland, with his precious freedom and no police around. That arrogant woman who so desperately wanted revenge, would possibly losing her own freedom.

XXXXX

Perry reluctantly had agreed to what the kidnapper had demanded. He didn't like the idea of leaving the money in a backpack at the park, with no knowledge of where to find his wife and granddaughter. He knew deep down if Laura was involved in anyway, money wasn't the reason for the kidnaping. He wondered how he had been so stupid to keep pushing that possibility to the back of his mind and the thought of a simple restraining order would stop her for hurting his family. He knew she had given in to easily to in her attempt to have his granddaughter. He knew she harbored a grudge against his wife for nearly thirty years. Perry began to fear that Laura would harm Della, as well as his little Dee. He took several deep breaths trying to control the anger that was building against a woman, he thought he loved decades ago.

Perry couldn't stand the long wait he felt nervous and scared, every minute seemed hours and the arrival of the next day an eternity. His only hope now was that those ruffians would keep their promise to return his two Della's, back where they belonged, he wanted a true Christmas miracle. Perry didn't know how close to the truth his wish was.

XXXXX

Both families were now gathered waiting for Paul to call them. Paul and PJ had gone to LAPD headquarters to meet with Steve, to coordinate the money delivery and a small group of officers to follow whoever picked up the backpack. Steve had explained that there would be at least two women in the group, all were the best at undercover in the southern California area.

The three men stood outside waiting leaning against the step railing into Headquarters, when a dispatcher came out handing Steve a small white envelope. It had been found at the reception desk, when several files where picked up and it had fallen to the floor. No telling how long it had been at the desk or who might have dropped it off. It had Steve's name on it, with a message to deliver as soon as possible. He stared at it for a short time before Paul broke his concentration.

"Are you planning on opening that now or you waiting for someone to do it for you?" Asks Paul anxious to know what it contained.

Steve opened it, to find a small key with the 203 stamped on it. "Odd, Paul looks the key. It seems that it belongs to a locker." He hands it over to Paul who took it, turning it around in his hand.

"I agree with you, but with a city that is filled with gyms, bus terminals and LAX, which all have similar type lockers. How to find where it belongs? We would take several days to find out." Paul said, knowing very well that time was what they did not have

An officer stepped out of the building, "Lt Drumm, you have a phone call", then disappears back inside. Steve hurried up the few steps back into the building, Paul and PJ right behind him. Going down the hall and into his office, he answered the phone as he sat down. "Lt. Drumm."

"Good evening Lieutenant," said a female voice. "Can I imagine that you already received the envelope with the key?"

"Yes, at this moment I have it in my hands," replied Steve. "Now tell me how do you know about the key? Were you the one who dropped it off and can you tell me what does this small key mean?" Asks Steve, he can heard the slight laugh from the person calling.

"Lieutenant, I'm just a good citizen, who wants to help the police find the wife and granddaughter of a famous lawyer." Came the reply.

"Oh really, just who would that happen to be?' Asks Steve.

"Don't even try to deny that Perry Mason is suffering for not having his wife and granddaughter by his side. But if you don't want the information that could help you locate them, fine. I will just have someone remove it and toss it all in the trash." Replied the voice. "You only have thirty seconds for an answer, and your time is already advancing."

Steve took a deep breath, "How do I know this is not to be some practical joke or an attempt to lead us in the wrong direction?"

"LA train station is all you need to know. Me neither, I would count on the two that pick up the money to give you any proper information." It was the last thing the lieutenant heard before the connection ended.

Hanging up the phone, Steve looks at Paul and Pj signaling to follow him to the exit, "Steve, where are we going?" Asks Paul.

"We do direct to the LA train station, the locker belongs to a train station." Getting heading for the door. "What are the chances it's the main one?"

"It's the closest." Replied Paul, as he and PJ followed Steve out of the office and headquarters. "What are we looking to find in this locker?"

"Information about the kidnapping and possibly where Della and Dee are being held."

Later, the phone rang in the Mason house, "Mason." Said Perry.

An excited voice is heard on the line, "PERRY! Take your car and go immediately with Tom to Marina Del Rey. PERRY WE FIND THEM! "


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **Thanks so much, for your reviews.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Forty Five**

After Della feeding and changing Dee's diaper, she sat in the rocker quietly, she cooing and singing to her baby, until she fell asleep. She caressed her granddaughter's cheek with her thumb and kissing her forehead. Then she whispered sweetly her granddaughter, "Good night my sweet little girl, rest, let your guardian angel shelter your dreams and protect you." Della sighs, "I assure, my baby, that we will be home soon with your mother, grandfather and the rest of the family." Getting up she moved to the cradle, gently placing Dee into it and sitting herself on the edge of the bed. She rocked it for a moment, smiling as Dee started to suck on her thumb.

Della's mind wander, it had been four days, since this whole nightmare had begun. She knew her stress level was high and that she hadn't been eating properly. But what worried her most was Dee's well-being. If this confinement was affecting her, her little one would be affected much more. She could only wonder how much longer it would be, before Perry and the police found the two of them. She was feeling a bit discouraged, thinking that it may never happen. But then she told herself that she would not let herself be defeated, she had to stay positive, that they would be found soon and safe.

The turning of the cabin door handle brought Della from her thoughts. She looked the door at it as it opened, watching two men standing in front of her. Both she knew, were involved in this whole situation. One of them stayed outside and the other man come in, closing the door behind him. He was the man, whom all the other kidnappers called him boss,t he one responsible for keeping them hidden. Somehow, Della didn't think he was smart enough to has plotted on his own, the kidnapping her and Dee.

"Good evening, Mrs. Mason," said Lombardo, giving her an evil smile as he crossed the room, looking at her from top to bottom, in a lustful way and to eat it with his eyes

"Tell me, sir, how this can be a good evening for me. If you and your men have us locked in a suite on a yacht instead of my granddaughter and I being with our family." Replied Della angrily.

Lombardo stepped closer to her, leaning more closer her, his fingers tight on her shoulders with such force, that she was sure, that he would leave the marks of his fingers on her skin. "Look ma'am you're, nearly as arrogant as your husband. Now let me remind you too, that like him, you're not in charge of this situation either." Said Lombardo, getting closer and closer to her. Della could feel him breathing in her neck.

Pressing her feet harder on the floor, she stood up, pushing Lombardo enough to make him let go her and and reach to hit him a strong slap. He was surprised for a couple of seconds, rubbing his cheek. Giving a sardonic smile, he grabbed her arm pulling her close to him, so he could kiss her lips. She tried to push him away, wiping her lips desperately with her hand, trying to erase any vestige of that disgusting kiss from her mouth.

Lombardo smile, he drew closer to her and pressing her hard towards him. "Acting like a wild mare, I can just image what a pleasure it would be to spend time with you. Perhaps we can try it to have a bit of fun now." Lombardo looks at Della in a predatory way and then he smiled again. "It really would be, a real pity not to enjoy that beautiful body before this has ended." Lombardo says, pushing Della at the bed, he smiled, then laughed as she had landed on her back.

Antonino stepped closer to the Dee's cradle, Della tries to say something, but Lombardo put a one of his finger to his lips, to indicate to Della, that she should not speak. She managed to sit up, but didn't dare slide closer to the cradle for the moment. She could feel the bile working its way up from her stomach, as the rage was building up inside as well.

"Someone recently commented that there was no doubt about this girl being your granddaughter. A living portrait, like looking, a younger version of you." Lombardo laughs, "it's no wonder that lawyer wants to be rid of her almost as much as she wants to be rid of you. I've never talked to that woman. But perhaps, you can tell me, what you've done to her, so that she hate you so much." He raises an eyebrow at Della.

"Lawyer? What woman?" Della asked. She was puzzled by Lombardo's remarks. Granted the first and only person that came to her mind was Laura Robertson. Their dislike for her each other had long since gone beyond tolerance for whatever social event had brought them together. She could be arrogant, overbearing, believing that she deserved everything in the world that she wanted. But a person capable of ordering to kill? just to get someone who was never hers. Della could not believe all this, really, she was beyond the limits even for Laura. She had tried unsuccessfully, several months before to separate Lizzie and Dee, only on the whim of having Perry's grandchild. She committed irresponsible acts that earned her a restraining order, had kept her in Denver. Could she actually be behind these past four days, could she really be that cruel for her want or need of Perry. Could she really be so out of her mind? As if to think, that sending to kill her, she could recover Perry.

But, why Dee? Why involve her little one? In her revenge towards her. Why couldn't the kidnappers have left her near the car for Mae and Margaret to find? They couldn't have been that long in gathering up the packages and down to the car. That just indicated her that the order was also to kidnap Dee. Della, never imagined, to what degree of evil, Laura could reach, only to get what she wanted let alone what had happened these past four days.

Della's fear was building again, Laura Robertson's hatred of her would be strong enough want to avenge on her by taking the life of her baby. She closed her eyes, silently saying a quick prayer, wanting Perry or the police to find the two of them before it was too late.

Stroking Dee's cheek, Lombardo spoke, jerking Della out of her thoughts. With a cruel smile, "Madam, I hope you know what will suit you. You need to stay quiet. We don't need to wake this beautiful baby up. I don't like, the babies' cry or scream and I understand, this one, does have a good set of lungs and you know? what, that crying makes me very nervous and when I'm nervous, sometimes do things that I could later regret or maybe not. But if you want to risk something bad happening to her. That will be your responsibility only." Lombardo gives her an evil smile. "Then for your sake and the well-being of this little one, you will be very calm from now on and would not make any attempt to do anything, much less scream or try to hit me again."

Della just nodded, the tears spilling from her eyes, she wanted to speak but fear and helplessness the lump forming in her throat, that prevented her from speaking.

"I understand that babies' necks are very fragile and it would be a shame for me to try it on her." Lombardo pauses, then he smile and . "Did I get it clear for you?"

"NO! PLEASE! I understand. I promise, will be quiet, but don't hurt her my baby. Please..." Della wipes away the tears from her eyes. In that moment she felt so powerless.

"Very well, I see that you are understanding, who is in charge here. Now, you just need to stay calm and quiet, do what I tell you and I'll leave the child alone." Lombardo smiles at her. "You better pray that she doesn't wake up."

Della was shaking, horrified to think that this unscrupulous man could hurt her baby. "I'll stay calm, just don't hurt my granddaughter, she's just an innocent baby, who should never be here. Please don't do anything you may regret." Pausing, she sighs, "I don't know why some woman would want to harm or hurt a baby, because she looks like me." Della couldn't understand how someone's hatred towards another person, could lead them to commit a kidnapping, commit tremendous horrors.

"Repent?" Asks Lombardo. "Sometime? her husband, has regretted something he has done?" Antonino said, his anger and hate was heard in his voice.

"Perry? Because he would have to repent?" Della asked with a puzzled look on her face, due to the words of Lombardo.

"Of course! How a lawyer as honorable as her husband would regret something." Says Lombardo, there was irony in his voice. "He probably has long since, forgotten me, because of the number of people he has sent to prison. Ma´am tell me. Doyou remember a humble young man that the only crime he had done, was the fact he followed the employer's orders." Pausing, "no of course not, your husband and you was too busy saving his client from jail. Isn't that so Mrs. Mason? Well at the time you were not Mrs. Mason, you were just a faithful secretary Miss Della Street. I still remember your photographs in the magazines, among the society pages, I always thought that you were very beautiful and were noble looking. But I realized too late that you were just like your boss, only caring about the fame and prestige that each case brought you. You two only cared about cases, that you would know you can could win, as each of these cases, had brought fame and fortune. Your husband would never allow himself to break his clean record of cases won." Said Lombardo.

Antonino Lombardo took a couple of deep breaths, noticing Della still had a surprised look on her face. She was trying to remember, but with a time frame for reference, she couldn't come up with the case. He would have been a very young man, perhaps early to mid-twenties. "Perry has always done is best, researching each case and his clients."

"Ma'am, so you're saying you don't remember the case of Willard Bartlett?" Lombardo asks.

Della shakes her head, before replying, "I'm sorry, but I cannot remember, there were so many cases at the time, it's hard for me to remember all of them. There are times I need so sort of reference to find files for old cases."

Lombardo rolls his eyes, knowing that Mason's secretary was well known for her memory to their cases. This made him wonder how many other cases had fallen by the wayside of unimportance as his case had. "Well, ma'am let me try to refresh that once good memory of yours. It was a case of financial fraud, which became a murder case or so it seemed. Bartlett's partner Bruce Werbler, transferred several large amounts of money to several accounts in Switzerland, then faked his death, disappearing so that Bartlett would get blamed for all of it. I was just a 20 year old kid, one of Werbler's office boys, errand runner, learned a lot about office work. He had me sign several documents as a witness, without me knowing he was committing a crime." He paused for a brief moment, before starting again. "I was a kid, who had faith in people, believing that good people could achieve everything with hard work and effort. I admired your husband, thinking he was a humble person, he made things happen with little effort and a lot of intelligence. I also admire you, dreamed of you every night, as I'm sure others young men my age at the time, they were too. I was in love with your beauty, your radiant smile in those publications. I always thought how lucky Mason was to have you at his side. But that all fell by the wayside, when Mason discovered that everything about Werbler was a farce, sending him to prison and his client went free. I also got caught up in the fraud charge, because I had signed those documents, your husband didn't care that I was just following orders. He told me I had to take responsibility of my own actions and if I wasn't sure about what I was signing, I should have asked for an explanation or just refused to sign. He didn't care enough to help me, he just simply said he was sorry." Lombardo smiles sadly, as he seemed to finish his mixed up rambling of the past.

"I do remember now. You are Antonino Lombardo." Says Della, "I remember Perry tried to help you. Even referred you to another very qualified lawyer. Because we had a very important case that we needed to attend to. We ended up making several trips back and forth to Peru, regarding a young emigrant mother and her young son. They were having difficulties with her late husband's family. They wanted to take her house away from their son's widow, annulling her marriage and leaving her in the street with their son. This case turned out to be the most important case of our life. It took us several more years before it finally closed. The mother passed away and to fulfil the final request, my husband and I adopted her son. I'm so sorry, we never did check to what had happened with you, we both forgot about it." Della looked up at him sadly.

"Well ma'am, let me tell you something, the case that was so important to you, that brought you your adopted son, brought unhappiness and misfortune to my life. I found guilty and sent to jail for three years. What no one seemed to understand, was I didn't know what those papers entailed. I was threatened if I didn't sign, I would be unemployed. Either way it had a tragic effect on my life." He takes a deep breath, "my mother was very sick with tuberculosis and needed expensive medicine daily. She needed to be taken care of. I was her care giver. But because I got sent to prison, she was left helpless, dying alone, in a charity home."

"Mr. Lombardo, I'm so sorry for what happened with your mother. It was not our intention to hurt you that way. But, I want you understand, my husband only complied with the law." Della said, trying to calm the man down.

"SILENCE! Close your mouth, I don't want your false apologies." Lombardo looks at Della with fire in his eyes, his anger was increasingly irrepressible. "I swore to myself that even if it took me a life time, I would get revenge on Perry Mason and take away from him, the one personhe most wanted in his life. It just happened I met people in prison, who eventually introduced me to my current boss. He sent me to trade school, so at least I would have a job that would be a good cover, in order to work for him as well. He recently got an offer from some lawyer, who like myself, but for different reasons wanted revenge on you and your husband. I couldn't believe my luck, after so much time, I alone in a room with Miss Della Street."

Antonino Lombardo takes both her arms of Della, abruptly pulling her up, bringer her closer to him. He whispers in her ear, breathing on her neck. "Now I get to take something from Perry Mason, taking everything from you. Miss Street..."


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **Thank you very much, for your good or bad reviews, will always be received. Because it is an indication that you took the trouble to read my story and that will always be appreciated.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Forty Six**

After receiving Paul's call. Perry and Tom leftt quickly heading towards Marina del Rey. Lizzie had begged her father to take her with them. Although Perry rarely said no to his princess, this time he had to say her not. One of the great Perry's concerns was Della, because he knowing very well her wife and he knew that she wouldn't be taking proper care of herself, because her first concern would be Dee. Mae warned both her grandson, as well as her niece's husband to drive carefully and stay safe. Because, Della and Dee were depending on them.

Before leaving, Perry, hugged his daughter tightly, kissing her forehead, promising her that he and her brother would bring her mother and her baby home safely. Tom had picked up Dee's little rabbit off the couch and tossed it at his little sister, as his father and he headed out the door. Leaving Lizzie standing in the front of the window accompanied by Mae and Andrea, while they watched the car, back out of the drive way.

The local police had been closed the whole area and its surroundings off just allowing on those who needed to be on the docks to be there. When Perry and Tom arrived at the place indicated by Paul, the officer in charge asked their ids, to then inform them where to find to the Lt. Steve Drumm.

They walked along the dock looking for the place where they had been said the others were. Once there, they managed to see Steve next to Paul and PJ, that were accompanied by the Commander in charge of the rescue, several members of the Los Angeles Coast Guard and LAPD. Perry and Tom approached quickly where them.

When they reached them, they were informed quickly by the commanding officer, that the boat suspected of holding their family members had been located, just beyond the jetties of the marina. During a routine surveillance outing of along the coast, it had been noted that a large yacht had been sitting just outside the marina entrance. It was also said that in the last few days, there had been a lot of activity in the yacht , even though it seeme that wasn't going anywhere. The CG boats had kept an eye on the same yacht, even ran a check on its name and the owner. The Commander had tried to contact the owner, without any luck. He had been inform that the yacht was being used by another employee while searching for a new home. The Harbor Master mentioned the boat had been at the dock two days earlier on the tide, it was loaded with groceries, only seen three men and a woman, who may have been carrying a baby. The boat's captain had not been back to the yacht since its anchor had been dropped where it now sat.

Commander Scott, explained that they would board the yacht for an alleged routine inspection. They would use the simple excuse that the yacht had not been inspected recently and needed to be done for the safety onboard, prior to any departure from the marina. Explaining to all that maybe it would be impossible to go over the entire boat, but still they would have a good idea of how many people were on board, ensuring Perry that after the inspection outcome, there would be another boarding just after dusk.

Finally, everything was set up for the inspection to begin. Scott, recommended a pub a short distance away, where they could get something to eat and drink, while they waited for the results of the inspection. This would keep them from drawing attention, avoiding the suspicion of what might be going on in the marina. Also, once on board, Commander Scott told the group they could come out on the police boat. She just didn't want to draw attention to why this particular inspection was being done, this late in the day.

Walking towards the pub, Perry spots a bench overlooking the marina. He nodded to Tom, that he was going to sit outside for a few moments, as the rest continued on. When he sat down he realized that he could not see the yacht from there, making it more nervous. Perry settled on to the bench, full of mixed emotions, although he was happy that the rescue was underway. Also the fear of something bad happening to his wife and his granddaughter, he scared him to death. He missed the two of three women in his life so much. For Perry, Della would always be his only great love, she was the only woman he would love in this world and he could not imagine a life without her. While Dee was the wonderful gift that his daughter gave him. He hoping for that by day end this nightmare would end.

The Perry´s anger grew, when he remembered that Laura seemed to be the one behind the whole series of events to harm Della. When the feel of a hand on his shoulder brought Perry out of his thoughts, looking back he realized it was Tom, who moved to sit beside him.

"Dad, I know my saying it will not change anything the way you're feeling. But don't worry, I'm sure everything will be fine. I guarantee you that very soon we will have Mom and Wawita with us again and so we will be able to celebrate to a Merry Christmas, next to both our girls." Tom sighs. "Dad, we have to trust, that everything is going well. We must trust that the Coast Guard and police, they will do their work."

"I know, Tom! I know!" Said Perry a bit louder than intended. "I just hate having to wait, not being involved from the beginning, not knowing what is happening at this time ."

"Dad, calm down! I know that not having control, patience's and waiting has never been easy for you. But you have to be calm now." Tom smiles, "I've never understood, how Mom, kept you calm?"

Perry smile to Tom. "Believe me, it's never been easy for her." Replies Perry, "But now, I'm just having difficulty accepting the fact of who may have started this whole chain of events."

"Dad, come on let's go inside and get something to eat. Police will contact Lt Drumm, when they are ready for us to board the boat and go out to the yacht.

In the pub, Perry's mind kept wandering, between optimism and pessimism. Not being out on the water when the yacht was boarded was making him crazy. He was felt frustrated of having someone else to the job of finding Della and Dee, he wanted to be in charge of the situation. Perry felt that if something were to happen to Della or Dee, he would not sure he could stand it. He wouldn't be able to face Mae and his daughter. He knew his life wouldn't be worth living, without Della or Dee. He wished he had stopped all contact with Laura Robertson, when Della had come into his life.

He always knew there was something wrong right from the start between the two women. It had taken years before he realized it was Laura, who didn't like the fact Della had become the most important person in his life. Even before she realized that he was in love with Della.

After, that they will find Della and Dee safe. Perry would see to it that Laura received her deserved punishment. But if sometng worse were to happen to either or both of his girls. he wouldn't hesitate kill Laura Robertson with his own hands. Without caring, that this act would put him in jail or even death. For Perry it would be worth any punishment with the simple act of the avenge the death of the woman he loved more than life itself.

At that moment the voices of Paul and Steve bought Perry out of his evil thoughts. Steve placed his handheld receiver on the table, "Perry that was Commander McCandles, they are preparing to board."

Perry just nodded, feeling frustrated that he was not there.

"Perry I know you feel desperate, for you are not there, but they've got to go through proper procedures and do the inspection. It's the one sure way to go over the entire yacht, without arousing any suspicion. The commander also told me, that all this would take around an hour." Says Steve. "One of police boats will leave the docks, once the Coast Guard, made their announcement to board. The other will remain behind for us, once the inspection has started."

"I understand all this Steve, but for me things are not happening fast enough, how it should be and if they' not on that yacht, I don't know, what I would to do." Perry sighs. "But the only thing that I am sure of is that once this is over with, I know what I will do to the person who came up with this plan." Said Perry, there was anger in his voice.

"Perry, the only thing you will do, after finding them is that you going to take your wife and granddaughter home and beginning get your lives back in order, letting the rest of us take care of the people involved." Replies Steve. "When we've completed the investigation. We'll let that you can talk to them as long as you promise to behave and above all, do not let out your temper. You understand?" Perry nods to Steve.

"Dad, what doesn't make sense to me, is that if within a few months she will be a grandmother. Why is she so set on still trying to get a hold of Dee?"

"Laura Robertson, always thought that she was the olnly one who deserved be Perry Mason's wife and with that she would get all the benefits of the name. Because for her, the love is not what was important, but everything they would can achieve in their professional lives, by being together. In her crazy ramblings, she believes getting Dee, she will have your father in her hands." Replies Paul. "She always hated my beautiful for entering Perry's life and heart, always supporting him and working with him at his side in criminal law."

"What is really surprises me, is how much police procedures she has tucked away in that head of hers." Said Steve, baffled as that woman, was capable of so much evil.

The waitress stopped at the table, placing several plates of food in front of them, then left. "Good thing neither my mom, nor Grandma Mae are here. Not a raw vegetable in sight." Tom smiles sadly, remembering his mother. He wishing that nightmare ends soon, so that she returns to his side, ready to take care of him as always.

Several minutes passed, before Perry, tossed his napkin on the table, desperate, to still have no news of the Guard Coast. "Steve I can't do this. Just sitting waiting. Can we get on one of those police boats and go out there? I promise I will stay on the boat. I just need to be out there."

Steve took out his handheld receiver to communicate with the boat's captain. "Captain, please hold your departure. Mr. Mason and I, will be right down, we are going out with you." Pausing, "yes I know what the Coast Guard said, but I promise Mr. Mason will behave himself. He knows very well everything that is at stake at this precise moment."

Perry took his wallet out, leaving more than enough money to cover the tab.

The five men headed back towards the marina.

XXXX XXXX

The Coast Guard vessel, with the Harbor Master on board, made its way through the marina out to the yacht, the helicopter made wide circles overhead. Commander McCandles glanced around, noting her crew was all in place for this, nodding to announce their approach to the "Estrella De La Mañana". Slowing down, starting to circle the yacht, coming to a near stop at the rear, repeating the identification and request, "Estrella De La Mañana, this is Coast Guard Cutter Brant Point, requesting again, presence on deck, we need to board your vessel for a inspectio." Finally dropping anchor, the cutter was tied to the yacht as well.

Landau appeared at the rear of the yacht, "why you need to do an inspection? In this moment my boss can't be on the deck. He is very busy below deck and the captain is not here, I can't allow you to come on board."

"Sir, your captain, does not need to be present. We are preparing to board, with or without your permission."

Several members of the search party boarded the yacht and were waiting the arrival LAPD officers, who were to join the inspection team. Commander McCandles saw what had taken the boat a bit longer to get there. She had been warned that Perry Mason, was not a man to crossed, patience in certain situations was none existent. That he was still madly in love with his wife and his granddaughter had become his weakness.

Landau kept pacing the rear deck of the yacht, still trying to convince the officer in charge that he couldn't let them do the inspection without the owners' permission.

Commander McCandles finally stepped on board, with three LAPD officers, who were instructed to stay on the deck. Then turning her attention to Landau, "Just so that you are aware, the owner of this vessel is on his way to Europe. Now will you tell us how many more are on board with you?"

Landau had a sudden urge to jump overboard and try to swim to shore. Commander McCandles looks at him smiling, suggesting that he take a seat, as the sooner this inspection got started it would be over with quickly and he would be back on shore dry.

XXXX XXXX

Lombardo, took Della's arms, pulling her roughly at him. At that moment Della felt how that man's body pressed against hers. Both being so close that she could feel his breath on her face. Lombardo, had squeezed her so hard, Della had difficulty breathing.

Della could feel how the despicable hands of Lombardo,as he caressed and touched her body. She stiffened at the feeling that a stranger was touching her without her consent, causing a chill to travel down her spine. Then the Della´s mind sought for a thousand ways to fight off this hellish man's offensive grip. She wanted to get rid of him and the touches, of his hands on her body. She wanted to scream and push him away from her, But the thought of what might happen to Dee scared her heavily. Because, this bad man had warned her if she shouted or tried to stop what he was attempting to do, the one that would pay the consequences would be her little one.

Lombardo began his unsuccessful attempt to kiss Della. She closed her mouth, pressing her lips together and turning her face to one side avoiding he from kissing her. Angry and frustrated by uncooperative behavior of Della towards him, he pushed her up against the wall. He reaching to move her face with one hand and with the other hand, held the back of her hair tightly to immobilize her, kissing her rudely against her will with a lust and passion that caused Della to freak out hardly. During the fight to avoid the kiss of Lombardo, Della bit her lower lip causing it to bleed, Della's tears started to come out without her being able to stop them, it was feelings of vulnerability and being defenseless. Because this man was trying to desperately to have his way with her. Lombardo was becoming such a predator looking his prey.

Della's stomach began to protest with the simple fact of thinking that this man would succeed in her goal of satisfying her basic instincts with her. How could she look at Perry's face again? If that man would get revenge on her husband by possessing her.

Suddenly there was a slight noise coming from the cradle, causing Lombardo to loosen a bit his grip on Della. Turning his attention towards where the little noises were coming from. Della felt the need to control her breathing as she was becoming very scared that Dee might completely wake up and start wanting attention.

Lombardo gave a slight snort of frustration and then looked Della straight in the eyes. He wanted to make sure she understood, that his words were not a game. "After you calm down that brat, you and I will have a good time without interruptions. But, If that baby wakes up, I can't guarantee that I will not repress some sort of brutality. I know you would not like that. You understand?" Della nodded, in sign that she had understood then he pushed she towards the cradle.

Della sat on the edge of the bed, she reaching to rock the cradle. "This cradle is too small, she needs to be in her own crib, with her family. My little girl misses her mom." She rocks the cradle a few more times. "Sometimes when she sleeps, has baby dreams and she makes some sounds."

"For the sake of that baby, I hope all this is true, I'd hate to do something against her. Well make her calm down, I want her to be stop with the noise. Because you and I have a pending business to finish." Lombardo gives Della an evil smile, as she looks at him.

Della's fear was increasing, reaching into the cradle, she picked up a sleeping Dee. Adjusting Dee so her head was on her grandmother's shoulder Della began to rub her back, softly whispering. Getting up she started to pace the area, she glanced through the open slit of the curtains on the windows, sighting another boat real close. She didn't dare take a better look, she didn't want to upset Lombardo any more than he already was. She could only hope her own desperate thoughts hadn't affected what she thought she saw.

As Della quickly put Dee back in the cradle, she felt Lombardo, approaching from behind her, he wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. He began to kiss her hair, then her neck, but she managed to move just enough, to get away from his harassment. "Madam, do not you realize? How delicious you smells?" he starts giving small kisses in Della's hair. Smiling as he rested his face on her hair. "For a middle-aged woman, your still very beautiful, very desirable, your perfume, it would drive any man crazy. No wonder that your husband's lawyer, he still to love you, after all these years." He whispers into her ear, while he sliding the shawl kissing her in on the shoulder and neck, feeling his strong breath in her ear.

Della tries to move away. But he takes her and pulling her strongly towards him. She was beginning to shake, tears starting to run down her face, she was trying so hard not to scream. Biting her lower lip again, starting to bleed. Lombardo turned her around to kiss her by force. He seeing her lip bleed, he began to gently kiss her blood-covered lip and lick the blood that sprang up. Della closed her eyes tightly, while her tears fell, she almost could not breathe, felt was going to faint.

Lombardo stares, to Della's hazel eyes darkened with fear. "Madam this is your last warning, you need to calm down and cooperate with me, o..." He pause and then he smiles to her. "Maybe you want me to fight with you to get what I want, Miss Street. Believe me, that is what I would like most. It would give me great pleasure as well to see that smug face of Perry Mason, when I tell him I was going to take his wife, but instead you gave yourself to me. Tonight, you will be mine forever. I'm quite sure he will be more than willing to let you go, so we can enjoy a life together."

Lombardo pushed Della onto the bed, then straddled her, raising Della's arms above her head, holding his wrists tightly with one hand so she can not move. While with his other hand, he slowly unbuttons the top of her dress. His attention was on what he was attempting to do, he was unaware of what was happening on the upper decks or the noise coming across the water. Della squeezed her eyes shut briefly, trying to stop the tears, hoping this was a nightmare and what she was hearing wasn't a dream.

Lombardo's free hand, managed to get part of the top unbuttoned, touching her everywhere that he could. He wanted to enjoy this experience, Della's resistance still, that encouraged him even more.

Della's tears fell more and more. For the infamous act, against her, which Lombardo was about to commit. Della could feel the loud panting of Lombardo in her ear. While she could not stop crying and trembling." Please, stop this, don't do anything. I beg of you." Della said, her voice was so weak that it could barely be heard. Though she wanted to scream, fear and tears prevented her.

He shakes his head, "I'm very sorry, ma'am. But now that I feel the sensation of her body next to mine, I can not stop, even if I wanted to. You fascinate me! You drive me crazy! I swear!

Lombardo laughed, "I swear you! This night you will be mine! Nothing and nobody will prevent it!"

At the precise moment that Lombardo finished saying those words, the cabin door flew open, he hearing the door bang, turned his attention to tell whoever it was that they weren't supposed to be interrupting him. When he felt that great hands grabbed him by the shoulders, pushing him away from Della, throwing him to the ground, hitting his head.

Still confused Lombardo, he was not sure what had just happened to him. He shook his head to clear his eyesight. Before totally getting a clear head, he realized he was being pulled to a standing position by some very large hands. Opening his eyes, he saw a deep blue eyes, watching him with an uncontrollable murderous rage.

"HOW DARE YOU! To touch with your dirty hands, to my wife." Yelled an angry Perry, "I'm going to kill you right here, as the miserable insect you are," Perry said, while his hands went around Lombardo's neck, who struggled to get out of the big man's grip.

Suddenly, there was a scream, "PERRY, PLEASE, STOP, DO NOT ANYTHING" Della managed to get up, quickly getting to Perry's side, her hands tugging at his arm. She could not allow her husband to stain his hands with blood, because of her. "Perry love, calm, look at me please, I'm fine, do not hurt him, I'm fine, he did not do anything to me, just look at me, please."

But Perry, he did not hear reasons. The rage and anguish accumulated in recent days, combined with the image of this thug astride, touching her, when entering the room. it clouded his mind. Perry pushed Lombardo into the chair, but not moving away from him.

"You will pay for what you were attempting to do." Said Perry.

Tom, Paul, PJ and Steve entered the room, Della asked them to help Perry step away from the man. Tom and Paul each take hold of Perry's arms, finally after several attempts, got him to step away. Steve checked to insure Lombardo was alright.

PJ went to Della, wrapping one arm around her waist, his other hand on her forearm, helping her to sit on the edge of the bed. Picking up a blanket from the bed, he placed it on her shoulders to cover it.

"Aunt Della, are you alright? Has nothing happened to you? Are not you hurt?" PJ asks.

She shakes her head no, then hearing crying sounds coming from the cradle. "DEE! DEE!" Della shouts, "my baby I have to see her," she says trying to get up but can not, sitting back on the bed.

PJ told her aunt to sit still, that he will get her baby. He got up, going to the cradle, where the cry was coming from. Leaning over the cradle, seeing a large set of hazel eyes, looking up at him, followed by a pair of hands rising towards him. PJ's heart squeeze when he saw that beautiful little girl, he couldn't believe how much this little bundle looked like his Aunt Della. He reached in to pick up the little bundle, "Hey little Brat, I'm your uncle PJ. Do you know, my little girl? This wasn't how I expected to meet you." He kisses her forehead, Dee smiles, as he carries her over to Della.

"Please PJ may I have her, I need to make sure myself that she is alright." Says Della, reaching out to take Dee from him.

"Aunt Della, I don't think you have to worry, she only shed a few tears. I suspect she was about ready to prove she has inherited the family lungs, just to get the attention she needs." PJ smiles watching his Aunt closely.

Having calmed down enough for Paul and Tom to let go of him. Perry turned his attention to where his wife and granddaughter were sitting.

Steve had handcuffed and read Lombardo his rights, before he was taken upon deck. Steve joined Paul and Tom wanting to ensure for himself that Della and Dee were alright even from a short distance.

Perry, not sure that what the sight in front of him was real, he moved to pull Della and Dee into his arms, tightly holding on to them. It was a protest from Dee, being caught between her grandparents, that made Perry let go just enough.

Perry smile. "Sorry! my precious little girl, I just needed to make sure you both are really here." Perry says to his little girl, quickly kissing his wife. "May I?" As he takes Dee from Della's arms. Dee leans her head on her grandfather's shoulder. "Yes, my girl I missed you too. But there is someone at home that has missed you more than me, which is almost impossible. Same person is missing her own mother, nearly as much as missing you. She's going to give you plenty of hugs and kisses." Perry gave her a dimpled smile.

"Mom are you alright?" asks Tom, as he puts an arm around her shoulder.

Della, leans against Tom, letting Perry hang on to Dee. "My child, I'm fine. This man didn't harm me, just tore my dress a bit, I bit my lip in the struggle. It will heal, as well as this all becoming a distance memory, eventually. I just want to go home, see the rest of our families and take a long hot bath." She gives Tom a smile, stroking the her son's cheek reassuringly. "How is Lizzie doing? I'm just so afraid of what this whole event has done to her health and her mind."

Tom realized that his sister was as stubborn as their mother, as well as not caring for her own health when there were more important things to be tended to. "She will be better when we get the two of you home. Grandma Mae, has been making sure she eats. Like everyone else she must be anxious waiting to hear from us and what time we got home safe with you and Wawita."

"Uncle Perry! Let me have the newest little brat in my life, while you and Tom help Aunt Della." Says PJ, extending his arms to take Dee from Perry. He reluctantly gives his granddaughter to PJ, while Dee smiles her dad.

"By God, Perry, to my beautiful little girl took less than fifteen minutes of confusion, for to make a new conquest in our family." Smiles Paul, "Bad enough is that Tom got wrapped around her little finger months ago, for what, now also have to I've got to compete with my own son for that little one's affections." Everyone laughs, while Paul sighs heavily.

XXXX XXXX

 **Author's Notes**

The name of the yacht where Della and Dee were kidnapped, I took it from the title of a song in Spanish, "Estrella de la Mañana" sung and written by Gloria Trevi.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **Thank you very much, for your good or bad reviews, will always be received. Because it is an indication that you took the trouble to read my story and that will always be appreciated.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Forty Seven**

While all things were getting underway at the marina, the anguish of not know nothing it was more and more unsettling, within the Mason household. Lizzie was anxious from the uncertainty of not hearing any news. The think that something could happen to her mom or her baby, was killing her slowly, to the point of going crazy. After grabbing a lite jacket off the hook, she stepped out onto the back patio, to take a walk around the yard and relax. From there she could see or hear anyone arriving to the house. Many horrible thoughts roamed her mind, what would happen if her father and the others hadn't found her mother and her daughter? And if they were taken somewhere else? Or that they were there, but the rescue had gone wrong and something bad had happened her mom, trying to keep Dee safe.

After wandering around the yard for a while, finally she walking around to the front of the house, to sit down on the swing, while she was swinging in the only thing she could think about was holding Dee in her arms.

Picking up and hugging the Dee's stuffed little rabbit that she had left there earlier. Lizzie leaned back and closing her eyes, remembering the happier times over the past few months, next to her little girl, leaving the bad memories behind, that were around her mind. The sound of a car stopping, made her open her eyes, disappointed when she realized that it was only a taxi, sighing sadly. But she was surprised when she realized it was Johnny, who had gotten out of the car and was paying the driver. A moment later the taxi was gone and Johnny was walking up towards her the walkway, duffle a bag in hand, dropping the bag on the porch as he stopped in front of her.

"Lizzie! Why?" was all he could say?

"Johnny? What are you doing here?" Lizzie asks surprised.

"What am I doing here? Is that all you're going to say to me?" Johnny breathes heavily. "I had to hear about the disappearance and kidnapping at the mall of your mother and Dee of another people, but not you. I thought we had agreed that I would be a part of my little lady's life, even if you both, moved back here to LA."

Lizzie just stared at him for a few brief seconds, before sliding over on the swing, he sat down next to her. "Johnny! Understand me, please. I haven't been able to think beyond the fact that my mother and daughter were taken in the last couple of days. Calling you was the last thing on my mind. I just couldn't think, of anything else, that in my mom and Dee. Johnny, I'm really sorry. Now tell me. How did you find out?"

"Ken and Andrea were supposed to have some plans for the holidays, but she called him to cancel everything and tell her, what was going on. She also told him not to tell me anything until you did it. After two days, he realized that you had not told me anything. He called me telling me everything that happened." Pausing he takes a breath, "Lizzie, I just wish, it had been you that called me about the abduction."

"Johnny! Please understand me. I haven't been able to think about anything else since this all happened. I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. But I just wouldn't have been able to deal with you at that moment precisely because of this, look, how you are reacting now." Replied Lizzie.

"Lizzie! Look at me, please." She does with tears in her eyes as Johnny continues. "I love you and I love Dee. I thought we were forming a family bond. Yes, I know, maybe we will never fit into the ordinary family model. But even so, I thought we would be a family. That together, we would raise Dee in a healthy and fairly happy home."

Lizzies tears starting down her cheeks, "I'm sorry, Johnny, really sorry. It wasn't my intent to hurt you, by not telling you anything. In those moments I only worried about having Dee and my mom with me." She leans to give him a hug.

Suddenly, the sound of several cars with lights on that stopped in front of the Mason house, called the attention of them. Lizzie and Johnny got up from the swing, Lizzie could saw her dad getting out of the second car. They stepped onto the walkway, when they saw to Perry and Tom that helped Della out of the car. Johnny wrapped his arm around Lizzie's waist as they both looked for the other little person that was Lizzie managed to see PJ get out of the car, carrying a small bundle in his arms. Lizzie pulls away from Johnny, running down the walkway to her daughter.

"DEE, my baby girl." Cries Lizzie, who hearing her mother's voice began to laugh, stretching out her arms and wiggling to be released from PJ's hold. Taking hold of Dee, giving her several kisses, she turns her attention to PJ. "Thank you, for keeping your promise to help return my child." Lizzie leans to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Brat, you don't need to thank me for anything. I just had the privileged to carry that little Brat home. The ones who deserve the thanks are those who did all the work, the Coast Guard, Navy and the LAPD". Smiles PJ, "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but this brat and I have become good friends and I suspect I may become her favorite uncle." He reaches out to touch Dee's cheek and kiss her forehead.

Lizzie was intrigued by the strange bond that had begun to form between the daughter and the father. How could they be united, even without knowing anything of the truth? In the distance a confused John watched the whole scene, remembering the story he had heard years earlier about Lizzie's youthful infatuation with Andrea's brother. But he also remembered that this love was one-sided PJ considered her to be more of another sister. Johnny knew PJ was in love with his high school sweetheart and they were living together and working in London.

Watching this small family reunion, Johnny couldn't help but wonder, if he had just solved the great mystery of Dee's father. He knew Lizzie had told him and most everyone the same story about the father. He realized that Lizzie didn't want to be involved with PJ, other than from being what she always was, the annoying brat, and friend of his sister. But if there was ever a chance and the truth be known he wouldn't want to be an obstacle for them to become a family.

Johnny kept watching Lizzie and PJ, while they talked further down the walkway.

By Lizzie's movements as she held Dee in her arms, he could see she was very uncomfortable and needed to get into the house. Without being sure that he should intervene, Johnny gathering up courage them he grabbed the sweater of Lizzie off the railing, stepped off the porch walking to meet them.

As he got closer them he started talking. "Hey Lizzie! I know you don't want to let go of that precious package. But please, hand me Dee over and put this sweater on before your grandmother sees you out here without it on." Smiles Johnny, looking with some suspicion at the other man. "Hello, PJ." Says Johnny.

"Hello John, nice to see you, again." PJ replies between teeth.

Hearing Johnny's voice, Dee raised her mom arms laughing and moving desperately to lunging into his arms. Lizzie hands Dee over to him as she takes the sweater to put on. Johnny felt he have been wrong to interrupt the two of them, so he stepped away from them, giving them space to finish their conversation. Dee was happily babbling in his arms, she trying to say him Papa, several times as she claps her hands. Johnny walks back to the porch with Dee, while he waited for Lizzie to join them, before going into the house. He so wanted to give kisses and hug tightly his little girl but thought best to wait until they were inside the house.

Finally, Johnny takes Dee into the house, followed by Lizzie and PJ. Johnny without being able to avoid more the desire to pamper his little lady. Start doing it without caring him, who was watching it. "My girl! My beautiful girl! I missed you too, all the time we were apart. But now my heart is glad, seeing that you haven't forgotten of me. I am so glad you're safe." He says smiling, while kissing Dee's face.

"Of course, that she hasn't forgotten you," Lizzie replies, rolling her eyes at him. "If she loves you as much as you love her."

"John tell me how you are? It has been a long time. Since we saw each other the last time. I surprised you're here." Says PJ.

Johnny just smiles, refusing to take PJ's attempt to start some type of disagreement. "We originally made separate holiday plans, but then this incident happened. So, I figured my place was here, next to the two most important women of my life." Johnny replies, unable to avoid the irony in his voice.

"It is same reason PJ come back from London, although it seems that Gala was not very happy with is not like this?" Lizzie asked, before PJ could make another attempt at starting an argument with Johnny. "PJ, shouldn't you go call Gala and let her know my mom and Dee are all safe."

PJ nods, "Brat, I'll take your subtle hint and go. But not to call Gala. I doubt she has even missed the fact that I'm gone. We both know that she doesn't care." PJ smiles and walks off towards the kitchen.

Suddenly a voice is heard that Lizzie had missed the last four days. She had feared in silence that maybe she could never hear her again. "Lizzie, my girl, now that you've hugged your baby, I would like to hug my baby too." Came Della's voice. She was eager to hug her own daughter, to insure her girl was fine.

"MOM!" Shouted Lizzie as she turned to run to her mother's open arms. "Mom, are you alright? They didn't harm you, did they?" Asks Lizzie to her mom, while they tightly hugged.

"My girl, I am fine, tired and with a few bruises, but fine." Replies Della. "All I want to do now was be with my family and forget the last few days." Says Della.

In this moment, Della was felt grateful her knight in shining armor, he arriving in time to save her from the claws of Lombardo.

"Mom, I know just saying thank you a thousand times, will never be enough, for taking care of my daughter and keeping her safe." Says Lizzie, hugging her mother tightly and beginning to cry.

"Calm down, my girl, everything is fine now. We are both home safe and sound with our family. You Know I will always be there to take care of my little girl."

Perry puts his arms around his wife and daughter, Tom on the other side of him. "Come on you two, there are people in the kitchen waiting to see both you." Stepping towards Johnny, "If you don't mind young man, I would like to take that little lady from you." Johnny nods. Dee's baby laughter fills the area, as she stretches her arms towards her grandfather.

Perry, nods to the kitchen door, Mae was leaning against the door frame with tears in her eyes, happy to have her niece and her great-granddaughter at home.

XXXXXXXXXX

After the small celebration of return the Drakes had gone home. Andrea wanted to stay a little longer with her little girl, but Margaret convinced her that it's not the moment, that the next day there would be time to enjoy her niece. Because now that was the time for Lizzie and Dee.

Perry told Johnny that he could stay with Tom this night because it was too late to find a hotel where to sleep.

Lizzie accompanied by Mae had taken Dee upstairs to give her a bath and put her to bed in her own crib. Mae after helping her granddaughter with great granddaughter, she said good night to her two girls and settled into her guest room to go sleep. Johnny decided to go for a walk around the neighborhood, to clear your mind.

Dee was happy to finally find herself in her crib. She gurgled happy while trying to reach to touch the mobile that her Uncle Tom had placed low enough in the crib for her to reach. Lizzie settled into the rocking chair, with no intentions of leaving the room. She didn't want to be away from her baby in any time.

Perry had drawn a hot bath for Della, filling it with her favorite smelling bubble bath. He had lit the bathroom only by candles, giving atmosphere of relaxation. A glass of wine was waiting for Della at the edge of the tub, as an attempt to start the process of forgetting the last few day's events.

Steve Drumm had made the request Perry that Della would need to make a statement regarding what had happened. Although the lawyer was reluctant to have his wife testify to the police so quickly. Steve reminded him, that in order to confirm his suspicions of the person behind the whole chain of events, Della needed to be do it.

Perry accompanied Della to the bathroom to help her got into the tub, not without first hugging her and placing a sweet kiss on her lips. He telling her, that while she was relaxing, he would go out to the patio to sit for a while and think. Before Della says anything, Perry gave her a wicked smile, saying yes, he would take a jacket with him, making her roll her eyes.

Perry sat on one of the lawn chairs, accompanied with a glass of bourbon with ice, he felt, he needed a drink, after all the latest events. He took a deep breath, trying to relax. Tom had seen her dad going out, deciding that it would be good to make accompany him for a while. Perry smiled as he saw his son sat at his side.

"Dad, are you okay? I think, you will be now more relaxed, Now that Mom and Wawita are at home." Asks Tom to his father. He realized there would probably never be a better time to ask him about Laura Robertson. "Dad, I have to ask you this question. Dad say me, what do you plan to do with that woman? Laura Robertson, if the police confirm that she is involved in the kidnapping of Mom and Dee." Asks Tom.

"Son, right now, I'm not sure what I'm going to do." Perry responds, then pauses before continuing to talk with Tom. "You know, deep down, it hurts me a lot to think that Laura was capable of doing such atrocities. I knew that she was a selfish and self-centered person, who sometimes reached the edge of the law to achieve her goals. But wanting to hurt your mom and Dee, that's something different, it's out of bounds."

"Dad, do not tell me, do you still feel any affection for Laura Robertson? Pausing "I cannot believe, that with everything she has done. You still think about being able to forgive her." Tom asked very surprised that maybe his dad wanted to be compassionate that woman.

"NO! Son, for no reason am I going to forgive Laura. How can you think that about me? I promise you, if Laura is to blame for everything. I will do all that is in my hands so that she receives her deserved punishment." Perry replies angry. "The only woman that I love is your mother and she is the only one who deserves all my loyalty."

"Real dad, I don't understand, How could you, fall in love with Laura?"

Perry shrugs, "Tom, the truth is that I do not know it myself." Perry sighs.

"Dad, say me. How did you and Laura Robertson get involved? I've always had the feeling that the few times I've seen together my Mom and Laura, neither of them could see each other. I still don't understand. What attracted you to her? If that woman is so different from mom."

Perry shook his head, before adjusting himself on the chair. "At that moment, we were very young and we met in the law school. The Navy recruit me, to go to the Pacific, it was war times and the important thing was to serve the country. When I returned, we meet again, in the law school and we became part of the same study group, somewhere along the way, she started asking me to family events little by little, we began to be something more than friends. Four years after, I graduated, passing the bar. Laura was beautiful woman, intelligent, came from a wealthy family, with the right connections and certainly ambitious."

Dad so, did you really fall in love with her? Asks Tom.

Perry shakes his head, "Not really, not. Now that I see things in retrospective, I think I stayed, dazzled by her, she charmed me with her charms." Perry smiled briefly, "I thought that its inner beauty was just like its exterior, but I was wrong." Pausing. "She was worked as an assistant a law clerk, in the family firm, but wasn't what she wanted. She thought big, wanted us to open a law firm together, catering only to those clients who could afford us, corporate, trusts or wills, everything depending on who was on the client. I wanted to work criminal law, but she hated it, she said me that this practice was not profitable for me and that it would not help me to emerge in the profession, and that I would only be a mediocre lawyer."

"Dad tell me, how did you end up at the Brent Building, even a small office and staff must have been expensive?" Asked Tom.

"That, son, is a long story." Perry smiles as he remembers the early days of setting up the offices. "Before making my way, on my own. I was working at a small law firm. They had Mr. Brent as one of their clients, I met him there and we became friends. When he found out that he wanted to open my own legal practice, he don´t hesitate me to offer one of his offices in his building. Making me a big discount with the only condition that I was his lawyer."

"I can imagine that Laura did not like that," Tom asked smiling.

Perry nods, "Laura was furious that I chose the criminal law. But even so she had interviewed and chosen my first three secretaries, none had lasted more than six or eight months, once they realized that I needed a secretary, not a wife. I also learned that Laura, had hired these secretaries to boycott my work. It was then I had put an ad in the paper myself, needed one secretary who could run the office, accompany me to the court and we upon returning continue working late at night if was necessary."

Tom raises his hand so that his father stops talking, "Dad, that part of the story, Lizzie and I know her well." Tom tells his father, "Mom appeared in your office for a job interview and from there, she was your secretary and the love of your life for more than 30 years. It is not like this?" Both laugh.

"The first big thing your mother, did was hire Gertie from a temp agency," Perry smiled, "thanks to your Mom, she continues working for us." They sat silently for a moment, until Tom broke the silence.

"Dad, say me. How did Glenn Robertson, corporate law and Denver come into the picture?" Tom asked.

Perry sighs. "As I said, Laura wasn't interested in my job in the criminal law. In addition to the fact that she never really liked to life in LA, except for the some social events. She kept telling me that corporate law was the perfect job for me. That it would have regular hours and more than once suggested we open our own law practice and to start sharing a life together. At that time I disliked corporate law and now I like it less." Pausing. "One day she told me that a prestigious law firm in Denver, needed three lawyers and they were very interested in us. Laura accepted a position without thinking twice, telling the owners of the firm that I was also interested in the job. Although she never consulted me. She was furious, when I told her, I wasn't willing to change my job in LA and move to Denver with her."

"Dad tell me the truth, did not you think at some point to go with her to Denver?" Asks Tom.

Perry shakes his head. "Although I once thought I could make a life with her that had stayed in the past." Perry sighs. "I just realized that she did not love me as much as she said. So I decided that I would only enjoy life with her, without any compromise. But when she insisted that we should get married and move, it was the breaking point of our relationship. She threatened to leave and end our relationship if I did not go with her. But I did not give in to her blackmail so she decided to move to Denver alone. Illusively she thought that after a while I would regret and run after her, causing a larger tear in our relationship." Perry smiles, "she started dating Glenn Robertson, one of the junior partners, sending clippings of the two of them together dinner, theatre, social events." Perry takes several breaths of air.

"I imagine that she regretted going to Denver, after not getting the results she either wanted or was expecting." Says Tom.

"I have no doubt about that. Because later she appeared in my office, putting an ultimatum to me. I had already hired your mom and the office was moving forward into Della's hands. She realized long before me, that I was in love with your mother. But she thought it was temporary and that I would get bored soon her. She returned to Denver and accepted Glenn's marriage proposal. Thinking that I would go crazy and break into her wedding to prevent marriage. But when nothing of that happened and with the time it realized that my love by your mother was not only a whim if not true love. Her anger was channeled towards her. In her head, Della was the only one to blame for keeping me away from her, getting worse over the years. When your mother got pregnant with Lizzie and we married, that was the straw that spilled the glass of water. Hating her more for getting what she never did, forming a family with me. Laura always wanted to be present in my life and I just let it go through the memory of the good times we had together. But I never thought that she harbored the absurd hope that we would ever return. But now, I do not care what happens to her, all I want is for her to get punished for what she did to your mother and Dee."

"Dad, thank you for opening up with me and telling me everything. But now I think we better get in, it's getting late and I'm sure Mom will be waiting for you." Tom said smiling, Perry just nodded, and both get up from their seats and enter the house.

XXXXXX

While Tom and Perry were out on the porch talking, Della still soaking her bubble bath. Lizzie quietly rocked Dee to sleep.

She gently pulled the small rubber duck from her baby´s little hands. Which PJ had brought as a gift for Dee. It wasn't a common yellow rubber duck. This duck was blue with a red and white striped throughout, representing the flag of England. Lizzie kept gently rocking as she looked at the duck, realizing PJ had picked the item himself, probably at Heathrow on his way through to get home. Certainly, wouldn't have brought anything home had Gala been with him. Anyway, it was a sweet detail from PJ, at least he make the attempt and Dee seemed to like the squeaky noise duck made.

Lizzie sighed, wondering what life would be like if she decided to tell the whole truth to PJ. She knew of Perry and Paul would be very angry, because both would look it as, that Paul's son got Perry's daughter pregnant, then walked away. Regardless of the fact, that Lizzie had made own choices. Both fathers would insist that they do the proper thing. Forcing them to marry, so that raising Dee together.

But she knew very well that they wouldn't be happy together, least of all married because of an unplanned baby. Even if Lizzie and PJ decided on marriage just to raise Dee together. All this would bring long-term frustration and hatred between them and there would be a small unhappy girl watching her parents who hate each other and can´t stand because they are together only because of their fault. If there were ever a situation that required PJ know about, Lizzie would call him to talk about the truth of Dee's birth. But for now it was not the time.

Lizzie didn't want to see both families separated, because of her. She couldn't bear to see how her family was broken, neither didn't she want to ruin PJ's life next to Gala. She knew, that if Gala found out that he had a child with her, she would abandon him and never forgive him. Lizzie knew that that would be PJ's unhappiness and this would a very heavy burden that she was not sure she wanted to carry.

Lizzie took a deep breath letting the air out slowly, thinking to herself, that it wasn't the right time to tell PJ or perhaps never would be. But there was also the fact that Johnny was always at her side, helping and accompanying her, wanting to take responsibility for raising Dee with her.

At that moment, Lizzie did not want to think anything else about that matter. The only thing she wanted was to enjoy having again her baby back in her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saying goodnight, Tom to his Dad, he went upstairs to his room to relax before going to sleep. Perhaps, he would has a short conversation with Johnny, about the events of the last days and the fact that it all finally ended over, with the happy return of the two missing women, of the family.

Perry had gone through the house, checking the doors and turning off the lights that had been left on, looking out the living room window he saw Johnny returning from his walk. Perry opened the door for him, then turning off the outside lights and locking the front door.

"I'm sorry Mr. Mason, I lost track of time, while walking around the area." Smiles Johnny, trying not to be nervous around Perry. He just nods his head, Johnny says good night to Perry, then goes up the stairs to Tom's room.

Perry looks around to make sure everything was alright, as he go up the stair to make the final check of his family. First entering to the nursery, slipping through the partially opened door, he smiles at the beautiful sight in front of him. His princess sitting in the rocking chair holding her baby in her arms, both Lizzie and Dee were both peacefully sleeping? It was an image he did not want to forget, his princess and her little miss, the continuity of the woman he loved most in this world. Using one foot he started the rocker in motion as he took his granddaughter from her mother's arms. Dee made a slight noise, hugging the rubber duck tighter, Perry managed to get her into her crib. He managed to exchange the duck for a small rabbit, Dee had taken it, while she sucking her thumb, without stirring.

He for a brief moment he watched her to assure she was asleep. Caressing her cheek, he whispered a promise. "Rest my beautiful girl and sleep peacefully. You will not have to worry about anything anymore. Because from this moment your grandfather will be here to take care of you and protect you. Yes I know! My little's what I said when you were born and I could not keep my promise. But I promise you, what I will do this time. Now I realize that my only priority will be you, my family. So the person who gave them a difficult time, to you and your grandmother. Very soon she will receive his well-deserved punishment. It does not matter that it has been part of my life at some time. I will move heaven and earth so that it never appears again in our lives. Perry says as he plants a kiss on Dee's forehead. "This time, your arrogant and stubborn grandfather learned the lesson." Perry smiles sadly.

Then Perry turned his attention back to his princess, he pulled a pillow and a blanket, of the closet and he cover her daughter with the blanket and pulled pillow behind her head. Lizzie started to stir, but Perry gently placed his foot on the bottom of the rocker, gently rocking the chair and his daughter.

Perry watching his daughter sleep so quietly, he began to remember, how difficult it was for her daughter not to have her baby by her side in the last days. But finally mother and daughter were together again and sleeping peacefully. Perry smiling thought to himself that since that moment his only mission would be to spoil and pamper his granddaughter, fulfilling all her whims, having the slight suspicion that this time Della would agree with him. After being sure again, that everything was fine in the room, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

Glancing down the hall, he see the lights coming from under Tom's door, then he stopped outside Mae's door, not hearing anything, he turning around to go to his room.

He could see Della coming out of the bathroom, she was wearing a white nightgown that highlighted her celestial figure. Her hair was wet and her rebellious curls rippled her face making her look even more beautiful. If ever that would have been possible. "God!" Perry thought to himself, he certainly had missed that woman, his wife, the only woman he had ever really loved and would love the rest of his life. The fact that he had nearly lost her, took his breath away and all the emotions of the past days came flooding forward, that several tears escaped from his eyes. Catching his breath, he wiped the tears away, before she could see them. He wanted to be strong in front of her, to make her see that everything bad that had happened would be erased with his love and care, helping push out of her mind the memories of the last days.

"See something particular that you like?" Della asks, realizing that Perry, did not stop staring at her.

Perry smiles, "I just, admire the beautiful view, in front of me." Approaching her, bends to kiss her sweetly on the lips.

"Why don't you go take a quick shower, then you come back to tell me, that else you admire apart from the beautiful view." Della smiled mischievously at him.

Suddenly Perry becomes serious, looking at Della. "My lady! You realize you're going to have to talk probably more than once with the police or at least with Steve and probably Hamilton as well." Perry tries to smile.

"I know, my love, I just want to get it done, over with and try to put it all behind us as soon as possible." Della kisses his cheek. "But now my gallant gentleman, to the shower please." Perry nods, grabbing clean a pajamas, going to take the shower by order his beloved wife.

After shower, Perry back into the bedroom, expecting to find Della, reading in bed. But the only light on was on her nightstand, with a note leaning against it, picking it up, Perry smiled. "Come join me downstairs by the tree, bring the box with you, I'll bring the hot chocolate." Putting the note down, he picked up the box, that he had seen Mae bring upstairs earlier in the evening.

The lighting in the living room was dim, only illuminated by the white lights of the tree. Perry was at the bottom of the stairs when Della came in carrying the tray of hot chocolate and bowl of small marshmallows.

Although Della looked calm and happy to be back home, Perry knew that this they would have a difficult conversation. He wanted both Della and him, to immediately bury the memories of what had happened on that yacht. Perry felt his anger building up, at the thought of Lombardo on astride Della, touching her, that image still tormented him. He didn't want to think what would have happened if he hadn't gotten there when he had.

If to Della decorate this tree will help her talk about what had happened, he was willing to help her. He had always loved her from the first moment she had walked into his life, he realized just how much, he had missed her and if something bad had happened to her, he was not sure he would deal with the pain.

Perry wanted to go back upstairs with her and make love to her, to erase from her skin all bad memories with his kisses and caresses. Showing her that she would always be the woman he had loved and nothing and no one would change that. But first they would have to talk and heal the mind. He would wait her, until the end of time if necessary, just to see her happy.

Della had already placed the tray on the table and settled on to the love seat, opening up a box of ornaments. Looking over at Perry, "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come help me with the decorations and hot chocolate?"

Perry smiled moving to sit next to her on the couch. "Is this the same package I saw Mae carrying earlier? Although it is addressed to Margaret."

"I wanted to get you something for the tree, but like your daughter, you can't resist trying to open every package that is delivered here." Smiles Della.

"I know, although I suspect Dee will be just as bad." Smiles Perry.

"Not, if I have anything to do with it. I've had plenty of practice with you two." Says Della, "now, try your hot chocolate and then we can go through this box, while we talk."

"I know this may not be something you want to do, but it will be easier when you talk to Steve or whoever else." Perry reaches to take her hand, kissing her fingers.

Della nods trying to smile, reaching to open the box in front of her. "Before we go back upstairs, you can open it or we wait until morning for Tom and Lizzie to see what is in it as well. Dee's a bit too young to understand."

Perry put the box down, taking a sip of his hot chocolate, he smiles, when he watched Della start to carefully take out the decorations in the box she had opened. Perry smiles, they had to were going to have to find unbreakable ornaments for the bottom third of the three.

Della took several deep breaths as she reached into the box, carefully unwrapping each ornament, she began to talk. She couldn't look at Perry as she told him what had happened the last few days. The awful smell from the towel used to cover her face, causing her to pass out, what it took to get proper food, formula for Dee to be able to be fed. The time at the mansion, she had hoped she had been able to talk long enough for Perry and the police to find the house or at least the neighborhood. That conversation caused the kidnappers to rearrange the location to the marina. It wasn't the time on the yacht that bothered her, but what might happen if they were to leave the area of the marina for open water. Della breathes heavily and with tears in her eyes, she told Perry that if he hadn't arrived when he did, she would not have known what to do, trembling as she remembered what that man would has done to her.

Perry saw Della's tears, running down her face, catching her against him as she leaned against the couch.

"Della, I love you and I will always love you, it was not your fault for what happened to you and Dee, if you need to find a culprit, then blame me." Says Perry, who took a deep breath.

"I regret not having taken Laura Robertson out of my life since the first time that she began to meddle in our lives, she has always been to blame for the friction in our relationship."

"Perry, there are times I wish I could have avoided going with you to where she might be. But we know that that was practically impossible, we moved in the same social circle and that was inevitable. Perry, look me, Dee and I now are home and we're fine and it is only what matters, with luck before Santa arrives at this house she will have gone out of our lives forever."

"My love, I'm afraid that it may take longer of what we would like." He runs his thumb under both her eyes, as she sits up. "Although, we have the certainty that she is the hand behind what happened to you and Dee. We do not have the necessary evidence to blame her, but I promise that I will find those tests and make she comply with her punishment."

"I always knew, that she wanted you back, that it is why she always make her eventual appearances in our lives." Picking up her cup she leans back against the love seat. "My lady, it is better that you start drinking this, before it gets cold, then we can place some decorations more in the tree, up before the kids get up."

Della pats on the Perry's leg, they both get up and start putting the decorations on the tree. Perry saw the mistletoe in the middle of the living room doorway. He gives to Della his of dimples smile. He took Della's hand, pulling her towards him to then share a long and sweet kiss between them. Without noticing the three pairs of eyes that looked over the railing and smiled.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.** **Especially with this chapter.**

 **Thank you very much, for your good or bad reviews, will always be received.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Forty Eight**

 **"In life everything comes back. The** **evil returns to the sender, the love to the one who has given it, the lies to those who have said it, the envy to those who feel it, the wheel turns for everyone."**

While in the house of the Masons everything return to normality. In Denver, Laura Robertson was sitting at her desk, trying to remember where she had put that file with all the information regarding the kidnapping, of that secretary and her granddaughter. She practically trashed her office in search of the files. But she could not find it anywhere, nor in the desk drawer lock box, nor the office safe, neither it is her briefcase. The only thing she could remember was that last time she has looked at it was three days ago, when she had spoken to Luigi Scavino. When Scavino has confirmed that both Della Mason and her granddaughter had been moved without any problem to his yacht and that he was on his way to Switzerland. He also informed her that the local police had contacted him to ask regarding his house in Bel Air.

Suddenly Laura started shouting and cursing, throwing with uncontrollable anger everything that within reach of her to the floor. Cursing also to Luigi Scavino and the moment he decided to hire him. Her thoughts were also directed towards her missing assistant Robert Smith. She had not had any information from him since yesterday morning, definitely Smith wasn't in Denver. For a brief moment Laura had the slight suspicion that he might be behind the disappearance of the file. But no, he didn't have enough guts to betray her.

After taking several breaths and calming down, Laura leaned back in her chair. At that time someone was a knock on the door, without waiting for Laura to say something, the door opened, seeing her husband enter the office. Laura rolled her eyes, she least wanted, at that moment, was to see the unbearable face of Glenn Robertson, in front of her. Glenn just smiled ignoring Laura's gesture, as he walked over to take a seat in front of her desk.

"Glenn, what are you doing here? You know very well that I do not like to be disturbed in my office, when I'm working. I don't have time nor do i want to deal with you right now," says Laura.

Glenn looks at the disaster around him, then looks at Laura and smiles again. "Yes, I can see how busy you are at this moment. Don´t worry, this is only going to take a couple of minutes. I just came in to tell you some things. The first thing is that someone from Los Angeles called. That person informed me that Della Mason and her granddaughter were rescued from their Kidnappers late yesterday afternoon." Glenn looks attentively at the woman in front of him, knowing very well that news would infuriate her.

Laura tries to hide her nervousness. How did Glenn know about the kidnapping of that secretary and her granddaughter? If the news has not even reached Denver. On the other hand she was also furious. Because her plan to disappear forever from that upstart secretary had failed.

"Glenn, I can see that your life is getting pretty boring. Because it's the only way I can think, that now you are worrying about Los Angeles gossip." Laura says trying to hide her nervousness. "Much less I understand, why you are telling me or should I care, didn't even know they were missing." Laura attempted to smile. "Besides the fact that you know, that I can't travel in California to attend any events, because of them."

"Well dear, the fact that you can not travel to California is certainly not the fault of the Masons, that was your own doing and your damn obsession for Perry Mason." Glenn pauses for a time, as he taking a deep breath.

"Laura, the second thing I would have to inform you, is that I applied for a divorce this morning. Thanks to your erratic behavior in recent months and the help of two judges, I have eliminated most of the money we had in our joint accounts. You can have what is left. I have also put up for sale both homes and condo the money from the sales will be divided between the two. All stocks will be sold and money from sales will be put into a trust for Brandon and Lorraine. Laura after finalizing everything you will have a small fortune, I still think it's more than you deser. But I will not be so mean to you, take it, as a thank you for giving me my son. He is the only good thing that I got from this marriage. Although for many people it would be a small fortune and it would reach him to live comfortably some years. With the rhythm of life that you have been used to, I doubt very much that it reaches you. So I have to inform you, Ma´am, that you will have to start working, like the rest, of the mortals."

Laura starts laughing, shaking her head. "I do not believe you. You don't have the guts to have done all that. Besides most of the money in those accounts is mine, not yours." I was the one who made Robertson's fortune grow. You were simply an incompetent who was about to lose his parents' fortune."

"Well Laura, if you want to fight this go ahead." Glenn gets up and starts to leave the office, but stops suddenly and turns to see Laura. "Ah ... By the way, I was about to forget the third thing I had to tell you. Right now the police are on their way over to talk to you here. But do you know one thing? Actually, I think they are planning to arrest you."

"GLENN! What are you talking about?" Asks Laura, a scared look crossed her face. "Arrest me for what? What is the reason the police would have to come here to my office to arrest me? What is it that I'm supposed to have done?"

"LAURA! Please, do not pretend that you have not done anything. You sent someone, to kidnap Della Mason and her granddaughter. How were you capable of such an atrocity? I've seen and readher files and it's her handwriting. The police requested the telephone records for the house and here. Laura, you better understand it once and for all. All your intrigues and wickedness are over." Glenn turns around and leaving his wife in dismay.

How could all this be true? How would the police dare to arrest her? If they woludn´t have any evidence against her. Glenn knew too much for there not to be some truth to what he was saying. Laura couldn't believe that the file she was looking for was now in the hands of the police. But how could it happen? She asked herself that question. Then, clarity illuminated her mind. "ROBERT SMITH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After finishing decorating the tree Perry and Della, they climbed the stairs to their room to rest. After four nights of anguish and lack of sleep, at last, that night both slept peacefully in the arms of the other Early in the morning Della could hear Dee's sweet gurgle from the nursery. Della still tired of everything that happened in the last days and thinking that her daughter had not slept enough. She decided to wake up the gentleman, who slept, peacefully at her side. For him to take care of the youngest woman in his life.

So Della turned over gently pushing Perry's ribs to wake him up, finally get a grunt. "Your granddaughter is awake, may be wanting some attention. May I suggest you go check on her, before her mother who needs sleep wakes up."

"Della, Love, you know, I've had a rough couple of days." Says Perry, grumbling and trying to wake up, while turning over smiling at Della.

"Perry! Well since you don't want to go see what happens. Then I'll have to get out of bed to go see to Dee." Della looks at Perry with pleading eyes. Perry as a gentleman, who would never rule out the plea of his damsel in distress. Giving a tender kiss on the lips to his wife, he gets out of bed, putting on the robe and go to the nursery.

It was still early, the house was quiet as Perry walked into the nursery. He finding his granddaughter laughing as she made the mobile hanging over her crib move. Her attention went to Perry, when he reached in to touch her face. She laughing even stronger as Perry reached her to lift her up and out of the crib.

"Well young lady, I see that you like to awake early, now let's see if the first thing you need is an urgent change of diaper." Lifting Dee out of her crib, Perry takes her to the changing table, completing the needed task, he puts a robe on her then picking her up, they go downstairs. "Now my little lady, I think I can find a container of apple juice to occupy your time for a few minutes."

Dee start laughing as Perry puts her into baby chair adjusting the straps to keep her steady in the seat, then he goes in search of the apple juice for Dee. Opening the closes pantry door, Perry finds the juice for his little one, he emptying the contents into a small bottle, handing it to his litlle lady. Dee smiles grateful at her grandfather. Then he goes to the pantry in search of the necessary items to prepare breakfast for the whole family. He feeling very grateful to Mae, when he saw how full the pantry was. Even with all the chaos of the past few days she had remembered to do it.

Lizzie had been in such a deep sleep, that when she woke, she realized that in her dreams she had heard Dee. She also seemed to had heard someone talking to Dee. But now everything was quiet, she, began to panicked as she get out of bed and rushed to the nursery, by not finding her baby in her crib, Lizzie's panic was on the rise, bad thoughts went in and out of her mind. She thinking for a moment that Laura had went her house at night to take Dee. Directing herself quickly to her parents' room.

"Mom! Mom! wake up!" Says Lizzie, nearly in tears, as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Della woke up, exalted by the cries of her daughter, "what is wrong, Lizzie?"

"Dee! She's not here, she's gone, she's not in her crib!" Cries Lizzie "I was in such a deep sleep that it took me a minute or two before I realized I had heard it."

Della shook her head, unable to avoid laughing at her daughter, although she knew it would take time for everyone in the house to feel safe again. "Lizzie, calm down, take a good look at this bed, there is a very big empty space next to me." Pausing, "I heard Dee and hoping for not to wake you, sent your father to check on her. Probably he changed her, then took her downstairs, to get something to drink, breakfast and whatever conversation the two of them may have."

Lizzie lets out a sighs, that she didn't know she was holding. Smiling she realized her mother was probably right. "I'll just go downo make sure everything is fine. I promise I won't say anything and while those two down continue their talk, I can a shower and dressed." She leaves to go check on her father and daughter.

After seeing her daughter leave her room, Della got up from the bed and decided to follow Lizzie in her idea of taking a shower and getting dressed. Since the day was just beginning and there was much to do.

XXXXXXXXXX

It would be hours later before Perry took Della to police headquarters, so she could give her statement regarding her days in captivity.

Steve convinced Perry that it would be easier for Della, if she gave her statement and answered the questions, without his presence. Della agreed. Although the lawyer was reluctant to accept. Only a sweet smile from Della was enough for him to yield. Della told Perry, that after she declared everything she knew, he could read everything she had said before she signed it. While Della was giving her statement, Steve gave Perry a file to read, which had been sent by the Denver police headquarters.

"Perry! I'm sure, you're not going to like what is in this file or who wrote it. But you need to know who was the one who started, all these events and judging from what little I've read. It certainly was not supposed to end up as it turned out." Says Steve. "Now, I'll give you a few minutes to go over it. I'll see if I can find you some coffee. Perry! Do me the favor of not breaking anything while I'm gone." He smiles, leaving the office.

Perry opened the file and he began to read, recognizing immediately who the writing belonged. Making his anger start to awaken. Notes, pictures regarding Della and Lizzie's movements separately, but mostly when Della had Dee. He recognized several of the names of mob bosses, who apparently had no interest in her plans. But there was one Luigi Scavino, who provided her with names and numbers of men who would help her with her plans to kidnap and be rid of Della and Dee. Robert Smith's notes and information weren't as good as Paul's, but he seemed to have been the go between, the contact person for the kidnappers, instead of Laura. Apparently, Laura wanted to eliminate Della. It seemed that she would have preferred that Della had drowned. She had to be thrown into the sea from the yacht, abandoning her to her fate. She also indicated that the Perry´s granddaughter would have to be held in an orphanage or abandoned anywhere.

Finally, Steve returned to his office, with the promised coffee He finding a very angry Perry, pacing back and forth, like a caged lion. With eyes full of rage. "Steve, I am not surprised that she is behind this. But then again, I don't know. I can´t believe that anyone in this world is capable of such evil." Says Perry, trying to restrain himself, so as not to run away in search of Laura and finish her off with his own hands.

"What is it with this Laura Robertson? She seems to have a strong dislike for Della." Steve asks intrigued Perry, realizing that the human brain is very complex, as a simple dislike towards a person can lead to an assassination attempt. "I've heard you two were involved decades ago, she went to Denver, you stayed here, and Della walked into your life."

"At the beginning Della was just my secretary, although she attracted me from the first time I saw her. But she was not hunting for a husband, like my previous secretaries, she was a professional. That made us unite more. When I refused to go to Denver with Laura, she considered Della a threat to her. That I walked away from her because of my new secretary. Della was intelligent and above all a simple person without dreams of absurds greatness, that only shared the same tastes with me. But Laura always saw her as an opportunist." Says Perry.

"For the little bit I've been able to hear about the grapevine, she has, and no one admits to being on it." Says Steve. "Not sure where the Denver police are in regards to their investigation. But I have heard Glenn Robertson has had enough of his wife's obsession with you and he has applied for a divorce."

"I'm more than certain that Laura will not like Glenn's decision at all and if he still insists on divorce. I have no doubt, that Laura will fight for a very favorable agreement for her." Says Perry.

"Well I doubt very much, that she gets a big slice of the cake. Because, I also hear that he put up two houses, a condo for sale, just about cleaned out all joint bank accounts." Steve says to Perry.

"Have to wonder how he managed that without her knowing what he was up to?" Inquired Perry.

"Perry, you've gone through that file, Laura must have planned all this for a long time, I'm more than sure she must have started working on a way to be rid of Della and Dee, right after the restraining order was issued. All this information would have taken two, three months to gather." Says Steve. "I'm also sure that after finishing Della and Dee, their next targets would Lizzie and Tom. I did wonder. What she was thinking about doing to his children? But Tragg, told me two scenarios were possible that I wouldn't like.

"Well Steve, I also, have a couple of scenarios, which I would like to do with Laura, that she would not like either."


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Many thanks to the incredible to tengland2 for helping correct this story and for staying by my side helping me.**

 **Thank you very much, for your good or bad reviews, will always be received.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Forty Nine**

While Della accompanied by Perry, gave a statement about everything that happened on the yacht in the police headquarters. Lizzie was feeding her baby in the nursery of the Mason house. After Dee finished her bottle, Lizzie decided, it was time for Dee to take a well-deserved nap. She got up from the rocking chair to put her little girl in her crib. Just as Lizzie was settling Dee in her crib , she heard a soft knock at the slightly opened door.

"Come in." Lizzie says, her voice was almost a whisper. She didn't want to scare Dee, who was still having issues with loud sounds, due of the events of the last days. When Lizzie raise her sight towards the door, She could see Johnny standing up watching them very carefully, seeing in his friend's face a slight shadow of melancholy.

"I can't imagine a more beautiful picture at this time. Of which never, I want to forget me and always carrying it in my heart," Johnny says as he gives Lizzie a sad smile.

"Johnny! What is wrong? You sound like never seen me put this young lady to sleep before," Lizzie laughs.

"It may be, that I have seen this picture several times, but I also know, that it will be a long time before I can see it again. Now that I know that my little lady is safe and sound, in your arms. I can say you goodbye." Suddenly John stops talking for a moment. "Lizzie! Within a couple of hours, I will be very soon outside her way heading to Chicago, to spend the holidays next to my father, as it had to have been from the beginning. There after I will go back to Boston. My beautiful lady, I'll be out of your way and I will not bother you for a while. I think it's the best for you, as for my little lady," says Johnny, while looking at Lizzie sadly.

"Johnny, say me. What are you talking about me? You know very well, that you would never bother us, for me you are a good friend, who has always been by my side, regardless of the circumstances."

"Lizzie, you do not realize, that this is exactly the problem. That I'm just your friend and It is the only thing that I will always be for you. At this precise moment, I have much difficulty to deal with that. I am still very much in love with you, I also love much to my sweet Dee, that little girl who stole my heart from the first time I saw her. I know that you will always be the love of my life. But I also realize, that we both have to put our lives in perspective and only think about the happiness of that little girl is in her crib. I think, the best thing for you at this moment, is that you and Andrea should start to organize their legal office and work hard to get some clients." Johnny stops talking for a moment, breathing deeply, debating with himself if he tells lizzie what he means. Until, that the words sprang from his mouth without thinking. "Lizzie, I'm not an idiot and I'm not blind either, it just took me a minute to realize me who is of Dee's father is."

Lizzie, strongly grabs Johnny's arm pulling him out of the nursery and down to the living room. "Dee's father? John, what the hell are you talking about? I do not even know where it is him." Said Lizzie trying to hide her sudden nervousness.

"Elizabeth Street Mason! Please stop pretending." Johnny voice lowered to almost a whisper, "I know that PJ is Dee's father. I saw how nervous you became when he brought Dee to you, after the rescue. You kept looked uncomfortable, shifting one foot to the other, while you two were talking." Replies Johnny.

"John, please shut up now. I accept that PJ might be my daughter's dad. But he will never know. Plus that our lives are going in opposite directions. He has a life made in London, with his girlfriend Gala and they are thinking of getting married soon. My life is here with Dee in California near my family." Says Lizzie.

"Lizzie, tell me. Don´t you believe? That he is who should decide. What is most important to him? If his daughter or his girlfriend. Not you." Johnny asked her, he was about to continue talking, when Lizzie raise her hand to stop him.

"Johnny, it isn' t the ideal time to tell the truth, this truth could ruin more than one life. It's not just the two of us. This secret would ruins all the tranquility of our families, our parents have been so intertwined for decades. Even before we were born. They would insist that we get married, which would make us unhappy. Plus, the fact that this could end with a friendship of many years would also be a great pain for our mothers." Lizzie replies.

"Lizzie, I really do not know how things happened, between you and PJ. But the only thing that I know, very well. It is that out of all that mess, was born that beautiful girl who is in that nursery. She needs the opportunity to grow up next to her dad and her mom." He sighs. "Lizzie please, you tell PJ. It will only depend on him on making right decision. If he decides to stay with Gala or be next to his daughter. But at least give him the opportunity to choose." Says Johnny.

"Johnny, right now, I don't want PJ in our lives." Replies Lizzie, "Please, let it go for now, if not for me, do it by Dee."

"Lizzie, I'm sorry, but I cannot avoid feeling, that all this is wrong, that you should tell the whole truth to PJ, he should take responsibility of Dee." says Johnny.

"Whoa Johnny! I thought you wanted to be the one taking assume the paternity of Dee," Lizzie, raises her eyebrows at him. "But if you really do not want to do it, there's no problem, I can do it by myself. You knew that was my original intent."

Johnny shakes his head, "Lizzie, please leave the irony aside, you know very well, that I wants to take responsibility, of my little lady. Although, biologically Dee isn´t mine, she always will be my daughter. Besides, who says she can't have two dads." Pausing he takes a deep breath, "Look I've got to get to LAX, my flight leaves in less than two hours, please thank your parents for their hospitality. When I arrive in Chicago I will remember to send them a thank you note and an apologies for my bad manners in departing so quickly. Now, I'd like to see Dee one more time quickly."

"Going back up to the nursery, they find the baby still awake, making her mobile move around. Johnny looks at Lizzie, as if asking for permission to picks her, she just nods, then he pick Dee up from her crib."

"Well, my little lady, at right now, I have to say goodbye to you and maybe, let's not see each other for a long time. I hope you continue to be this happy and remember that I will always take you, in my heart. You an your mom are my greatest loves." He smiles kissing Dee's forehead.

"John, you do not have to do this, you do not have to stay away from us. You know very well that you will always be welcome in our lives. Dee loves you and will miss you if you get away from her." Lizzie says to Johnny.

John smiles sadly, while he caress Dee's cheek with his thumb. " My Lady, I know you will be safe and happy here near your parents. At this time I have things in my life that I need to close, before I can really start anything new. I just want you to promise me, that you will keep me posted, maybe a birthday card or a phone call."

"John, please don't stay away from us for too long, you will always be welcome in our lives. Dee does love you and I know she will miss your presence if you're gone for long."

John smiles sadly as he kisses Dee's forehead, placing again his little lady back into the crib. "Perhaps this time and distance apart will help your mother and I define our friendship and relationship." Glancing over at Lizzie, "a birthday card, a holiday card or just a no reason card from time to time to keep posted. Agreed?" Asks Johnny with a smile.

Lizzie nods, "I think, I can do that. Maybe I would can also make some phone calls. Johnny, please, let me know once your settled, or at least send my parents the information, they'll know where we are and they will tell me." Smiles Lizzie.

Johnny says, giving her a soft kiss goodbye on her lips, then he quickly away from her, closing the nursery door without looking back.

After a moment of confusion without knowing what had really happened there, Lizzie wiped one tear that rolling, lonely for her cheek. The only thing she finally wanted was for him to get the happiness that she could not offer at that moment. Understanding very well his reasons why the was moving away from her. Knowing that she might not get any information about him for a long time. Suddenly, without knowing why Lizzie's heart began to squeeze without being able to breathe, she, sat in the rocking chair and started crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Laura received Glenn's unpleasant visit in her office, she felt very angry and even more frustrated. She still could not believe. How could this man have the enough guts to face her as she had? She was still trying to remember where she had put that damn file. Laura could feel like her world was falling apart around her, spinning out of control and there seemed to be no way to stop it. The only thing Laura could think about at that moment was that Glenn must have gone completely crazy. How was it possible that this man could believe that he would begin a divorce process without even imagining that she would give the fight? Picking up the phone she dialed her bank, requesting to speak to the manager or his assistant, she was informed they were unavailable. Then she called a local realtor, friend of her, hopeful of finding out the selling of both houses and the condo. But she was only informed that realtor wasn't available and seemed wasn't expected back in the office.

"Damn that man!" She thought aloud. Somehow Glenn, had managed to convince people not to talk to her. All those people who had refused to talk to her were same people, she could usually reach so easily. Now, they didn't even answer her calls. Laura, let out a loud shout of frustration. Then she remembered that maybe the Judge Reinhart, would give her, some answers about how Glenn had filing for divorce. How he had emptied their joint accounts and put their homes up for sale, without she realizing what her husband was doing? Finally after several insistent calls and some threats, Laura managed getting through to the judge, who he seemed quite pleased to confirm her that Glenn had already begun their divorce process and terminated all commercial relationship between them. The judge recommended to Laura that the best thing for her would be to have a quiet divorce without scandals or fights. Because if she insisted on fighting Glenn, she could lose more than she would earn. She could have sworn she heard a touch of sarcasm in Reinhart's voice, when he told her was no doubt in her mind that this judge was the one who had helped Glenn to do everything behind her back.

After hanging up the phone and putting her ideas in order, Laura could see that Glenn had never mentioned their law firm and that he had not taken any action to try to take it away from her. Then she remembered that he had told her that he would open a new law firm with partners and clients who decided to follow him. She just laughed, because if any customer was so deluded to follow Glenn, she was more than certain that he would soon return to her repentant side. Seeing how useless her ex-husband would be without her by his side.

At that moment Laura, she remembered Robert Smith. Where the hell was that damn man? She knew very well that if the police had arrested him, he would have called her, Because he would need urgently a lawyer. She also knew that this useless was not brave enough to take the file and blackmail her. But maybe he could have been able to steal it, to hand it over to the police and thus negotiate his freedom.

Laura knew very well that the information contained in the file could mean the end of her career, but nothing more. Because in those files there was not enough information for any judge or other person to believe that she intended to harm Della Mason for a stupid revenge. Certainly, anyone who believed, that she would consider kidnapping that damn secretary and granddaughter would be completely crazy. As, a high-society lady in Denver, I was going to confabulate with people of the worst ilk to hurt someone and much more a defenseless child. That was absurd of think.

But the sad reality was another. Because if Perry, many years ago, would have allowed her to hire another secretary, instead of him taking the matter into his own hands and hiring to Della Street, everything it would have been completely different for both of them. None of this would have happened. After a while she would have managed to convince him to come to Denver with her and they would have been married. They could have been so happy, having the family they deserved. He would have a real son, the worthy heir of his last name, not an adopted brat let alone a daughter of dubious reputation. But that did not happen and all because of that upstart secretary. Laura shook her head to clear her past thoughts. At this moment, all she had to do was find out what she was going to tell the police when they arrived.

While Laura was absorbed in her thoughts, the police were arriving at her office with an arrest warrant against her. By the planning and execution of the kidnapping of Della Street Mason and her granddaughter Della Ann Street.

In that Captain Sandoval knocked on the partially opened door of Laura Robertson's office. Pushing the door opened, he with two other officers stepped into it. Laura looked up from what she was reading like shew bit surprised.

"Morning Mrs. Robertson, I'm Capt. Roberto Sandoval, Denver Police Headquarters, I have a warrant here for your arrest." Capt. Sandoval stared at Laura waiting for a response.

Pretending to be surprised Laura asks indignant, "Please, could you tell me? Why are you here to arrest me? I've done nothing wrong." She gets up from her chair.

"Mrs. Robertson, just so there is no misunderstanding, I'm here to arrest you regarding your involvement of the kidnapping of one Mrs. Della Mason and her granddaughter in LA, California." Says Capt. Sandoval, You decide whether to collaborate with us or not. There are two ways in which we can carry it out. One is handcuffed, if you decide not to collaborate. But if you are kind and accompany us voluntarily, it would be much better for everyone." Sandoval makes a gesture to Laura, pointing to the exit door.

"In case you are not aware of this fact, I will tell you, thanks to that secretary and tramp brat, I have a restraining order that prevents me from going to California or any other place where they and their family are." Replies Laura.

"Roberto couldn't help but smile briefly, he had been warned prior to coming to take Laura Robertson to Headquarters. That cunning woman would question everything, arguing various reasons. "Ma´am, I am aware of the facts in this case, including what happened in Boston. I am also aware of the restraining issue placed on your movements. I have read the entire report related to the abduction of Ms. Mason and her granddaughter. In addition, I've also read your file, with names, places, phone numbers, photos, including the phone conversations before and after the kidnapping began."

"You are lying there is no such file. Now you and your people are kind enough to leave my office. If you do not want me to bring an accusation against you, for abuse of authority, " shouts Laura. "Maybe I can be a corporate lawyer. But that does not stop me from knowing my rights very well. You can not arrest me, without any congruent proof. "

"Madam, I have the arrest warrant here, signed by two judges. Now, I will give you the option one more time. You can come with us quietly without any scandal. But if you want to attract the attention of the people in your offices, I can put the handcuffs on you and get you out of here handcuffed. For me there would be no problem at all with that." Says Sandoval.

Glenn returns to the office with three of the five law partners. "Captain Sandoval, we can have a moment with Mrs. Robertson before you take her to the headquarters." Sandoval, nods to Glenn. Then he and his officers leave the office closing the door behind them.

"I suppose I should thank you for stopping them from trying to embarrass me with handcuffs, then trying to escort me to police headquarters." Smiles Laura.

"Laura, I'm sorry to inform you, that with or without handcuffs, you will be going to headquarters with them to answer questions." Glen smiles, "but before that, there is one more thing you need to know."

Then one of the partners of the firm starts talking, "Mrs. Robertson, yesterday afternoon, Glenn called a meeting of the partners to discuss the situation of their firm and invite us to partner with him in his new law firm." Says William Fells.

"Glenn Robertson, I can not believe you were so mean, you called a meeting of partners, without asking or telling me about it?" Laura talks while directs her anger towards Glenn, he only deigns to smiles.

"Laura, our partners and clients needed to know what was happening with you and our firm. Any repercussions could harm this firm and loss of our clients."

"Glenn, please stop talking so much nonsense, nothing is going to happen, this firm will go on as it always has." Laura sits hard in her chair. Suddenly realizing there was something more to the end of their marriage.

"Laura, I have in my hands several resignations for you, mine included, effective in approximately two weeks." Smiles Glenn, "we and most of our staff have been calling clients, informing them of our departure to start a new firm. We informed them if they would like to continue with you or transfer their business to the new firm, will be up to them. We have found a new location and will start moving the staff that wishes to move over the next two weeks."

"Laura, at this time, I speak for myself and several other staff me members. Who also feel the need to separate ourselves from your firm and do not wish to be related with what has happened or about to happen with you." Says William Fells.

"Mr. Fells, I do not know, what the hell are you referring to. I have not done anything that has a negative effect on this firm and much less on its clients." Laura just attempts to smile, hiding her nervousness

Suddenly, Glenn leaves the office and then enters with Laura's secretary, Miss Bergman, "Mrs. Robertson, as your ten-year-old secretary, I know everything you've done. Especially about Perry Mason and his family, although I never liked, what you did. I just kept quiet because I needed the job. But now, I can not shut up anymore." Says Gladys Bergman. Pausing, "I will be leaving in two weeks to join Mr. Robertson and other members of this firm, to open a new firm."

Laura shakes her head, letting out a laugh. "Go ahead, I want you to leave at this moment, clean your office and go away now. I do not want disloyal people by my side." Laura says to her secretary. "The first thing I will do is close this office for a few days, while I dealt with that absurd accusation and after everything is solved, I will hire a new staff more suitable for this law firm."

After Glenn and the other people finished talking to Laura. Roberto Sandoval proceeded to read the rights of her. She was taken to the police headquarters to be questioned. She absolutely refused to answer all the questions that were asked. After a failed interrogation. Laura was immediately referred to the court to read the charges and schedule the preliminary hearing. Once in court Laura listened carefully to everything that had been imputed to her. Judge Reinstein asked her how she declared herself. Responding immediately that she was innocent.

After that, the Judge proceeding to set the bail and schedule her preliminary hearing after the holidays, warning her that it was forbidden to leave Denver and if she did it would be immediately arrested, going through her entire process in prison. Laura also found out that her famous file had been obtained by the police thanks to her assistant Robert Smith.

She could not believe that the insect that she once called her assistant had betrayed her. After calming down, she turned her gaze to the judge, "your honor, I have an inquiry for you. I understand you were involved with my husband to start divorce proceeding against me. Would not there be a conflict of interest? If you accept this case."

"Mrs. Robertson, I inform you this will be the first and last time you will see me on the bench regarding your current charges. Because due to the holidays, I was the only judge available. If you had named your attorney, they would have been informed of this situation before you arrived here. Being a recognized attorney, I do not understand how you has not called anyone. I imagine that in her firm there will be many of them willing to represent it." Judge Reinstein responds with a slight smile on his face.

"Your Honor, my lawyer is currently in Los Angeles and I haven't called him to see when he could be here. I had hoped to get this settled without calling him." Smiles Laura.

Mrs. Robertson, let me give you some advice. If you are thinking that your lawyer might be Mr. Mason, I have the painful task of informing you, that it is better to start the search for someone else. Since I am well informed that as the trial will take place in Los Angeles. He would take care of the accuser and knowing his record of not losing any case I have my doubts that you get out of this. The Judge says to Laura, without her giving faith to what her ears were listening to. Perry was not able to act against was sure it was a conspiracy between Glenn and the Judge Reinstein to make fun of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Laura finishing everything her legal affairs to the police, she was given a ride back to her office building. As she entered the lobby, she took a sigh of relief. She was surprised when she saw that the security desk was empty and the alarm panel behind it was activated. She reset the alarm so that she could walk the building, without problems, what she least wanted was time was to have the police again throughout the building. Going up to her office, she found the place entirely empty, all personnel had left. She enter her office and sat behind her desk. She leaned her elbows on her desk helding the palms of her hand in her face. She had to start thinking, what she was going to do from that moment on. Laura could not believe everything Reinstein had told her, Perry could not turn against her. Everything had to be just a lie because she knew that he loved her and would never allow her to be imprisoned. She could believe that about Glenn but never about Perry.

Suddenly she heard a voice that made her lift her face, "Mother," it was Brendan her son who was standing in front of her.

Brendan could not believe that unscrupulous woman, who had in front of him, it was the same woman who had given him life. He knew, she could be a cold and manipulative woman when she practice the law for her clients. All his life, he had heard and known about his mother's obsession about Perry Mason. But he never thought that she would be able to conspire to take another person's life, even worse have the courage to hurt a defenseless baby.

"Mother! How could you, be able? I can´t believe it, I've heard it all and still having difficulty accepting this craziness.I always knew that you were a cold woman and incapable of showing any affection for the people's. I always wanted to think that all this was just a facade that you presented to others, thinking you used to hide your feelings as a defensive mechanism, to be able to emerge and stay in corporate law, mostly ruled by men. But everything is true you have no feelings for anyone, not even for me who am your son." Brendan sighs, "you never barely shown any affection for me."

Suddenly, Laura felt beaten by the words of her son. "Brendan Glenn Kilgallen Robertson, shut up! Maybe you can not approve of my way of showing love and affection. But I want you to remember that I'm still your mother and you owe me respect." Laura says to her son, while she trying to suppress a tear that threatened to scape.

"Respect, how can you ask for respect when you can't give it to anyone? Mother I lost what little respect I had for you, after hearing about Della Mason and granddaughter." He takes a deep breath to calm the pent-up anger inside him. "Mother, answer to me once and for all. You ordered to kill Della Mason? "Tell me the truth. Did you really put the plan in motion to kidnap and kill the wife of Mason and do away with his granddaughter? I can´t accept that my mother becomes a murderer, just because of an absurd obsession with a man who never love her and if it once did it was decades ago."

"Shut up, Brendan, shut up! You know nothing about the relationship between Perry and me. He loves me and will never stop doing it. He would have joined me here in Denver, had he let me hire his secretaries. But, he hired that opportunistic secretary, who managed to get into his bed and pregnant. Of course, he did the honourable thing, by marrying her. I doubt that daughter is even his, as for the granddaughter she looks just like that secretary."

"Really mother, you don´t understand, that man never loved you. Many years ago, when I was old enough to understand your obsession with Perry Mason. My father told me related to the relationship between you and the lawyer. I knew that the two of you were dating for several years, when you met at law school and I even found out, that you let yourself get pregnant to try to trap him. But he questioned his fatherhood. Then you tried to coerce him, threatening to abort the child, but when that didn't work, you went across the border to do away with your pregnancy," Brendan pauses for a moment for calm down.

"Brendan, please you can´t believe all this absurd lie. You know very well, that your father was always jealous and envious of Perry. Because he was a winner, while Glenn was just dad's son, who would never come close to him." Laura replies.

No, it´s not a lie! I've heard it all more than once. Realizing that Mason cared little, what you did on the frontier. You did not get a better idea wanting to teach him a lesson, so You moved to Denver to work in my grandfather's firm. Thinking that he would follow you here, desperate for the fear of losing you. But, for your bad luck, he hired a new secretary who reorganized his office and his life. But as you were here in Denver, he began to fall in love with her, banishing forever, the little love I still felt for you. But, as you could not allow it, in an unsuccessful attempt to reconquer it, you kept returning to Los Angeles, appearing in his office and in his life. But without any luck, because at that time Perry Mason only had eyes for Della you tried to make him jealous by starting to go out with my father, but Mason did not care. Already tired, you of so many failed attempts at reconquest. You saw in my father a decent outing, so you decided that if it could not be Mrs. Mason then you would become Mrs. Robertson to go out with him. My father fell in love with you, from the first day he met your, so it was easy for you to have him in your clutches and get pregnant with him. Of course he did do the honorable thing with you by getting married right away." Brendan paused long enough to breathe. "I know my grandparents were angry about the marriage, but it gave you the added social status and more money that you so craved. I know my father has loved you since the first time he met you. But I doubt that you have ever really loved either of us. We were only your pawns in your attempts, to back to the life of Mr. Mason."

"Brendan, you can not be believing that. I have always loved you, you are my son. You were never a kind of pawn. For me, Perry Mason will always be just a friend. But your father just never accepted it. "Laura smiles

"Friends, really. Is that why Dad gets upset every time he sees Mr. Mason at the same social events. Is that why there is a restraining order to keep you away from the Mason family?" Brendan comments. "Mrs. Mason has had a lot to deal with, because you can't stay out of their lives. Yes, she may have gotten pregnant. But Mason never questioned that he was the father of the child of Della Street. He proposed her several times, before she became pregnant, but she always rejected him. Something he did not do with you. thing I learned from Lorraine, was they love each other very much and they will never stop doing it. The love that they have, is a love for all life."

"Brendan Robertson again stop comparing me to that insignificant secretary. She was just a working-class woman, who had to work to survive. A woman no money, no grace and of course no social status. That she had to intentionally get pregnant from the boss to marry him." Smiles Laura, shaking her head briefly, "I wouldn't believe anything that comes out of Lorraine's mouth, she may come from a family with money and of the high society. But certainly didn't show it, by dating Perry's adopted son."

"Mother, this isn't really about Lorraine, but about what you attempted to do to the Mason family in the past year." Says Brendan.

"I haven't done nothing bad. That brat should not be raising that baby, she does not even know who the father is. The girl should have been given up for adoption and now you and Lorraine could have been raising that girl, as your own daughter."

"Mother, please stop lying, the only reason you wanted that baby, was to get some kind of control over Mr. Mason. I'm more than sure that Elizabeth Street knows who is the father of her daughter. But that's nobody's business. I don't understand why you keep insisting with that baby, when Lorraine and myself, we have our own child, one child, you will never see, if we can avoid" Says Brendan. "Mother, you did all this for an absurd desire for revenge. For the simple fact that you not being able to break up the family and having a restraining order to stay away from them. Now, you're probably going to prison for planning and ordering the kidnapping of Della Mason and her granddaughter."

"I had nothing to do with what happen to them. I'm an honorable woman and a well-respected lawyer. No one is going to take the word of a group of thugs, including Robert Smith, who probably planned it all." Says Laura. "I swear I had nothing to do with it and it will come out in court."

"It's over, you were given a chance to rebuild your life and career here in Denver. You even became a grandmother to your own grandchild, but you didn't care enough to pay attention to your own family. You were so set on getting some sort of revenge, to get Perry Mason's attention. You didn't care about the damage you would do." Replies Brendan, "You've lost it all."

"Brendan, son, you must believe me. I swear, it's not true of everything that I'm being accused of. I didn't send anyone to kidnap Della Mason," Laura begins to shed tears, trying to get sympathy from her son.

"Enough mother, enough is enough, stop lying. I do not believe you. Save those tears for the jury when you are facing them in your judgment. Maybe there it works for you because not with me. You need to start tell the truth. Mother, I have seen and read that file with my own eyes and it is written in your own handwriting." Says Brendan.

No, enduring more, the interrogation of her son, Laura explodes in anger and she starting talking. "Alright fine, if that is what you want to hear, then you will hear it. Yes everything is true, I did all. I had to do it. That damn woman had the life I deserve and she didn't deserve to have it. That upstart secretary, does not deserve to live. If it were not for her and her children, Perry would still be mine. We would be living a very happy life in Washington D.C. Then he would be now a senator, after serving as Governor." Says Laura, still trying to cry. "But, Della Street, had to appear in our lives to ruin everything."

"No mother, you're wrong. Mrs. Mason did not ruin anything. The only person, who ruined your life, was you. First with Mason, then with my father. You had everything to be happy, a family, money and social position. But you started to want the happiness of others. A happiness that did not belong to you, but belongs to a woman you hated." Replies Brendan. He breath several times he did not want his anger overflowing more than it should. "Madam, so that there is no doubt left in your mind, from this moment on, I do not have a mother, nor do you have a child, let alone a grandchild. Because listen to it, very well, Mrs. Robertson, from the moment I cross that door, you will never see me again. Because from now on Madam. You are dead to me."

Then Brendan turns and walk to the exit door. Leaving Laura standing there in the middle of her office, not knowing what to say. Just watching her son get away from her forever.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story don't belong to me, they are owned by Erle Stanley Gardner's pen. I don't receive any economic good for them. I only write for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **This adventure comes to an end. I want to thank all those who accompanied me on this path. Especially to tengland2 that continues to accompany me in this crazy adventure supporting and advising me. Also, thank you all for your patience in the delays of the updates. I know there are some things to finish. But that will be seen in a future story of the Mason and Drakes families. Again thank you very much.**

 **Veronica.**

 **All the errors are only mine.**

 **Chapter Fifty**

 _ **"Only the person who really loves you will understand the pain behind your smile, the love behind your anger and the reasons behind your silences."**_

For the Mason family it had been a year of tensions and worries, but also of happiness. Because this last year had brought the most wonderful gift to the family. Their little Dee. Although her arrival was unexpected and with certain bumps in the way. But all were overcome, for the love they had as a family. Now there was no member of the family, who could not imagine life without their little girl. So Della decided that it was necessary to celebrate in style, which at last everything was fitting in its place. She decided that the annual employee holiday party would be held at her home. She just wanted to celebrate next to all the people who were important to her and their family that were happy for their happiness.

The decorations in and outside of the Mason home had been completed. Della had insured everything was just the way she wanted and was ready to start the preparations for party.

Della had sent out notices to clients informing them of the dates the office would be closed. After addressing the invitations, few that had to be mailed, Della gave the rest to Gertie to hand deliver. Gertie was thrilled as always to do the task and looked forward to the fun.

Tom and Diana were joining the Masons for several days to help celebrate. Diana found it hard to accept the fact that unlike Boston covered with snow and cold, LA was fairly warm, with palm trees and NO SNOW.

Della had been surprised at how smart her granddaughter was. After she realizing was, how well Dee had managed to move herself around in her table walker. Dee had skilfully realized that by using her toes, she could move slowly across any room without carpet. But Dee, she had not counted, with her grandfather's skill. Because he had figured out there were wheel locks to prevent Dee from moving, what aroused his granddaughter's annoyance. As much as Perry wanted to let her explore, it would mean moving decorations out of reach of her little hands. It would be easier for him to deal with Dee being upset over lack of mobility then that with her grandmother over broken decorations. Over the years Perry realized he didn't always know why women of any age cried, but he had plenty of practice trying to stop them and he knew that with Dee just a kissing session in the tummy was enough for she will forget any anger, she had with her grandfather.

The menu had been planned for the satisfaction of all the guests to the party, finger sandwiches of all variety, vegetables w/dips, cheese/cracker trays, punch bowl in place, bar set up.

Mae had spent days making dough for the cookies, and had gotten the necessary multi-color candy discs to be used for candy decorations. With plenty of help, she got the cookies, baked and decorated, the trays for the candies were painted with melted colors, before the chocolate poured into them. Once the candies were hardened, they were removed from the trays and the process started over again. Tom, Lizzie and Andrea had fun showing Ken and Diana how to do candies, as neither had ever seen the process done, from the start.

Della was wearing a sleeveless dress, in two colors it was dark red and black, especially made for the party. The high waisted skirt hung just below her knees and the bodice was black, with a jacket in case she needed it. Perry wore his black tuxedo with a bow tie that matched Della's dress. Della also had an outfit made for Dee's brief official appearance, which she knew would be longer than it probably should be.

As usual, the Drakes were the first to arrive in order to help with the rest of the guests' arrival. The Burgers, Traggs, had followed Gertie and her husband into the house shortly the Drakes.

The party passed without any stumbling. Burger managed to inform Perry that Laura Robertson's trial would take place in Los Angeles and the preliminary hearing was planned possibly in late January or early February. Because the prosecution wanted to have everything well-founded, although they had also informed him that the Denver police had problems in relating Laura to the kidnappers. Since it was his word against hers. But Burger told Perry that he and the prosecution would do everything possible for Laura to spend some time in the shade. Although some judges, friends of his, had told her that she had already begun with her punishment.

When the party finally did come to nearly an end, Mae had been the first to retire early, promising to check on Dee. Perry, Arthur, Hamilton, Steve, Tom, Ken and Gertie's husband remained in the living room area, gathering up the folding chairs, putting them onto the racks the caterers' had left in Perry's den. The catering company would be in early in the morning to pick up their equipment, vacuum and reset the area for the Masons'. Leaving everything ready for family celebrations of the family.

XXXXXXXXXX

The Christmas celebration, as usual was being jointly shared with the Mason and Drake families. This was celebration filled with more emotions, considering what they had been through over the last year. The Mason house had been straightened out, after the annual employee party and was now back to looking ready for the family's celebrations.

The families had gathered in the living room, to go over the lists of what still needed to be done. Dee was the one who enjoyed it the most, although she, rhad most of their attention, than she wanted, because she seemed to be able to find another decoration at the precise moment to try to reach. Perry was not left behind either. He was very excited and happy, for the first of his Christmas of her granddaughter. Perry, with the complicity of Paul, he managed to find a suit of Santa Claus, he appearing dressed in front of the tree, surprising the whole family, especially the smallest member of the family. Dee had worked her way to the rocking chair Santa now occupied. Perry had let out a soft "Ho, Ho," that not only got everyone's attention, but upset Dee, beginning to pout and trying to cry seeing her grandfather dressed like that. Della and Lizzie, tried to calm her in vain. Any attempt to calm the baby was unsuccessfulUntil Perry leaned over enough for her to be able to tug his beard, but Dee did her best to back away, starting to cry. Perry not could stand tears his granddaughter, he removing his beard and then he smiled her. It took Dee a couple of seconds to realize it was her grandfather, she began to laugh, extending her arms to him wanting out of her walking table.

Dee had been a joy to her grandparents, Perry and Della had taken her out in her stroller several times to see all the lights in the neighborhood. It was hard to tell who enjoyed the lights more, if, Dee or Perry, Della just smiled at the emotion both them. They had managed to find time to take Dee to see Santa and finally make the desired picture to Dee.

Perry had spent a small fortune on his family this year, particularly in the littlest one of his women. He had given Della a beautiful sapphire and diamond encrusted ring, as well as a gold choker for each his three woman that held a pendant with their initials.

Tom had given his Wawita, a medal of Lord of Miracles, like the one his own mother Ana had given him, prior to her death. Ana had been told him, the Lord of Miracles would always protect him, help he grown healthy, strong and become a good man. That image had taken care of him after mom´s death, he was welcomed into a new family, filled with happiness and love. But above all he got the blessing of a new mother, who always loved him as her own son. Tom would always love Ana as his mother, but the love, which he had for Della as her mother, was very special. After his mother and Wawita had gone through the kidnapping experience, he knew this would be the perfect gift for his little girl. That image would always take care of and protect his litlle Wawita.

Everyone could see how empty Perry's wallet was, just by look at what was under and around the tree for his little one. There were several dolls, a variety of educational toys and books for various age levels, so she could enjoy reading. In addition to a complete trousseau, which was obviously chosen by Margaret and Della. Lizzie and Andrea joked about the fact that they would have to hire an extra moving truck just to move all of Dee's items to their new home. Andrea and Lizzie had decided to accept Della's offer to move into her house near Mae. It was the perfect size for the three of them, they could save money and Dee could grow up near the sea. Della and Margaret had managed to get several gift cards for the area stores so that the girls could fill their house with the daily items to keep their new home running.

Even though it made sense, for the girls to be able to spread their wings. Those who were not very happy with these plans were Perry and Paul. Because, they would not be so close to their girl, as they had been the last month. Perry was the one having the most difficultly, with all this. It was hard for him to assimilate not being able to see his granddaughter's smile every day in the morning after waking up. That perfect smile, a blend of his dimples and the radiant smile of her grandmother. Although, Della was also sad about the move herself, she knew it was the natural process of life. The children leaving home to forge their own future. But that did not take away from her, that she would miss her little girl too. Della smile, being more than sure that with time Perry would find the way to see her granddaughter every day. Even if it was only for a moment.

XXXXXXXX

PJ realized he was enjoying being home, deciding that would stay to enjoy the festivities, before returning to London. He had not had any news of Gala, the only thing he knew was that she had found another apartment and she had moved while he was in Los Angeles. After moving, she had returned to California to her parents' house. He had tried to reach Gala several times, but she never accepted his calls.

PJ and Gala had planned to come back to LA for the holidays with their parents. Then they would go to Aspen for the New Years with just her parents and friends. Of course, this was a lot prior to finding out about the kidnapping and PJ would run to Los Angeles. What made Gala explode in one of her usual tantrums. But PJ this time was not willing to give his arm to twist. Deciding to stay at home to pass the family parties, as he did not do so long ago.

PJ didn´t want the holidays to end, he had not enjoyed being with the family so long ago. Since the last time he was home, it was for the anniversary of his Godparents, where things did not go well either for him or for Lizzie. When both maked love in the attic of Carmel house. Then the next day, he running to London without saying anything to anyone.

He was also enjoying spending time with his new niece and Lizzie, including going to the park or a trip to the mall. They looked like a young couple, a family enjoying the holidays.

Lizzie had watched the interaction and bonding PJ had with Dee. There seemed to be a bond between father and daughter, which each day was strengthened more and more. She thought of Johnny's last words, before he go to Chicago, perhaps he wasn't so wrong after all. That made Lizzie thinks that her decision to keep in secret of Dee's father's name to the whole family. It not would be the best solution. Yet, Lizzie knew the truth would hurt both families, but she hoped that maybe the Christmas spirit of peace and love would ease the pain. She knew both mothers would be hurt for not knowing the truth before. But in the end they would understand. What most worried Lizzie was the result of Perry and Paul discovering the truth. The way they would know how it everything happened happened would annoy them even more. But both parents would have to understand that it was an irresponsible act of their children. Their children had already paid all the consequences and now the only thing that mattered was the happiness of their granddaughter. She knew her grandmother Mae would help with trying to keep everyone calm.

After evaluating all the facts and think about it several times. Lizzie took the second most important decision of her life. After she decided to raise her daughter alone and become a single mother.

Lizzie had already decided. She would brace herself and tell PJ the whole truth, on Christmas day. She would first tell PJ that Dee was his daughter, then tell the rest of the family. Lizzie would explain the reason for not telling him, was because she didn't want to disrupt his life in London, with the love of his life. Even though Lizzie, had considered telling the truth her family when Dee was older. She realized this to be the right time to say everything, instead of waiting years. She could only hope they would share the same happiness raising a family. As their parents had, for years. But an image disturbed her in the back of her mind. What it would the reaction of both f both their parents when they found out? But there was also some hope in her heart, that all this would go well. That hope was nothing more and nothing less than sweet Dee. Because she knew very well that both Perry and Paul deeply loved Dee and would not do anything that would hurt her.

Not long after the presents were opened and gave a toast for on courage Lizzie got a grip to control her emotions. She looked for PJ until she found him on an ottoman, bouncing Dee with the movement of her legs, pretending she was galloping on a horse. Dee was more than happy, laughing, every time she felt PJ's legs, they rose from the ground. Seeing that sweet show, Lizzie reaffirmed even more the intention to tell everything to PJ.

"PJ please, could we go out on the back patio for a few minutes? I need to talk to you alone." Lizzie smile nervously. PJ shrugged his shoulders as he got up. Handing Dee over to Tom sitting on the couch, which he was more than happy to have his Wawita back. Grabbing a sweater, off a kitchen chair as they went out, she could feel, the eyes of those working in the kitchen following them. They were Andrea and Mae which glanced at each other, suspecting that the truth was about to be revealed.

Andrea's gaze remained fixed in the direction of patio for a while. When she stepped towards the door, to close it, the sound of the front doorbell, brought her attention away from the pair that had just come out. "I'll get it. I'm hoping it's the Grandparents Traggs." She says. Surprised when she opened the door and wasn't her favorite adopted grandparents, but Gala. Turning her happiness in anger in an instant, "WELL, WELL, WELL! Look what Santa left at our door, nothing more and nothing less than Miss Gala Crawley." Andrea could not fake the annoyance in her voice.

"Merry Christmas to you as well Andrea. I'm so happy to see you again." Gala responds giving Andrea a slight forced smile. "I came to Los Angeles in search of your brother. I went look him to your home first, but with no answer. Then I asked myself, where else could the Drakes be? Jumping the answer in an instant, nothing more than here, at the Mason´s home." Says Gala. Andrea could hear the mockery in her voice.

"Of course, where else we would be. Considering this is a family gathering and we all are family. Gala, I know somehow that family concept has missed you entirely. But that is what families do, they meet in good times and in bad, to support and love each other." Replies Andrea, "so I don't get accused of being rude withyou, come on in." She steps aside, letting Gala into the house.

"I'm not so sure, that most people would call family this strange relationship your family has what the Masons. Think it would be enough that your father works for the father of that little tramp, Lizzie." Gala smiles as she steps into the house. "So, would you please let your brother know that I am here?" She takes off her coat, handing it to Andrea.

Andrea snorts a laugh, nods towards the closet. "Closet is right there, you can hang it up yourself, while I go get PJ." Gala drops the coat on the floor as Andrea walks away. "This isn't your home, there is no one assigned to hang up coats, everyone is expected to hang their own." Says Andrea mocking.

Margaret and Paul had come into the living room, just as Gala dropped her coat on the floor. Hearing her daughter's response, Margaret walked over to her, as Andrea walked off to find her brother.

"Merry Christmas Gala," smiles Margaret. "Since this isn't your home, may I suggest you pick your coat up, hang it in the closet and leave the attitude you're working on with your coat." She turns and walks back into the living room, finding Paul already holding Dee.

Gala had managed to hang her coat up, closing the closet door a bit too hard, she followed Margaret. She was surprised when to see Paul carrying Dee.

"Merry Christmas Gala, glad you decided to join us today," says Paul. "You remember Tom and his friend Diana." Nodding towards the couple on the couch.

"Yes, Merry Christmas, everyone, I'm happy to see all of you. It was a last minute decision, something important came up and I wanted to talk to PJ, before going on to Aspen. I do not seem to hear him. Is he here?" She asking as she glance around, looking for PJ. Then she looks at Dee, "I suspect that is the famous baby, by who all the fuss was made over, last summer in Boston. No doubt from here she does look like Mrs. Mason." Stepping closer to see if she could see any other resemblance to anyone else.

"Yes, your right. There is no doubt that my granddaughter is a beauty, like her two grandmothers," says Paul with pride in his voice.

"Granddaughter?" Says Gala, sounding surprised.

"YES, OUR GRANDDAUGHTER," Margaret replies defensively. "Gala, I don't know why you're trying to act surprised. I know PJ told you years ago, that Della and I have been friends for years and that I took care of Lizzie from an early age so her mother, could go back to work. I've loved Lizzie like my daughter, just as I do Andrea and PJ. Therefore, it's obvious that her daughter is my granddaughter." Margaret responds angry about Gala's unfortunate comment.

"Oh, excuse me, Mrs. Drake, it was not my intent to offend any of you. I just don't understand why would would be so fond of that baby." Gala smiles sweetly, unable to hide her disdain. "I always thought that you would be waiting to be grandparents of a child of either PJ or Andrea. Not from someone whose mother isn't even a blood relative." She pauses, "I do apologize again for upsetting, you over that girl. Now if someone, could you tell me where PJ is?, I will go find him. I do want to surprise him." Says Gala with a sardonic smile.

"I saw it a moment ago, he heading out to the back yard with Lizzie," Smiled Paul, while he looked without understanding because his wife raised her eyebrows to him and his daughter was shaking her head.

"Lizzie? How do I get there?" Gala asks. Andrea points in the direction of the kitchen, Gala walks quickly in that direction.

"Oh! Dad..." It was the only thing Andrea said, while Paul just shrugged his shoulders

XXXXXXXXXX

The conversation on the patio, had only just begun when Gala arrived to the Mason house and was talking with the Drakes. Lizzie had lost of bit of her courage now that the moment of truth was here. Trying desperately to find her voice and the exact words to confess the whole truth to PJ. But simply neither the words nor her voice were reaching her.

"PJ, I'm having difficulty finding the right words. I want to first thank you for helping, for being there rescuing my mother and daughter. Also, to thank you for being so caring with Dee, for treating her so well. I know she loves you and seems to enjoy the time you are spending with her. I am going to ask a favor from you Please don't tell our parents, because, this would a conflict with which I do not feel like grappling." Smiles Lizzie.

"Hey Brat, you don't have to thank me for anything. That little Brat stole my heart from the first moment that I saw her. Granted she has Aunt Della's smile, but she also has the same gift to have all men fall at her feet. I have a feeling Uncle Perry is going to be worse on any boyfriends coming for her, that when they came for you."

Lizzie smiles slightly, breathing several times to calm down, she looks at the her daughter's father to start talking. "PJ, I have something important to tell you and have had difficulty finding the right words and to even sure if this is the right time. It is something that could change our lives and is difficult to say. I've been meditating, for a long time about this situation, considering everything that has happened to this family in recent month." Lizzie pauses just to catch her breath, "PJ, I want to tell you that Dee ..." In that they hear a voice.

Both turn their heads towards the place where the voice came from"Hey PJ, there you are finally." Says Gala walking towards to them. Reaching PJ, she wraps her arms around his waist, kissing him passionately. "My love, you don't know how much I have missed you. I came to make peace with you. Besides I have something important to tell you."

"Gala, could you tell me, what are you doing here? I suspected you were too busy in London to miss me. I tried to communicate with you several times and you always refused to answer the phone." Says PJ, very confused to have Gala in front of him. "I thought you did not want to see me anymore."

"If you two will excuse me, you seem to have a need to be alone together." Lizzie attempts to smile.

"Lizzie, but you, were going to tell me something about Dee, you told me it was important." PJ says, still curious so Lizzie was about to tell him.

Lizzie shakes her head. No, it's not really that important. I just wanted to know if you would also want to be Dee's godfather, seeing that the two get along so well. But now I think you have more important matters than talking to Gala. So I will retire at this time to leave them alone and so you, can start to talking." Lizzie smiles and starts to retreat.

"Oh, please stay Lizzie, you might as well hear what I have to say as well. Although I doubt very much that at this moment PJ can accept your offer." Gala smile, then she turns her attention back to PJ. "PJ love, you remember last month I wasn't feeling good; thought I caught a virus. When I returned to my parent's house, I began to feel sick again. My mother insisted on taking me to her doctor, who ran a battery of tests. I got the most important result yesterday. PJ, love, I'M PREGNANT, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" Gala leans in to kiss PJ again.

PJ wraps his arms around her waist, picking her up to twirl her around, realizing what he is doing, he quickly puts her back down. PJ places both his hands on either side of Gala's face kissing her.

While Lizzie was stands in front of Gala and PJ, she trying that the tears do not fall and that her legs to start respond, to get away quickly from there. Because the least that she wanted was see the wonderful demonstration of love of those two. At that moment Lizzie felt that her world was sinking into sadness and desolation. Knowing very well that from that moment and forever, it would only be her, her daughter and nobody else...

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Author's Notes**

 _ **The Christ of Pachacamilla** or **Lord of the Earthquakes** , more commonly called **Lord of the Miracles**_ (in Spanish: Señor de los Milagros), _is an image of Jesus Christ originally painted on an adobe wall, located behind the High Altar of the sanctuary of Las Nazarenas in Lima (Peru) and venerated in Lima and various parts of the world. The image was painted during the seventeenth century by a slave from Angola who was taken to Peru. The festival of the Lord of Miracles is the main Catholic celebration in Peru and one of the largest processions in the world._


End file.
